El precio de la fama
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

* * *

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Prologo.

 ** _Habla mi corazón herido que poco a poco fue destrozado; nunca tuve una madre, Saena siempre fue mi manager; hasta estando embarazada de mi uso la imagen de su vientre en beneficio propio._**

 ** _¿Cuantas campañas anti estrías hice antes de nacer?_**

 ** _Cuantas hice después, en la comodidad de una fría cuna. Dormida... Esperando a que alguien viniera a por mi... Llorando completamente sola mientras mi madre hacia quien sabe qué para ganar un nuevo papel._**

 ** _¿A cuántos casting tuve que ir con tal de que ella aceptara que yo saliera aunque sea una hora para jugar a un parque?_**

 ** _Amigas no las tengo._**

 ** _Siempre tuve que pasar por sobre ellas para hacerme valer o hacerme notar._**

 ** _¿Cuantas no me odian?_**

 ** _¿A cuantos he dañado?_**

 ** _¿Cómo se hace que el papel juvenil principal deje de ser un hombre y pase a ser una mujer?_**

 ** _Además de ser la actriz, debo sacar buenas calificaciones en el colegio. Es inaceptable no conseguir la excelencia._**

 ** _Nunca una falla. Nunca mirar mal a nadie. Nunca faltar el respeto a nadie ...Pero si ser altiva._**

 ** _Tú estas a mis pies y debes adorarme por ser quien soy._**

 ** _Adora-me por mis capacidades para la actuación._**

 ** _Adora-me por el dinero que poseo en mi cuentas bancarias._**

 ** _Adora-me por los papeles que he realizado y que nunca he luchado por conseguirlos._**

 ** _Adora-me por ser hermosa pero por poseer un interior muy distinto._**

 ** _No le caigo bien a nadie, nadie ha sido realmente bueno conmigo... Nadie está a mi nivel._**

 ** _"Tienes que ser... No puedes sólo conformarte. Aplasta a quien se interponga en tu camino, destruye-los. No sirve tener buen corazón y buenos sentimientos. Los hombres sólo quieren divertirse contigo... Luego de acostarse contigo te abandonan."_**

 ** _Esos son los consejos de una madre, consejos de la única madre que he conocido, que he tenido, que me ha tocado y que no quiero dejarla sólo así..._**

 ** _La madre que sólo por aparentar hace que yo tenga un novio al cual no respeto ni amo... Él es el cantante del momento, el ídol que también tiene la dicha de ir a los eventos acompañado por mi..._**

 ** _Es caprichoso, consentido, mimado y egocéntrico. Pero ahora le sumamos que es un mujeriego... Eso ya dice mucho._**

 ** _Desde los catorce años, mi madre, me ha obligado a tomar anticonceptivos... Con la escusa de que no quería que yo perdiera la cabeza por un chico cualquiera y terminando embarazada, destruyendo mi vida..._**

 ** _Y eso me llevaba a hacer una pregunta silenciosa... ¿Yo destruí tu vida, mamá?_**

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Hola... ¿Cómo están? Dejo el prologo del nuevo fic. Solo quiero avisarles que no lo seguiré publicando hasta que termine mi otro fic... Espero que les guste el prologo porque pronto se viene muchas emociones más...


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

* * *

Muchas gracias a mutemuia, okita kagura, Akane ackerman y a Nanami Misaki Momozono por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo **"What if"...** Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU **[Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)]** por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de _**(OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]** Verán a una Kyoko diferente a la del anime o manga._

 **Summary: "What if..."** La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama_**

* * *

Era el evento de presentación de un nuevo dorama en donde su novio era el encargado de la música de una nueva producción, fue a verse en es espejo y vio lo de siempre... Ella se veía así misma como un cuerpo sin alma, no podía sentir, amar con libertad, todos sus sentimientos debían ser impuestos por otros en ella.

Sus zapatos **Jimmy Choo** eran los últimos de la temporada, con un vestido rojo con transparencias, pegado a su figura...

No se reconocía, no era lo que siempre quiso ser de pequeña. Era un mero títere en las manos de Saena, su madre.

—Sho ya esta esperándote—Le dijo entrando a su cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar.

—Ya voy, Saena—Esa era otra regla, nunca, jamás llamarla mamá.

—Apresúrate, a los hombres les molesta esperar.

—Por supuesto—Saena tomo la cartera de la chica y la abrió, revisando su contenido.

—¿Y los anticonceptivos?—Le preguntó de forma abrupta.—Te he dicho que quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo. No quiero ser abuela, ni madre...

Le escucharla gruñir semejante barbaridad, Kyoko se miró en el espejo sin mostrar el verdadero dolor que sentía. Su manager sacó de su propia cartera unas cajas y las puso en la cartera de la joven.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son tus anticonceptivos y me he encargado de ponerte una caja de condones—Dijo Saena—Recuerda que estuviste enferma y tuviste que tomar remedios fuertes, si tienes intimidad con Sho sin protección hay posibilidad de que quedes embarazada.

—Claro—Murmuro apenas.

—Voy a esperarte con tu novio, lo he dejado sólo.

—Claro, que nadie permita que ese hombre este sólo—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso. Ponte bonita y ve a por él.

La mujer salió contorneando sus caderas, creyendo ser atractiva y ella sintió vergüenza. La tristeza asomó en su rostro pero se dijo a ella misma: "Cuerpo sin alma" y volvió a su postura de indiferencia y superioridad.

—Si tan sólo supieras que soy virgen— Le dijo a la puerta cerrada.

Ella podía ser Mogami Kyoko pero no era una promiscua, su madre le hacía que ella triunfe en lo que Saena no pudo y en eso también lo haría.

Ella no sería una mujer fácil, no sería su madre... Ni por amor.

Bajo las escaleras con paso de diva, allí la estaba esperando él... Rubio, alto y talentoso. Era el prototipo de hombre que Saena quería para ella. No la comprendía, ella siempre le dijo que por no guardarse para el hombre que amaba tuvo relaciones una noche y que de allí salió embarazada de ella. Su padre sólo quería un polvo rápido y sin compromiso. Ella era el fruto de algo sin compromiso.

—Kyoko, estas radiante—Le dijo Sho.

—Gracias—Musito con una débil sonrisa.

Kyoko salió de su casa del brazo de Sho, volvió a mirar a Saena que la miraba con autosuficiencia.

—Estas muy callada...

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Bueno, hoy conocerás a ese actor-sucho—Dijo de forma despectiva.

—¿A quién?—No pudo evitar el interés en sus palabras.

—A Tsuruga Ren...

—¿Por qué quieres que lo conozcas?—Kyoko estaba ya molesta.

—Kyoko, tienes fama y ese hombre no sale con nadie, no se le conoce líos...

—¿Y cómo encajo en este melodrama?

—Soy la envidia de todos... Tengo a la mujer que todo Japón sueña, incluido él— Kyoko lo miró abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Qué?

—Pienso que le gustas—Kyoko no lo tomo en serio—Fue él quien quiso que trabajaras como su co-estrella en este dorama. Fue él. Pero Saena rechazó el papel ya que era muy simple.

—Sólo por eso piensas que quiere meterse conmigo...

—¿Kyoko, quien no querría meterse en tu cama?—Aquel desagradable comentario le hizo dar escalofrío—Piensa en lo perfecto que seria el sexo entre nosotros, si tan sólo tu quisieras.

—No es lo mio...

Él se rió y continuó conduciendo, divertido y un poco molesto.

Al llegar al lugar del evento, había muchos fotógrafos tomando fotos de los invitados.

Ella al bajar caminó con paso normal. Observó su entorno, escuchó que muchos gritaban su nombre. Ella misma apocaba a esta altura al ídol Fuwa Sho. Sintió la mano posesiva de él tomándola de la cintura.

—Sonríe—Le dijo Sho—Tu enamorado nos esta mirando.

Kyoko se avergonzó y sonrió coquetamente mirando a su alrededor, lo que todos tomarían como que estaba mostrando sus mejores ángulos para ser fotografiada y allí estaba él, mirándola desde la distancia, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa característica.

—Quiere lo mío—Murmuró Sho en su oído—Pero no podrá conmigo.

Ella se tensó, era sólo un juego para ese hombre y siempre lo supo, una cosa era suponerlo y otra muy distinta era confirmarlo reiteradas veces en un día. Sintió desagrado al ser besada en la mejilla por él.

Se tensó al ver la mirada de reproche del actor que la contemplaba desde lejos y en un acto involuntario le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas que todo el mundo pensó que era por la acción de Sho. Solo él y ella lo sabían.

Siguió caminando, saludando a las personas y hablando de temas superficiales. Lo que se puso ella, lo que te pusiste tu y mi vestido. La más elegante. Quien había subido de peso, el romance nuevo del medio. Los posibles embarazos. Ella escuchaba y hacia comentarios sutiles e inteligentes.

— ¿Cuando te casarás con ese bombon,querida?—Le preguntó una mujer de su edad.

—Soy muy joven aún para casarme—Dijo diplomática.

—Una mujer enamorada no hablaría así...—Kyoko tomó un trago de su copa.

—¿Quién dice que lo estoy?—La mujer abrió la boca, sin oportunidad para responder ya que la actriz se había alejado bastante de su lado.

Kyoko caminó de aquí para allá, siguiendo con su actitud de siempre, con su máscara y lo que era peor, con la clara confirmación de que era un cuerpo sin alma. Ya que ese era su otro nombre.

—Kyoko—La llamó Sho al verla salir del cuarto de baño.—Aquí estabas... Pensé que estabas con él.

Notó que estaba tomado, sintió el olor del alcohol.

—¿Con él?—Le preguntó un poco molesta.

—Tsuruga...

—¿Y se puede saber qué tendría que hacer yo con Tsuruga Ren?—Le preguntó molesta.

Sho aprovechó para besarla a la fuerza y ella se resistió. Lo alejo de un empujón, molesta y le pegó toda la mano en la cara, se escuchó el ruido del golpe.

—Yo no soy las perras que acostumbras a frecuentar—Le dijo molesta.—Puedes irte a tirarte a quien quieras, no somos nada, esto es sólo una mentira.

Kyoko lo vio irse, furioso como estaba y se fijo en su ropa, que estaba un poco rasgada. No le tomo importancia. Volvió al baño y se acomodó la ropa. Se miró en el espejo, arreglando su maquillaje.

Volvió a salir del baño y encontró al hombre encantador que todo Japón amaba.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Le habló él hombre.

—Ya lo ha hecho.—Lo vio sonreírle.

—Permiteme corregir-me. Quiero hacerte una pregunta si me lo permites.—Lo miró detenidamente.

—Habla.

—¿Qué haces con un tipo como ese?

—No es algo que deba importarle... Si me permite.

—¿Sabes con quien está?—Le preguntó.

—No hace falta ser un genio para saber que está con una mujer.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —Kyoko rió y él quedó fascinado.

—¿Es en serio? Él busca en otras lo que yo no quiero darle. Si el se divierte y no se fija en mi... Por mi, genial.—Él la miró incrédulo—¿Qué? ¿Acaso vino a ver si quería su consuelo?

Ella se afirmó en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Pero usted no necesita consuelo.

—No. Soy libre y como tal puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—Pensé que fue por él que no quisiste trabajar conmigo—Le dijo con un poco de reproche.

—Yo no elijo mis papeles, quien los elige se encarga de revisar que el elenco sea de su agrado y al parecer usted no lo es.—Ren la miró, esperando ver alguna señal de mentira pero sólo vio sinceridad.—¿Acaso por eso me miró así?

—¿Así como?

—Usted me mira como si quisiese devorarme—Ren rió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa si le digo que si? Que quiero mucho más que devorarla...

—Que pierde su tiempo.

—Pero aún así, en los doramas... Besas como una expecta—Le dijo acercándose más a ella.

—¿Quiere que lo bese?—Ella sonrió y se acercó a su mejilla para besarla, deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Con lo que no contó fue que él la besara, así, de ese modo tan salvaje y pasional... Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella quitó su boca y él beso su cuello.

—Debo irme—Le dijo un poco molesta por ser tan débil.

—Tu novio está con su manager—Le dijo. Ella sonrió.

—Shoko-san es la primera opción...—Se rió y negó con la cabeza—La pasé muy bien contigo, Ren.

Y siguió caminando, sin volver a verlo. Por el simple hecho que ese hombre la había excitado y ya no pensaba con claridad.

Ren tocó su bolsillo y vio que allí tenía el número de la chica y sonrió. Porque él quería a Mogami Kyoko para él y no era por la rivalidad con aquel cantante, era porque la amaba, la amaba en silencio y dolía que ella no quisiera trabajar con él pero ahora sabía que ella no controlaba los trabajos que hacía.

Saber que Fuwa le engañaba le dio un motivo más de peso, él quería y necesitaba tenerla. Continuó caminando ya que todo había terminado y se dirigió al coche y vio salir a Fuwa con su manager pero no a Kyoko y decidió buscarla.

Después de recorrer unas cuadras la encontro caminando sóla y detuvo el coche.

—Sube, te llevo a tu casa—Ella se acercó sonriendole.

—Se supone que hoy tengo que vivir una ardiente noche de pasión, eso cree Saena.

—Sólo quiero llevarte a tu casa o a algún lugar que quieras ir...—Ella se subió al coche y le vio sonreír.

—Creo que sería perfecto ir a donde tu lo desees...

—Yo no quiero sólo una aventura—Le aclaró.—No lo haré si eso esperas de mi.

Kyoko se rió y de su cartera sacó un cigarrillo para encenderlo...

—¿Fumas? —Él estaba sorprendido.

—Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—Si, Tsuruga-san. Y mucho.

Kyoko ya en su casa empezo a reír por lo que había pasado en la fiesta, subio a su cuarto a dormir... Pero ese hombre, ese hombre parecía ser... Debía alejarse de él para no caer... Entonces se durmió, soñando con sus caricías y con algo que jamás pensó hacerlo, soño con él de forma más intima y no supo el motivo aunque deseaba volver a verlo o que la llamara.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Ese momento fue único, es decir, encontrar a un hombre que me pareciera atractivo. Siempre quise pensar en mi como algo asexual pero mi cuerpo despertó por él.

Crecí rodeada en un mundo de adultos, de fama, lujo y glamour. En el cual no faltaron hombres interesados en mí, en mi cuerpo y belleza. El primer hombre que Saena creyó apropiado para mi fue un hombre de 35 años pero yo en ese momento apenas tenía quince. Además estaba casado y con familia.

Ese fue uno de los primeros escándalos por los que pasé, Saena me dijo que eso me daría más fama. No supe bien que pasó ya que ese asunto lo supo manejar ella y como era de esperar, aquel hombre terminó como un cretino, no niego que lo fuera, pero por una calentura y las artimañas de mi adorable manager, su matrimonio termino.

Saena supo tejer muy bien sus planes, para todos yo termine siendo la victima de aquel pervertido. Ya que mi madre sólo dijo que esa persona dijo que era mi fans.

Esa fue la primera vez que mi propia madre me quiso vender al mejor postor pero no pudo ya que era menor de edad, luego un romance con un joven empresario, yo debía salir a cenar con él, sonreír para él y sus amigos. Parecer perfecta pero me sentía sucia. Me sentía una cualquiera pero mi madre mandaba y yo obedecía.

Con el joven empresario anduve dos meses después que con el hombre de 35 años, pero esta vez Saena lo había pensado bien, él era simplemente adorable...

Pensé que podría sentirme cómoda, a gusto con él. Una vez más, fue un error. De día fingía ser mío y en la privacidad de su cuarto, era de mi madre.

"Nuestra relación" era aceptaba por nuestros padres, era como un cuento de hadas moderno. Poco a poco la relación con mi madre se fue desgastando, no era la naturaleza de Saena el ser fiel.

Él supo exactamente cada noche que ella estaba con otro, lo sabía y no lo toleraba, pero se acercó a mi más como un amigo o un hermano mayor. Él me ayudo a conseguir uno de mis papeles más importante y no por influencias ni sexo con el director, me acompañó a los casting, estuvo para mi y disfruto conmigo al saber que lo había logrado.

Al fin algo por mis propios medio. Saena al ver nuestra cercanía lo dejo. Me impidió verlo aunque si acepto que yo hiciera ese papel, fue la mitad del dorama en donde debía actuar de la actriz principal que después seria reemplazada por otra actriz más adulta, pero al final de la historia volvi como la hija de la protagonista.

Es un gran recuerdo, pero desde ese momento no lo volví a ver ni a saber de mi amigo.

El siguiente fue mi actual tormento, aunque claramente con el joven empresario estuve tres años, recién a los 18 empece a salir formalmente con Fuwa Sho.

Supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi que ese hombre no era de mi agrado. Me daba mala espina y de primer momento le dejé en claro que no me sentía atraída por él. Razón por la cual fue muy atento conmigo en un estúpido intento de querer conquistar-me y ganarse mi amor. Regalos ostentosos que variaban entre un coche extranjero, joyas de Cartier, vestidos de Alta Costura, diseñadores del mundo.

Un hombre más que quiso comprarme y no lo logró, supe imponer-me y darme mi lugar. No pude evitar comparar esos tres años con el novio de Saena y con el pesado de Fuwa. Las cosas si eran distintas. Era como salir de las llamas y caer en las brazas. De mal en peor.

Sólo fingimos, yo con mi vida, él con la suya. Él con sus aventuras y yo apareciendo cuando era necesaria para su beneficio o el mio. El amor no estuvo en mi vida, claro que no.

Es por eso que Tsuruga Ren me pareció un hombre sorprendente, sólo con su mirada, sólo con ello lo supe, es algo oscuro, excitante que me llevaría a sumergirme a quien sabe que aventura. Esa idea me gustó. Adrenalina, pasión y diversión.

¿Qué tenía Tsuruga-san que hacía que yo me replanteara mis propios principios?

Quería sucumbir ante él, convertirlo en mi primer amante verdadero. ¿Él lo aceptaría?

Pero, ¿Aceptaría sabiendo que yo tendría que seguir fingiendo con Fuwa Sho? Vi que no se soportan, lo supe. No debía ser un secreto aquella amabilidad forzada que se daba entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban, no era más que una patraña.

Observe en mi mente el recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro, como su cuerpo me llamaba y me ponía nerviosa.

Debía volver a verlo. ¿Pero cómo? Sho podría servir de algo. Lo supe, podría serme útil. Una inesperable visita a la locación en donde estaban grabando.

Entre mis pensamientos, pude darme cuenta de que ya era hora de que bajara a desayunar algo. Después de saludar al personal, me encontré con Saena ya desayunando.

—¿Cuando llegaste?—Fue su saludo.

— Tarde. Hoy quiero ir a ver la grabación del nuevo dorama en donde Sho participará haciendo la música.—Ella se sorprendió.

—¿A qué viene eso?—Sonreí.

—Es mi día libre, seria lo más común verme ir a visitar-le.—Ella asintió.

—Te daría más publicidad.

—¿Saena, es cierto que yo pude hace el papel principal para ese melodrama? — Ella me observo atentamente.

—¿Quien te dijo eso?—Su pregunta fue filosa.

—Anoche, una chica se acercó y me lo comento. Lamentó no haber podido trabajar conmigo—Ella asintió.

—Es un elenco mediocre, no quiero que estés cerca de ellos.

—Pero Sho trabaja allí. ¿o sería estupendo que ambos trabajemos juntos?—Ella resoplo molesta.

—¿Y desde cuando aquí cuestinas mis decisiones?—Yo le dirigí mi mirada y ella la enfrento con la mía.

— Desde que dijiste que Fuwa Sho es un mediocre...

—Yo no lo dije.

—Es parte del elenco de ese melodrama.

—Eso no lo sabía. Apresúrate y ve a ver a tu novio.—Ella termino el tema dejándome sentada en la mesa.

Si, mi madre se había cansado. Y ese era su día libre. De seguro la pasaría con una de sus conquistas.

Tomé las llaves del coche y me dirigí hacia el set de grabación.

Como lo esperado, desde antes de bajar de mi coche, ya tenía la mirada de todos puesta en mi. No me importo nada, sólo seguí.

Sería una buena historia para la estúpida prensa del corazón, la enamorada novia en busca de su Romeo... Si, el medio era algo estúpido.

Sabía bien a donde ir, Sho siempre trabajaba más alejado del elenco por sus conquistas, no fue una sorpresa encontrarlo con Shoko, con mi móvil tome varias tomas de ellos y e asustaron al ver el flash.

—¡Maldición!—Reí ante aquello.

—Tapen sus verguenza.—Shoko me miró sonrojada—Tranquila, él se entretiene contigo y se olvida de mi. No es algo que me preocupe.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Kyoko?—Me pregunto mientras ambos se vestían.

—Es mi día libre y tuve que venir... Debo interpretar bien mi papel de novia enamorada, con algo de vergüenza. Vine a ver a mi "amorcito"... Lamento el Coitus Interruptus—Me reí ante la vergüenza de una y el enfado de otro.

—Lo siento— Me dijo la manager.

Negué con mis gesto, pero después de mi bromita seguí jugando con mi celular.

—Aquí huele a sexo—Dijo para avergonzarlos más y funcionó.—Estaré viendo la filmación. Pueden seguir.

Salí riéndome de lo que había visto. No se que era más cómico o bizarro, descubrir a "mi novio" con una de sus conquistas o descubrir a Saena. ¡Que asco!

Seguí caminado y riendo, tenía las fotos, podría usarlas algún día. Seguí caminando y me tope con él. Mi miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

—¿Vienes a verlo a él?—Me preguntó de pronto, molesto y con una expresión peligrosa.

—En teoria—Dije para ser atrapada entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué ríes?—Estaba molesto y lo sabía, pero no eramos nada, si apenas nos besamos.

—Es que...—Me reí y no tuve mejor idea de mostrarle una de las fotos menos picantes que había tomado, en donde ambos ya estaban tapando sus vergüenzas.—Estaban teniendo sexo.

—Y eso es divertido para ti...

—Lo divertido fue impedir que siguieran, aunque les di espacio para que pudiesen continuar...—No supe bien que paso en ese momento, me vi siendo arrastrada por él, alejándonos del sector que usaba Sho para ir en dirección opuesta, supe que era en donde estaba él.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Saena tenía visitas, pero creo que no había nada en casa que aquí no pudiera ver—Murmure mirando nuestras manos tomadas—Excepto tu.

Él apresuró aun más su paso mientras yo le seguía de cerca, entro en una habitación en donde al fin pude ver que me besaba.

Tsuruga Ren besaba de maravilla, sonreí al sentirlo así... Mordí su labio inferior y ambos quisimos profundizar nuestro beso.

—Hoy es mi día libre—Le susurré.

—Mi día termina en una hora, ¿Quieres irte conmigo?—Sonreí al ver que era directo.

—Traje mi coche—Dijo esquivando su boca para sentir como besaba mi cuello.

—Ren... Ya es tu turno—Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

—Ya voy, Yashiro-San—Reí bajito para que no me escuchara.

—¿Qué tendrán los manager?—Le pregunte para molestarlo un poquito y conseguí un beso rudo de su parte.

—Tu y yo, aun no terminamos—Me dijo para luego salir.

¡Que hombre!

* * *

Contiuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Tsuruga Ren era el hombre perfecto, Sin vida amorosa conocida por la prensa rosa, era un enigma para la revista del corazón.

¡Que maravilla!

No volví a ver a Shotaro, ni quería hacerlo. Preferí quedarme a mirar las escenas que estaba grabando y el director, baboso como muchos otros, me explicaba cada paso que darían. Hasta se atrevió a invitarme a cenar.

¿Qué tenía Kyouko que sólo atraía a esta clase de hombres? ¿Pensarían acoso que yo era esa clase de mujer? Tendría que preguntarle a Saena sobre sus ligues.

Hummm... Vi como Tsuruga Ren hacia una escena romántica. No pude evitar sonreír de lado. Él no besaba a esa actriz como me besaba a mi. Divertida, seguí observando-los. Era un gran actor. Lo supe.

Me sorprendí. Tsuruga Ren no usaba actor de doblaje para que interpretara las escenas de riegos. Y en esta película las necesitaba. La historia se trataba de un hombre que era traicionado por la mujer que amaba. La oveja se volvía un león. Con razón querían que yo interpretara este papel.

Hasta hace poco desconocía la existencia de Tsuruga Ren, el motivo, no lo sé. Quizás nunca he estado interesada realmente en este medio.

Al terminar la grabación, yo me despedí de todos y salí en mi auto. Me fije que nadie me siguiera, a esta altura era especialista en escaparme de la prensa amarillista. Los odiaba.

Sabía la velocidad, me di cuenta que alguien me seguía. En esta ocasión para despistarlos hice cómo si seguiría un camino para al final cambiar de carril abruptamente. Sonreí al ver la cara de aquel fotógrafo acosador.

Por suerte, nadie más me siguió el paso.

Llegué a un lugar con una hermosa vista de un lago. Allí ya estaba él. Sonreí al hacerle un juego de luces antes de apagar el motor. Bajé caminando sensualmente, y vi que el también descendía casi corriendo. Me reí, a medio camino entre nuestros coches, me agarró y me besó, jadée sorprendida, él me sonrió.

—Tardaste—Murmuró pegado a mis labios.

—Me estaban siguiendo...

—¿Cómo hiciste para perderlos?— Le sonreí enigmática.

—Lo mandé por un acantilado.—Su cara de sorpresa fue tal que no pude mantener la seriedad y me puse a reír. Lo abrace mientras lo besaba.

—Recuerda-me que dejé de ser tan crédulo—Dijo pareciendo serio aunque su expresión cambió con la persuasión necesaria y esa eran mis besos.

— Tsuruga-san, usted me está haciendo perder la cabeza—Admití.

—Yo hace tiempo que lo hice y no perdí sólo la cabeza—Admitió para volver a besarme.

Lo conocía desde hace tan poco, la corriente que sentía en mi cuerpo era una sensación extrañamente agradable, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba. Quería más. Mucho más.

—¿Podríamos tener una cita?—Sonreí ante su pregunta.

—¿Cómo podríamos vernos sin llamar la atención?—Lo miré por un momento largo.

—Podríamos disfrazarnos...—Mi risa fue estridecente—¿No quieres salir conmigo?

Me puse seria, lo besé cariñosamente.

—Claro que quiero salir contigo... Seria tan genial poder salir sin que nadie nos critique.—Suspiré cansada—Pero Saena no lo permitirá. Antes es capaz de sacarme de Japón. Por algún motivo que desconozco dijo que no quiso que yo hiciera el papel de la protagonista ya que el elenco era mediocre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Yo trabajé ya con los otros actores de la películas, todos excepto contigo. Saena nunca me permitirá hacerlo. Menos si sabe que estás tú. Pero no se el motivo. ¿Qué problema tiene contigo?

—Tampoco lo sé, cariño. Te juro que no lo sé—Dijo tomando mi mano para besarla.—Pero haré que me acepte y que vea que soy digno de ti.

—Primero debo terminar la "relación" que tengo con Fuwa y si mi madre se molesta... Bueno, a ella le gusta Sho... Podría quedarse con él.

Ren se rió de mi comentario negando con su cabeza. Fuimos cerca del auto de él y nos quedamos viendo el atardecer y yo sólo quería que el reloj retrocediera sus agujas, no quería que esto terminara.

Luego de intercambiar nuestros números personales, me despedí de él.

Al volver a casa, allí lo encontré a Sho esperándome.

—¿Dónde estuviste?—Escuche gritar a Saena—¿Por qué no atendías el maldito móvil? ¿Para qué lo tienes?

—Fui a dar un paseo, necesitaba estar SOLA...

—¿Para qué necesitas estar sola? Tu deber es estar con tu novio—Me sentí ahogada.

Me cansé de Shotaro, de Saena, de toda esta mierda.

—Me tienen cansada Tú, él y todo mi puta vida... Estoy harta de no ser capaz de elegir con libertad el camino que yo quiero. Estoy cansada de que creas que para que consiga un buen novio este primero deba pasar por tu cama, es eso, mamá—Ella me miró abriendo los ojos.—¿Crees que no se que también te acostaste con Fuwa Sho? ¿Me crees tan estúpida para no saberlo? Si tanto te gusta, quedatelo tu.

—Kyoko... No he terminado contigo... Te he dado todo, Kyoko. Eres una...

—Basta. Ponle fin a tu rollo...—La fulminé con la mirada—¿Debo darte las gracias? ¿De verdad? ¿Dime de qué?

Vi a Saena estremecerse por mi arrogancia.

—Por los papeles que conseguí para ti...

—¿Por los papeles? ¿Recuerdas cómo lo conseguiste?—Me miró furiosa.

—Detente, niña. No sería nada sin mi.

—¡Prefiero ser una pobre e indefensa niña a ser tu hija! Hija de una mujer sin moral que llegó al punto de querer vender a su propia hija.—Shotaro nos miró asombrado. Estaba en frente de Saena, respirando con dificultad.

—Creo que yo me voy...—Murmuró.

—Espera allí.—Le dije de forma abrupta.

—Quiero terminar esta supuesta relación que tengo contigo...

—No. No lo quiero...—Se atrevió a contradecirme.

—La prensa sabrá de tus líos con Shoko Aki, tu manager... Fecha, hora y decepción de la pobre enamorada—Saena y Sho me miraron horrorizados ante mi amenaza.

—Tu eres un frígida que no sabe calentar a ningún hombre—Me atacó el muy poco hombre.

Me reí.

—¿Es en serio?—Negué aún riéndome—Saena, dile que es lo mejor.

—No haré eso...

—Bueno, entonces tendré que actuar yo misma. ¿Qué pensarían de la gran manager detrás de Kyouko si se entera que su pequeña hija no tuvo que preguntar sobre sexualidad, sexo y esa mierda, ya que vio a su madre acostarse con distintos hombre?—Saena me miró horrorizada.

—Veré que es lo que puedo hacer.

Yo los dejé allí y seguí mi camino, encerrandome en mi cuarto sin escuchar más.

No pude más...

Quería liberarme de ellos.

Y lo haría. Pese a quien le pese.

* * *

Continuará.

Como siempre, gracias por leer. Espero que disfruten de esta historia y sea del agrado de todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que está completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

 _Saena no me habló en ningún momento de ese día, después de nuestra discusión, era de noche y que no viniera con su monólogo de "yo te di la vida"... Como si el sólo hecho de traer-me al mundo yo le debiera lealtad la vida entera. Sería distinto si ella fuera una madre ejemplar, si hubiera visto por mi no por ella misma._

 _En cuanto a mi "relación" con Fuwa, no podía seguir, no importaba el escándalo, no importaba nada, en absoluto. Quiero ser yo misma, con miedo a perder pero con mis propias acciones, mis decisiones, de aquí en más quiero ser yo misma._

 _No quiero ser un títere más, no quiero ser la marioneta en las manos de ella, odio serlo y por esta razón me perdí miles de veces, perdí el sentido de la vida, no supe orientarme, no sin ayuda ni la manipulación, estuve controlada todo el tiempo, siempre hubo algo que me retenía pero ahora creía que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera atarme._

 _Siempre, Saena spo tejer sus trampas para que yo cayera en ellas y le funcionó, funcionó tan bien que no supe salir ni liberarme de estas cadenas que me mantenían prisionera, lo único que hacía en mi vida era estudiar, trabajar, salir con "mi novio" de turno, obedecer._

 _Siempre me sentí derrotada, antes de atreverme siquiera a luchar._

 _Pero jamás me sentí tan bien, tan libre como esos momentos antes. Cuando dije basta, cuando decidí no ser un objeto y quise ser yo misma._

 _Por motivos de la vida, he querido seguir mi propio camino, es que nunca tuve realmente a quien seguir, a quien hacer sentir orgulloso de mis actos, que se sintiera orgulloso de mi talento, de que me viera triunfar en aquello que me propusiera y que poco a poco hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de cada paso, decisión y mi recién descubierto, valor. Necesitaba un padre._

 _Esa figura que desapareció antes siquiera de saber de mi existencia o que la supo e hizo oídos sordos, desentendiendose de mi y de Saena. Mucho tiempo he querido ser digna de recibir un abrazo, una palabra de aliento, de que por fin alguien pasara tiempo de calidad conmigo, ser una hija y no haber crecido en un mundo egoísta, en un mundo de grandes en donde sólo tenía que callar y nada de hablar sin que me censuren por mi opinión o por lo que quiero expresar._

 _Tendida en mi cama, resignada a carecer de esa figura paterna por lo que me resta de vida, hice lo que mejor podía hacer en estos momentos._

 _—¿Ren?—Dije con el móvil pegado a mi oído._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Kyoko-chan?—Lo escuché preocupado y sonreí, al fin alguien me quería de verdad._

 _—Al fin le dije a Saena que quería terminar con mi relación con Fuwa...—Dije temblando._

 _—Eso es... Genial, cariño—Supe por instinto que él estaba sonriendo y yo sonreí._

 _—Pero, no le gustó nada. Discutimos y por resumirlo, Fuwa estaba presente y no quería quedarse sin los beneficios de salir con alguien como yo... Quería la fama que da esta fachada, nunca a mi..._

 _—¿Te duele eso, cariño?_

 _—Me duele más que me usen y que crean que no tengo sentimientos, que pongan por encima de los sentimientos algo tan banal como la fama... Nunca importe yo, Ren... Nunca._

 _—No sabes cuanto lamento oír eso, mereces mucho más, Kyoko-chan..._

 _—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí..._

 _—Quisiera estar allí..._

 _El silencio reinó unos minutos entre nosotros, ninguno dijo nada por ese breve pero eterno tiempo, mi corazón ya no podía resistir tantas emociones. Ya no lo toleraba._

 _—¿Queres que...?_

 _—No, es peligroso. Si Saena te ve, no se que será capaz de hacer. No quiero exponerte a su cólera._

 _—No tienes por qué temer a la cólera de tu madre sobre mi persona.—Me dijo algo divertido. De algún modo sabía que Saena no era rival para un hombre como él._

 _—Quiero plantearle la posibilidad sobre nosotros como una pareja, ¿Te parece bien?—Quería saber que opinaba sobre nosotros como pareja, si nos veía a futuro como algo estable._

 _—Creo que es una buena idea—Dijo algo feliz por mi repentina pregunta. ¿Yo lo hacia feliz? Tenia el poder de lograrlo. Una chispa se encendió en mi interior._

 _—Entonces, lograré que ella acepte una relación entre nosotros. ¿Qué haremos si ella se pone?—Tenia miedo que yo simplemente fuese un mero reto._

 _—Claro, si llega a pasar eso... Ambos, nos vamos a ir muy lejos... Donde tu madre ni nadie pueda encontrarnos.—Sonreí al imaginarme su rostro._

 _—Es algo loco. Estas loco, Ren..._

 _Estaba tan concentrada en nuestra conversación que un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó._

 _—¡Kyoko, abre la puerta de una vez! Debemos hablar ahora mismo.—Gritó Saena._

 _—Es Saena—Le dije en voz bajita._

 _—¿Debes hablar con ellas? ¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa? Puedo encontrar una excusa—Sonreí ante su pedido._

 _—No te preocupes, yo haré lo que sea para defender lo nuestro—Le dije, defendería a capa y espada nuestra relación. Pasaría por encima de quien fuese con tal de ser feliz. Nada más importaba, desde mi nacimiento hice lo que otros quisieron, pensando en el otro, en la felicidad y bienestar del otro. Quería ver por mi. Por mi felicidad. —Te quiero._

 _—Te quiero._

 _Dijimos antes de terminar la llamada, ahora debía enfrentar a Saena._

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por sus reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunté quitando-le la llave a la puerta.

—Kyoko, soy tu madre y merezco respeto...

—El respeto es algo que se gana con acciones y teniendo moral, algo de lo que careces desde que tengo uso de razón—Vi que levantó la mano para pegarme pero fui más rápida y sostuve su mano en el aire.

—Eres una insolente. Debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve oportunidad—No voy a mentir, eso dolió.

—No debes preocuparte, yo si tendré el valor de deshacerme de ti y llevarme todo MI dinero, liquidaré por tus años de sacrificio. Si es todo, arma tu equipaje que esta es una casa que compraste con mi dinero.

—Pero yo administro nuestros vienes...

—¿Nuestros?—Reí de forma histérica—¿Ahora quien es la insolente? Ya soy mayor de edad y...

—Lo de Sho puede arreglarse, prepararé un comunicado de prensa en donde diga que su relación dejó de ser la misma hace dos meses y que se dieron cuenta que eran más compatibles como amigo que como una pareja y se separaron en buenos términos...—La miré incrédula.

—Y si digo la verdad.

—No te conviene hacerlo.—La vi sonreír—Tres años viviendo con ya sabes quien y que ahora con Fuwa no tuvieran sexo, serias mal vista. Tu reputación quedaría hecha trizas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, tenía razón. No podía salir y decir que era virgen, que mi anterior pareja era en realidad el novio de mamá. Perra. Lo planeo desde el principio.

—Por supuesto, no queremos que me comparen contigo.

—Guarda tus comentarios inteligentes. En tres meses empezarás a salir con Reino de...

—¡Qué!—Grité, como no lo pensé antes. Reino, ese era su opción ahora.—Nunca saldría con ese raro. Me opongo a que hagas de mi una devoradora de hombres. Esa eres tú. ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

—Claro que no... Él está interesado en ti.

—Quieres decir que ya lo intentaste. Reino está interesado en todo lo que se relaciona con Fuwa. Quiere todo lo de Fuwa, no importo yo. Debe ganar-me sólo porque son rivales. Es claro que este sólo hace plagio del material de Fuwa y no seré una adquisición de ese enfermo.

—Es un buen chico...

—Entonces tiratelo tú. Yo no quiero nada con ese sujeto. Es más, desde hoy yo misma decidiré con quien quiero salir...

—No me puedes exigir nada, eres mi hija. Yo soy tu madre...

—Entonces compórtate como tal y no como un proxeneta que ve la oportunidad de ganar más dinero vendiendo a una mujer. Estoy por cumplir los veinte años, Saena. No hagas que me arrepienta de que sigas a mi lado—Le dije tajante.

La vi estar en silencio, estaba muy pensativa intentando algo en ese momento. No supe bien que quería pero tramaba algo, ella elegía muy bien sus pasos, era una niña y la adulta ese era mi papel...

—¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?—Preguntó molesta.

—En un mes vence el contrato con la compañía de talento que me representa.

—SI.

—No la renueves.

—Pero ofrecieron casi el triple por tu participación... Es necesario que sigas en esa compañía para...—No la dejé terminar.

—Stop... Saena, la estrella aquí soy yo.—Me miró de mal modo. Al parecer no le gustaba que me muestre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Que se joda. Algo muy oscuro se regocijaba de verla así.—He decidido cambiar de agencia.

—Pero, eso crearía rumores de que no terminaste bien con Sho.

—Sho ya está fuera de la ecuación, Saena. Deja de pensar en él que tu hija se supone que soy yo.—Me moleste.—Por cierto, quiero un nuevo manager.

—Pero ese es mi trabajo.

—No más... Te relevo del puesto.

La vi palidecer. Estaba enfrentándose a la "CAMPEONA" que ella misma había creado.

—¿Qué haré?

—Por lo pronto, decirme por qué no te gusta Tsuruga Ren—La vi tensarse.

—Me recuerda a alguien.

—¿A quién?— Trato de ignorar mi pregunta con evasivas—Saena, es mejor que conteste mi pregunto, ahora mismo.

Me miró reticente, no quería hacerlo. Lo supe con sólo ver su expresión.

—Me recuerda al perdedor de tu padre.—No pude evitar la sorpresa.

—¿Mi padre era actor?

—Algo así.—Como siempre me evitaba el tema y era muy sabido ya que no soltaría prenda.

—Quiero salir con Tsuruga Ren.

Aquella afirmación la hizo sobresaltarse. Vi como sus ojos casi se salían de órbita.

—No puedes hacer eso—Murmuró apenas audible.

—Puedo y lo haré. Encárgate de que el comunicado de prensa de la ruptura de mi relación con Fuwa sea tapa de todas las revistas y diarios de Tokio. Si habla algún medio amarillista, sólo diles que no hay opiniones de mi parte y que mi entorno sólo quiere lo mejor para mi, miente un poco, madre. Se te da bien—Dijo terminando el tema de una vez por todas.—Puedes retirarte, me siento cansada y mañana será un día largo.

—¿En cuanto a nuevo manager?

—Hasta que consiga la persona adecuada para e trabajo, seguirás en ese puesto. Ahora, retírate. Quiero dormir—La vi salir y cerrar la puerta.

Algo me decía que ella pondría trabas en mi reacción con Ren, pero no lo permitiría, antes desaparezco a que me manipule una vez más.

Me acosté en mi cama y escribí un mensaje rápido.

"Hablé con Saena. No está de acuerdo conmigo pero tendrá que aceptarlo si quiere seguir trabajando a mi lado. Mañana seré noticia para la prensa del corazón. Por cierto, ya quiero verte de nuevo."

No tuve que esperar respuesta ya que a los pocos segundo me llegó la respuesta que esperaba.

"También muero por verte, amor mío. Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti. Que bueno que pudiste hablar con tu madre. Veré que puedo hacer para vernos pronto. Te amo. Descansa".

Dormí con una sonrisa. Me desperté de muy buen humor y el día estaba perfecto. No había una sola nube en el cielo y me sentí muy bien.

Después de darme una ducha, vestirme y maquillarme, baje las escaleras casi corriendo, de dos en dos. Miré mi entorno y no vi a Saena en ningún lado. Mi desayuna estaba preparado.

Como siempre, trate de comen algo de frutas, fue un desayuno muy completo para poder enfrentar mi rutina diaria, hoy no tenía descanso y mi trabajo sería bastante agotador.

Tome mi agenda profesional y vi que debía estar en dos horas para arreglarme para una sesión de fotos, era mi mañana ocupada.

Me dirigí al garage para tomar mi coche, el personal de seguridad me saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Señorita, no creo que sea prudente que usted salga en estos momentos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Hay prensa esperándola—Me sentí palidecer.

—¿Dónde está Saena?—Ninguno supo decirme razón de ella.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número. Me mandó inmediatamente a buzón de voz. Mi día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

No me importó. Salí de la casa a enfrentarme a la prensa, esto era algo que siempre lo hice.

Entonces un fash o mejor dicho, una lluvia de ellos me cegó. Agradecí al haber tomado mis lentes de sol.

Miré a mi entorno, abrí la ventanilla de mi coche y sonreí para todos.

—Buen día.

—Señorita Mogami, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el señor Fuwa?

—Desconozco la versión del señor Fuwa.

—Dice que usted terminó su relación por un tercero.—Sonreí.

—Con Fuwa siempre hay terceras, cuartas y quintas personas pero es sólo de su parte.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con ello?—Preguntó otro reportero.

—Fuwa Sho no es un hombre que sea fiel en una relación.—Dije sonriendo.—Mi historia con él nunca fue. Por este motivo quiere tirarme su ponzoña.

—¿Admite que Fuwa Sho le fue infiel?—Sonreí—¿Tiene pruebas de ello?

—Podría hablar-lo con él.—Dije sonriendo— Que se atreva a decir que soy una mentirosa. Por favor, la próxima vez le pediría encarecidamente que verifiquen sus fuentes. Porque esta, definitivamente no es de confianza. Bueno, si eso es todo, espero que tengan un buen día.

Subí la ventanilla de mi coche y me dirigí al trabajo, mi coche corrió a todo lo que daba su capacidad. Suspiré, Fuwa aún no aprendía. ¿Qué haría con él?

Sonreí, creo que tendría que jugar unas cartas que no pensé que tendría que mostrar.

Estacioné rápidamente, tome mis cosas y me dirigí de inmediato a maquillaje. Todos me miraban y murmuraban, no me importo. Sonreí de lado.

Hasta que una mujer que estaba maquillandome, intencionalmente me metió el lápiz de delineador en el ojo. Me puse furiosa.

—¡Eres una inepta! ¿Qué acaso no eres una profesional?—La vi sonrojarse violentamente.

—Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención hacer esto... Yo...—Trató de justificarse.

—No quiero que me trates tu, cualquiera menos tu. Ahora desaparece de mi vista...—Grite enfadan-dome.—¿Qué hay que hacer para que hagan el trabajo bien de una maldita vez?

—Disculpe, creo que será mejor que yo misma la trate—Dijo una mujer mayor.

—¿No intentará algo estúpido como esa mujercita?—Mi ojo estaba rojo y yo furiosa—Hablaré con todo el mundo para decirle que carece de profesionalidad.

—Por favor, señorita. No era la intención de mi hija...

—¿ESE ENGENDRO ES TU HIJA?—Okey, me estaba pasando, pero no lo podía evitar. Esto ya me cayó como una bomba.

— Lamento mucho lo sucedido—Dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—Necesito hablar con el encargado de aquí...

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Saena, quien recién se atrevía a llegar.

—Una estúpida casi me saca el ojo. ¿Dónde estabas? Te pago para ser mi manager no para que te tomes vacaciones.

—Lo lamento. La prensa no deja de insistir. Fuwa Sho hizo declaraciones fuera de lugar acerca de tu persona.

—Lo sé. Algo supe de ello.—Dije revisando mi correo y viendo miles de ellos.—Todos quieren entrevistarme. Mi correo está saturado, como el buzón de mi móvil.

—Tienes una conferencia después del trabajo y al último. Debes decidir qué hacer con respeto a la agencias...

—Fuwa me dio una idea excelente. Debido a su ego de macho herido. Debes mandarle una canasta de fruta, agradeciendo-le su detalle.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a alegar?—Sonreí como el gato de Alicia.

—Nunca desvelaré mi plan...

—Me llamó Tsuruga Ren—Dijo en voz baja—Quiere hablar contigo esta noche.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer—Dije aparentemente indiferente. Debía avisarle que no era prudente para ninguno de los dos, vernos en este momento. Me moría por verlo.

—¿Señorita Mogami, sucedió algo?—Vi al encargado de maquillaje hablándome.

—Una empleada fue poco profesional. Creo que las fans de Fuwa deberían aprender respeto y tolerancia hacia el que piensa diferente.—Mi comentario acido hizo que la chica se sonrojara, el encargado de maquillaje miró a la chica y negó con su cabeza.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, es nueva y...

—No es excusa. Fui una actriz novata y nunca se me permitió una segunda toma, las segundas tomas eran más por errores de otros que por los mios. Le encargó que seleccione mejor a su personal.

—Claro, señorita.—Todos estaban apenados y la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Señorita, por favor... Mi hija no quiso hacerlo—Vi a la mujer suplicandome algo—Mi esposo tiene cancer y no puede trabaja y hace un mes perdí a mi hijo varón...

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—No es excusa—Dijo el hombre quien era el encargado de la parte de maquillaje—Ambas están despedidas.

—Y tienen un trabajo conmigo.—Dije tomando yo misma el maquillaje y poniéndome a hacer la tareas de esas personas, aunque estas me miraron asombradas.—Saena, quiero a estas dos mujeres como mis asistentes y maquilladores personal. Sabes de sobra el procedimiento y cómo es que trabajo.

Me levanté para tomar mi bolso, ya preparada para ir a trabajar.

—Muchas gracias, señorita—Me dijo agradecida.

—Espero no equivocarme—Dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a todos en silencio.

—Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo—Ordenó mi madre.

Yo aproveche ese momento para llamar a Ren. tenía mucho que decirle. Esperaba que lo tomara bien.

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Estuve intentando comunicarme con Ren pero su móvil esta apagado, eso me hace pensar que esta trabajando, así que decido dejarle un mensaje rápido en el buzón, esperando que se comunique cuando escuche el mensaje.

Media hora después recibo mi tan esperada llamada y es justo lo que quería escuchar, su voz.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño?—Lo escucho preocupado.

—La prensa esta fuera de mi casa, me acosa por las declaraciones que hizo Fuwa...—Le explico rápidamente esperando que se apacigüe, él sabe lo que es el medio en que ambos estamos.

—¿Qué dijo?—Noto la tensión en su voz. Se que esta furioso.

—Solo pendejadas. Pero yo haré que se arrepienta hasta de haber respirado el mismo aire que yo respiro, Ren. No te preocupes...

—¿.Qué. ?—Resalto cada palabra de aquella pregunta.

—Que nos separamos por una tercera persona y que prácticamente fue mi culpa...

—¡Será cabrón!—Reí ante su furia—¿Mostraras las fotos de él y su mánager?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Cariño, para estar en este medio algunas veces creo que guardas la inocencia de cuando aun eres un niño...

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Sonreí ante su pregunta.

—Él quedaría como "un gran follador" que tiene conquistas por donde quiere—Lo escuché vociferar ante mi línea de pensamiento, aunque bien sabía que estaba de acuerdo—Yo solo seria la ex despechada en busca de venganza.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Sonreí con ternura, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi antes, solo... Detuve ese pensamiento, lo corte allí mismo. Este era Tsuruga Ren... No él. Basta de él.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mi... Pero no será necesario poner a más gente de mi entorno en el ojo de la tormenta—Vi des-preocupadamente mi cabello ahora rubio y liso, jugué con el, tenía mis planes para escaparme luego y poder verme con Ren—Solo creo que iré un poco más tarde a verte, claro... Si es que no es mucha molestia. Se que debes estar muy ocupado.

—Para ti siempre tendré tiempo, cariño.—Es como un suave ronroneo que me hace querer dejarlo tonto a besos... Y río como tonta ante la idea y la posibilidad.

—Entonces, nos veremos en el lugar que acordamos, solo que una hora más tarde.

—Perfecto, cariño. Te veré allí.

Cortamos la comunicación telefónica, creo que nos estábamos volviendo muy empalagosos.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando con mi corazón de hielo? ¿Acaso lo perdí?

Hago mi trabajo des-preocupadamente, tomándome mi tiempo, haciendo las cosas a la perfección. Poco a poco me quito el trabajo de encima y logro quedar libre de mi ocupada agenda...

—Aquí estas...

—¿Qué sucede, Saena?

—Los medio están aquí, ante tan mediática ruptura... Quieren la exclusiva... Todos ellos.—Saena se nota preocupada. Sabe que poco a poco pierde el control. Pierde control sobre mi.

—Bueno, le daré para que hable de por vida, soy una excelente actriz. Me lo dicen siempre.

Saena blanquea sus ojos ante esta clara muestra de gran ego, pero yo me río internamente, lo aprendí de ella. Ahora debe disfrutar del karma y sus consecuencias.

—¿Cuando hablaras?

—Debe ser casual. Yo me encargo de esto. Apresúrate a traer dos guardias para que me acompañen hasta mi coche.

Saena me mira con miedo pero no aporta nada. Y sale de mi espacio vital, por suerte.

Tomo mi bolso, guardo todo lo que me pertenece y me preparo para salir, no sin antes colocarme mis lentes oscuros. Logro retener el mar de lágrimas que amenaza con salir de mis ojos, es justo lo que quiero, la perfecta actuación. Hoy daré lastima a todo el mundo. Fuwa Sho, conoce al karma. Karma dale una cucharada de su propia medicina a Fuwa Sho.

La mujer que sale custodiada por los dos chicos de seguridad es una mujer destruida, es fácil actuar así, es un sentimiento conocido desde pequeña. Pero ahora lo expreso abiertamente, en una actuación. Puede que con mi actuación algunas mujeres no lo crean y otras si y que Fuwa pierda a alguna cantidad de admiradoras. Aunque puede que gane a otro publico. Lo sé. Hago esto porque él odia a personas de una cierta condición o/u orientación sexual y se que pronto me sentiré detestable al hacer esto.

—Srta. Mogami, ¿Qué tiene que decirnos acerca de su ruptura con su ex novio?

—¿Srta Mogami, podría aclararnos ciertos comentarios acerca de su ex pareja?

—¿Qué opina sobre el supuesto tercero en discordia?

Muchas preguntas más vinieron, pero no las escuche... Todos quedaron mortalmente en silencio al ver dos gruesas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, respire profundamente, conteniendo-las y con voz temblorosa, hablé.

—Es... Es horrible ser usada de este modo. No puedo creer que este "hombre", se atreva a hablar mal de mi y a insinuar cosas tan horribles. Siempre que he estado en una relación he sido fiel y he puesto todo de mi para...

Saena me miraba sin entender vi que su cara pasaba del desconcierto, espanto, incredulidad y horror en fracciones de segundos. Y no podría hacer nada.

—En su anterior relación con en joven empresario siempre fueron felices—concordó conmigo un joven periodista a lo cual asentí con una débil sonrisa o casi mueca, supuse que alguien lo traería a la conversación—¿En qué forma fue usada por el Sr. Fuwa?

El silencio reinó entorno a nosotros. Me tomé mi tiempo y mi voz totalmente quebrada habló por mi.

—Nunca fue sincero en lo que se refiere a sus gustos o preferencias, como quieran llamarlo, pensé que escucharlo alardear de las "amigas" que poseía era por su ego... Pero descubrí tarde que sólo fingía algo que no era. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, con múltiples amantes, en los que incluía a hombres...—Todos estallaron en más preguntas y Saena quería decir algo, pero sabía que quedaría como una furcia si decía que ella sabía que a Sho le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres.—Por su propia boca he escuchado decir que estuvo conmigo solo en apariencia, pero ya no puedo hacer én se que estando conmigo anduvo con otras mujeres... No siento rencor, sólo espero que acepte su realidad y pido que me den mi espacio y mi lugar, por espero que el Sr, Fuwa lo acepte, eso es todo.

Me subí al coche limpiándome las lágrimas y salí de allí. Que peor para un homofobico que encontrarse con un karma que no sólo incluye a su ex, sino que a otros muchos admiradores.

Bueno, ese episodio con otro actor hace un tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que Fuwa detesta a las personas de preferencias sexuales diferentes y ahora tendrá que aguantar todo esto sobre él y en el ojo mediático. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa, ¿Explotara Sho? Puede que su carrera se vuelva un verdadero desastre si llega a explotar en publico.

Hay muchos periodistas en la puerta de mi casa, pero logro ingresar seguida de mi madre y sus custodios. Al cerrar las puertas, mi madre se baja del coche con si tuviera cohetes en sus piernas.

—¿En qué demonio pensabas, niñita?—Me dice furiosa. Sonrío con total descaro y ella se llena aun más de cólera.

—Me defiendo, no se si viste lo que dijo Fuwa en su pequeño reportaje. Me dejo como una puta. Pues yo odio eso. Así que decidí atacar lo que él odia más y lo lance contra él. Jugada, set y partido para mi, madre. Aprende algo de la campeona que has forjado. Todos me ven ahora como la pobre mujer que dio todo de si pero que por desgracia, no fue suficiente. Y no, una vez más queda claro que, no se puede con la naturaleza. Es lo que debe ser.

Mi madre, la gran Saena Mogami me ve retirarme con la boca literalmente abierta y a lo lejos escuchó su risa histérica. Pero sigo mi camino, no me importa.

En casa están instaladas las dos mujeres que Saena contrato hoy, las cuales me miran con cierto temor. Y juro por todo lo sagrado que no las culpo por ello, me gane a pulso esa reacción. Así que, esto es algo que debo arreglar.

—Bueno, he dado ordenes expresa que su marido sea trasladado a un hospital especializado en la patología o enfermedad que tiene su esposo, Zero es un gran médico con el que hablaré personalmente en un momento y trasladaremos a su esposo a una de las clínicas de los padres de Zero.—Por suerte no me preguntan quien es él. Mejor.

Tomo mi móvil y le marco, dejando un mensaje rápido, diciéndole a su secretaria que le diga que cuanto antes se comunique conmigo. Miro a la hija de la mujer y veo que es pequeña, la clásica mujer que Fuwa Sho llamaría poco agraciada y le haría padecer el infierno en la tierra.

—¿Tu, sabes manejar coches?—La chica asiente—¿Sabes manejar bien?

Ella me mira dudosa, entonces las llevo a que vean mi garage, escuchó cono se sorprenden. No es para menos, tengo una cierta debilidad por los coches y la velocidad.

—Elige uno—Ella parece dudar—Puedes quedarte con uno de mis coches, el que quieras. Pero debes hacerme un favor.

No se si decepcionarme o ponerme feliz de que escoja un coche amarillo canario, simplemente odio ese color. Escoge un Audi. Es tolerable, solo que con los vidrios tintados, perfecto.

—Tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi y despejar la entrada de mi casa de los periodista, puedes llevar a tu madre a ver a tu padre.—Le sugiero—Siempre y cuando manejes con cuidado y no provoques ningún accidente.

La veo sólo asentir, tomo el juego de llave correspondiente al coche si se lo entrego.

—Pero...—Trata de protestar la mujer mayor y su hija la mira con cierto miedo.

—Saldrán en una media hora, despejen la entrada y regresan más tarde, pueden tomarse el resto de la jornada y el día de mañana para mudarse aquí mientras arreglo con Zero todo el papeleo. Hazlo bien, Miki.—La chica parece sorprendida que sepa su nombre. Y de verdad me consideran un ser sin corazón. Sonrió y me dirijo a preparar mis cosas.

Ya con mi bolso en mano, las llaves de mi otro coche y con especial antelación les digo a los chicos de seguridad que anuncien que la señorita Mogami esta a punto de salir y que deben despejar la salida de mi estacionamiento.

Observo como Miki sube las ventanas del coche como se lo explique y que al salir ya son acosadas por los periodistas y sus preguntas indiscretas, veo que el coche sigue su paso lentamente entre la multitud y como son perseguidas por muchos otros coches. Despejando así, por fin, mi salida.

—Resultaste muy astuta—Dijo Saena—Regalarle ese coche...

—Debo irme.

Dijo corriendo a mi coche y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, salí y me aseguré que nadie pudiese seguirme, di alguna vueltas y para mi suerte, todos habían caído en la trampa de Miki y su madre. De maravilla.

Hice el recorrido hasta el garage acordado, estacione en un lugar alejado y vi que otro coche me hacía juegos de luces, supe de inmediato que era Ren, reconocí su coche, baje de inmediato y subí a su coche, tenia su rostro serio.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

—Hay algo de eso y algo de actuación... Él me llamó puta y es lo que más odio. Yo le lance contra él lo que más odia.—Dije cruzando mis piernas y así ganándome sus ojos en mis piernas y mi minúsculo vestido.

—Eres un demonio, mujer— Yo me reí por su broma. Él también rió.—¿Cómo hiciste para librarte del acoso de los periodistas?

—Tuve que regalar un coche muy caro... — Sonrió con picardía—El coche caro compensa lo que ciertas dos mujeres tendrán que vivir por esta tarde.

Me reí. Miki podría ser muy útil para mis planes. Lo supe. Desde siempre.

—Me da miedo preguntar.

—Es lo mejor.—Dijo y ambos reímos, hasta que somos interrumpidos por el timbre de mi móvil.

Veo el identificador de llamadas y quiero golpearme contra la pared. Es Zero. Estoy entre el responder y no. Un gran dilema. Justo me pasa esto hoy. Ren observa mi rostro interrogativo, decido contestar.

—Hola—La voz preocupada del hombre de la otra línea se encuentra con mi oído. Hace tiempo que no la escuchaba.

—¿Sucedió algo, Kyoko? Vi las noticias y...

—¿Te puedes calmar? No te llamo por esa mierda, es por uno de esos favores, dijiste que podría contar contigo... ¿No?

—Si. Dime.

—Tus padres tienen una clínica especialista en pacientes de alto riesgo y con cáncer, necesito ingresar a una persona. Y antes de que preguntes, no es alguien cercano.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Hay lugar?

—Si—Confirma.

—Mañana trasladaran a un paciente, quiero el mejor tratamiento que puedan darle. Todo va pr mi cuenta.

—Sabes que el dinero no es un problema.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Me asuste cuando mi secretaria dijo que habías llamado.

—No quise asustarte y no te preocupes del problema. Estaremos en contacto.—Le digo despidiéndome de él.

—Hasta pronto, Kyoko...

—"Papá"—Escucho una vocesita de una niña pequeña y la llamada se corta. ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Estas bien?—Me pregunta Ren.

—Si—Sonrío mucho más tranquila, una preocupación menos.—El padre de Miki tendrá y buen tratamiento. Y antes de que preguntes, Miki es una chica que contrate hoy.

—No pensaba preguntar—Dijo riendo y dándome un beso, rosando mis labios para profundizar más nuestro beso.—Te extrañé muchísimo.

Sonrío y le hago saber que me siento igual. Luego arranca el motor de su coche y salimos de aquel lugar en penumbras.

Si, lo tendré para mi por un tiempo. Sólo mio. Sonrió y soy feliz, mu y feliz.

* * *

continuara.

 **Holaaaaa... Lamento la demora y ausencia. Sucede que estuve muy enferma, los síntomas me asustaron muchísimo. Fui al doctor y me dijo que tenia una Parálisis Facial Periférica derecha. En pocas palabras, tenia la mitad del rostro paralizado. La tomografía computada de cerebro por suerte salió bien, tuve que tomar muchas vitaminas, hacer fisioterapia y hasta ir a una fonoudiologa ya que se me complicaba para hablar. Estoy un poco mejor. También me prohibieron leer, el uso de computadoras, teléfono móvil, todo. Es por eso que estuve inactiva y deje de publicar los fics, pero poco a poco y con la medidas de mis posibilidades seguiré con los fics.**

Gracias por comprender. Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por comentar en el capitulo anteriores.

Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews a lolitadelavega, Dango, paulagato, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Cheshire 2313, okita kagura, Lunabsc, kotoko-98 y a guest.

 _ **Guest me preguntó si en esta historia existe Kuon/Corn y si Kyoko en el capítulo anterior se estaba acordando de él cuando dijo "Este es Tsuruga Ren... No él. Basta de él". Bueno, KUON SI EXISTE, CORN NO. Y Kyoko-chan no estaba recordando a Kuon... Nunca lo conoció**_.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 **El precio de la fama.**

* * *

La compañía de Ren era refrescante, algo que si él no estaba la necesitarías desesperada-mente, como el agua para la flor, y esto me asustaba; Tsuruga Ren no imagina cuanto poder tiene sobre mi.

Lo miré mientras que él conducía, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y temores que no escuché como el auto se detenía.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Me preguntó preocupado.

—Me siento perfecta—Mentí, el miedo me estaba impidiendo ver las cosas con claridad. No sólo estaba desconfiando de esta persona que decía amarse, sino que también me sentía indecisa, poca cosa e insignificante.

Creo que la razón de mi estado emocional era que en mis anteriores "relaciones" para mi era todo algo actuado o ya planeado con antelación y ahora me encontraba con este hombre al que me sentía atraída de una forma que me pareció imposible de creer. No me sentía yo misma, los nervios me traicionaban detrás de mi máscara de frialdad auto-impuesta, el sudor de mis manos, el suave pero irritante movimiento repetitivo de mi pie contra la alfombra del coche y mi interior no era mucho mejor. Sentí un calor abrazador por mi cuerpo, mi sangre parecía hervir y mi corazón estaba desesperado, latía de forma fuerte y clara que podía yo misma escucharlo a pesar del golpeteo que hacía con mi pie. Pero creo que era algo de paranoia, ya estaba desquiciada, ¿Lo habría notado él? Ojalá no. Me moría de vergüenza.

—Quise llevarte a cenar a un restaurante bonito pero con el problema que tienes por ya sabemos quien... Decidí que era mejor cenar en mi casa, ¿Te parece bien?—Lo vi dudar—Se que no es un lugar apropiado...

—Es perfecto, Ren—Le dije sonriendo—Y es más, no toleraría estar en un restaurante y que interrumpieran mi cena. Además, eso te metería en problema.

—No lo creo—Dijo sonriéndome. Negué imaginándolo todo.

—Ya me puedo imaginar un titulo de una revista algo como "El tercero en discordia es Tsuruga Ren"—Le dije bromeando—Eso comprometería seriamente tu carrera.

—Y la tuya...

—Mi carrera es algo que nunca manejé yo misma. Pero no le tengo tanto aprecio como debería como tu le puedas tener. Se que amas actuar.—Él me miró extrañado, como si hubiese dicho algo que nadie más vio amas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sólo hace falta ver como actúas y te esfuerzas en cada papel que haces.—Ambos nos bajamos del coche, yo tomé mi bolso de mano y e otro bolso con algo de ropa que saqué apresurada de mi casa sin que nadie lo viera.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?—Me preguntó al ver el bolso. Negué.

—Iré a un hotel. Tengo que arreglar todo perfectamente para el tratamiento del padre de Miki y debo verme con Zero—Dije subiendo las escaleras del condominio de apartamentos en donde él vivía.

— ¿Qué Zero?—Supe que esta pregunta la haría en algún momento.

—Mouri Zero.—Lo dije sin importancia pero pude ver como pasaba su expresión de sonriente a seria en un momento.

—¿Te verás con él?—¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Hace un momento hable con él. Y el tema que debo tratar con él es sobre el tratamiento que quiero para el padre de Miki, necesito asegurarme de que todo este perfecto. La familia Mouri tiene las mejores clínicas y sanatorios de todo Japón, sin contar a los mejores médicos en cada especialidad.—No dijo nada, mi comentario pareció apaciguarle.—No deberías ponerte celoso...

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo?—Negó de inmediato con su cabeza—No tengo motivos para estar celoso.

Me reí de él negando con mi cabeza pase a su lado, lo deje que siguiera negando algo que no tenía ninguna forma de ser ocultado, su reacción lo dijo todo, Mouri Zero no le gustaba nada de nada.

—Pero debes cuidarte. Recuerda que si te ven con él pensaran que están juntos—Yo sonreí entrando a su apartamento, era un lugar elegante.

—Ya me imagino las preguntas de la prensa...—Me reí nuevamente—Pero no te preocupes, ambos sabemos como manejar a la prensa. Por cierto, creo que empezaré a trabajar en LME.

—Y tu contrato con la agencia...

—Ya se venció el contrato. Ellos tienden a ofrecer más dinero de lo que puedas imaginar sólo por pertenecer a su agencia, ofrecieron el triple de mi contrato, pero con sinceridad, no me siento cómoda en ese lugar. Mi abogado se encargará mañana de dejar en claro mi punto de vista, veré si puedo entrar a la agencia de Takarada Lory, tu egocéntrico y extravagante jefe...—Le dije lo último en broma. Me reí, conocía a Lory, muchas veces coincidimos en ciertas reuniones, era alguien amable y cordial, aunque tenía duda si el presidente de LME estaba cuerdo o ya estaba loco por completo.

—¿Conoces a Lory?

—Si, juega a ser Cupido muy a menudo.—Se rió y me regaló una de esas miradas abrazadoras.

—Veo que le conoces. Voy a pedir la comida. Hay un restaurante muy bueno en donde además traen la comida a domicilio.¿Quieres algo en particular? Es un restaurante italiano.—Yo sonreí, quería lasagna.

—Lasagna, alguna pasta.—Dije indecisa. Dejándolo a su elección.

La cena llegó medía hora después, cenamos tranquilos con un silencio agradable, a veces lo encontraba pendiente de mi al levantar la mirada o al revés, él me encontraba mirándole, pero ambos desviábamos la mirada avergonzados, como dos críos.

Terminamos la cena, no supe que hacer, lo tenía cerca y era algo estupendo.

—Kyoko—Lo escuche llamarme—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí ante su seriedad, pensé que diría otra cosa, pero al parecer, nunca dejara de sorprenderme. Lo veo directamente y noto su ansiedad.

—Si.—Murmure. Esto no es el colegio elemental en donde los chicos te mandaban cartistas. Tampoco un melodrama en donde debes actuar, esto es la vida real.—Claro que si.

Lo vi sonreír de verdad, su sonrisa verdadera. De repente me encontré entre sus brazos, sentí sus labios en los míos, un beso suave. No quería apartarme de él, jamás.

La idea de pasarme horas y horas solo besándome con él ya no parecía una idea tan descabellada como pensé en un principio y puedo asegurar que cumplí esa tarea con éxito, no hizo falta irme a quedar en un hotel ya que Ren me aseguró que podía quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes. Hasta ahora nuestra relación estaba perfecta.

* * *

No alcancé a despertarme y ya debía irme, como encontré la despensa vacía tuve que pedir un desayuno para dos, Ren se levantó saludándome con un beso.

—Zero me acaba de llamar.—Lo escuché gruñir y me reí divertida—Quiere verme en un rato en una cafetería.

—Tienes que tomar el desayuno, no quiero que descuides tu alimentación...—Yo me reí.

—Ren, eres un hipócrita al decirme eso. Tu eres quien debería comer al menos una comida hecha en casa y no pedir siempre a los restaurantes—Se rió.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Se puede saber mucho de un hombre con tan sólo ver su cocina...—Me miró mal—Ni que decir de la puerta de la nevera. En serio Ren, allí solo encontré cientos de números de restaurantes de comida rápida y cosas así.

—No soy muy fans de la comida...

—Eso es porque nunca has comido algo preparado por mi. Y antes que preguntes, si... Se cocinar. Prometo un día de estos preparar algo para ti, cariño—Miré mi reloj —Se me hace tarde.

Tomé mi cartera, me despedí de él, prometiendo-le que volvería más tarde y prepararía la comida prometida. Por suerte y hoy sin ninguna escena de celos me dejo ir.

* * *

Pude divisar a Zero ya esperándome, vi su cabello rubio, estaba vestido impecable con un traje negro, me sonrió al verme, me encontré con sus ojos verdes.

—Kyoko, es bueno verte.

Supe que estaba nervioso.

—Zero, ¿Cómo has estado?—Le saludé.

—Igual a siempre. ¿Y tu?—Le sonreí.

—Bien. ¿Y tus padres?

—Viajando por Europa. Una segunda luna de miel por sus treinta años de casados—Me reí.

—Bueno, se lo merecen. Siempre estuvieron tan ocupados que es bueno que se tomen un tiempo para ellos solos. Quien te dice y te traen un hermanito de sorpresa...

—Lo dudo mucho a sus cincuenta.—Nos reímos.—Ahora, ¿Tomarás algo?

—Sólo un jugo de naranja.—Lo vi llamar al camarero que se nos quedó mirando por más tiempo del necesario.

—Señor Mouri.

—La señorita va a tomar un jugo de naranja y quiero un café.

Vimos como el camarero desaparecía.

—Quiero que hablemos del tratamiento del padre de Miki. Necesito saber que él estará bien.—Él siempre se caracterizo por su seguridad, su lado amable sólo lo demostraba conmigo o así era antes en publico, cada vez que estábamos en alguna reunión.

—Te aseguro que pondré a los mejores en este caso—Dijo tomándome la mano.—Quiero que estés bien y si yo con esto puedo ayudarte y aligerar la carga que llevas, con gusto lo hago. Miki y su madre deben acompañar al señor al sanatorio. Allí lo estarán esperando y me encargare de hablar personalmente con el médico que lo atiende para ponerme al tanto de su situación.

—Gracias. A pesar de que se que no tomas estos casos. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda.—Lo vi sonreír.

—Vi el escándalo sobre tu ruptura con Fuwa. Buena jugada lo de la declaración que hiciste—Reí.

—Se lo merecía. Me dejo como una cualquiera ante la prensa. Le di una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Se acercó el camarero con nuestros pedidos. Esperamos a que se fuera para seguir hablando.

—Estoy esperando ver como reaccionara ante la prensa. Cuando se lo pregunten. Creo que será un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Que malo eres, Zero.

—Tu tiraste la bomba... Debes hacerte cargo.—Me dijo totalmente divertido.—Pensé que te vería en el dorama con Tsuruga Ren.

—Saena nunca me planteo el trabajo, tampoco supe nada. Al parecer, Saena odia a Tsuruga Ren. Dijo que se parece a mi padre.—Zero tomó mi mano y justo cuando la llevaba a sus labios para besar-la un flash nos cegó.

—Llegaron los periodistas—Gemí queriendo desaparecer. Y esta era yo, próxima a ser portada y noticias en todo Japón.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Se lo difícil que es estar e el medio o en el negocio, como quieran llamarle a esta vida que llevo pero es algo que me cansa, es bastante frustran-te no poder ni decir "a" sin que los periodistas estén encima de ti, por alguna nueva noticia y la mayoría son chismes inventados que están lejos de la realidad. Este día solo fue uno, hubo otros momentos en los que cientos de ellos me acosaron, por suerte, en ese momento tenía tenía la protección de la seguridad de él. Ser un empresario tenía ventajas, una de ellas era una seguridad envidiable.

En este momento, Zero apartó sus labios de mi mano y miró mal al tipo que nos tomo la foto, este se nos acercó, dispuesto a tener la exclusiva.

—Doctor Mouri, Srta Mogami. ¿Volvieron?—Zero rió sin ganas enfadándose.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarnos cuando estamos hablando de algo importante?—La tranquilidad de Zero se esfumo y por poco toma al sujeto pos su chaqueta pero se detuvo mirándolo fríamente.—Desaparece mientras pueda.

—¿Es usted el tercero en discordia del que habló Fuwa Sho?

—Fuwa Sho no esta a la altura de alguien como Mogami Kyoko, sólo a él se le ocurre hablar mal de una mujer. Conozco a esta mujer desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarles que no hay un tercero en la vida de ella y cuando ella quiere a alguien es sincera. Así que, preferiría que dejen de acosarla. No me gusta que intenten sacar chismes a costa de otros. Más si la srta aquí presente sólo hace su trabajo.

—¿Es imposible una reconciliación entre ustedes?

—No vamos a dar más declaraciones ni de nuestra vida privada tampoco nos interesa lo que puedan inventar.—Miró al camarero—La cuenta, por favor.

Zero recibió la cuenta y pagó rápidamente. Alejándonos del molesto reportero.

—Mañana serán portada de la revista...

—Muy bien. No importa.—Zero abrió la puerta de su coche y subí.

No fuimos de allí, ambos sabíamos a que atenernos cuando acordamos vernos.

—Esto será un problema. Querrán más noticias de nosotros juntos y...

—Mañana veremos lo que salga en la revista y según su contenido procederemos en contra de ellos. Sabemos todo de ellos y la junta directiva de la revista puede que no quiera las complicaciones que puedan tener y se retracten—Me sonrió misteriosamente.—Ahora, vamos al hospital, veremos que sucede.

—Creo que nos sigue—Le dije viendo el coche que nos seguía desde que salimos de aquel lugar.

—No importa, cuanto más invente, más grande es la caída—Me mordí el labio para no reír.—Olvídate del tipo ese y cuéntame algo más de tu vida.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien...

—¿Quién es el afortunado?—Yo me reí, cuanto extrañe su amistad.

—Tsuruga Ren...—Silbó con un gesto de asombro—Ya se... Hasta Sho me llevó a esa fiesta el otro día solo para decirme que a ese hombre le gustaba...

—Déjame adivinar... Esta en tu misma sintonía—Me sonrojé.—Hombre afortunado. ¿El problema?

—Tengo miedo. —Me observó mientras llegábamos al hospital—Miedo a ser como ella.

—¿Hablas de Saena?—sentí—Bueno, debes sacarte ese miedo. No vivas de los errores de ella, ni temas cometerlos. Somos humanos, Kyoko. Es normal equivocarnos y no será por repetir el camino de tu madre. Todos tomamos decisiones y eso nos lleva a distintos lugares. Toma las sediciones pensando en lo mejor. No pienses en las decisiones que importen a los de más. Piensa en ti y en lo que quieres. Ahora, bajemos del coche y veamos a ese doctor...

Reí agradeciéndole con la mirada. Supuso que más fotos fueron tomadas de nosotros, esto me empezaba a parecer divertido. Zero podía ser algo drástico cuando algo no le gustaba.

Miki y su madre hablaron con nosotros, luego fuimos a ver al doctor, todo estuvo bien y esta misma mañana trasladaríamos a ese hombre para realizar-le un tratamiento mejor. Vi feliz a una familia, algo que me sorprendí. Nunca tuve una. Me di cuenta cuanta falta me hacía una al ver a la ambulancia partir, llevándose a una familia con esperanza de algo mejor. Sonreí volviéndome hasta Zero. La melancolía podía esperar.

—Te llevó a casa. Sólo nos encargaremos de perder a ese tipo.—Sonreí.

Miki como un favor había hecho algunas compras, ahora si podría sorprender a Ren.

—No voy a casa—Dije viendo como el atardecer caía.—¿Cuando ya no pueda seguirnos me llevarías a otro lugar?

—Okey. Primero...—Sonrió.

Hizo lo mismo que hice yo el otro día, tomar otro camino a última hora así perder al maldito periodista. Sonreí divertida, siempre existían viejos trucos y mañas que nunca perdería.

Mande un mensaje rápido, a Ren diciéndole que si podía pasarme a buscar. No quería usar el coche que deje estacionado allí. Me respondió que ya estaba en camino. Al llegar a ese estacionamiento, ambos bajamos a esperar en silencio. Después de un rato lo vi llegar. Apagó el motor y esperó a que yo fuera hacia él.

—Gracias por todo, Zero—Le dije agradecida.

—Ya sabes. Cuentas conmigo, siempre.—Para mi sorpresa me abrazó. Yo me alejé.—Si Saena molesta, dile que conoces una clínica de retiro para ancianos... Con gusto la encierro. No, en serio. No vivas de los errores de tu madre.

Eso fue lo último que dijo y vi que se volvía hacia su coche y desaparecía haciendo rechinar las ruedas y sólo quedaba el ronroneo del suave motor.

Negué ante sus ocurrencias.

—Esta enamorado de ti, ¿Sabes?—Me reí del comentario de Ren.

—Y tu estas celoso. Vamos, Ren. Zero nunca se enamoraría de mi. Aparte, sólo es un amigo.

—Ahora—Dijo mirando para otro lado.

—Algún día te contaré todo sobre Mouri Zero. Quizás te sorprendas.

—Te aseguro que no estoy interesado en él.

—Hablando en la cafetería un periodista nos encontró. Mañana sacaran una noticia de mi y él.—Dije cansada—Pero esos rumores tienen solución. Por cierto, hoy te haré de cenar.

Dejo de estar aparentemente molesto y me ayudó con las bolsas. Cuando estaba por entrar al coche me sorprendió tomándome entre sus brazos para besarme.

—También te extrañé—Logré susurrar para quedar envuelta en sus brazos y sintiendo su perfume.

El camino a su casa fue divertido, le hable de todo lo que pasó en mi día, él me contó lo que hizo. Vi que ante mi relato en algunos momentos se tensaba y decía uno que otro comentario sobre Zero, ¿Siempre sería así de celoso?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.

OMG... Nuevo personaje. Zero apareció. ¿Qué le pareció este nuevo personaje? Mouri Zero. ¿Qué les pareció su actitud con Kyoko? La reacción de Ren. Lo del periodista molesto. Zero es enigmático, ¿No? Bueno, creo que este será el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, espero que les guste. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Después de una cena absolutamente maravillosa y de que pasáramos horas riendo, conociéndonos sin siquiera tocarnos ni hablarnos, nuestras miradas eran lo único que necesitamos para este momento, todo estaba perfecto, sin saber lo que vendría después.

Un ruido molesto se escuchaba pero no quería prestarle atención, la fuente de calor a la que me aferraba era más tentadora que cualquier otra cosa, poco a poco y resignada me fui despertando y sonreí al verlo allí. Ren estaba dormido a mi lado, parecía tan tranquilo, apacible, sin preocupaciones.

Lo vi moverse al escuchar nuevamente el ruido de mi móvil, abrió sus ojos lentamente y yo me preocupe más por mi teléfono que por ver sus ojos que misteriosamente habían cambiado de color y de lo que me ocuparía más tarde.

—¿Saena?—Dije con poco humor, observando que Ren volvía a la habitación.

—¿Qué diablos pretendías mostrándote en público con Mouri?—Me gritó completamente exaltada—¿Qué te dijo? Le prohibí volver a acercarse a ti...

—¿Cómo que le prohibiste a Zero acercarse a mi? No tenías derecho, deja de controlar mi vida. Es mía, deja de manejar mi destino—Perdí los estribos, ¿Cómo es que le impidió a Zero acercarse a mi? No tenía derecho, no lo tiene. La odio, ¿Cómo pudo alejarme de él? ¿Cómo?—¿Con qué lo hiciste?

—¿Lo único que te importa es que te alejé de él? Eres una inmadura, Kyoko. Mientras tu lloras por Mouri eres destrozada mediática-mente. Me acaban de cancelar un contrato millonario para que tu fueras el rostro de una marca conocida mundial-mente—Dijo llena de rabia—¿Viste acaso el revuelo que armaste? Mira los medios de comunicación. Entérate de lo que tu reunión nos causó.

Me colgó, sentí como lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Dolía saber que tu propia madre arruinaba tu vida una y otra vez. La causante fue ella. Ella lo alejó de mi. Y él, ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Escuche la voz de Ren.

—No...—Miré mi móvil, quería llamarle y exigirle una verdad. La verdad.—No se lo que sucedió pero al parecer es grande, tanto que Saena entra en cólera por cualquier cosa.

—¿Quizás los medios tengan la noticia? Veré que sucede en la tele—Lo seguí al comedor, en donde tenía un gigantesco plasma.

Jadee al verme en todos los canales de chimento.

"Y en exclusiva. Al parecer el tercero en discordia del que habló el cantante Fuwa Sho no es un personaje ficticio en lo que es la vida de nuestras estrellas favoritas. Recordemos que recientemente Mogami Kyoko termino su relación con el cantante del momento, este declaro que fue por un tercero. La actriz por su parte se mostró sorprendida ante estas declaraciones y habló o dio a entender que su ex pareja no era sincero consigo mismo al respecto de su sexualidad. Recientemente, o el día de ayer, la actriz estuvo desayunando con nada más ni manda menos que con Mouri Zero, su ex pareja. Recordemos que Mouri-san es un empresario conocido por propio merito que en ocasiones y gracias a su titulo en medicina ayuda a su padre con las clínicas que este tiene pero su pasión es los negocios sobre turismo, todos conocemos su linea de hoteles de lujo y restaurantes, el prestigio nacional que tienen y que poco a poco se expanden. La actriz vivió tres años con él, en una relación de ensueño y que todos pensábamos que terminaría en la boda del siglo pero hace tres años terminaron su reacción, perdiendo así el contacto. Al parecer volvió a surgir el amor, aunque ninguno de los dos han confirmado su relación pero Mouri-san defendió a Kyoko del acoso de un periodista: 'Fuwa Sho no esta a la altura de alguien como Mogami Kyoko, sólo a él se le ocurre hablar mal de una mujer. Conozco a esta mujer desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarles que no hay un tercero en la vida de ella y cuando ella quiere a alguien es sincera. Así que, preferiría que dejen de acosarla. No me gusta que intenten sacar chismes a costa de otros. Más si la srta aquí presente sólo hace su trabajo.' Al parecer, Fuwa Sho sigue siendo el malo de la película, pero que tanto de realidad tiene este nuevo melodrama."

—Hijos de re mil...— Negué de momento, no podía salir de mi zona conocida, estar cómoda era una necesidad que no podía prescindir de ella y estar cómoda era evitar alterarme. Aunque quisiera romper todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor no lo haría. Tomé aire, llenando mis pulmones de él.

—Creo que las cosas se complican, ¿Qué harás?

—Dar la cara, no tengo nada que esconder. Además, no puedo esconderme todo el tiempo y tampoco esperar a que alguien más me proteja.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Aun no lo sé. Debo...—Mi móvil nos interrumpió. Atendí poniendo el altavoz—¿Zero?

—Tienen mucha hambre de nuevas noticias. Creo que el camarero fue quien llamo al periodista—Dijo muy tranquilo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?—Le reproche.—Creo que te comente algo sobre una relación que estoy empezando.

Lo escuché reír divertido.

—Si ese hombre te quiere simplemente no creerá todo este circo mediático que ahora inventan. Sabrá que es una mentira de gente que no tiene nada más que hacer. Además ya tomé cartas en el asunto, mi agente de prensa y mis abogados tienen un comunicado en donde aclaran el asunto, sobre el padre de tu amiga. La historia original es que quisiste comunicarte con mi padre y te enteraste de su segunda luna de miel con mi madre, entonces no tuviste más que recurrir a mi ya que en estos momentos yo estoy al frente de los negocios de mi padre y que en realidad hablamos de negocios. También añadí una orden judicial, mejor dicho un bozal legal que les impide relacionarnos como posible pareja. En cuanto a la molestia del periodista, la junta directiva esta muy molesta por este melodrama odioso que armó. Sabes que haciendo la llamada correcta todo se soluciona. En realidad, no debes preocuparte, en un momento pasaran las disculpas correspondientes hacía tu persona. Pensando antes de hablar y relacionarnos nuevamente. El tratamiento por el cual ya pagaste una considerable cantidad esta en las noticias, tu solo estabas preocupada por un tema delicado de salud. Fin del escándalo.—Lo escuche quedarse tranquilo, para reír luego.—Juego y partido para mi. Es adorable cuando ganas una vez más, ¿No?

—Zero—Le dije nada tranquila—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no podemos ni aparecer como amigos. Lamento esto, pero será imposible.—Dijo aletargado—Debo encargarme de arreglar las cosas con Ushio, vio las noticias esta mañana al bajar a desayunar.

—Lamento causarte problemas.

—Que va. Si estaba feliz a que yo tuviera novia y que fuera tan bonita como su...—¿Quién era Ushio? ¿Por qué no terminaba la oración?—No importa, pero en estos momentos deberías ver el revuelo que acaba de armar Fuwa.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Se agarró a los golpes con dos periodistas que le preguntaron sobre su sexualidad. En mi opinión, este rumor pasará pronto.—Parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, algo sorprendente.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe Saena?

—No entiendo.

—Zero, quiero la verdad. Es hora de ser sincero conmigo, ¿Qué sabe Saena que fue tan fuerte que logró alejarte definitivamente?

—Algo que no podemos hablar por móvil. Es importante, Kyoko. No lo planee pero cuando se fueron... Ella quiso negociar salir librada de todo asunto y...—Se mantuvo callado cinco minutos, reflexionando.—Te lo diré pronto, lo prometo. Es un asunto delicado y por favor, dame tiempo. Cuando pase esto podremos hablar con tranquilidad. Debo irme. Tengo trabajo. Cuídate, ¿Si? Cuídate de Saena.

No espero repuesta y colgó. ¿Qué me estaban escondiendo? Zero por primera vez en su vida no estaba siendo sincero conmigo. Debía ser fuerte, algo de importancia. Algo que lo hizo alejarse de mi definitivamente. La curiosidad me mataba. ¿Cuanto más duraría esto?

Estoy al borde, no creo que pueda soportar más esto. Ya es mucho y yo, soy débil, muy poca cosa para sobrevivir a esto.

Ren me estaba observando, al parecer no sabía que hacer, todo se nos estaba juntando y era un enorme peso sobre nuestros hombros. Ya no quería más. Este mundo del espectáculo no era lo que yo quería, nunca fue lo que quise. No se si fijarme justamente en Tsuruga Ren haya sido una jugada osada del destino o el karma que volvía por todos los años que fui una autentica perra.

—Creo que debería hablar con Saena. Quiero que me diga la verdad o se queda sin nada.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo. Por algún motivo creo que tiene razón, no quiero que esa mujer te haga más daño.

—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre...?

—No hace falta que me lo digas, se que Saena no es de tu agrado aunque te haya dado la vida. Y no puedo imaginar por lo que tuviste que pasar—No quería que sintieran compasión por mi, todo menos eso. Hasta prefería que me apedrearan a ser la caridad de otros.

—Siempre estoy arruinando nuestros momentos, ¿No?—Me sonrió algo nostálgico.

—Yo también fui un chico malo. Estuve perdido mucho tiempo...

—¿Cómo lo haces?—Quizás encontró algo más...—Yo me siento cansada de todo este asunto de que mi vida no me pertenezca. Estoy cansada de que mi madre maneje con quien puedo o no salir, como si fuese una marioneta en sus manos. Es horrible, Ren. Es horrible no saber ni quien eres tu mismo. Es horrible vivir y sentí que no tienes una vida.

— Cariño, me tienes a mi. Por siempre.

—¿Lo prometes?—Sentí mis lágrimas, las traicioneras lágrimas recorrer mi rosto.

—Lo prometo.

—No soportaría que tu me faltes, Ren. No me falles nunca, por favor—Le suplique.

Quería que una fuerza mucho más grande que yo misma, más fuere que mi madre y con mas poder me retuvieran a su lado siempre, que nada nos separe por más años que pudieran pasar. Pero es muy angosta la brecha que hay entre la felicidad absoluta y llevarte una decepción.

Sin Ren a mi lado, no tendría nada. No tendría familia, ni amigos. Todos me odian a mi alrededor, soy una persona no grata para algunas personas.

—Siempre estaré contigo, no importa que...

—Eres lo primero verdadero que poseo en la vida, Ren—Esa confesión lo sorprendió. Sabía que había muchos otros secretos que aun no le podía decirle aun. Ojalá y yo pudiera con la vida de mierda que tenía, en la que un rayo de luz llegó después de casi 21 años de desdicha y sufrimientos.

—Yo te amo, cariño. Me cautivaste mucho antes de lo que puedas imaginarte.—Sonreí, él también tenía su historia detrás de la persona que era hoy.

—Tengo miedo. Temo lo que pueda llegar a descubrir.

—Yo estaré a tu lado, siempre...

Si, me sentía un poco mejor.

Nadie supo que por años pedí desesperada-mente ayuda, eran gritos en el silencio que quedaron enmudecidos por las circunstancias y el temor. Cuando Zero empezaba a verme a mi, Saena me aparto de su lado. Si, debía contarle a Ren que Mouri Zero, con quien viví tres años de mi vida, aparentemente maravillosos, que ese joven empresario... De día pretendía ser mio y que durante las noches era de mi madre. Pero que yo era consciente de ello, que no importara lo que pensara, debía obedecer a Saena.

Por Dios, soy patética.

Mi madre... No podía ser hija de ella. No quería serlo. Era mucha mala suerte y sólo me pasaba a mi.

Lloré amargamente, en los brazos de Ren. Una y otra vez repitiéndome lo patética que era, que soy y que sigo siendo.

—Podrías ir a LME y hablar con Lory. Si todo esta ya arreglado...—Recordé que todo lo respectivo a la agencia de talento a la que solía pertenecer estaba arreglado y que por suerte me dejaron ir resignados.

—Sería bueno. Trabajar en este momento me haría bien. Hoy hablaré con Lory.

* * *

Vi a Lory fumando una pipa.

—Mogami-san... Es bueno tenerte con nosotros. Me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Deseas tomar algo?—Asentí.

—Lamento robarme su tiempo, Takarada-san.

—Siempre serás bien recibida aquí... ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?—Sonreí apenada.

—No se como decirle esto, pero quiero ver si podría contratarme aquí, en su agencia—Le dije apenada.

—¿Es por los problemas que has tenido recientemente?

—He de confesar-le que ya no me siento cómoda en mi anterior agencia. Y hasta ahora, lo único que se hacer es actuar. Los rumores me han tenido nerviosa e indecisa. Quiero cambiar un poco...

—¿Aceptarías estar tres meses a prueba? Creo que es lo justo, no es por ti. Más bien son los problemas que causa tu ex.

—Me parece perfecto, yo aun tengo compromisos importantes con los que debo cumplir y con gusto aceptaré lo que usted crea conveniente.

—Me agrada esto.—Al parecer, Takarada Lory era un hombre sorprendido de quien era yo en realidad. Claro, no muchas veces veía a alguien como Mogami Kyoko mostrando humildad. Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque lo quisiera, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa, le había prometido a Ren que hablaríamos luego, cuando cada uno tuviera tiempo disponible y pudiéramos estar tranquilos.

* * *

Una vez más, al llegar a casa, encontré cientos de reporteros que querían saber la noticia del día y saber en dónde había estado. Por supuesto, no di ningún comentario, estaba preparándome para la cólera de Saena.

La seguridad de mi casa era muy buena, el personal de lo mejor, al verme llegar apartaron a los reporteros de mi lado.

—¿Señorita Mogami, qué piensa de la agresión que sufrió el periodista por parte de su ex pareja, Fuwa Sho?

—Sin comentarios.

—¿Dónde estuvo en este tiempo que no vino a su casa? ¿por qué se ausentó?

—No tengo porque dar explicaciones que creo innecesarias.

—Señorita Mogami, ¿Esta usted de acuerdo con lo que pasó el día de hoy? Temprano fue tendencia y ahora la prensa tiene prohibido hablar de usted...

—Cuando invaden mi privacidad y temas importantes no puede ocurrir otra cosa. Pero aun están aquí, ¿No?—Pasé de largo, ignorando sus preguntas. Logre liberarme de ellos para llegar con Saena, una Saena que me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

La ignore, traté de hacerlo. Sentí que me seguía de cerca.

—¿Dónde estuviste?—Preguntó al llegar a mi habitación.

—No tengo que decirte lo que hago o no con mi vida.

—Kyoko, debes comprender que...

—Nada. Aun no puedo creer que apartaras a Zero de mi lado.

—Zero era mi hombre—Rugió—Tu solo eras lo aceptable que tolerarían sus padres. Pero lo vi, vi que me estabas robando a mi hombre. Eres mala, lo querías para ti, sin importarte que él estaba conmigo.

—Estas enferma—Sentí asco.—¿Qué hiciste para que se aleje definitivamente de nosotras?

—¿Estuviste con él? ¿Te acostaste con él?—Al no responderla enloqueció—Se supone que tu querías estar con Tsuruga Ren.

—¿Qué me acosté con quien, Saena? ¿Zero? ¿Te refieres a él?—Me miró en silencio.—Ambas sabemos que nunca lo quisiste. ¿Por qué preocuparte ahora?

—No entiendes nada. ¿No? No puedes estar con él.

—¿Qué es tan fuerte que lo apartaste de mi? Dime, Saena. Y quiero la verdad—Ella se alejó de mi—Le hice creer algo que no es. Pero, en realidad ese secreto lo acerca mucho a ti, los une de por vida. Yo lo amenace con decir la verdad si él volvía a buscarte.

—Zero no me buscó. Nunca lo hizo en todos estos años. Nunca, hasta que lo vi ayer. Y te digo la verdad.

—Él está enamorado de ti.

—No, él no me quiere.

—Siempre te quiso pero no se dio cuenta, siempre lo he sabido.

—¿No quieres que sea feliz?—Pregunte ya segura de su respuesta.

—No, no quiero que tu triunfes en lo que yo no conseguí, no más. Eres más famosa de lo que yo fui en mi vida, los hombres te desean y quisieran estar contigo, yo ya soy vieja...

¿Todo esto por competir con su hija?

—¿Y mi padre?—Ella se rió.

—Él estaba casado, Kyoko. Sólo quedó fascinado conmigo, pero tenía mujer y un hijo. No les dejaría por mi. Por alguien sin nombre ni buena reputación. Te odie por atarme, te odie por tener que esforzarme por ti. Tu padre sabe de tu existencia pero nunca tuvo suficiente valor para hacerse cargo de ti, siempre fuiste poca cosa...

—¿Cómo se llama, Saena?

—No, eso no.

—Sabes que ya no me controlaras más. Arregle sobre las agencias y ahora estaré a prueba tres mese en LME.

—Eso es de mediocres. Takarada Lory es amigo de él...

—Saena, deja de ver enemigos en donde no los hay.—Dije cansada.

—Lo hiciste par estar cerca de ese actor, ¿No?

—Ese actor tiene nombre, Saena. Tu ya no me controlas, no mas.

—Tienes una hija...—La miré incrédula.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste?

— Tienes una hija, Kyoko. Y tu no lo sabías. Hice que te... Yo lo hice...

—Nunca estuve embarazada, mientes...—La lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

—Tienes una hija que fue creada en un laboratorio. Pagué mucho por ello...

—¿Dónde esta esa supuesta hija? No, no... Mientes. No puede ser cierto.—Dije desesperada. ¿De verdad tengo una hija?

—Si quieres que tu hija siga bien, tu debes obedecer en todo. Debes alejarte de Mouri y... Por ahora, seguir por un tiempo con Tsuruga Ren... Es por eso que yo seguiré con mi empleo, por el bien de tu hija. Por su bien...

—¿Quién es el padre?

—Es un donante anónimo. Alquile un vientre, Kyoko. Tu hija nació por un vientre de alquiler. Recuerdas esas revisiones que hice, yo te llevé a ellas... En realidad... fue para extraer de ti un ovulo.—Me dejé caer. Era verdad. Ahora pretendía tenerme bajo control con amenazas contra un ser inocente que no sabía que existía.

—Tienes algo de ella.

Saena me paso un sobre.

Lo abrí desesperada, aun queriendo en el fondo de mi ser que fuese una mentira de ella.

En ella había un álbum de fotos... Una bebe. Al lado una foto más antigua.

—Es igualita a ti a esa edad...—Seguí viendo las fotos, hasta que vi unos ojitos verdes y una apenas visible pelusa rubia en su cabeza... Jadee, la niña debía tener unos dos años en su última foto.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé. La niñera no me dijo nada...

—¿Tengo una hija que ni siquiera posee nombre?

Saena hizo un gesto como restando-le importancia.

—Sólo debes obedecer, Kyoko. Obedecer y la niña estará bien. No puedes decirle a nadie, es un secreto.

¿Qué hizo esta mujer? Yo tenía una hija. Hija de la cual me perdí sus primeros pasos.

¿Qué haría ahora?

A la niña no le podía pasar nada, debía obedecer.

La bebé era más importante que yo.

No permitiría que sea dañada por un error mio. Eso jamás. Sin importar que tenga que renunciar a lo que más amo en mi vida.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.

Ya saben que hacer. No se olviden de comentar esta historia y darme sus opiniones. Es un capítulo de revelaciones.

Bozal legal: una medida cautelar. En mi país es más sobre prohibir a personas o a periodistas que hablen de otras personas, impidiéndoles que hasta digan el nombre de la persona o famoso.


	10. Chapter 10

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 _El precio de la fama._

* * *

Saena ganaba otra vez, yo no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera.

—Pensé que te pondrías a llorar y hacer un berrinche...—Vi que se sentía satisfecha de si misma.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

—Para tenerte bajo control, Kyoko. Eso es todo. Sabía que te rebelarías contra mi y sucede que quieres despojarme de todo lo que es mío...

—No, tu sabes que no seré como tu... Sabes que aunque no haya tenido que llevar un embarazo, si esta niña es mi hija biológica-mente, como me haces creer yo no seré como tu. Tu eres mi ejemplo de todo lo que una madre no debo ser ni hacer—Le dije con odio y asco.

Me dejó después de reírse de mi comentario.

Madre. Por Dios. Que palabra tan grande. ¿Qué haría?

¿Cómo tomaría esto Ren?

La historia ahora era otra cosa, no era solo yo. Ahora había una niña de por medio. Una hija a la cual desconocía, no sabía que existía.

—¿Ren?—Dije atendiendo el móvil.

—Quería saber cómo te fue...

—Debemos hablar, Ren. Necesitamos hablar seriamente.

—No me asustes, Kyoko—Cerré fuerte mis ojos.

—No, no podré liberarme del controlo de Saena... Me tiene en sus manos, Ren. Nada puedo hacer yo con este tema... Más cuando...

—Kyoko...

—Necesito tu ayuda...

—Tu sólo dime... ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito un detective privado, Ren. Lo necesito urgente. Es de vida o muerte, Ren...

—Bueno, tranquilízate, si... Yo se quien podría ayudarte en esto... Lory tiene conocidos...—¿Cómo no pensé eso?

Si, un error tras otro error.

—Te escucho.

—No se como lo harás pero...

—Ahora mismo salgo para LME, necesito hablar con él de nuevo.—Corté la llamada sin ni siquiera despedirme.

Estaba de los nervios.

¿Cómo funcionaría esto si no era sincera?

No, no podía funcionar.

Corrí a tomar mis cosas...

—¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Saena.

—Tengo una reunión con Takarada Lory.

No, mi historia parecía no tener moraleja ni final feliz.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora?—Si, era tarde.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo? El jefe dice algo y solo obedezco...

—No saldrás así a la calle. Estas alterada—Me dijo y me toco reír a mi.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?—Negué lentamente y sonriendo tristemente salí de allí.

Por suerte no había periodistas en mi camino, o mejor dicho, por suerte para ellos. Ya me imagine arrollándolos con mi coche sólo por interponerse en mi camino.

Maneje rápidamente, me salte algunas señales y por suerte ningún policía apareció.

Llegué a casa de Takarada Lory y para mi sorpresa, Ren ya estaba allí.

—¿Kyoko-chan? Que sorpresa.—De verdad lo note sorprendido—No pensé verte tan pronto.

—No pensé tampoco verlo pronto, Takarada-san... Pero quisiera pedirle que me ayude a contacta a alguien de su confianza y en quien pueda confiar... Necesito un investigador privado—Lo vi sorprenderse.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Necesitas saber de tu padre?—Me sorprendí ante eso.

—¿Mi padre? No, Takaada-san. Yo no tengo uno.—Lo vi sorprenderse.—¿Me ayudará?

—¿Ya se conocen?—Preguntó señalando a Ren.

—Si, presidente. Ya nos conocemos...—Dijo él sin dar más detalles. Era lo mejor.

—Kyoko-chan, toma asiento, por favor. Tengo en mente a un viejo amigo—Asentí.—Lo llamaré.

Lory me sorprendió presentándome a un hombre, el que parecía ser su mayordomo...

—¿Sebastian?—Dijo.—Necesito un favor, la señorita Mogami requiere de tus servicios.

Me sorprendí. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

—¿Puedo confiar en que esto no saldrá de aquí? —Lory me miró pareciendo ofendido.

—Claro que si, Kyoko-chan... Sebastian es de mi confianza.

Tomé mi bolso y saqué el sobre...

—Necesito encontrar a una persona.

Lory parecía sorprendido.

—Yo encontraré a esa persona...

—Bueno, Sebastian. No tengo mucha información. Lo que tengo son fotos. Te dejaré una.

Todos vieron a la foto de la niña.

—¿Quién es?—Vi que Lory hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero no se atrevían.

—Es mi hija—La sorpresa no pasó desapercibida de las personas presente...

—¿Tu qué?—Preguntó Ren desconcertado.

Le pedí perdón con la mirada.

—Saena me tiene bajo su control. Ocultó a la niña de la cual no sabía de su existencia...

—¿Cómo?

—Hizo una inseminación artificial. Alquiló un vientre.—Dije bajando la voz—Lo peor es que no se si la pequeña esta bien ni con quien esta. No quiere decirme ni su nombre.

Aparté mi mirada de ellos, no quería compasión. No la quería de nadie.

—¿El padre?

—Según ella, un donador anónimo.—Me paseé nerviosa por todo el lugar.

—Necesitaré fotos y nombres de las personas que son cercanas a usted o que lo fueron.—Saqué la otra carpeta.

—Aquí la tiene. Tiene sobre las personas que trabajaron para mi. Saena, sus amistades... La información de Mouri Zero y sus familia. Todo—La foto de Zero era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él. Él y yo, ese día que conseguimos el papel cuando me acompañó a casting.

—¿Y sus amigos?—Reí de forma amarga.

—No los tengo, pero si le podría dar una lista de enemigos. Dudo que alguno de ellos quiera algo mio cerca... No me importa el costo, quiero saberlo todo. Mientras, Saena puede seguir creyendo que estoy bajo su control—Dije de forma sombría.—Le mostraré a mi madre que no debió meterse conmigo.

—El odio es malo, Kyoko-chan...—Le sonreí de forma triste.

—Lo es. Hasta llegué a querer cortarme las venas...—Me miraron horrorizados—Tenía diez años y simplemente no quería que su sangre corriera por mis venas. Bastante ingenua, ¿No? Saena siempre logra sus propósitos, quise que esto terminara bien pero no se puede. Ahora, lo que me queda es esperar.

—¿Piensas desafiar a tu madre?

—No, no pienso desafiarla. Pienso destruirla—Dije de forma rotunda y definitiva.—Confío en que Sebastian tome este trabajo,debo irme.

Si yo no me hubiese revelado ante su control nunca me hubiese dicho que tenía una hija. Con ese pensamiento en mente, deje dejando el lugar. Salí conduciendo como un alma en pena. No, no me importaba ya Saena. No la quería cerca de mi, ni cerca de mi hija. No la quería... Y fin... La destruiría, tal cual lo hizo conmigo. Sin importar que fuese mi madre.

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Tuve que tragarme la amargura y malos modos de Saena que se creía dueña y señora de todo lo que era mío. Su déspota trato me exasperaba y hacía que me sumergiera cada día en mí.

Algo que no hice es volver a hablar con Ren, lo evitaba a cualquier costo, no atendía sus llamadas, siempre que trataba de acercarse a mi ponía de escusa mi agenda que estaba cada ve más llena con los múltiples compromisos que tenía.

Fuwa seguía siendo tendencia con sus nuevos fans y muchos pedían que saliera del closed, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sebastian y Lory no lograron conseguir nada con sus investigaciones y aquí estaba en este momento, sin una sonrisa y cada vez más sofocada. Me sentía ahogada y aunque muchas veces quise llamar a Zero para preguntarle directamente sobre el tema no me atrevía a hacerlo y me sentía una cobarde, tampoco podía ver a Ren a la cara.

No asumía aún la posibilidad de tener una hija, era mucho y la incertidumbre aumentaba cada segundo que seguía sin saber que sucedía en realidad.

Recorrí LME apresurada y sin escuchar nada de mis colegas ni de los mánager, Saena acepto el cambio pero su renuencia a aparecer en el lugar seguía pareciéndome sospechosa pero hoy vino.

Saena se apresuro en llegar a la oficina de Lory, yo me fui quedando poco a poco, al verla entrar en la oficina decidí escuchar su conversación.

—¿Saena?—Él parecía sorprendido.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No?—La soberbia de Saena no paso desapercibida para mi, su tono y disgusto eran conocidos por mi lamentablemente.

—Si, la última vez que nos vimos fue en un funeral... —Saena rió sin ganas.

—De hecho fueron dos los que murieron aquella vez. Es de mal gusto que no lo reconozcas, cada uno perdió mucho mas de lo que hoy quisiera admitir y yo solo gané una carga...

—Ya tenías una antes de ello...

—Eso no importa en este momento, mi hija se acerca y no quiero que moleste con sus preguntas...

—Debo admitir que contra todo pronostico hiciste un buen trabajo con ella...

—¿A eso le llamas tú hacer un buen trabajo? No jodas, Lory. Ambos sabemos que lo que hago con Kyoko no es lo que ella hace en realidad, necesito recurrir a la persuasión...

—Ya... Salió a su madre...

—De hecho si, no podría haber salido al perdedor de su padre—Lory se levanto enfadado...

—Más respeto, Saena.—Mi madre rió.

—Es todo lo que un hombre como él se merece...

—De hecho... ¿Qué la trae por aquí, Mogami-san?

—Aunque esas tenemos, ¿No?—Saena rió y camino despacio.—Kyoko viene a trabajar, cosas que debe hacer aquí y allá. Ya me entiendes. En cuanto a mi... Solo pase a ver a un viejo... amigo...

—Permiso, Takarada-san... Buen día—Tuve que intervenir porque aquello parecía una guerra a muerte.

—Kyoko-chan, buenos días. Pasa... Tienes trabajo que hacer, según me dijo tu madre...

—Fotos...—Dije quitando-le importancia aunque estaba más interesada en su anterior conversación, ahora conmigo presente eran todo sonrisas cordiales y amables... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Más misterios que develar para mi.

—Ya llegaron propuestas para ti, tienes varias ofertas en cuanto a papeles para nuevas producciones a largo plazo... Varios estelares.

—De acuerdo, veré si hay algún antagónico. Resulta que los malos son los que más se divierten—Dije quitando-le importancia a mi comentario.

—También tienes de eso. Sawara-san tiene varios libreto con diversos proyectos.

—Ahora no estoy tomando nada, tengo compromisos pendientes y por el momento quisiera esperar pero leeré los libretos para ver cual me interesaría interpretar—Dije caminando por el despacho.

Vi que Lory miraba su reloj y Saena salía del despacho sin despedirse.

—Tenemos que hablar luego, Sebastian no encontró nada y la familia Mouri es algo difícil de investigar en estos días...—Se detuvo y escuché que alguien pedía permiso para entrar.

—No para mi—Le dije determinada.

—Pero debes tener cuidado y saben que...

—Yo arreglare ese detalle, quiero saber la verdad y la seguridad alrededor del grupo Mouri no va a detenerme. Estoy familiarizada con su entorno, la seguridad y todo aquello con los que se relacionaban... También con sus negocios.—Lory asintió.

—Yashiro-san, es bueno verte—Dijo Lory—¿Vino Ren contigo?

Lo que escuché en su intercambio de saludos quedó en segundo plano cuando lo vi llegar, allí estaba él, mirándome y yo igual, de repente apareció esa sonrisa de aparador que a simple vista para mi, nada escondía. Estaba molesto y lo sabía.

—Buen día—Yo lo saludé con una pequeña reverencia ganando el silencio del mánager y el presidente que al parecer sintieron cierta tensión entre nosotros.

—Ren, pasa...—Otro hombre venía con él...—Sawara-san, veo que tienes los libretos...

Aquel hombre nos saludo a todos y le entrego al presidente unos libretos y salió de inmediato.

—Kyoko-chan, aquí tengo unos libretos—Los tomé y comencé a revisarlos...

—Son muchos—Dije viendo solo el título—¿Es en serio?

Lory se aturdió con mi risa de incredulidad y si antes tenía la miradas fijas en mi, ahora más.

—"Mi sol entre miles de estrellas", "Elecciones de vida", "No me dejes caer"... Bueno, antes rechace estos trabajos y también los otros, el primero... No creo poder interpretar a la hija con gran devoción a sus progenitores, la segunda... Tampoco me atrae... No me llama la atención el personaje, solo hay personas que se equivocan, no antagonistas... Y el último papel, prácticamente esta hablando de mi vida... No me apetece interpretarlo, con vivir-lo es suficiente...—Sonreí al encontrar un libreto desconocidos—¿Una dulce enemistad?

Volví a reír.

—¿Ese papel te interesa?—Preguntó Lory.

—Veré que dice Saena. A mi me da lo mismo, este en particular.¿Quién hará de Jamie?

—¿Qué?—Ante su desconcierto no pude evitarlo y rodé mis ojos.

—El protagonista másculino se llama James pero le dicen Jamie...

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Suelo aburrirme bastante y con facilidad, recurro a la lectura... He leído libros de todo tipo...—Le dije sin importancia.

—Bueno, no lo se... Te pidieron a ti.

—Bueno, creo que veré esto y en cuanto al otro tema, buscaré por mi misma. Aquí tiene los honorarios de Sebastian, ya no requiero sus servicios.—Le paso un cheque con una sorprendente cifra que hizo que el propio Lory comenzara a toser y quedar sin aire.—Poco a poco lo descubriré. Tengo este mes la agenda llena y solamente podre tomar nuevos papeles el mes siguiente. Ya no estaré a prueba y podré firmar el contrato. Por cierto, ¿De dónde conoce a Mogami Saena?

—En realidad no la conozco...

—Entonces escuché mal.—Dije sonriendo.—Sabe, Takarada-san... No me gusta que me tomen por estúpida. Pienso descubrir cual funeral fue...

—Kyoko...

Pase de largo, Ren intento detenerme pero lo evité. Lo cual hizo que muy despacio me dijera que quería verme más tarde y que debía asistir.

No me quedaba de otra que ir a su encuentro.

Saena hizo todo lo posible por mantener ocupado todo mi jornada y se fue a medía mañana.

Al quedar libre de pendientes hice lo que debía. Fui a hablar con Ren.

Manejé despacio, asegurándome que estaba sola y que nadie me conocía.

Lo vi allí, siempre puntual.

Estaba fuera de su coche, con los brazos cruzados.

Lo miré sin saber que decirle, ni como justificar mi comportamiento de estos últimos dos meses.

Supuse que por su porte, sus hombros tenso y su cabello tapándole los ojos, sin mencionar su oscura expresión, él se encontraba muy molesto.

Al llegar frente a él me quedé en silencio. No sentía temor. Me sentía avergonzada por ocultarme de él o por el simple hecho de evitarlo. Eran cosas que no podía evitar.

Al parecer, ambos nos molestaba ese silencio entre los dos pero ninguno quería decir nada.

—¿Querías decirme algo?—Me golpe mentalmente por decir algo así de estúpido.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás después de dos meses ignorándome?—Me reclamó.

—Creo que tienes razón y es por eso que debemos terminar, Ren. Las cosas en mi vida se han complicado bastante y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo... Lo siento—Le dije. Trate de irme pero al darme vuelta me sujetó fuerte por el brazo.

—No puedes ser que a la primera oportunidad te pongas así... ¿Quieres huir de mi? ¿Es eso? ¿Sólo es una escusa?—Dijo molesto.

—No, no lo es. En este tiempo Saena ha consumido todo mi tiempo. Sebastian no ha encontrado nada de mi hija y yo siento que estoy por volverme loca. Tu no tienes una hija de la cual desconoces su existencia hasta que una madre cruel te lo dice para retenerte a su lado. Para seguir manipulan-dote de una forma que no tienes ni la menor idea.

—Pero...

—No estas pasando lo que yo... De seguro que tus padres son maravillosos, que ambos fueron y te dieron lo mejor aunque pudieran estar ausentes... Sinceramente algunas veces preferiría que mis padres estuviesen ausentes pero que fueran distintos a lo que es Saena. Y ahora no soy solo yo, Ren. Tengo una hija. Todo esto es mucho...

—Pero, yo quiero estar contigo. Y se que si te acepto a ti también estoy aceptando a tu hija. Te quería antes de saber la existencia de tu hija y te quiero ahora. No debes tener miedo alguno... Cariño, prometo que nunca voy a decepcionarte. Siempre juntos... ¿Si?—Dijo posando sus labios en los míos, sentí recorrer mis lágrimas por mi rostro.

—Sólo te pediré algo...—Susurré en sus labios.

—Lo que quieras...—Me sonrió infundan-dome confianza—Lo que tú quieras.

—Nunca... Pero nunca me faltes ni me falles...—Dije sería. Sentía tanto miedo.

—Lo prometo...

—Si alguna vez eso sucede, no creo perdonarte y yo seré sincera contigo, en todo. Nunca te ocultaré nada, es lo único que te diré... Aunque dudo que pueda decirte esto después de estos dos meses ¿No?—Sonreí apenada. Y él solo negó.

—Creo comprenderte.

* * *

Una semana después me encontraba aquí, estaba en mi casa, cómoda, después de arreglar todo y de haber decidido mi siguiente paso en mi vida.

—Señorita, ya están aquí las maletas de su madre...—Me dijo una de las chicas del servicio.

—Gracias por hacerlo... ¿Ya llegó mi madre?—Le pregunte.

—No señorita.

—Puedes retirarte.

Después de un fin de semana sin aparecer, el día lunes por la mañana ya casi medio día, Saena llegó.

—¿Y esas maletas?

—Son tuyas.—Sonrió incrédula—Quiero que te largues de mi casa de inmediato...

—Tu hija pagara por esto...—Me advirtió.

—Descubrí que no tienes a esa hija... Te he estado investigando, tus finanzas y toda tu mierda, Saena. No le pasas a nadie dinero para cuidar a mi hija. No tienes control de ella o de su bienestar. Es por eso quiero que te marches.—Le sonreí.

—Te arrepentirás—Me sonrió.

—No me importan tus amenazas.—Dije poniéndome cómoda en mi casa—Resulta que sólo tienes el dinero de tus cuentas personales, las cuentas compartidas las cancelé, al igual que tus tarjetas, el dinero que tengas en tus cuentas son una remuneración por tus sacrificios... No quiero volver a verte nuevamente. Puedes llevarte tu coche. Espero que disfrutes de mi dinero, madre.

Salió furiosa de casa, llevándose las maletas consigo y sin decirme nada. Si mi hija existía, el nuevo investigador me lo diría. Ya había decidido que en Lory no podía confiar si no era sincero conmigo. Sabe más de lo que aparenta... Yo lo sabía muy bien... Solo me faltaba descubrirlo...

Y ya todo estaba acomodándose en su lugar.

Ahora solo me quedaba enfrentar a Zero, él era el único que podía tener a mi hija y sabía que no podría negar-mela. Ren aceptaba a mi hija y con ello estaba bien...

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias por sus reviews y a los nuevos lectores... Lamento la demora... Saludos...


	12. Chapter 12

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Puede ser que estuviese viviendo el momento más feliz de mi vida al echar a Saena de mi vida, en ese momento no supe con que compararlo pero la libertad me sabe a melancolía, días vacíos que poco a poco tendrán su rumbo y una dirección a la cual quiero llegar, poco a poco también tendré mis prioridades.

Ahora con mi madre fuera de mi vida puede que me sienta sin una dirección y se que quizás cometa más errores que los que cometí estando a su lado pero estos equivocaciones y pasos en falsos serían míos, por mis propias decisiones, por mi y no porque alguien maneje mi vida una vez más.

En este momento siento pena por Saena y es algo que me llena de reproches y enojo hacia mi misma. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que me hizo aún piense que ella pueda quererme al menos aunque sea un poquito. Entonces recuerdo los momentos en que Saena me hizo sentir que era una mierda, que no valía nada, que nada de mis propias ideas y esfuerzos daban frutos... Saena había plantando la duda en mi desde antes de dar mi primer paso, antes de decir mi primera palabra, sembró la inseguridad en mi, me hizo sentir que yo nunca seria lo suficientemente buena, que nunca tendría lo necesario para triunfar por mérito propio y que siempre alguien más tendría que pelear mis batallas. Es por eso que siento adversidad hacia mis sentimientos sobre Saena. Es mi madre. Pero ella tampoco nunca fue lo bastante buena... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Yo no necesitaba quien pelee mis batallas por mi, no... Yo quería a alguien que peleara a mi lado, cuidar su espalda y que él cuidara la mía... Necesitaba el amor y el cariño que nunca antes tuve. Lo peor es que me sentía como una niña... La libertad estaba sacando de mi la niña que nunca fui.

Mi siguiente paso era encontrar a mi hija. Había soñado con su rostro en más de una vez. Añoraba sentir sus manitos acariciando mi rostro. Imaginé lo que sentiría al abrazarla y sentir su perfume, escuchar sus risas... Su voz...

De pronto las lágrimas que contuve por tanto tiempo estaban recorriendo mi rostro sin control... Me sentía como una niña que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de otra. No podía creer que fuera solo inseguridad, que temiera tomar malas decisiones.

Si mis malas decisiones me afectaban a mi, eso no importaba, pero si mis malas decisiones afectaban directamente a mi hija era algo que no podía soportar, la sola idea de hacer que ella sufra por mi culpa me aterraba, que yo causara su sufrimiento, que mi llegada a su vida más que hacerle un bien le hacía un mal mayor, que tuviera un padre y una madre a su lado que le dieran todo su amor... Si ella tenía una familia yo no tenía el derecho de arrebatar-le su seguridad y atormentarla con mi triste realidad...

Mi trabajo en la actuación nunca me gusto pero no sabía hacer otra cosa. Siempre hice lo que otros quisieron y en estos momentos no sabía que era lo que quería yo. Sonreí al recordar cierta conversación.

—¿Kyoko-san?

—¿Qué sucede, Miki?—Le dije enfrentándome a ella—Te dije que tu podrías llamarme solo Kyoko.

—Quería decirle que me di cuenta de que usted es buena, no es como ella. Y sin querer escuché que tiene una hija... Solo quiero decirle que puede contar conmigo desde ahora. En lo que usted quiera...

Antes de decirle algo o agradecerle por sus palabras salió corriendo. Sonreí al ver que aún tenía cierto temor hacía mi. En parte me divertía y por otra parte me fastidiaba. Solo pude rodar mis ojos ante su actitud. Parecía una pobre ovejita en frente de un poderoso y feroz león.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Saena se fue de casa y que no se nada de ella. Los días siguen su curso, pero ahora comienzo a conocer y sentir lo que es libertad. Cualquiera diría que pronto me despertaría de un bello sueño pero por suerte sabía que esto era real. Lo más real que pude vivir y sentir comenzó cuando Saena salió de mi vida.

El amor me había transformado también. Él me quería y me respetaba. Aunque yo algunas veces quería algo más que solo besos y platicas inocentes. Empezaba a pensar lo que había dicho Saena sobre mi padre... Que ella se embarazó por solo un revolcon y que se arrepentía de ello, que no se guardó para el hombre que siempre amaría...

Todo fue una suma de cosas... Y ahora no lo podía creer. Tenía a mi lado a mi novio abrazándome hacia su cuerpo, piel con piel. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, mi piel ardía... Recordé como lo había seducido deliberadamente. Una risita nerviosa se me escapo. Lo había encontrado con la guardia baja y cayó por completo.

—El que ríe de sus maldades se acuerda—Me dijo besando mi frente.

Reí nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Recordé que te seducí deliberadamente...—Ren rió también.

—Yo dejé que lo hicieras—Río nuevamente.

—¿Ahora quien es el que sonríe recordando sus maldades?—Me miró intensamente para besarme despacio...

La sábana que cubría nuestros cuerpos fue deslizándose suavemente dejando mis pechos al descubierto, al verme él sonrió y negó lentamente pareciendo divertido al ver que me apresuraba a cubrirme nuevamente.

— No hace falta que te cubras... No hay nada que ya no haya visto—Me sonroje nuevamente.

—¡Ren!

—Pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras con el tiempo—Supe de inmediato que esa frase era para que me avergonzara más, pero decidí que no sería así.

—¿Con el tiempo?—Le pregunté usando un tono de voz demasiado meloso y con una insinuación implícita que bien sabía que la comprendería bastante bien.

Lo escuche gruñir, había fracasado en el intento...

—Eso es para que veas que puedo devolverte la jugada—Me reí mientras me besaba y me cubría con su cuerpo... Si, mi hombre era insaciable y no... Yo no podría haber deseado que fuera de otro modo...

* * *

El hombre a mi lado sonrió mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Di un pequeño suspiro mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, ambos miramos hacía la sala, llena de familiares y amigos enfrascados en su platicas y bebiendo de sus copas...

—Esto me recuerda la primera vez que te vi, fue en ese momento que me enamoré de ti, el preciso momento que supe que te quería para mi—Dije en forma de susurro—Tú ni siquiera me viste esa noche.

Él sonrió, negando lentamente y en sus ojos había un sin fin de mares de intensos sentimientos.

—Te vi...—Dijo para acercarme más a él—Te vi... Pero en ese momento eras demasiado joven...

Y entonces besó cálida-mente mi frente...

—¡Corte!—Grito el director—Buena toma, se queda. Excelente trabajo. Kyoko-san y Kaito-san, felicitaciones. Fue perfecto.

Ambos nos separamos y agradecimos al director en una pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, felicitaciones a todos... Al fin terminamos...

Todos aplaudieron y vinieron a felicitarnos... Y el hombre increíblemente enamorad hace un momento volvió a su habitual frialdad de siempre, cordial pero completamente frío y sus ojos ya carente de sentimientos me miraron.

—Buen trabajo...—Dijo.

Sólo asentí, mi modo habitual y con una reverencia hacia mi co-estrella me retiré del set de grabación.

Finalmente las grabaciones terminaron y podía respirar tranquila, las fotos estaban más que lista, había un sin fin de publicidad rondando la ciudad sobre el nuevo dorama que estaba protagonizando en horario estelar y que tenía una increíble audiencia.

Todo seguía perfecto. Saena había desaparecido, no supe nada más de ella.

Regrese a mi coche, ya no tenía trabajos pendientes en mi agenda.

Vi algunas cosas que olvidó Saena o que estaban muy bien escondidas como para encontrarlas con facilidad.

De repente una foto cayo de un sobre, la levante y no pude evitar que un jadeo ahogara mi exclamación. La mujer de aquella foto era una copia fiel a mi y a Saena. O quizás, nosotras nos parecíamos mucho a ella. Era increíblemente hermosa y de ojos verdes esmeraldas y sonrisa de ángel... Con tinta corrida, en la parte de atrás decía "Takarada Sanae"...

¿Quién era la mujer de la foto? ¿Takarada? Es el mismo apellido del presidente de LME... ¿Esto tenía algo que ver con lo que ocultaban Lory y Saena?

No supe que esperar o que pensar de esto. Cada día se hacía más complicadas las cosas y parecía que los misterios nunca tendrían fin.

Sanae... Debía investigar quien era Sanae. Y el por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan pesado.

Con un fin de semana por adelante, eso me dejaba a poco tiempo de firmar mi contrato con LME para empezar a trabajar definitivamente para la agencia.

Los pendientes ya los había completado. Este fin de semana sólo era para mi y Ren. Más feliz no podría estar.

Sabía que había un ideal de felicidad al que aspiraba y cada vez lo veía más alejado. Ese era con mi hija a mi lado y Ren. Los tres juntos... Era una idea genial, no pasaba más que de un sueño... No era nada más...

Por mi paz mental sabía que debía dejarlo pasar de momento. Luego pondría a investigar quien era esta mujer de la fotografía.

Esta noche había quedado con Ren, teníamos que cenar juntos.

Todo fue de maravilla. Me olvide de todo he de admitir.

Sábado llegó y vi que no estaba el sol que algunas veces me recibía al despertar. Estaba todo gris, sombrío.

Nuestro día siguió normal. No podíamos salir en publico ya que todavía manteníamos en secreto nuestra relación. Así lo preferimos ambos, pensando que era lo mejor.

Nuestra vida estaba perfecta, sin sobresaltos, ni conflictos. La tarde llegó y no supe en que momento me dormí. Al despertarme me di cuenta que era de noche.

Ren estaba sentado en la cama dándome la espalda. Me removí nerviosa y quise tocarlo. Me alejo de él.

—Que bueno que ya estas despierta—Dijo en un susurro.

—Amor, ¿Sucede algo?

—Si Kyoko. Sucede que esto—Dijo parándose y enfrentándome, nos señaló a ambos con su dedo índice—No va a funcionar. Me acabo de dar cuenta.

—¿Qué?—Me tomó totalmente de sorpresa—¿Etas terminando conmigo?

—Si.

—¿Por qué?—Le exigí. Tomé la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y comencé a vestirme, Ren desvió su mirada hacía la pared.

—Simplemente no funcionaríamos.

—¿Y para saberlo primero debiste acostarte conmigo? ¿Es esta tu venganza por los dos meses que te ignore?

—No es eso.

Este no parecía ser él. No sabía lo que sucedía. Quería respuestas.

—Entonces...

—Eso ya no importa...

—Bueno... Ya lo entendí—Le dije alejándome de él para buscar mi bolso. Tome apresurada todo lo que era mío y lo guarde.

No me detuve hasta que no quedara señal o pista que yo estuve allí. Sabía lo que era que no me quisieran y ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Pero no sabía que sucedía con Ren, esto debía ser un error.

—¿Estas tomando la píldora?—Su pregunta me fastidió.

—¡Si! No te preocupes que tampoco traería a un hijo no deseado al mundo...—Le grite de pronto con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas—Ya hay muchos de esos...

Vi que mi comentario le dolió de verdad. Quizás porque él bien sabía que yo no era una hija deseada por mis padres, solo era un error.

Pero no lo entendía, ¿Por qué mi comentario le dolía?

Sin ni siquiera despedirme salí de allí. Al llegar a mi coche guardé mis pertenencias de inmediato en la cajuela.

—¡Kyoko!—Lo escuché llamarme.

No quería que me viera llorar, no más... Lo escuché llamarme una vez más y corrí... Lo más que pude y al salir el agua me tomó por sorpresa. Seguí corriendo, sin importarme nada... Hasta que escuché la bocina de un coche que frenó a unos cuantos centímetros de mi.

Seguí corriendo.

—¡Kyoko!—Me gritó otra voz que bien conocía.

Reconocí esa voz. Me detuve y unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, acercándome a él.

—Zero.—Le dije llorando.

—Shhh... Tranquila. Estoy contigo...

No dije nada más. Dolía mucho y no había razón para mi entender por lo que Ren me había hecho. Él simplemente quería acostarse conmigo. Yo ya no le servía. Me había fallado. Sólo me había usado.

—¿Te duele algo?—Preguntó.

Solo señale mi pecho. Si, dolía mucho. Me dolía el corazón. De pronto su suave voz me dijo que todo estaría bien y que no debía preocuparme, mientras que todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuridad.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola... Gracias por sus reviews a PaulaGaTo, Lunabsc, mutemuia, Kotoko-98 y a Cheshire 2313.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué será que sucedió? Nuevos enigmas aparecen... Ya saben que hacer... XD


	13. Chapter 13

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

 _No se lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Solo sentí un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo. La cama en la que me encontraba tenía un perfume conocido para mi, era el perfume de él. Me removí algo molesta, hacía calor y estaba transpirando pero sentí de repente frío y calor a la vez. Mi cabeza ardía. Mi garganta estaba seca._

 _—Es bueno ver que ya has despertado..._

 _—¿Zero? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _—Mi chófer casi te chacó, ¿Lo recuerdas?—Asentí—Ya han pasado dos días._

 _—Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué has dejado que yo durmiera tanto?—Él me sonrió._

 _—Lo necesitabas._

 _—¿Qué día es hoy?_

 _—Lunes—Me dijo sonriendo de lado—¿Estas segura que estas bien?_

 _Solo pude poner los ojos en blanco, esto no podía estar pasando._

 _—De verdad estoy agradecida contigo.—Le dije. Él tuvo que cuidar una vez más de mi.—Pero estos dos días inconsciente no me ayudaron en nada. Me siento peor._

 _—Tuviste fiebre.—Dijo como si eso pudiese responder a todos mis males—Tuve que medicarte y estabas renuente a que te diera tu medicina... Tuve que inyectarte._

 _Abrí mis ojos aún más. Miré mi ropa y lo único que tenía era una gran camisa._

 _—Espera... ¿Quién me cambió?—Se señaló sin siquiera inmutarse.—P-Pero... Pero..._

 _—Soy médico, Kyoko. Y se cuando ser profesional.—Dijo serio y frunciendo su ceño.—Y cuando no..._

 _Okey... ¿Cómo debía tomar eso?_

 _—Debo ir mañana a LME...—Negó de inmediato._

 _—No, aún estas débil—No tenía fuerzas para refutar sus comentarios.—Sólo debes seguir mis consejos y recomendaciones._

 _—Creí que no ejercías la medicina._

 _—Sólo lo hago como un pasatiempo.—Claro..._

 _—Yo debo ir a Firmar un contrato con Takarada Lory..._

 _—No es prudente, Kyoko—Lo analice con mis ojos. Pendiente de él—No es bueno que salgas ahora._

 _—Me siento bien. E trabajo es trabajo..._

 _—Pero si no estas bien no podrás trabajar..._

 _—Hay algo más, ¿No?—Lo sabía..._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Vas a decírmelo?_

 _—No es prudente, Kyoko._

 _—Si no se a que me enfrento cómo sabré defenderme de este nuevo problema—Demostré mi punto._

 _—Es Saena.—Dijo limpiando una pelusa invisible de su camisa._

 _—La eché de mi lado.—Dije y recordé sus palabras y pasé a sentirme alarmada—¿Qué hizo?_

 _—Hizo declaraciones en la prensa que hicieron estragos estos días. Pensé que lo sabías y por eso te encontré como te encontré... Fue una hora antes que pasaron las noticias._

 _—¿Qué hizo ahora mi madre?—Él parecía enfadado por algo._

 _—Dijo en frente de todos quien es tu padre, Kyoko. Lo hizo._

 _—¿Q-Qué?_

 _—Eso mismo, Kyoko. Lo hizo público el sábado pasado. Tu casa esta en el ojo del huracán y acosan a tus empleados para sacar información de tu paradero, pero nadie sabe nada—No podía ser. Ahora sabría quien era mi padre... Mi garganta me impedía indagar más pero hice un pequeño esfuerzo más._

 _—¿Quién...? Mi padre... ¿Quién es?_

 _—Hizuri Kuu._

 _—¿Tu lo sabías?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Hizuri Kuu? Pero...—Mis ojos derramaron más lágrimas—¿Qué mierda esta pasando, Zero?_

 _—Entonces no lo sabías...—Me miró atormentado y queriendo saber más—¿Por qué te encontré en ese estado?_

 _No quería hablar de ello. No quería recordar lo que pasó pero era imposible no hacerlo. Medité lo más que pude, queriendo adivinar o inventar alguna escusa o hacer algún truco de magia para desaparecer de momento. No, nada podría salvarme de esos ojos esmeraldas..._

 _—Ren terminó conmigo...—Algo sombrío pasó por sus ojos—Solo quería llevarme a la cama. Después de conseguirlo ya no tenía porque seguir conmigo._

 _—¿Qué te hizo qué?—Medio me gritó._

 _—No hace falta que te molestes así...—Lo vi caminando como un león enjaulado.—Yo fui la ingenua._

 _—El me dijo que te amaba..._

 _—¿Cuándo hablaste con él?—Lo vi maldecirse a él mismo—Dime... Ahora._

 _—Hablé con él, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien... Fue poco después del escándalo del periodista._

 _—De eso ya pasaron tres meses..._

 _—Lo sé. Le creí, Kyoko._ _—Se cruzó de brazos aún sombrío._ _—Fue sincero. Le creí..._

 _—Tanto él como yo trabajamos de fingir ante una cámara... Y se nos da bien...—Él notó mi amargura._

 _—Cuando te mejores debemos salir de Japón—Dijo tajante._

 _—¿Qué?—Dije incrédula—¿A dónde?_

 _—Será solo un tiempo, Kyoko. Conociendo a Saena querrá seguir haciéndote daño. Y yo debo hablar contigo, sobre nuestro tema pendiente—Había llegado el momento, el momento de preguntarle si él sabía de la existencia de mi hija._

 _—¿Tú sabes donde esta mi hija?_

 _—¿Sabes de ella?—Pregunto sorprendido—¿Cómo?_

 _—Saena me extorsionó. Solo me lo dijo hace tres meses. Quería tenerme bajo su control y dijo que podía hacer que la niña sufriera..._

 _—No, ella no tiene ese poder ni la remota posibilidad—Dijo sentándose en la cama para tomar mis manos, mirándome a los ojos parecía sentirse culpable—Ella no pueda dañar a Ushio._

 _—¿Ese es su nombre?_

 _—Si, ese es el nombre de nuestra hija..._

 _—¿Es hija tuya también?—Dijo incrédula.—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

 _—Quise... Pero no pude... Fui tan estúpido—Negó lentamente—Cuando estaba por dejarme le dije que si lo hacía yo le diría a todos lo que era ella en realidad. Pero me sugirió que podría darme un hijo. Sólo acepte por estar molesto, solo así la dejaría marchar. El doctor que hizo el procedimiento y eligió a la mujer que tendría a mi hijo._

 _—¿Cuando lo descubriste?_

 _—Empecé a ver que era vedad, tendría un hijo... Pero Saena me dijo que ella no podía tener hijos, que me engaño y que te destrozaría a ti si no me alejaba de ti y las dejaba seguir adelante. Que me quedara con mi hija, que ese era el premio consuelo por perder a una mujer como lo es ella.—Zero estaba atormentado—Ese maldito médico era su amante, Kyoko. Solo logró que él aceptara ayudarle... Y lo hizo con sexo. Ella nunca cambió. Entonces me dijo que tu eras la madre. Eras apenas una niña, Kyoko. Y yo me sentí atado. No supe que hacer._

 _—Entiendo. Pero tuve que revelarme para que ella dijera quien era mi bebe. Me mostró un álbum completo de fotos... De la niña...—Dijo mirando alrededor_ _—¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde esta la niña?_

 _—Esta dormida—Sonrió de lado—Pero quería quedarse con la princesa que se parecía a su mamá._

 _—E-Ella lo sabe..._

 _—Sabe que eres su madre. Pero cuando te mejores le podemos decir que mamá vino a verla. Ushio sería muy feliz...—Mis lágrimas volvieron a traicionarme nuevamente._

 _—Gracias, Zero. Gracias por hacer que ella me considere su madre. No tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mi._

 _—Es lo menos que podía hacer... Después de todo lo que sucedió._ _—Se levantó ofreciéndome_ _la mano—Ven, vamos a verla._

 _—Pero esta dormida._

 _—Lo se, es cuando más tranquila está...—Susurro y sonrió cuando me sonrojé al verme o recordar lo que tenía puesto. Pero él me ofreció una bata para que m_ _e cubriera..._

 _Caminamos despacio. No soltó mi mano en todo el trayecto que nos separaba desde el cuarto en donde estaba al de mi niña. Ushio estaba arropada, su respiración acompasada. Poco a poco nos acercamos y Zero encendió la lámpara de la mesita de luz._

 _El cabello rubio de la niña se podía distinguir con facilidad. Sonreí al ver lo hermosa que era. Otra vez las lágrimas me traicionaron._

 _—Es hermosa..._

 _—Lo es..._

 _Me quedé mirándola. Era la niña más hermosa que mis ojos vieron en mucho tiempo. Hasta podía decir que era la más bella. Si, mi niña lo era. Y de grande seria muy hermosa._

 _—Ahora debemos ir a descansar. Ya podrás hablar con ella y conocerla más.—Me prometió.—Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo. Aquí esta mañana._

 _Lo seguí y me sentí extraña. Hace mucho que no pisaba esta casa. Mucho tiempo he de decir._ _Cuando ya estaba de nuevo en su cuarto volví a la cama._

 _—Debo tomarte la temperatura. Cuando despertaste seguías con algo de fiebre—Dijo paseando y buscando algo..._

 _Me paso el termómetro. Cuidando que me tomara la temperatura adecuadamente._

 _—Sigues teniendo un poco de fiebre. Pero te daré un medicamento para que estés mejor. Mañana te sentirás mejor._

 _—Gracias._

 _—¿Cómo te sientes con respeto a lo que sucedió con Ren?—Lo miré y dejé escapar un suspiro._

 _—No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué decía que yo era su mundo? Cuando la realidad es que no formaba ni una pequeña parte de el._

 _—Lo hombre solemos ser estúpidos..._

 _—Tú no—Le dije sonriendo._

 _—En eso tienes toda la razón... No, yo no... Solía serlo.—Me dijo._ _—Ahora debes dormir. Mañana hablaremos más detenidamente._

 _—Zero, una última cosa... Saena te contó algo sobre una mujer llamada Takarada Sanae—Él me miró detenidamente._

 _—No, pero podemos investigar si lo deseas. Ahora no te preocupes por nada más que no sea recuperarte.—Sonreí—Yo me encanaré de resolver algunas cosas._

 _—¿Qué sabes de Hizuri Kuu? Él esta casado y temo que Saena arruine su matrimonio..._

 _—No dijo nada... Pero no vive en el país..._

 _—Lo se. Lamento los problemas que te estoy causando..._

 _Se despidió de mi. Yo me quedé pensando sobre que paso debía seguir... ¿Sería Hizuri Kuu mi verdadero padre?_

 _Me dormí con rapidez. No quería pensar en las posibilidades... No quería hacerlo._

 _Ya de mañana me despertó una mano que se poso en mi frente._

 _—Lo siento. Te desperté—Dijo Zero_ _—Fiebre no tienes._

 _—¿Ushio?_

 _—Esta desayunando..._

 _—Que bueno..._

 _—He estado pensando Kyoko. ¿Tienes algo en donde podamos comparar el ADN de Saena..._

 _—¿Para qué?_

 _—Para ver si ella no mintió en otras cosas también..._

 _—¿Papi?_

 _—Voy a buscarla—No supe que preguntarle. Tampoco salieron palabras de mi boca._

 _Unos instantes después apareció nuevamente por la puerta._

 _—Alguien quiere conocerte...—Sonrió. Ushio estaba escondida detrás de su piernas._

 _—¿Quién puede ser?_

 _—¿Mami?—Murmuró—Eres mi mami._

 _La vi sonreír... Pero yo simplemente estaba absorta. Esta niña, mi niña, mi pequeña hija se parecía mucho a Takarada Sanae._ _Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me dejaron impresionada. Se parecía tanto a mi también._

 _—Si pequeña, Soy mamá._

 _Corrió a subirse a la cama. Su temor anterior había desaparecido y me dio un abrazo. Y no pude más. Lloré de nuevo._

 _Esta era mi hija, mi hermosa y bella hija. Solo mía._

* * *

 _Continuara..._

 _Bueno... Gracias por sus reviews. Capítulo de regalo._

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _Saludos..._


	14. Chapter 14

Hola... Aquí dejo lo mismo de siempre... XD

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 _ **El precio de la fama.**_

* * *

Zero se nos quedó mirando detenidamente, así estuvo cinco minutos pero después de sonreírnos desapareció sin decir nada más.

—¿Dónde estuviste, mami?—¿Cómo responder algo así?

—Estuve trabajando...

—¿Si? Lo mismo dijo papi. Te vi trabajar mucho...

—¿En serio?—Asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza—¿Cuantos años tienes, bebé?

Con su pequeña manito señaló dos... Por favor, no... Ella apenas si tenía dos añitos... Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mami?—Me preguntó preocupada.—¿Te duele algo?

—No, sólo que estas tan grande...

—Papá también dice eso.

—Es algo que él diría.

Se rió... De verdad parecía feliz, tan feliz como yo.

Se quedó callada y con el ceño fruncido. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado para su edad. Sonreí, era tan adorable.

—¿Sabes alguna canción?—Me preguntó.

—¿Quieres que te canté?—Asintió.—No se ninguna canción de cuna... Pero...

Empece a divagar, mi mente por igual. Pero recordé una canción que alguna vez escuché.

FUE UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIERA,

NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LA FECHA

COINCIDIMOS SIN PENSAR

EN TIEMPO Y LUGAR

ALGO MÁGICO PASÓ, TÚ SONRISA ME ATRAPÓ

SIN PERMISO ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN

Y ASÍ SIN DECIRNOS NADA CON UNA SIMPLE

MIRADA COMENZABA NUESTRO AMOR

TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA

DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A MI

ERES EL SOL QUE ILUMINA TODO MI EXISTIR

ERES UN SUEÑO PERFECTO,

TODO LO ENCUENTRO EN TI

TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA

POR TI ES QUE HE VUELTO A CRECER

AHORA SÓLO TUS LABIOS ENCIENDEN MI PIEL

HOY YA NO HAY DUDAS AQUÍ

EL MIEDO SE FUE DE MI

Y TODO GRACIAS A TI

TAN HERMOSA ERES POR FUERA

COMO NADIE EN LA TIERRA

Y EN TU INTERIOR HABITA

LA NOBLEZA Y LA BONDAD

HOY LA PALABRA AMOR

TIENE OTRA DIMENSIÓN

DÍA Y NOCHE PIDO AL CIELO POR LOS DOS

AHORA TODO ES TAN CLARO

ES A TI A QUIEN YO AMO

ME DEVOLVISTE LA ILUSIÓN

TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA

DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A MI

ERES EL SOL QUE ILUMINA TODO MI EXISTIR

ERES UN SUEÑO PERFECTO,

TODO LO ENCUENTRO EN TI

TÚ ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA

POR TI ES QUE HE VUELTO A CREER

AHORA SÓLO TUS LABIOS ENCIENDEN MI PIEL

HOY YA NO HAY DUDAS AQUÍ,

EL MIEDO SE FUE DE MI

Y TODO GRACIAS A TI.

Sonreí al ver que ella empezaba a tararear la misma canción...

—Mami, puedes volver a cantarla—Sonreí...

—Por supuesto que si...

* * *

Pase con ella la mayor parte del día, Zero no volvió a aparecer, fue un día solo para nosotros.

Durmió conmigo y ella fue mi mejor medicina.

Al otro día, desperté muy tarde. Ushio aún dormía y sentí una gran tranquilidad al ver que ella estaba junto a mi.

Bajé a ver si había alguien en casa pero no, parecía que nadie más que yo estaba aquí.

Comencé a buscar a Zero y lo encontré en su estudio tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Zero?—Para mi horror vi que tenía el labio partido.

—Nada importante...

—¿Quién te golpeo?—Le dije poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra.

—Kyoko, te dije que nada pasó. No tienes porque preocuparte por mi.

No, no podía solamente creerle algo así. Él era demasiado serio y pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, no podía solo actuar por instinto puro.

—Un día me dijiste que podía decirte cualquier cosa y que confiabas en mi, ¿Las cosas siguen siendo así?—Se que esta táctica estaba mal. Usar algo que dijo en el pasado contra él. Suspiro cansado.

—Tsuruga Ren...

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Ayer lo fui a buscar y no lo encontré. Hoy fui temprano, lo encontré... Le exigí una explicación, no me la quiso dar y lo golpeé acusándolo de mentiroso y simplemente nos fuimos a los golpes. Nada importante.

—¿Dónde fue?—Me sentía escandalizada, esto simplemente no podía ser.

—Estaba en la oficina de Takarada Lory. Su mánager y Lory nos separaron Solo que nadie supo porque pasó lo que pasó.

—No era necesario que hicieras algo así. Mira como te quedó a cara. Ushio te verá.

—Él quedó peor—Me reí, estos dos estaban peor que dos niños.

—Debo asumir que ganaste.

—Algo así—Se rió pero para mi no era nada divertido.

—No es necesario que pelees mis batallas por mi, Zero.

—Lo se.—Sonrió quitando-le importancia—Por cierto, no puedes salir aún a la calle. LME también esta lleno de periodistas indeseables.

—No puedo esconderme aquí por siempre, Zero. Por más que tengas una fortaleza aquí.

—Pero puedes contar conmigo y así estarás cerca de Ushio... Tú móvil se dañó por la lluvia, te compré otro por si querías comunicarte con alguien.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te desinfectaste esa herida?—Negó—¿El botiquín de primeros auxilios sigue estando en el mismo lugar?

—Si...

Fui a buscar los medicamentos para desinfectar esa herida que tenía y cuando volví seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Ahora tendrás que ser hombrecito y no quejarte—Le dije en broma mientras preparaba algodón con alcohol...—No llores...

—Yo jamás l- ¡Auch!—Dijo en el momento en que presioné el algodón contra su piel.

Solo me reí, estaba siendo demasiado infantil.

* * *

Mi vida ahora había cambiado, días después de aquel incidente yo me encontraba mejor pero por ningún motivo quise ver las noticias ni saber del escándalo que me rodeaba en este momento. Me dediqué a mi hija. Cada instante lamentaba hacerme perdido tantos momentos de su vida. Hable a casa para decirles que estaba bien y que estaría fuera por un tiempo. No tenía compromisos laborales y no me preocupaba por hacer enfadar a alguien por mi ausencia.

Poco a poco fui intentando pegar uno a uno los pedazos de mi corazón pero como toda persona herida me costaba hacerlo y solo quedaba con el intento. Pero no me daría por vencida, Tsuruga Ren tendría que ser sólo un mal recuerdo, un mal recuerdo de algo que nunca debió ser y mientras más lo pensaba más llegaba a la conclusión de que con Fuwa estaba mejor, al menos en ese momento yo no conocía lo que era el amor.

Supe lo que era un amor unilateral, solo yo amaba y me había costado aceptar y confiar en esa persona. No sabía si agradecerle a Zero por los golpes que recibió cierto actor pero me sentía más estúpida al preocuparme por él. Era como si nunca lo superaría, ni superaría lo que pasó entre nosotros. Ahora me sentía como Saena debió sentirse al ser sólo un polvo rápido. No sería como Saena, Ushio tendría una madre que la quisiera y mi corazón renacería de las cenizas si es que era necesario.

Ausencia eres y olvido serás... Y miles de frases parecida me invadían al encontrarme una y otra vez pensando en Tsuruga Ren. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Saena si es que ella siempre recordaba a mi padre. Ya no puedo hacerlo. Tampoco podía preguntarle si es que siempre recordaba a Hizuri Kuu... Mi padre y aquel hombre serían los mismos.

Con este tiempo comprendí que aquel que amaba era el que más sufría de los dos y ese era mi papel. Recordar hasta olvidar todo era una absurda idea y no quería ver que se pasaba mi vida y que solo me torturaba al recordar ciertas cosas que ya no me apetecía que tuviesen lugar en mi mente.

Hoy desperté sin ganas de levantarme de la cama, todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Mi niña estaba desayunando ya, así que yo no debía preocuparme por nada. En cuanto a la falta de personal, Zero me explico que había pasado los últimos dos meses fuera del país y que la mayoría estaban ocupándose de lo necesario para el nuevo hotel que estaba a punto de inaugurar...

Después de convivir con ella por dos semanas y tenerla cerca de mi, me volví una experta se podría decir en detectar dolores, berrinches y cambios repentinos de humor, así era mi pequeña, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba contenta de tenerme cerca y se aseguraba de estar a mi lado. Solo la comida podía separarla de mi lado... Sonreí al recordarlo. Cada día era una nueva ocurrencia, una nueva aventura y una niña amaba de todo corazón, un niño nunca te decepcionaban y sin que tuvieras que hacer nada te ganabas su amor de forma incondicional y sin pedir nada a cambio. Sabía por experiencia propia que un niño venia "programado" para amar a sus padres. Yo fui así. Pero como siempre la historia de mi vida era distinta.

Me levante y tomé una ducha, me sentía un poco mal, me había adueñado de la habitación de Zero pero parecía ser que a él esto no le importaba. Al cubrir mi cuerpo con una bata tuve que sostenerme de la puerta del baño, un fuerte mareo me impedía moverme de mi lugar, cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Apoye mi frente contra el vidrio de la puerta. No hice nada más que volver a la cama. Cuando me sentí un poco mejor me cambié de ropa por una más apropiada que una bata. Tenía ropa porque Zero se había asegurado de conseguirme un montón de ella ya que no podía ir a casa, el escándalo seguía, las cosas parecía que nunca mejorarían.

Bajé a ver a mi pequeña que estaba toda feliz y entusiasmada.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Me preguntó Zero.

—Estaba un poco mareada.—Dije quitando-le importancia—Pero ya pasó, me encuentro mejor, aunque he de admitir que no quería levantarme de la cama.

Sonreí pero él continuó muy serio, examinándome atentamente. Tomó mi mano y me levó a un lugar apartado en donde Ushio no podría escucharnos.

—Kyoko, estas pálida—Asentí.

—Desde anoche que no me siento bien. Pero ya estoy mejor.

—¿Qué síntomas tienes?

—Solo mareos y un poco mal el estómago...—Algo hizo clip en mi mente. Miré horrorizada a Zero.—No puede ser...

—Claro que puede ser, Kyoko.

—¿Entonces estas pensando lo mismo que yo?—Sonreí nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis propias manos.

—Puedes estar embarazada, Kyoko.—Negué lentamente, no... Esto no podía ser—¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?

Me sonrojé cuando él mencionó algo tan personal... Pero me sentí peor que un fantasma al notar cierto aspecto que no había considerado.

—Tengo un retraso de una semana—Susurré y mis lágrimas nuevamente me traicionaron.—Él me preguntó si es que seguía tomando la maldita píldora yo le aseguré que si y que...

Rompí a llorar, todo se me juntaba... ¡Maldita sea! Si era hija de Hizuri Kuu no solo le tendría que decir que si era su hija, sino que además un ¡Felicidades! También serás abuelo. Malditas hormonas que me hacían pensar en algo tan estúpido.

—Shhhh... Vamos al sanatorio para que te hagas unos análisis. Kyoko, si de verdad lo estas... Debes decírselo—Negué— Por más que sea un cabrón en todo el sentido de la palabra debe al menos saber, si después no quiere saber nada ya es cosa suya, tú ya cumpliste.

Vi que tenía razón...

—Le dije que tampoco quería más hijos indeseados en el mundo, eso le dije—Susurre.

—Todo va ha estar bien...—Me dijo para volver a donde estaba Ushio—Cariño, vamos con mami a la clínica...

Después de asegurarle que nadie le pondría una vacuna ni nada de eso accedió a ir y ante su renuencia yo sonreí. Ushio se había convertido en el sol que iluminaba mi existir...

Después de un viaje en silencio llegamos hacia nuestro destino. Solo al entrar todos saludaban a la niña. Parecía ser conocida por todo el personal. Y ella ahora estaba feliz. Nos dirigimos hacía el laboratorio en donde Zero personalmente me sacó una muestra de sangre para luego mandarla a analizar.

Estuvimos esperando un rato, yo estaba nerviosa, en parte no quería que de verdad estuviera embarazada, por otra me parecía un milagro que podría sanar mi corazón pero si tenía una hija de él ya no podría simplemente olvidarle.

Zero se levanto y fue a ver si ya estaba los resultados y una hora después así era. Quería morder mis uñas o algo así pero no lo haría... Mi paz mental ya estaba muy dañada para seguir haciendo pendejadas.

Miré a Zero que me entregaba los análisis pero negué automáticamente. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa para ver los resultados, quería que él los viera. Él era el doctor, no yo. Pero era fácil saber si la respuesta era NO o si era un SI...

—Positivo—Dijo mirándome—Se lo tienes que decir, Kyoko.

Me abracé a él ante a atenta mirada de Ushio. Zero tenía razón, debía decirle a Ren que estaba embarazada y que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

* * *

Las personas dicen que los malos recuerdos son los que te causan mucho dolor, pero en realidad son los buenos recuerdos los que te tienen al borde de la locura o te vuelven loco de vedad. Yo tengo muchos de los dos.

Y no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo aquí, en la puerta del apartamento de Tsuruga Ren. Okey, si lo sabía... Le estaba haciendo caso a Zero, me dijo que él debería saberlo y si no quería saber nada más de nosotros, entonces no valía a pena, podría seguir adelante con mi conciencia tranquila... Pero con mi corazón hecho cenizas.

Esto era lo mejor y yo bien lo sabía.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, después me dicen que les pareció el capítulo. Aquí en mi país estamos de fiesta por el Bicentenario de la Independencia de Argentina... Saludos a todas... XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hola... Aquí dejo lo mismo de siempre... XD Perdón por los errores de ortografía...

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Me encontraba aquí, tocando el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento, era de tarde y me había asegurado de que su coche estuviera en su lugar, llamé varias veces, hasta golpee despacio la puerta.

—Ren, se que estas allí. ¿Podemos hablar?—Pero no me contesto. En ningún momento se digno a siquiera abrirme la jodida puerta de su apartamento, ni siquiera para echarme de su jodida casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Estaba más que claro que no quería saber nada de mi. Debía conformarme con las señales que estaban a mi alrededor.

Lo más digno para mi sería irme y criar a mi hijo sola. Eso era lo que debía hacer.

Por última vez, llamé a su puerta. Dos, tres hasta quince minutos después y no había nada.

Otra señal. Salí de allí y subí al coche en donde Zero me estaría esperando con Ushio dormida.

—¿Y?—Negué.

—Su coche esta, solo que no quiere hablar conmigo. Mejor nos vamos, Ushio parece agotada.

—Podría ir a hablar con él...—Sonrió al ver el terror asomarse por mi rostro.

—Oh, no. No quiero volver a tener que curarte... Ahora nadie los podría separar. Así que... Vamos a tu casa—Dije medio riendo.

Sabía que debía resignarme. Lo sabía pero quería que él lo escuchara.

Días después, Zero volvió a acompañarme. Se quedó en el coche. También con Ushio. Pero de pronto me sentí mal cerca de la puerta. Golpeé despacio, nadie atendió. Me sentí terriblemente mal, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas como una montaña rusa.

Volví al instante al coche, Zero se preocupó al verme tan pálida y decidió que tendríamos que volver a su casa.

Poco después estaba acostada haciendo reposo y Ushio a mi lado mimando-me. Aun ella no sabía de la existencia de su hermanito y era lo mejor, de momento.

—Kyoko, creo que la próxima vez deberíamos ir juntos y dejar a Ushio en casa de mis padres, ellos la cuidara encantados.—Asentí.

Pero as cosas no fueron así, Zero era un hombre muy ocupado en sus negocios y además era accionista en las clínicas de sus padres.

También estaba haciendo ciertas investigaciones de la cual no me dijo absolutamente nada, pero de las cuales sabía, debían ser sobre toda la vida de Saena y si un día de verdad estuvo con Hizuri Kuu para tener un hijo de él.

Cosas así y demás.

Decidí ir sola, era así como debía ser y fui más temprano de lo normal, no había llegado aún.

No esperaba ser tan afortunada y pensar que él se lanzaría a ciegas a su futura paternidad. No... Es más, le dije que me estaba cuidando. Que no traería un hijo no deseado a este mundo.

Me quedé escondida y lo vi llegar, parecía agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

¿Qué nos estábamos haciendo? ¿Por qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo, Ren.

Lo vi sorprenderse pero rápidamente cambio de expresión. Su seriedad me dejó angustiada y empezaba a sentir que había hecho mal en seguir buscándolo.

—No hay nada que hablar—Dijo serio.

—Solo una vez más, Ren. Solo hablar y escúchame. Si después decides que no quieres saber nada de mi, te prometo, te juro por mi hija que te dejaré tranquilo, solo escúchame...

—¿Encontraste a tú hija?

—Si. Mouri Ushio—Dije despacio.

—Así que también es hija de él...

—Es una niña preciosa.

—Puedo imaginarlo—Dijo con gesto amargo.

—Tengo que decirte—Le dije mientras pasaba junto a él para entrar en su apartamento—Que...

Pero no conté con que él me besara. Sin lugar a dudas, no contaba con ello.

* * *

Llegué a casa de Zero abatida, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de nada más que dormir.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kyoko?—Me preguntó.

Lágrimas cayeron poco a poco y supe que él era la única persona en quien podría contar.

Volvía a sufrir de nuevo. No podía aguantarlo más.

¿Cómo empezar a contarle todo lo sucedido? Era débil, siempre lo seria. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado bueno para mi. No podía aguantar más. Mi corazón ya no podía más. Ya no.

—Lo fui a ver...—Mi voz que quebró...

—¿Te escuchó?—Negué.—¿Te trató mal?

—Caí de nuevo, Zero. Me acosté con él—Lo sorprendí y esperé a que me mirara con odio o algo así.

—¿Qué pasó después?—Negué, esto era demasiado.

—Me dejó en claro que no quería saber nada más de mi. Fue cruel, Zero.—Su mirada se oscureció.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Que todo lo vivido entre nosotros para él no valía nada y que... Era una más del montón, de esas que siempre volverían por más...—Con eso era suficiente. No quería decir nada más.

—No volverás a buscarlo, Kyoko. Nunca más—Me dijo serio—Es claro que no merece saberlo.

No pude más que llorar, llorar en sus brazos.

—Quiero ir a descansar—Le dije apenas.—Lamento haberte dejado con Ushio. De verdad...

Solo me sonrió despacio.

Fui a tomar una ducha, del más grande amor que sentí en mi vida ahora mismo me sentía vacía, vacía y vulnerable. También me sentía como en una eterna agonía, lo peor de todo es que todavía lo amaba.

Hace apenas unas horas me hizo sentir amada y deseada para después bajarme de ese cielo y lanzarme al vacío. En este momento me sentía deshecha y sucia...

No podía evitar sentirme así. No lo podía.

Tomé el jabón poniéndolo en la esponja para tallar mi cuerpo. Quería borrar todo rastro de él. De verdad lo quería.

Mientras el agua caía recorriendo mi cuerpo, lloré y fui quitando todo recuerdo que pudo dejar él, hasta que mi piel quedara roja.

Tire la esponja lejos de mi, me senté en el piso, dejando el agua correr. Ahora lloraría todo lo que tenía que llorar, al salir de aquí ya no lloraría más, ya no. Nunca más por Tsuruga Ren. Se lo debía al pequeño que crecía en mi vientre y a Ushio. Se los debía a mi hijo.

Me sentí débil y salí de la ducha, cambie mi ropa y me acosté a dormir.

No escuché nada, solo dormir...

—Kyoko, despierta—Escuché la voz de Zero.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi con mi desayuno ya preparado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Debes alimentarte, recuerda que ahora no solo eres tu...—Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Después de desayunar me dijo que debíamos hablar de ciertas cosas...

Fui a su despacho, lo encontré muy serio.

—¿Sucede algo?—Le pregunte y me sonrió.

—Se que hace una semana fue muy difícil para ti, todo lo que sucedió con él—Si, de eso ya había transcurrido siete días y sus horas—Quiero hacerte una proposición.

—Soy todo oídos—Dije sonriendo. Volví a mi actitud de antes, despreciar aquello que no me apetecía valorar ni tolerar. Pero solo Zero y Ushio no serían victima de esto.

—Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa...

Me quedé sin palabras, sonreí...

—Yo... Wow... No se que decirte—Le dije sorprendida.

—Dime si—Me pidió.—Mira Kyoko... Yo no soy bueno en esto, nunca pensé hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo.

—Si—Dije sonriendo. Me casaré contigo.

Lo vi sonreír.

—Prometo ser paciente y si algún día sucede algo más, será porque los dos así o queremos —Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mi.

Vi que sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y al abrirlo allí se encontraba un anillo con un gran diamante resplandeciente.

Vi como a joya se deslizaba por mi dedo, Zero era todo lo que necesité... Quería creerlo.

Ambos sabíamos que esperar del otro y que no. Ambos teníamos a una hermosa niña de dos años y medio. Yo estaba embarazada, él quería a mi hijo aunque no tuviera su sangre.

De verdad, me sentía afortunada.

—Voy a dejar la actuación—Le dije, lo que lo asombró.—Sabes que este mundo nunca me gusto y sabes todo el porque de mi participación en él. Es momento de dejarlo, quiero formar una verdadera familia. Se que mis hijos...—Sonreí —Nuestros hijos me necesitaran a mi lado.

—Me parece bien. Es mejor para ti. Si lo que deseas es alejarte, eso haremos—Sonreí.

—Decidí que le diré a él sobre el bebé. Pero también le diré que tu serás su padre.—Lo vi asentir convencido.—Vamos a casarnos, pronto.

Me casaría con Zero, lo haría.

Dos meses después, me encontraba aquí, ya casada y viendo a mi marido e hija interactuar, en mis casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Hicimos una ceremonia privada, solo mis suegros con Ushio, nosotros dos y el hombre que nos casaría... Estaba revisando los papeles cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Era Sebastian.

—Señor, el presidente Takarada Lory quiere verlo a los dos en su casa el día de hoy—Nos dijo y asentimos.

Lo vi irse, Zero me sonrió y beso mi mano.

—Ya tenemos todo lo necesario, Kyoko—Ahora si podíamos enfrentarnos a ellos, sonreí. Saena era una gran mentirosa. Lo era.—Solo debemos dejar a Ushio con mis padres.

Me llevaba maravillosamente con mis suegros por suerte. Seguían queriéndome de forma incondicional.

Hice la llamada que tenía que hacer, ella debería estar allí.

De paso a la casa de Takarada, dejamos a Ushio... Zero nos llevó a la casa del presidente de LME, en donde ya nos estaban esperando, el gran sala estaba con varias personas, el presidente Takarada Lory, el matrimonio Hizuri y un hombre rubio...

Zero al ver a aquel sujeto sonrió jovial...

—Buenas tardes—Dije sonriendo apenas—He venido a dejarle mi renuncia definitiva, pienso dejar la actuación...

Todos me miraron más de lo que deberían, por mi embarazo estaba más sensible y volátil en cuanto a mi humor, culpaba a as hormonas por ello. Otros síntomas no eran contantes.

—Hizuri Kuon... ¿Cuanto tiempo, no?—Al parecer ellos se conocían. Pero no se aparto de mi en ningún momento. El rubio sonrió pero una sonrisa vacía.

—Hija—Escuché llamarme a Kuu...

—Debo suponer que usted se hace llamar mi padre, ¿No?—Lo vi decaer, su anterior sonrisa desapareció.

—Yo...

—No soy su hija—Dije tajante.

—Déjame que te cuente lo sucedido... Mira...—Su mujer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba tomando su mano.

—Escucha-lo, por favor—Me pidió la mujer.

—Bien...

Miré a Zero quien se sentó a mi lado, escuchando lo que ellos tenían que decir.

Sebastian nos sirvió té. Pero entre tanto perfume que había alrededor mi estómago apenas si lo toleraba.

—Estábamos atravesando una crisis, tanto Juliena como yo decidimos distanciarnos por un tiempo, así lo hicimos... Conocí a Saena de casualidad, nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro...

—Si y pasaron una semana apareándose como dos conejos en celo—Dije mordaz, más de uno escupió literalmente el té.

Zero se rió... Miro al hombre que debía ser hijo de Kuu y su esposa he hizo un gesto como que no pudo evitarlo.

—Podría decirse así...

—Mire señor Hizuri, se quien es, que hizo y porque lo hizo. No necesito sus explicaciones, eso debe tratarlo con Saena. No es de mi importancia algo así. Es un desconocido y no pretendo llamarlo Papá...—Me paré tomando una carpeta...

—Pero...

—Saena si tuvo un hijo de usted. Mi marido ha investigado sobre ello...

—¿Marido?—Preguntaron tres hombres.

—Me casé hace un mes con Zero...

Todos los presentes me miraron asombrados... Y entre otras expresiones que no pude descifrar pero no me importaron.

—Bueno, Kyoko... Sigue hablando —Dijo Zero.

—Como dije, Zero me ayudo a mis espalda a investigar todo mi pasado familiar—Lory nos miro detenidamente—Saena con casi siete meses de embarazo dio a luz a un varón, que por supuesto, no soy yo. Pero el niño lamentablemente falleció por una falla renal, sus órganos no se habían desarrollado bien.

Saqué las fotos de la tumba del pequeño y se las pasé a todos quienes miraban las fotos, fechas y datos claros.

—¿Entonces?—Miré a Kuu con algo de lastima.

—Saena lo enterró a usted y al hijo de ambos en esa tumba, por eso lo nombró igual a usted—Supe que era cruel pero no me importaba.

—¿Y tú?

—Oh, yo soy una carga que encontró en el camino... Tengo la edad de su hijo fallecido solo por coincidencias del destino. Podría decirse una broma...—Escuché que alguien llamaba al timbre desesperada-mente y seguí caminando...

Alguien entro desesperada-mente, casi se cae por correr...

—Darling, darling... Ella—pero se topó conmigo antes de terminar de hablar y me miró asombrada—Tu...

Sonreí de lado, levante mi mano y le pegue una sonora cachetada que hizo que el golpe resonara en la sala.

—Eso es por zorra—Le dije mordaz y aprovechando para pegarle en su otra mejilla—Esto es por meterte en el matrimonio de mis padres... Por haber causado la muerte de mi madre...

Sentí tanto asco...

Ella intento devolverme el golpe pero Zero detuvo su mano en el aire...

—Nadie le pega a mi mujer—Dijo con sus ojos oscuros, esta vez gritaban peligro—No le harás daño en su estado.

—¿Estado?—Preguntó Lory.

Sonreí falsamente, todos estaban en aparente shock...

—Estoy embarazada—Dije acariciando mi vientre.—Vamos a ser padres, otra vez.

Todos fijaron sus miradas en mi vientre.

—¿Qué?—Escuché a al rubio más joven preguntar incrédulo, cosa que no me importó.

—Señorita Woods es una autentica bruja—Dije no solo referiendo-me a su apodo en su profesión—Debería escribir un libro llamado "De maquillar a ramera".

—Y-yo...—Tartamudeó.

—¿Usted?

—Y-Yo...

—Quiere justificarse ahora—Me reí negando con mi cabeza—Vino a prevenirnos a todos de mi presencia... Pero al parecer, se ve sorprendida. De ahora en más pienso hacer su vida un autentico infierno...

—Mogami—Miré a Lory llamarme así...

—No, Mogami no soy... Porque no empezamos a hablar claro... Mi apellido en realidad es Takarada, ¿no es así?—Me enfrenté a él, también parecía atormentado—Y esta agencia es tan suya como mía...

Y aquí se desataba el infierno, de eso estaba segura... Esto solo era el principio. Quizás esta hombre y yo en algunos aspectos nos parecíamos demasiado...

Continuará.

* * *

Kyoko volvió con todo y cruel... XD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y ya tiene una idea de quien es el padre de Kyoko-chan? Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Ren no la escuchó... Pero Zero se casó con ella... ¡Qué drama! ¿No?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola... Aquí dejo lo mismo de siempre... XD Perdón por los errores de ortografía...

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Vi que el rostro de Lory estaba mortalmente pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?—Murmuró.

—Solo que Takarada Sanae es mi madre y que tu eres mi tío ya que tu hermano menor era mi padre—Le dije enfrentándome a él—Como también que nunca aceptaste el casamiento de mis padres, ni siquiera cuando supiste que mi madre estaba embarazada.

—Tú madre nunca fue para mi hermano...

—¿Pero para ti sí?—Lo vi enfurecer.—De ahí es de donde radican todos los males, ¿No?

—Tu madre me conoció a mi primero—Me reí.

—Y es por eso que nunca quiso cargar conmigo, yo le recordaría siempre que usted nunca pudo tener a mi madre, aparte usted ya estaba casado.—Sonreí.—No se preocupes que aquí al parecer estamos en familia. Nadie contará sus secretos, ¿No?

—Kyoko...

—Mouri-san por favor...—Le dije altiva.—No te reconozco como tío y renuncio a todo lo que puedas ofrecerme, así también al testamento que se, dejó mi padre. No quiero su dinero, no quiero nada.

—Ellos eran de diferentes edades—Blanquee los ojos.

—¿Por eso hizo que esta furcia—Dije señalando a la zorra—intentara meterse en la cama de mi padre? Por despecho, porque simplemente mi madre nunca lo aceptaría a usted.

—¿Tú llamaste a Jelly?—Asentí.

—Quería ver que tan rápido llegaba. Quería divertirme—Los Hizuri estaban en silencio.

Zero estaba mirando directamente al hijo de los Hizuri, no supe de que iba tanto su interés, pero luego me encargaría de preguntar.

—¿Es por lo que descubriste que quieres dejar el medio?—Solo atiné a rodar mis ojos.

—Además de eso, en el medio hay muchas personas indeseables para mi, en especial su primer actor—Dije como quitando-le importancia.

—¿Qué tiene Tsuruga Ren que no te agrada?—Vi que la pregunta llamaba su atención.

—Creo que es alguien demasiado falso, pero no soy nadie para hablar honestamente de sinceridad. Tampoco quiero encontrarme con Sho—Dije un poco asqueada.

—¿Por qué dices que Tsuruga Ren es falso?

—Se que no es su verdadero nombre—Lory me miró detenidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo mandé a investigar, solo que me quedé con que no es su verdadero nombre—Vi que más de uno se inquietó.—No me interesó lo otro que pude o no descubrir.

—¿Por qué lo investigaste?—Preguntó Lory examinándome.

Zero tomó mi mano y asintió.

—Él es biológicamente el padre de mi bebé. Quise decírselo y no me quiso escuchar—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Zero lo supo siempre y por eso me pidió que me casara con él. Además acepté porque Ushio necesita una madre, estuve más de dos años sin saber que tenía una hija y toda una vida ignorando mi verdadera identidad, lo que no quiero para mis hijos. Tsuruga Ren perdió su derecho al no querer escucharme y Zero será el padre de mi bebé. Saena no fue exactamente un buen ejemplo pero es todo aquello que yo no quiero ser para mis hijas. Jamás les impondría impone- les a mis hijos una relación que no quieren. Pero no tengo nada que decirle a él.

—¿Si él quiere tener contacto con su hijo?—Reí de pronto.

—Si él cree que tiene derecho a mi hijo se equivoca, que primero recuerde sus acciones y recién medite bien si tiene derechos o no—Me paseé por el lugar—Tampoco tendrá obligaciones, pero si sabrá de la existencia del bebé.

—¿Lo haces para torturarlo?

—¿Yo? No soy usted, Takarada-san... Que deja a una niña, su sobrina, en manos de la demente de la hermana mayor de la niña... Aun no se como puede dormir por las noches, claro que se que Saena era de la misma edad que su hermano menor. Siempre con los prejuicios, la diferencia de edades y cientos de tabúes. Se que desheredó a mi padre al saber lo que hizo, ojalá y la vida no le haga pagar esto...

—Kyoko, tenemos que pasar por Ushio... Debe haber vuelto loco a mis padres...

—Claro—Revise mi bolso si saqué una carpeta—Aquí tengo la investigación sobre Tsuruga Ren, no la leí... Aquí le dejo una carta en donde le digo la verdad, se que no es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, lo busque antes de casarme y no me quiso escuchar y en mi estado no me expondré a solo hablar con él.

Me miró dudosamente pero al final tomó los papeles.

—¿Para Tsuruga Ren o como quieras que te llames?—Me reí.

—Eso es lo que pienso, esas dos personas no significan nada para mi. Tengo fe en que usted hará las cosas que crea convenientes, puede hacer que Jelly mantenga su silencio. Es eso o la destruiré—Sonreí de lado—Y prometo que no será nada agradable.

—Comprendo, ella sabrá que hacer. Me encargaré de ello—Sonreí.—Disfrutas de esto, ¿No?

—Yo sonrió antes de matar, Takarada-san—Le dije dejándolo sin palabras.

Zero se detuvo ofreciéndome su mano, pero estaba mirando a los Hizuri detenidamente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que le sucedió a Rick—Dijo Zero y vi que Kuon se estremecía pero sus padres le tomaban de los brazos, mientras cerraba los puños.—Se que mi hermano te quería mucho y amento lo que pasó. Nunca te culpé por lo sucedido, no como lo hizo Tina.

—Tina es todo corazón...—Dije rodando los ojos.

—¿La conoces?—Me preguntó Kuon. Sonreí de lado.

—Quiso meterse con Zero hace casi cinco años, no le fue bien—Zero se rió.

—Desde entonces ni se me acerca—Recordé que la agarré de los pelos solo para seguir con nuestras farsa, Saena disfrutó del expectación.

—Creo que desde entonces tuvo que usar peluca—Reí.—Zero, quiero pizza de chocolate. Ya sabes, natilla, chocolate blanco, negro...

—¿Cómo el estilo de la pizza en Roma?

—Siiii...—Dije feliz, moría por comer pizza de chocolate, pizza cuadrada el estilo romana...

—Kuon me gustaría volver a hablar contigo si es lo que deseas y estas por más tiempo en Japón.

—Ya veremos—Dijo indeciso.

—Tenemos que trabajar en el proyecto del nuevo hotel, tengo ideas fabulosas para la decoración... Y el menú...

—La mujer detrás de mi éxito—Sonrió apenado.

Volví mi vista hacía el matrimonio Hizuri, mirándolos detenidamente.

—Aun no me queda claro quien de ustedes dos le dieron a mi hermana medio millón de dolares para mantener la existencia del bebé en secreto—Los vi que ambos se tornaban mortalmente pálidos—Eso solo son cosas entre Saena y ustedes. Zero, quiero ir a por mi hija, la extraño...

Zero negó y sonrió.

—Vamos a casa, cariño.

Salí de allí despidiéndome con un gesto apenas de mi mano.

—Recordaste a Rick al ver al hijo de los Hizuri, ¿No?—Él simplemente asintió.—Se o mucho que te dolió su perdida, Zero.

—Vamos a por nuestra niña—Me dijo sonriéndome.

Quizás hoy enfrente parte de mis demonios, no a todos, pero si parte de mi pasado. a muerte de mis verdaderos padres, la verdad de mi existencia. Lo que hizo Takarada Lory que no es otro que mi tío. Zero se encontró con alguien de su pasado, alguien que le recuerda al hermano que trágica-mente perdió en un accidente. Ellos saben la verdad de mi bebé.

Solo falta Saena y Tsuruga Ren, los peores demonios a los que tarde o temprano me tendré que enfrentar.

Cuando tuve a mi hija a mi alcance no hice otra cosa que abrazarla a mi y llenarla de besos y caricias. La extrañé horrores el día de hoy, quería tenerla cerca de mi siempre. Ushio y mi bebé, mi pequeñas. Pronto nacería Mouri Setsuka, mi hija... Yo estaba segura que sería una niña, aunque a Zero le encantaba llevarme la contraria y decirme que mi bebé sería un niño.

* * *

Continuará.

Bueno, aquellos que pensaron que Lory era el padre de Kyoko, ya ven, no era así... Y Zero resultó ser hermano de Rick, alguno pensó que podría ser que en realidad Ushio era hija de Kuon, no es así. Estoy echando abajo todas las teorías que me plantearon pero así pensé el fic desde un principio. Sanae y el hermano de Lory tenían una considerable diferencia de edad y por cosas del destino Lory se oponía a ellos o más bien por su amor por Sanae, que nunca fue correspondido, mucho drama, ¿No?

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews, sigan dejando sus opiniones, lamento no poder mencionarlas a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews... Pero el pasado miércoles 13 de Julio operaron a mi hermana pequeña, fue una operación larga de aproximadamente siete horas, ella tenía un soplo y además cardiopatía congetina, hablo en pasado porque en esta, su segunda cirugía, soldaron el soplo y se encargaron de realizar la cirugía completa, mi hermana por suerte reaccionó favorablemente. Aun esta en la parte de terapia pero lo bueno es que todo salió bien. Yo quedé a cargo de mis hermanos menores, que son tres más, un adolescente y dos niños, que requieren de todo mi tiempo, también me encargo de la casa, las personas que son madres sabrán lo que es hacerlo, de verdad, absorben la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre debo estar al pendiente, pero al menos están en vacaciones de invierno y no van al colegio, también estoy de vacaciones y no estoy en clases... Lo que es de gran ayuda.

No se cuando volveré a publicar, gracias por comprender.

Ahora, quiero saber sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo.

Saludos.

Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412.


	17. Chapter 17

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... Demasiado estilo "What if"... este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] Y algunos inventos míos como que Rick es hermano menor de Zero o los otros... si leen el fic, sabrán de lo que hablo.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

—Zero, ¿Qué sucedió?—Le pregunté despertándome de repente.

—Te has desmayado... me has hecho asustar mucho—Me dijo pegando su frente con la mía.—Y no volvías en si.

—Lo lamento—Dije intentando levantarme—¿Y Ushio?

—Ella esta con mis padres. Pasaron por ella esta mañana—Me sorprendí.

—¿Que es lo que tengo, Zero?—Él simplemente negó.

—Nada, Kyoko.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Le pregunté al ver el lugar en donde me encontraba, parecía ser una habitación de hospital.

—Estas en casa, Kyoko.—No comprendía que me había pasado.

—¿Y la bebé?

—Esta perfecta, en tus cinco meses, todo esta perfecto.—Sonreí.—Sigue igual de exhibicionista que la primera vez que hicimos esa eco-grafía...

—Oh, por todos los dioses... No empecemos con eso... Mi hija no es exhibicionista...—Se rió negando.

—Es hermosa, igual que la madre.

Sonreí como una autentica boba, la idea de que pronto tendría a mi bebé en brazos me hacía feliz.

—Creo que tendré que cancelar la cena de mañana.—Entonces recordé que tendríamos de invitados a los Hizuri...

—No tienes que hacerlo si te sientes mal.—Negué de inmediato.

—Son tus invitados y es necesario que este contigo. Ushio a esa hora seguirá dormida y de seguro para mañana en la noche ya estaré bien...—Le aseguré.

Él solo asintió.

Me quedé recostada y descansando, aunque Zero me dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos y que me quedara en cama.

* * *

Dormí toda la noche, me hizo bien descansar...

—Buen día, dormilona—Escuché decir a Zero—Es hora de desayunar.

Termine de desayunar y entonces me levanté.

—¿Qué menú planeas ofrecer hoy?—Le pregunté.

—Haremos una des-gustación de los platos que elegiste tú para el menú del nuevo restaurante—Sonrió—Es perfecto.

—Empezaré a pensar que te casaste conmigo solo para que te ayude en la cadena de restaurantes y hoteles que posees...—Se rió negando.

—En parte—Me siguió la broma y mi bebé me pegó una de sus pataditas...

—Setsu no esta de acuerdo contigo—Volvió a reír para estar a la atura de mi vientre.

—Setsu, no debemos hacer enojar a mami...—Pateó de nuevo, y sonreí.

—Setsu esta despierta...

Nos reímos de nuevo, la bebé era muy buena en hacerse notar...

* * *

A la hora de la cena ya había llegado y Ushio contra todo pronostico no quería dormirse, ni ir a ningún lado porque "Papá le contó que yo estuve malita", miré mal a Zero, no quería que preocupara tanto a la niña. Si ya decirle que tendría una hermanita había sido un tarea ardua, ahora sería aún más... Era muy apegada a mi en este momento.

Los invitados ya estaban aquí y me puse al lado de Zero para recibirlos...

—Bienvenidos—Dijimos Zero y yo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—Es bueno verlos...—Dijo un Kuu un poco avergonzado, al parecer aún le costaba verme o por alguna cosa del destino. Los tres me miraron detenidamente, entre mi rostro y mi vientre.

—¿Y esta preciosa niña?—Juliena encontró a Ushio a mi lado.

—Hola...—Saludo educada-mente, imitando una reverencia o parte de ella—Soy Mouri Ushio.

Todos sonrieron al verla tan madura para sus casi tres años.

—Su lenguaje es perfecto a tan corta edad—Zero sonrió de lado.

—Ushio habló a los nueve meses y caminó a los diez. Siempre fue muy independiente—Sonreí, era verdad, mi niña era brillante.

Con las visitas sorprendidas, pasamos al comedor a cenar...

—Mi esposa quiere que seamos los primeros en degustar el menú que ella escogió para el nuevo restaurante—Sonreí negando.

—No tendrías que trabajar en tu estado, querida—Me dijo de forma maternal Juliena y sinceramente no supe como esconder mi incomodidad, me fue imposible disimularlo.

Pero Setsu salió con una de sus patadas quita aliento y mi gesto de asombró y medio de dolor me salvó...

—Auch...

—¿TE SIENTES BIEN?—Todos los hombres me preguntaron a la vez.

—Es la bebé... Creé que pegándome en mis costillas, Zero, le prestará atención—Sonreí ya que era verdad...

El personal que contratamos para la ocasión, llegó para empezar a servir los platillos, llevándose los momentos incómodos, al menos de momento.

Después de un sin fin de alago y de que hablaran entre si, yo simplemente me alejé de la conversación, al menos mentalmente.

—Pero, niña... Estas muy pálida.—Escuché decir de nuevo a Juliena.

Zero había llevado a Ushio a dormir... Y en ese momento estaba regresando.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kyoko?—Me preguntó acercándose para tocar mi frente—Cariño, estará todo bien...

Lo miré alarmada, su voz se alejaba cada vez más y más de mi...

—Quiero hacerte un control. Debes estar tranquila, el bebé va a estar bien...—Asentí.

—¿Piensas llevarla a un hospital?—Preguntó Kuon. Zero negó de inmediato.

—No, es mejor no molerla. Ayer le pasó igual... Solo necesita estar tranquila y sin preocupaciones...

—¿A donde la llevas?—Kuu preguntó.

—Al cuarto, necesito revisarla y confirmar que todo esta bien...—Desde entonces todo quedó en silencio a mi alrededor...

* * *

Corrí todo lo que pude, mi respiración estaba agitada y sentí la transpiración recorrer mi rostro...

Aquellas escaleras parecían interminables, sentía que debía subir rápido. Algo malo estaba por pasar...

La luz me cegó y de pronto vi que me encontraba en una azotea... Escuche voces, discusiones...

—Kyoko no pudo decir eso...

—Claro que si—La voz de Saena—Ella no tiene porque estar con un poca cosa como lo eres tu, son apenas unos niños y nada puedes ofrecerle...

—Yo la amo...

—El amor es de tontos y no alimenta a nadie—De repente un grito de horror se escuchó, después todo silencio...

Poco a poco salí de mi escondite y me acerqué al barandal, al ver hacia abajo grité de terror, pánico...

Él estaba allí, en el suelo, mucha sangre y sin siquiera moverse...

—¡Takumi!—Grité, llena de dolor y rabia...

—Kyoko, despierta...—De repente me encontré rodeada de muchas personas, cuatro a decir verdad... Me miraron como si fuese un bicho raro y preocupados...

—Esta muerto...—Dije con miedo.—Lo vi muerto... Estaba muerto.

—¿Quién? Kyoko. Por favor...—Miré a Zero, sin saber que decir.

—Takumi esta muerto...—Grité histérica...

Me di cuenta que tenía suero en mi brazo, intenté sacármelo pero Zero me lo impidió.

—Tranquila...

—¡Saena lo mató!—Le grité...

—¿Qué?—Me preguntaron todos...

Mi cabeza dolía y mucho...

—¿Dónde esta Ushio?

—Esta dormida, Kyoko. Tranquila...—Negué.

—¿Por qué tengo suero?—Dije indignada, como si fuese la peor molestia existente.

—Tuviste una perdida, Kyoko...—Me quedé pálida.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Y mi bebé?—Le pregunté alarmada y tocando mi vientre, sentí una gran paz al sentir a mi bebé aún conmigo.

—Ahora las dos están bien... Pero no fuera de peligro. Debes mantener reposo— Asentí—Lo digo de verdad, Kyoko. Si te hubiese llevado al hospital, no hubiese podido hacer nada. Desde ahora debes obedecer y no esforzarte ni alterarte... Lo digo en serio...

Asentí...

—Tengo dolor de cabeza...—Dije de pronto—Pero prometo hacer lo que sea por la bebé.

Todos me miraban como bicho raro...

—¿Quién es Takumi, Kyoko?—La pegunta de Zero me sorprendió.

Desvié mi mirada, llena de lágrimas...

—Nadie importante—Mentí.

No quería recordar aquello, ni ahora ni nunca...

—Kyoko...

—Ya... No quiero hablar—Medio grite medio gruñí... Mas bien, escupí aquellas palabras...

* * *

Continuará.

Hola, un nuevo personaje... Takumi... Quien deja sus teorías...

Quizás mañana le den el alta a mi hermana, aun no es seguro... Al parecer esta respondiendo favorablemente a los medicamentos y al tratamiento.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.


	18. Chapter 18

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... Demasiado estilo "What if"... este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] Y algunos inventos míos como que Rick es hermano menor de Zero o los otros... si leen el fic, sabrán de lo que hablo.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Cada segundo que pasaba me hacía sentir más inútil de lo que ya me sentía... El solo hecho de depender de los de más hasta para acompañarme al baño me dejaba de los nervios, quería mi jodido espacio, quería poder disfrutar de este momento, de mi primer embarazo y de Ushio... Pero mi hija temía que su hermanita y yo volviéramos a ponernos malitas... Adoraba a mi niña, era un sol. La quería tanto...

Mis suegros apenas se habían despedido cuando los Hizuri legaban de visita, otra situación que me impedía tener mi espacio personal. No soportaba la idea de tener que estar en una cama, pero entendía que era por el bien de mi bebe.

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida?—El tono meloso de Juliena me dio dolor de cabeza, mi mal humor aumentó, como si quisiera preguntarle que sentiría estar todo el tiempo en la cama.

—Igual—Dije con mi tono áspero, igual a como me sentía desde un principio.

—Debes cuidarte mucho.

—Eso no es nada de lo que Zero no me haya dicho ya...—Los tres hombres nos miraban en silencio.—Quiero al menos trabajar en algo, pero sencillamente no puedo... Zero, pasa-me los papeles que están el aquella carpeta.

—Lo haré pero nada de esfuerzos innecesarios...

—Toda mi vida he trabajado por esto y ahora... Me siento completamente inútil. Al menos tengo estos papeles para trabajar en algo—Dije cansada...

—Bien... Aprobé el presupuesto que hiciste. También hice algunos pedidos extras...

—Creo que Ushio y yo buscaremos en línea las cosas del cuarto del bebé... Quiero que tener a Setsuka en mis brazos ya...—Recordé mi sueño y simplemente supe que debía decirles lo que sucedió—Quiero hablarles de Takumi...

El silencio fue general...

—Nosotros nos marchamos si estamos incomodando—Dijo Juliena pero su esposo ni su hijo tenían intenciones de marcharse en este momento.

—No, esta bien. Pueden quedarse...—Dije sin más.

—Pero no te alteres, Kyoko. Lo digo en serio.—Asentí a las palabras de Zero.

—Después de que a los once años intentara suicidarme...—Dijo mostrando pequeñas cicatrices que apenas si se veían—Saena decidió que asistiría por un tiempo a la escuela y que no tendría a los odiosos tutores encasa y en cada viaje que tuviera que hacer por alguna cosa u otra... Allí conocí a Souma Takumi, fue mi mejor amigo... Y cuando cumplió los catorce años igual que yo, él me pidió salir...

Suspiré, recordando a ese chico, contuve el mar de emociones causado por las hormonas. No quería llorar, simplemente recordarlo después de tanto tiempo de tenerlo reprimido en mi memoria hacia que todo fuera más complejo en todo.

—No supe que decirle, me sentí confundida... Era mi único amigo y yo... No podía sentir algo como amor por otro ser... Simplemente no estaba en mi.—Eso era lo fácil, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más—Él dijo que lograría que me enamore de él. Siempre me dejaba una carta, me decía que siempre me esperaría de una u otra forma, me quería a su lado. Con Saena incluida en el paquete... Un día Saena descubrió las cartas y se enfureció, me prohibió hablarle... Si me veía cerca de él, simplemente me sacaría del colegio... De cierto modo nuestros sueños en ese momento valían más que todo lo que pudieran decir los de más...

—Saena hizo algo, ¿No?—Vi a Zero tensarse al preguntarme eso...

—Si, que lo hizo—Mi voz se quebró—Lo mató.

—Hay que denunciarla...—Dijo Juliena de pronto.

—No, fue declarado como un suicidio. Nadie me creyó. Intente decirles lo que paso... La discusión que escuché o parte de ella. Para Saena, el amor es algo de tontos y que no alimenta a nadie, solo me distraería de lo que consideraba importante y yo misma comenzaría a tener prioridades antes que un trabajo que ni siquiera era de mi agrado.—Pensé ese instante en el que vi ese momento—Saena solo forcejeo un momento con él, Takumi tenía usando unas muletas por un accidente que tuvo una semana atrás... Y no pudo defenderse... Solo hizo un poco de fuerza más y él cayó. No pude hacer nada, Saena supo tejer bien sus mentiras. Quedé destrozada y ella me amenazó, se valió de todo para que yo le hiciera caso...

—Nunca me lo dijiste...

—Son los primeros en saberlo—Admití avergonzada... Odiaba ser una y otra vez la victima.—Nunca se lo dije a nadie... Saena me sacó del colegio después de eso, de nuevo a la educación en casa, a los miles de papeles que quería que interpretara... Solo era el precio que debía pagar por la fama... Un muy alto precio... Nunca tuve vida propia, creía que ella era mi madre y los niños siempre adoran a sus madres... Yo no tenía opción, desconocía mi verdadero origen... Razón por la que odio más a Lory. Muchas personas luchan día a día con sus demonios, yo simplemente tuve que vivir con ellos por 21 años... Aún hoy me atormentan, siempre estas las malditas pesadillas y no puedo evitar pensar que todo aquello sucedió por mi culpa. Solo por mi.

* * *

Después me excusé diciéndoles que me sentía muy cansada, una pequeña mentira, nada más... Quería estar sola. Solo teníamos catorce años, ¿Qué mal le estábamos haciendo al mundo? En esos momentos de ese lejano pasado, solo eramos Takumi y yo.

—Tengo algo que decirte—Zero apareció de pronto frente a mi—Te mentí en algo, pero es momento que lo sepas...

—¿Qué sucede?—Me asuste.—Pasa algo con la bebé, ¿Verdad?

Lo vi negar de inmediato.

—La bebé esta perfecta, Kyoko. Es solo que Ushio no es hija mía...—Me sorprendí... ¿Qué más me ocultaba?

—¿Cómo? ¿Entonces?

—Ushio es hija de Rick, Kyoko...

Simplemente no lo pude creer...

—¿Hija de tu hermano y mía?—Asintió—Pero...

—No puedo tener hijos, Kyoko... Simplemente por eso...—Me dijo pareciendo atormentado—Adoro a Ushio, es mi hija a pesar de todo. Como también adoro a la bebé...

—¿Quién fue la mujer que estuvo embarazada de Ushio?

—Tina... Pero un mes después, simplemente se suicidó... Tampoco quería tener cerca a Ushio... No supe qué hacer—Dijo atormentado—Te juro que ya no tengo más secretos... Esto es todo, te lo digo para que lo sepas. No espero que o comprendas...

—Ushio siempre será nuestra hija—Le aseguré.

Puede ser que no era el padre biológico de Ushio, pero ella era nuestra hija...

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Resumen: Takumi fue un enamorado de Kyoko-chan. Saena lo asesinó. Ushio ahora es hija de Rick... Bueno, las cosas se van complicando cada vez más, NO?

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.


	19. Chapter 19

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... Demasiado estilo "What if"... este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje] Y algunos inventos míos como que Rick es hermano menor de Zero o los otros... si leen el fic, sabrán de lo que hablo.

* * *

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Me sentía perfecta en momentos como este, ya no había secretos que ocultar, ni motivos que pudieran empañar este momento...

Mi suegra me dijo hace unos días que el embarazo duro ocho meses y una eternidad... Que el último mes en el que más esperas a tu bebé, cuando quieres más saber de él, tenerlo en tus brazos y cada segundo de ese tiempo se te hace una eternidad, la ansiedad aumenta porque lo único que quieres e tener a es personita en tus brazos... Porque es una parte de ti.

Con Zero cada día estábamos mejor, él se encargaba de cuidarme y protegerme, y yo comenzaba a recordar el porque un día lo quise tanto, creo que siempre lo supe...

Con Ushio ya habíamos escogido todo lo relacionado con la habitación de la bebé y si... Todo era rosa... Ushio nos dijo que ella cuidaría muco de su hermanita y que por fin tendría alguien con quien jugar...

Ya había aclarado lo sucedido a la prensa, de que los comentarios y declaraciones que hizo Saena eran completamente falsos, se reveló mi verdadera identidad, cosa que causó mucha conmoción entre todos... Ser una de las herederas de la compañía LME era a parecer sorprendentes, se sorprendieron más a saber que renuncie a esos derechos y a no querer tener nada relacionado con LME o con la familia Takarada. Otro impacto fuerte fue el anuncio de mi matrimonio con Zero. Al parecer en los programas de chimento, lo nuestro era un cuento de hadas, después de separarnos luego de tres años de relación que para ellos fue estupendo, luego de salir con Fuwa y que este me rompiera el corazón, al pasar un mes volví a coincidir con Zero y retomamos nuestra amistad para luego casarnos en secreto. Misteriosamente se habían difundido fotos de nuestra boda o ceremonia secreta... La otra noticia que impacto fue que seria madre y no primeriza... Sino que ya tenía una hija con mi esposo pero por situaciones diferentes... Mi embarazo, ser madre y mi matrimonio me alejaron definitivamente del medio del espectáculo. Ahora mi pequeña familia tenía prioridad en mi vida y que había descartado la actuación definitivamente. Creo que podría hablar de mi por mucho tiempo más, ahora era una mujer casada y con dos hijas... Si, también sabían que seria una niña... También estaban cocientes de mi estado de salud, por este motivo mi esposo había decidido encargarse él mismo de su mujer e hija... Aunque seguía manejando sus negocios él mismo pero desde casa.

Si, nos habían creado una vida de ensueños... Solo para nosotros dos... Ante los ojos del mundo eramos las personas más felices que podrían existir... Los periodistas no pedían tu permiso, publicaban sus descabellados artículos y tu debías simplemente aceptarlos y en mi familia en este momento era lo apropiado, que el resto del mundo nos viera como tal, como una pareja que estarían juntos a pesar de todo, ni el tiempo, la distancias y otras parejas pudieron separarnos... Su verdad era la mentira más grande que pude escuchar en mi vida... Todos añorábamos una felicidad completa, pero nunca ea lo suficientemente buena. Siempre correríamos por detrás de algo más...

Con seis meses y medio de embarazo me encontraba cansada de simplemente no hacer nada. Se que debía cuidarme y pensar en mi bebe, pero al decirle a Zero que necesitaba caminar un poco, él simplemente accedió a que caminara por la casa, así que, con su ayuda bajé las escaleras y me puse a caminar, mis piernas estaban tensas y de cierta forma todo mi cuerpo se encontraba igual...

Alguien llamó al timbre y fui a abrir...

—¿Qué haces levantada, niña?—¡Que bien! Los Hizuri... Y regañando-me, solo rodé los ojos, no pude evitarlo y simplemente lo hice así... Tampoco negaría que me incomodaba y molestaba tanta preocupación... Durante la mayor parte de mi vida estuve sola y sin importarle a nadie y ahora estos dos están sobre mi como un grano en el cul... CUERPO...

—Zero me permitió levantarme, se lo pregunté... Solo debo llevarlo con calma, prácticamente no debo sentir, ni emocionarme mucho... No es muy difícil, pocas cosas pueden alterarme.—Dije, mientras los hacia pasar.—Veo que vinieron solos.

—Si, nuestro hijo debía hacer cosas...

—¿Ya te has recuperado de las molestias que sentías?—Preguntó Kuu.

—Si, son como pequeñas contracciones. Me dijeron que es normal en mi estado y por lo que pasé la otra vez, son contracciones Braxton Hicks pero un poco más fuerte y no llegan a ser las contracciones patológicas por suerte... Y no son peligrosas...—Sonreí y sentía a Setsu patear-me, me acaricie el vientre y volvió a patear-me—Ya entendí... Sumo de naranja y soda, aunque la soda nos afecte después...

Me reí. No se de donde pude sacar algo así, soda y sumo de naranja... Por favor, mis antojos no eran tan raros, solo que... Bueno, si vamos a ver las cosas que comí...

—¿Antojos?—Asentí...

—Me pasan diariamente... Siempre debo tomar sumo de naranja con soda... Un chocolate o leche tibia con miel en las noches. Mi suegra se ríe y me dice que durante sus embarazos a ella siempre le dieron antojos y siempre mezclaba todo, sin importar si era dulce, salado o picante...—Me reí—Dijo que subió mucho de peso...

—Con Kuon me pasó algo así, pero simplemente cambié por nueve meses de preferencias... Antes de saberme embarazada, en vez de estar tomando mi té favorito me encontraba tomando café y una que otra copa de alguna bebida que le gustan a mi hijo, pero ni bien supe de mi estado las descarté de inmediato...—Y yo aquí me preguntaba si su hijo no habría salido ya del vientre materno con una botella de Vodka, bourbon o de algo parecido. Quizás hasta salió ebrio el pobre chico.—Después volví a mi taza de té.

—Y lo peor es que de noche no dejan dormir con sus pataditas y los hombres con sus ronquidos—Ella rió—Menos mal que la mujeres somos las que tenemos que tener a nuestros hijos en el vientre, ellos no aguantarían. Me planteé hacer un experimento y que Zero sienta las contracciones que voy a sentir en el parto.

Los dos se rieron...

—Veo que eres feliz con Zero...—Asentí.

—Nos llevamos de maravilla. Nunca discutimos por nada, me sobre-protege demasiado y Ushio hace lo mismo, los dos me cumplen todos los caprichos que se me ocurren—Sonreí.—Excepto el de querer hacer parkour. Temo que sea uno de los gustos de mi bebé.

Se rieron, entonces Range, una señora algo mayor, entro a dejarnos las bebidas... Ella era una señora muy amable que trabajaba para Zero y que había regresado a trabajar debido a mi estado.

—Gracias, Range... Setsu ya me tenía como su saco de boxeo personal—Dije sonriendo.

—Es mi trabajo, niña. El señor me dijo que me encargara de traerte tu sumo, pero vi a las visitas y traje para todos...

Sonreí al verla irse... Tomé un poco de mi sumo y estaba delicioso, pero ni bien lo terminé tuve que correr al baño a hacer pis, siempre quería hacer pis, y me despertaba de noche para ir al baño... Cuando volvía escuche que llamaban al timbre y decidí ir yo misma, después de todo estaba de pie... Me sorprendí ante la persona que estaba en frente de mi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Gruñí de pronto...

—Necesitamos hablar, Kyoko...—Me respondió él... Mirando mi vientre.

—Dudo mucho que me interese lo que tengas que decirme, tengo invitados y no quiero seguir con esta ridícula escena. Te pido que te marches, Ren—Volvió a negar.

—Se que no tengo derecho pero al menos escúchame... Tampoco me merezco tu tiempo...—Me sentí confundida, no sabía que hacer, estaba molesta por lo que estaba por hacer.

—Dime lo que quieras decirme y vete rápido.—Dije sin permitirle entrar.

—Quisiera poder ser parte de la vida del bebé...

—¿Y quién le dirás que eres? ¿Soy tu segundo papi? No me jodas—Alce un poco la voz.

—Ok, comprendo tu punto. Pero...

—Solo quise que lo supieras, no quiero que vengas a pretender querer un lugar en su vida, Ren...

—¿Ya me has olvidado?

—No, claro que no. ¿Cómo olvidarte? Si eres uno de los bastardos que me arruinó la vida al cruzarse en mi camino—Dije molesta por su atrevimiento—Maldigo el día en que fui a esa maldita fiesta... Y ojalá hubiese tenido mejor sentido común y seguir con la farsa que me unía a Sho. Ahora no quiero que vengas con tus estúpidas demandas y que me acuses de ser infantil, petulante y estúpida, porque no lo soy.

—¿Lo amas a él?

—Por algo es mi marido, ¿No?—Le dije evasiva.

—Respondeme con la verdad... Quiero sinceridad...

—Merezco el mismo amor que estoy dispuesta a dar... Y se que las cosas son difíciles pero hoy me estoy dando una oportunidad con Zero. En el pasado cuando tuvimos una relación apenas era una niña y cuando estuve a tu lado seguía siéndolo, la niña era aquella quién te amaba, pero ahora tienes frente a ti a la mujer, la mujer que después de miles de golpes, de abandonos, perdidas, sigue tratando de seguir adelante y esta mujer esta casada y comprende lo que es el matrimonio y lo respeta, tiene un hogar y una familia... No intentes arrebatarme lo que nunca antes tuve. Voy a luchar por mi familia... Tu no me conoces nada, no tenes idea de lo que es estar prisionera en algo que no te agrada, estar en un mundo de tantos excesos y no disfrutar con tu entorno... Yo quiero alejarme de todo lo que me afectó negativamente...

—Esa vez que fuiste a mi apartamento no quise decir lo que dije...

—Pero las dijiste—Mi voz se quebró de repente, dolía recordar como habían roto tu corazón, como lo estrujaban como a una hoja de papel para luego tirarlo a la basura—A una persona herida siempre le queda una cicatriz...

—Lo sé...

—Y yo de esas tengo muchas...—Admití.—Los monstruos no son lo que pintar, Ren. Yo tengo muchos de ellos, monstruos, fantasmas y pesadillas que demuestran lo reales que son, ¿Tu que puedes decir? Por mi culpa murió Takumi, mis padres murieron y crecí ignorando quien era yo, la existencia de mi hija, las cosas que siempre me impuso Saena. El abandono de la familia de parte de mi padre... A los once años intente matarme, Ren... Ya no quiero más tormentos en mi vida... Setsuka sabrá que eres su padre, como Ushio también sabrá su historia, sabrá su origen y quienes son sus padres. Es una promesa que tenemos entre Zero y yo... No quiero que mis hijas pasen lo que yo. Y tendré que decirles la verdad, aunque quizás no la asuman bien...

—¿Podré ser parte de la vida de mi hija?—Lo vi nervioso.

—Cuando llegue el momento y ella pueda elegir, entonces veremos. Será su decisión. No la mía.— Dije sintiéndome como la peor mujer del mundo.

—Pero me alejas de ti y de mi hija...

—Ese día te lo iba a decir, Ren. No me diste chance... Ni hablar pude, solo debí escuchar todo el veneno que tenías para mi...—Un dolor horrible me hizo tomar mi vientre entre mis manos.

—¿Estas bien?—Todo se confundía a mi alrededor y él me sostenía.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste?—Escuche decir a Zero muy molesto antes de perder el conocimiento. Esto era mucho, las emociones, los disgustos... Los estúpidos reclamos, el dolor tanto físico como emocional y yo solo quería refugiarme en la oscuridad, en donde ni los monstruos, pesadillas, fantasmas, recuerdos, Saena ni Tsuruga Ren pudieran alcanzarme jamás...

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por sus reviews... Ren volvió a aparecer... jijiji... COMENTEN CONTANDO QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO...

Nota #1_ El **Parkour** es una disciplina física centrada en la capacidad motriz del individuo, desarrollada a partir del _método natural._

 _Nota #2_ Hay tres tipos de contracciones, según se, que se pueden dar durante un embarazo... Quizás alguien que sea madre pueda decirme si estoy en lo correcto o no..._ **1- Contracciones de tipo A,** también llamadas **contracciones de Álvarez y Caldeyro o contracciones focales:** aquellas de intensidad tan baja que no las notarás ni tú y puede que tampoco tu ginecólogo. Ocurren hasta la semana 30 de embarazo, que es cuando tu útero ocupa la posición baja del vientre, es decir, del vello del pubis al ombligo. Son muy frecuentes, puedes tener hasta 6 al día. **2- Contracciones de tipo B o de Braxton Hicks:** empezarás a notarlas claramente desde el sexto mes de embarazo. Son algo más intensas, pero no dolorosas. No invaden todo el útero, sino que abarcan solo algunas zonas, y podrás tener hasta 10 diarias. Puedes llegar a notar hasta una contracción de Braxton Hicks cada hora, pero más de tres por hora no es normal. Esta es una cifra que debe servirte como mera orientación. Lo más importante es que **las contracciones fisiológicas, las normales, carecen por completo de ritmo** y, por tanto, podrás sentir dos o tres en media hora y no notar ninguna más hasta varias horas después, o incluso el día siguiente. Si te resultan molestas y más frecuentes de lo normal, consulta a tu ginecólogo.. **3- Contracciones de tipo C o patológicas:** son mucho más fuertes, molestas y peligrosas ya que, si no se inhiben, pueden concluir con un parto pretérmino. Modifican el cuello del útero y son parecidas a las de la primera fase del parto. Son poco frecuentes, se dan en un 6-8% de los casos. El especialista prescribirá fármacos para frenar el proceso y te ordenará guardar reposo, pudiendo requerir incluso ingreso hospitalario.


	20. Chapter 20

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta no tan nueva historia... esta historia será más del estilo "What if"... Y como "Descubriendo el deseo" este nuevo fic no llega a ser un cambio total del universo ficticio en donde se desarrolla la trama de Skip Beat! Es por eso que no llega a ser un AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] por completo. Aunque creo que veremos un poco de (OoC) [Out of Character : fuera del personaje]

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Zero miró a Ren lleno de furia, Kyoko recién acababa de perder en conocimiento y se encontraba en brazos de actor.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?—Juliena se veía muy alarmada.

Zero quitó de los brazos del actor a la chica, quien respiraba a-compasadamente.

—¿Qué le sucede, Zero?—Preguntó Ren preocupado.

—¿Ahora vienes a preocuparte por ella? No, no se lo que le sucede.—Sin decir más subió hacía la recamara en la que Kyoko había estado siendo monitoreada en los últimos días.

Los demás solo pudieron atinar a seguirlo, Zero intentó despertarla pero no pudo, una blasfemia más grande salió de su boca...

—¡Range!—Gritó Zero y la mujer apareció por arte de magia.

—¿Señor?

—Busca mi móvil, lo deje en el despacho...—Le ordeno sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

—En seguida, señor...—La mujer salió de prisa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—Preguntó Kuu al ver que Zero comenzaba a conectar un monitor y diferentes vías en los brazos de la joven.

—¡Se quiere callar!—Estalló el siempre tranquilo Zero.—Ninguno de ustedes esta en mi puto lugar así que no me estorben...

Solo tuvieron que dedicarse a mirar, solo eso y nada más... Range llegó con el móvil y Zero lo agarró de prisa...

—Papá, necesito que vengas a casa... Kyoko se puso mal—Dijo aparentando una frialdad que en ese momento no sentía—Necesito que avises al equipo de la última vez... Te espero.

Termino la llamada abatido, miró a su esposa tumbada en aquella cama, la joven estaba completamente pálida, rodeada de máquinas, él la había conectado a cables, sensores y vías en sus brazos, necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien.

Muy despacio entrelazó su mano con la de ella para besarle.

Media hora después todo seguía igual, ella no reaccionaba. Entonces llegaron los padres de Zero...

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó un hombre muy parecido a Zero.

—Perdió el conocimiento y al parecer no quiere despertar—Murmuró apenas el joven.

—Per l'amor di Dio!— Exclamó una rubia mujer que estaba tan alterada como el hombre que le acompañaba— Ella no tiene que pasar disgustos, Zero.

—Lo sé, madre. Créeme que lo sé...

—Giada, no ayudaremos en nada de este modo—Le dijo él hombre a su esposa.—Ahora vete y espera abajo. Así como estas no nos ayudaras en nada.

—Mamoru tiene razón, hijo...—Zero asintió.

—Cualquier cosa, estaré abajo...

Ren y el matrimonio Hizuri solamente lo siguieron, sin decir nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro, se notaban preocupados.

Después llegaron dos médicos más que saludaron a Zero con familiaridad y subieron a ver a Kyoko. Al parecer todos sabían de esa habitación en donde se encontraba la joven.

Zero se paseaba por todos lados, al igual que Ren, pero ambos cuidando de no encontrarse en el camino.

Pasó el tiempo y nadie le decía nada.

—Zero—Mamoru apareció con su esposa al lado—Ellas se encuentran bien, solo tomaremos una muestra de sangre para hacer unos estudios de rutina, queremos descartar todo posible problema.

—Claro, papá.

—Yo me llevaré a la bambina—Dijo Giada—No será bueno para ella ver a su madre así, hijo.

Solo asintió...

—Claro,madre. Pero seguramente, cuando Kyoko despierte querrá verla—La mujer asintió.

—Me llamaras si eso sucede, de lo contrario vendré a veros en caso de que sea necesaria. Ushio estará bien cuidada—La mujer se retiró con su esposo, llevaban demasiada prisa.

Zero subió a ver a su esposa, olvidándose de todos los demás.

—¿Como la ve, doctor?

—Para serte franco, Zero... Creo que ella no quiere despertar, esta utilizando este modo para escapar de la realidad—Zero lo miró detenidamente.

—¿No es ese un diagnostico muy apresurado?

—Es lo que creo, Zero. Tú mujer pasó por demasiado estrés y su cuerpo y mente dijeron basta como mejor les pareció.—Dijo mirando con cariño a la joven.—Tus padres comparten mi teoría pero quisieron ver que nada más le este afectando, por ella y por la bebé.

—Gracias—Dijo cabizbajo.

— Ella es fuerte, va a recuperarse... Pudo con mucho más en el pasado—Ambos asintieron, aquello era algo de lo cual preferían no hablar.

Zero observó los signos vitales de su esposa y los de la bebé. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Zero bajó despacio las escaleras, fue hasta donde se encontraba Tsuruga Ren y los Hizuri.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?—Preguntó Ren.

—Ambas están bien, al parecer Kyoko tubo un colapso emocional—Dijo apenas—Pero estará bien, ella siempre sale adelante.

—¿Es que acaso le pasó algo así antes?—Preguntó Kuu alarmado.

—Si, tras la muerte de su amigo Takumi. Ella reprimió todo ese suceso trágico, estuvo dos días inconsciente, fue mi padre quien la trato, allí nos conocimos—Dijo pasando de largo para servirse un trago. Lo tomo de inmediato.—¿Quieren quedarse? Esto llevará un rato largo, supongo. Puedo hacer que Range prepare dos habitaciones.

—Gracias—Le dijo Ren.

Zero los dejo allí y volvió con su esposa, estaba dormida y no parecía que despertaría pronto, se encargó de tener todos los controles bien vigilado, no quería volver a apartarse de ella.

—Señor, le traje su cena—Dijo Range con una bandeja de comida.

—No tengo hambre, Range. Solo necesito un café muy fuerte—Dijo pensativo.—¿Ya cenaron los demás?

—Apenas han probado bocado, señor—Él asintió.

Range se retiró para volver un momento después para llevarle café. Zero agradeció e hizo que la mujer se retirase a descansar.

Zero admiró la belleza de Kyoko, ella estaba tan tranquila, su respiración acompasada pero todo empeoró después de medianoche, Kyoko comenzó a transpirar demasiado, estaba con un poco de temperatura.

—Mamá... Quiera a mamá—Murmuró la joven incómoda.

—Ya, cariño. Tranquila—Dijo tratando de que ella se quedara tranquila.

—Saena, ¿Dónde está Saena?—Volvió a repetir...—Quiero a mamá...

—Ya, Kyoko. Tranquila. Buscaré a tu madre—Dijo para ver que ella volvía a estar tranquila.

Le inyectó un medicamento que no pudiera dañar a la bebé pero que lograra bajar la temperatura.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana, Zero se despertó luego de haber dormido unas pocas horas a su lado. Todo seguía mejor, después de la fiebre tuvo que cambiarle de ropa ya que su ropa se había mojado.

En la mesa de luz ya tenía su café servido pero antes fue al baño para lavarse la cara, así quizás se fuera el sueño que aún tenía.

A media mañana aparecieron sus padres, él bajó para hablar con ellos.

—¿Cómo paso la noche?

—Tuvo algo de temperatura, nada que no pudiese controlar—Giada observó a su hijo y notó que algo lo perturbaba.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Kyoko mientras deliraba llamaba a Saena—Giada comprendió en seguida. Quizás Mamoru era el único que no sabía que la relación de hace tiempo atrás entre su hijo y su ahora nuera no era más que un absurdo. Ella lo sabía y había estado muy molesta con su hijo por utilizar a una niña tan buena como lo era Kyoko.

— Esa maldita bruja... Siempre metida en todo—Dijo molesta.

—Lo bueno es que ella esta bien.—Dijo Zero—¿Ya tienen los resultados de los análisis?

— Todo esta en orden, hijo—Le dijo su padre—Ella por algún motivo aún no se siente segura de querer despertar.

—Lo supuse.—Dijo agobiado—Cuando me pidió entre sueños ver a Saena estuve a punto de salir a buscar a esa mujer...

—Davvero? No lo harás, Zero. No quiero a esa maldita mujer cerca de ustedes, demasiado daño hizo ya.—Giada parecía verdaderamente molesta.

— Lo sé. Esa mujer tampoco hubiese venido. Kyoko a ella poco le importa. Siempre ha sido así—Dijo con pesar.

—¿Estas comiendo bien, hijo?

—Non ho fame.—Le respondió en la lengua materna de su madre, el italiano.

—Debes comer algo.—Dijo un poco molesta—No seria bueno para nadie que tu también te enfermaras.

* * *

Así fueron pasando los días y Kyoko no despertaba, unos días pasaron a ser una semana y finalmente una semana se convirtió en dos.

Ren constantemente preguntaba por la salud de Kyoko, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ambas, por su bebé y por la mujer que tanto amaba. Zero respondía sus preguntas sin alterarse ni nada por el estilo.

A las dos semanas exactas, Kyoko despertó.

—¿Qué me pasó?—Varias personas la estaban observando.

Zero había corrido enseguida a avisar que ella había abierto sus ojos, al fin había recuperado el conocimiento.

—Estuviste un poco enferma.—Dijo Zero—Ya todo esta bien...

—Agua, necesito tomar agua—Zero sirvió un vaso de agua para hacer que lo bebiera despacio, con calma.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?—Kyoko negó.

—¿Dónde esta mi mamá, Zero? No la veo—Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante ese comentario.

—Kyoko, dime algo...—Zero la miró detenidamente—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete, Zero. ¿Que te sucede?—Le preguntó divertida—Soy solamente yo.

—¿Conoces a estas personas?—Kyoko los miró a todos detenidamente.

—Giada y Mamoru son tus padres. Y a los demás—Los miró negando de inmediato—No, no los conozco a ninguno de ellos.

Zero se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello de ningún modo.

—Kyoko, cariño...—Ella se rió...

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué te sucede, Zero? ¿Acaso te golpeaste?—Seguía divertida—¿Por qué todos me miran como si tuviese un bicho en mi cara?

Kyoko se quedó callada al sentir un pequeño dolor en su vientre, bajo las sábanas y vio su vientre de embarazada...

—¿Qué es esto, Zero? Si es una broma no es divertido—Murmuró mostrando su cara de pánico.

—Por favor, no entres en pánico...—Le pidió.

Kyoko tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, otra patadita más la hizo asustar...

Zero se acercó para abrazarla.

—¡Yo no puedo ser madre, Zero! ¡No quiero serlo!—Dijo para dejar correr las lágrimas.

Kyoko negó de nuevo, estaba esperando que fuera una mala broma, un chiste demasiado horrible pero todo era muy real.

Zero le hizo señal a su madre para que le administrara algo a Kyoko, un sedante que le permitiera descansar aunque sea un poco más, necesitaban prepararse para explicarle cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada, que estaba casada, la existencia de Ushio, un sin fin de cosas más que tendría que tratar con calma.

* * *

Zero esperó a que ella se quedara dormida, secó lentamente sus lágrimas para arroparla y dejarla descansar más tiempo.

Todos bajaron alarmados, él tomó un vaso y se sirvió un trago después otros más...

—Deja de tomar, Zero—Le dijo su madre.—Con eso no ayudas en nada a Kyoko.

—Lo sé. Tengo mucho que explicar, lo de Saena, lo de Ushio... Ushio no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de su madre... —El vaso estaba entre sus dedos.—La idea de tener un bebé la aterró. Vi en sus ojos el temor que hace mucho había desaparecido.

—Ella no nos recuerda—Dijo Juliena tratando de comprender la situación.

—Es algo que hizo su mente después de su colapso. Necesitará tiempo y mucha paciencia—Mamoru dijo un poco cansado.—Tampoco pensé volver a verla así, es como si aún siguiera siendo una niña.

Zero se sirvió otra copa ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Debemos cuidarla ahora más que nunca—Giada miró a su hijo—¿Qués es lo que te preocupa?

—Todo, madre. Todo. ¡Maldición!—Estrelló el vaso contra la pared demostrando un mal carácter—Volvió al tiempo cuando estaba junto a Saena, pensando que ella es su madre... El lugar seguro que creó su mente, al que tuvo que volver fue justo cuando vivía con esa mujer...

—También vivía contigo en ese tiempo—Le dijo Mamoru.—Piensa que buscó un tiempo en el que ella se siente segura. Con Saena cerca y con nosotros, ella estuvo bien, hijo.

—No, papá. No comprendes... No tengo idea de como enfrentarme a esta situación...

* * *

Continuará.

OMG... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo seguirá todo esto a partir de este momento?

Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 _Significado._

 _Per l'amor di Dio! : Por el amor de Dios_

 _Bambina: Niña._

 _Davvero? : ¿De verdad?_

 _Non ho fame: No tengo apetito._


	21. Chapter 21

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Kyoko durmió bastante, el resto estaba conversando sobre su estado de salud y así fue como fueron transcurriendo las horas.

Ella se despertó adolorida, un dolor constante en su vientre no la dejaba seguir durmiendo, dolor que identificó como pataditas de lo que suponía llevaba dentro de si. Se escaneó el cuerpo con su mirada, no podía creer que tenía un ser creciendo en su interior. Tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar y de hacer una escena inadecuada de acuerdo a lo que era ella, ya con lo anterior tuvo suficiente.

Se encontró cubierta con una manta y rodeada por algo que ella reconocía como el perfume de Zero. Buscó algo para cubrirse,su fino camisón fue cubierto por una bata, decidió bajar lentamente por las escaleras, escuchando como las personas reunidas allí conversaban de ella y de su estado de salud, le molesto que hablaran acerca de que se creía una niña.

Entró a la sala hecha una furia y no se detuvo a mirar a nadie y paso de largo, ahora mismo se sentía ridícula con esa ropa, ignoró deliberadamente todo intento de entablar conversación, evito toda pregunta que se pudiese o no responder y hacer.

Llegó a la cocina en donde se encontraba Range preparando la cena. Tomo un vaso y busco en la heladera algún refresco después de haber saludado a la mujer con amabilidad.

Encontrando finalmente un sumo de naranja, que por cierto, decidió agregarle una que otra cosa más. Cuando volvió a la sala, en donde estaba el resto de las personas, se sentó junto al que ahora era su esposo, era un silencio insoportable y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

—Se que creo tener la edad de una estúpida adolescente pero no lo soy, así que dejen de mirarme de una jodida vez...—Dijo entre dientes—Podrían dedicarse a sus propias vidas, se perfectamente que me encuentro como un elefante marino, que ya no puedo ni ver mis propios pies, mis uñas se encuentran horribles y que seguramente tengo las piernas como la cara de un hipster...

—Kyoko, tranquila... Se que la estas pasando mal pero...

—¿Qué la estoy pasando mal? ¿Es en serio, Zero?—Estaba colérica.— Soy yo la que tengo que tener un enorme vientre de embarazada, situación a la que llegue que ni recuerdo nada de nada, cosa peor. También soy un ser malditamente hormonal cuando jamás he sido así y lo sabes. Tengo ganas de comer cosas horribles, me siento incómoda, la bebé me patea como si se tratara de su propio saco de boxeo emocional personal. Y no me digas que me tranquilice, tampoco quiero oír que sabes que la estoy pasando mal porque no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me siento.

—Kyoko, por favor. Prometo contarte un cuento sobre lo que pasó los años que no recuerdas, ¿Aceptas?—Kyoko lo miró.

—¿Un cuento?—Su esposo asintió—Pero primero quiero la sopa de espárragos, con pasta... La misma que no quise agregar en el menú...

—Tu detesta esa sopa...—Ella le miró mal.

—Pero eso quiero comer, Zero. Quiero que la prepares tu mismo.—Le dijo sonriente—Ahora...

—Bien... La haré.—Le dijo sonriendo.—Pero debes de quedarte aquí.

Ella asintió lentamente y se enfrascó en un monólogo interno que excluía las miradas curiosas del resto. Allí esperó hasta que empezó a molestarse, detestaba saber que le estaban observando y ese era el motivo del silencioso alrededor.

—No se detengan por mi presencia, pueden seguir hablando de lo que les apetezca.—Giada saltó por el susto, la ácida voz de su nuera le hizo dar escalofríos...

—¿Cómo te has sentido?—Le preguntó Mamoru.

—No sé que responderte a eso.—Miró al hombre de forma impasible.—Zero se esta demorando mucho... Quiero comer...

Giada le sonrió cariñosa-mente.

—Cuando se trata de ti, querida, él es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible.—Kyoko pareció recobrar el buen humor, sonriendo-le a Giada por su comentario.

—Es que al parecer me conseguí un esposo de brillante armadura—Escucho varias risas.—Zero siempre fue así conmigo. ¿Quién es la niña de la foto?

Todos mantuvieron silencio.

—Eso, solo Zero puedo responderte, querida—Mamoru se apresuró a decirle.

—Es hermosa.—Sonriendo con la vista aún en aquel cuadro, sentía que había algo importante que debía recordar. Pero ¿Qué? No lo sabía.

—Claro que lo es.—Sonrió Giada.—Bueno, Zero si que se está tardando.

—Lo sé... Muero de hambre. Haré que sus restaurantes se conviertan en el mismo Hades si no llega ahora mismo con mi sopa. Setsu también quiere. Ambas mataremos a tu hijo, Giada.—La mujer rió divertida.

—Yo me comporté igual que tú cuando esperaba a Rick...—Sonrió—La diferencia es que mi marido es horrible en la cocina...

Todos rieron. Pero se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo de nuevo. Kyoko comenzó a golpear con sus uñas el sillón donde se encontraba.

—Dakishimeru tabi mukizu de wa irarenai, sono yubi saki wa maru de mizu no you ni ah tsumetakute, tsura wo tsutau nukai shizuku BOKU kara jiyuu wo ubau, tenkou ya jigou ima sara iru basho nanka, motomenai yo na—Kyoko dejó de cantar de pronto... No sabía de donde había salido esa letra. Observó que ante ella tenía diversas miradas y prefirió no pensar en ninguna de ellas—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas a Fuwa Sho?—Mamoru la miró con demasiada intensidad.

—No, ¿Por qué?—Le miró sin entender.

—Esa es su canción.—Kyoko le miró sin poder creerle.

—Bueno, puede que haya cosas o personas tolerables que pueda y quiera recordar—Murmuró recuperando su mal humor. — Iré a ver a Zero.

Se levantó rápidamente para alejar las arrugas inexistentes de su ropa para caminar con paso de modelo y con la frente en alto, más con mal humor que con dignidad, entrando a la cocina hecha una furia.

—Ya me falta solo servirla...—Le dijo Zero pero al ver el rostro de la chica le miró preocupado—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Quién es Fuwa Sho? Y ¿Por qué tengo en mi mente una estúpida canción que dicen que es de él?—Él lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Primero debes comer, luego te contaré un cuento... Como quedamos.—Ella asintió y se maravilló al ver como Zero le servía en su plato una porción de fideos con otras verduras salteadas y ponía una espesa espuma para servirle su plato acercándose con lo que parecía ser una pequeña tetera de donde le servía su tan anhelada sopa de espárragos.

—¡Muero de hambre!—Kyoko le agradeció besando su mejilla para lanzarse literalmente a su plato.—Hummm, esta riquísimo...

Zero sonrió, ella detestaba aquel plato, aunque sea un plato de restaurante de estrellas Michelín. Negó, quizás Setsu si sabría apreciar la buena comida, negó de nuevo. Las cosas que aquella chica le hacía pensar, le observó sonriente. Para su sorpresa ya había terminado.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Riquísima. No se que tenía aquella vez que la probé y no me gustó.

—Es que esta vez cociné yo, admítelo, prefieres mis comidas...—Kyoko negó divertida.

—Nada de eso, es solo que tenía demasiada hambre.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a la sala con el resto de personas.

Kyoko miró a Zero, este le sonrió asintiendo, Esa dinámica que antes tenían parecía que se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

—Ubawareta no wa kono hitomi dake ja nai, keiken na junsui sa BOKU de sae mote amashiteita, jikan to kokoro dake ni natte itsushika mayoi komu MAZE, KIMI wo yonbu koe wa itoshisa afureru hodo, kanashiku hibiku yo—Cantó sin prisa.

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre ella. Zero se rió.

—Kyoko puede cantar lo que ella quiera, no importa que sea de Fuwa Sho...—Aclaró.—Si no me molesta a mi...

—Ya sé... ¿Qué tal esta...?—Kyoko sonrió aclarándose la grarganta...—Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite, Iranai mono wa subete suteta, Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite.

—Bueno, querida, es una linda canción...—Murmuró repentinamente la otra mujer rubia.

—Si que lo es.—Miró a su ahora esposo.—Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente, quiero que me digas lo que puedas ahora mismo. Te espero en mi antigua habitación.

Kyoko salió apresurada y Zero miró a sus padres.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Esta molesta porque algunos cuestionan que cante una canción que le vino a la mente y que ella no sabe ni quien es el cantante. Creo que desde este momento les pido que midan sus reacciones desmedidas y que piensen un poco antes de hablar o hacer un comentario fuera de lugar, es mi esposa la que esta en un estado del que debo preocuparme y no vosotros, os sugiero de comiencen a medirse desde ahora en delante. Es para los cinco presente, Kyoko lo menos que necesita en estos momentos es gente estúpida haciendo más pesada su vida. Vida que conozco perfectamente más que ustedes y les pido que no le atosiguen y preocupen más.—Los amonestó seriamente para seguir por donde la joven mujer había desaparecido.

Al llegar al cuarto de ella, la encontró sentada en su cama, cuarto que hizo preparar de último momento según lo que ella prefiriera y pensando en su comodidad.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que quiero saber?—Zero sonrió.

—Todo no podré contarte, pero he pensado en un cuento. Un cuento como esos cuentos de hadas y la protagonista eres tu...

Kyoko asintió y escuchando atentamente la historia que él quería contarle, Kyoko había pasado a ser una joven hermosa y que quería triunfar en la vida teniendo por nombre Gorgona y Zero le contó a medias toda su historia, no omitió la paternidad de cada una de las niñas y haciéndole una breve historia para que ella no se alterara.

—¿Tengo una hija?—Zero asintió—Y es la niña hermosa de la foto. Pero no nació de mi y es hija biológica de tu hermano.

Kyoko era un lio, saber cosas tipo su desengaño amoroso, lo que le hizo la persona que creía que le amaba, no quiso saber ni él nombre de aquel hombre. Lo de Saena no se lo esperaba, pero resultaba un gran alivio que no suegra su madre, después de todo, nada le debía que no haya sido cobrado con intereses incalculables, no vida presa era algo que nadie le podía devolver esos años perdidos al lado de aquel ser.

Los hechos por si mismo eran algo fantásticos, pero era como si le contaran la historia de alguien más y no la suya.

—Kyoko, he pensado que esas personas que esperan en la sala deben saber lo que tuve con Saena.—Ella asintió apoyándolo.

—Siempre estaré contigo, después de todo, eres él único que no me ha mentido...—Quizás relatar-le su historia como si se tratara de una tal Gogona y no de Kyoko había sido un gran acierto y que ella poco a poco sabría o recordaría por si misma las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida cuando las recordara.

Al bajar tomados de la mano, cosa que solamente sorprendió a tres, ellos miraron a los presentes.

—Zero y yo queremos decirles algo.—Zero sonrió nervioso.

—En realidad son yo el que debe hablar.

Ya con todo el mundo prestando-le atención, Zero se acomodó al lado de Kyoko y miró con algo de temor a su padre.

—En realidad, nunca he sido pareja de Kyoko antes de casarme con ella. Mi relación era con Saena y no con Kyoko.—Más de uno se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?—Le preguntó su padre molesto levantándose para irse en contra de su hijo.

Kyoko sabía del carácter explosivo que poseía el padre de su esposo y supo que algo así haría. Se interpuso ágil-mente ante el hombre furioso para el desconcierto de todo.

—No te acercarás a él así, Mamoru...—Dijo de forma calmada.

—Te utilizó, Kyoko.

—Eso es algo entre él y yo. Estuve de acuerdo con él. Los hechos solo nos pertenecen a nosotros, no les estamos pidiendo permiso ni nada, solo queremos que lo sepan... Desde este momento y relación con Zero es oficial, es mi esposo y como tal le quiero a mi lado.—Kyoko cruzó los brazos.—Zero me ayudó después de un momento traumatico. No voy a permitir que le reclames algo que ya paso y esta en el pasado, los momentos no son los adecuados, podrías enfadarte conmigo por la misma razón.

—Es distinto...—Mamoru habló entre dientes, sin creer que ella le estuviese defendiendo.

—Si, pero Zero no fue quien jugó conmigo y me dejo embarazada...—Comentó mordaz...—Mamoru, quiero que traigan pronto a mi hija, quiero conocerle de nuevo. Y no te molestes con tu hijo, te harás viejo.

Él sonrió, esa chica sabía como tratarlo.

—No mataré a mi hijo pero él y yo tendremos una seria conversación luego...

—¡Genial! ¡Muero otra vez literalmente de hambre!—Miró a Zero sonriendo.—Quiero más sopa.

—Eso es suficiente castigo...—Murmuró Mamoru ganándose una mirada furiosa de la futura madre.

—Aún no veo a mi hija aquí, Mamoru. Comienzo a irritarme. Eso me ocurre con facilidad últimamente...—Tomó a Zero de la mano para arrastrarlo literalmente vacía la cocina...

* * *

Continuará.

Las primeras dos partes de donde canta Kyoko es la letra de Prisiorer de Fuwa Sho. Y "Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite, Iranai mono wa subete suteta, Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite" que se puede traducir como "Yo tuve un sueño que nadie más pudo tener y arrojé lejos todo lo que no necesitaba .Pensamientos a los que no puedo renunciar moran en mi pecho" es la canción o parte de ella, de "Alumia" del ending #1 del anime Death Note.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

 _ **IMPORTANTE: Estoy pasando un difícil momento, una perdida familiar que me ha causado un gran dolor. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de mi hermanita y de su operación? Pues, el pasado 28 de agosto falleció. Fue algo inesperado, ella estaba bien pero ese domingo se hizo una completa pesadilla, todos los análisis salieron bien, sus controles, todo estaba perfecto. Ella apenas tenía ocho años de vida, años en los que luchó contra su enfermedad y que al fin había salido triunfante cuando la segunda operación estaba dando sus frutos, mi hermanita ya estaba de nuevo en el colegio, con ganas de vivir... De un día de juegos con amigos, todo pasó en apenas una hora, ver como perdió el conocimiento para Después enterarme por un mensaje de texto lo que había sucedido, ella nunca volvió a recuperar el conocimiento. Fui la que tuvo que hablar con tres chicos y decirles lo sucedido, mis otros hermanos de 15, 11 y 5 años. Tuve que ser fuerte por ellos, por mis hermanitos, aunque por dentro sentía que me moría de rabia y dolor, maldije hasta a quien muchos suelen venerar, yo ya no. Cuando la vi en ese ataúd me desmoroné, solo quería tenerla de nuevo pero no allí, no así. En el entierro fue igual, tuve un ataque de nervios durante y después. Es difícil tener que mostrarte fuerte para ayudar al resto, mis padres y hermanos, cuando por dentro estas y te sientes vacía. Jadi, mi hermanita, aún en el ataúd tenía una hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **Pero se los pido y espero que no se ofendan, no me nombren a Dios en este momento... Ya me he candado de escuchar de él y eso simplemente no me consuela.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Kyoko estaba tomando su cuarto plato de sopa, para asombro de su esposo, Zero estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante tendría pesadillas con aquella comida.

Ella parecía disfrutar. Y a él simplemente le encantaba verle relajada, pareciendo alguien de su edad y en su estado. Aunque le faltaran alguno recuerdos, había cosas que hacia por simple instinto, como llamarle a su bebé nonata "Setsu" o la determinación de querer ser buena madre con Ushio a pesar del temor inicial cuando despertó y se encontró con que estaba en un estado avanzado de embarazo y que no recordaba nada.

—Zero, estuve pensando...

—¿Qué idea vino a tu mente, cariño?—Kyoko automáticamente de sonrojo ante el apelativo cariñoso poco frecuente en él.

—Quiero saber si estas de acuerdo con esta idea. No se que pasó antes de perder la memoria en si, ni las ideas que vinieron a mi mente. Me gustaría que nuestras hijas sepan desde pequeñas su origen y que crezcan sabiendo que aunque no lleven tu sangre, su padre eres tu, Ushio biologicamente es tu sobrina pero es más hija tuya que mía, estuviste siempre con ella... Yo deseo que lo sepan. No quiero que esto pueda traumar a las niñas ni ser un problema entre nosotros, en nuestra relación y en nuestro futuro. Se por propia experiencia que es horrible crecer para después enterarte que no eres quien creías ser. Y no quiero eso para las niñas—Zero la abrazó sonriendo.

—Claro que si. Será no solo lo mejor para ellas, para nosotros también lo es.—Kyoko asintió.

El hermoso rostro de la chica se convirtió en una desagradable mueca...

—¿Es normal que Setsu me patee tanto?—Zero sonrió.

—Setsu es muy hiperactiva. Por ahora esta haciéndose notar, cariño. También reacciona a tus estados de ánimo y en eso has estado un poco confundida, tu mente lucha por comprender el cambio repentino que ha sufrido tu cuerpo y sumado a las hormonas, no es una buena ecuación.

—Hasta yo lo sé. Y aún no puedo creer que al fin dejé la actuación, me siento ciertamente extraña, qué haré desde ahora. Se que cuando nazca Setsu debo hacerme cargo de ella, como también de Ushio.

—Eso lo arreglaremos pronto, Kyoko. Por ahora no te preocupes por nada.—Ella asintió.—Mi padre dijo que en cinco minuto ya traería a Ushio. ¿Estas preparada para conocer nuevamente a tu hija?

Kyoko sintió temor, sus ojos lo demostraban, ella no quería hacer nada mal, pero recordó que la niña ya sabía que ella era su madre y por experiencia propia, sabía que todo niño amaba a su madre, aun si esta lo la quisiera como en el caso que tuvo que vivir con Saena, la que creía su madre.

—Todo lo que una madre puede estar al conocer a su hija por primera vez de nuevo.—Él le sonrió comprensivo.

—Iré a ver si ya llegaron.

Zero se fue y ella quedó momentáneamente sola.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—Ella observó al hombre joven, de cabello negro.

—Si, gracias por preguntar. Solo sigo confundida. Esto es toda una novedad—Dijo haciendo señala su ya muy crecido vientre.

—¿Puedo?—El extraño le pregunto y solamente asintió. Aquel hombre tocó su vientre con suavidad y veneración que le sorprendió. Setsu se puso de inquieta.

—¡Auch!—Dijo un poco adolorida, preocupando al extraño.

—¿Le he golpeado?—Ella negó.

—Es solo que desde que desperté, la bebé esta de inquieta, quizás sean mis emociones alteradas.—Él asintió volviendo a acariciar su vientre. La niña volvió a golpear justo en su mano. Ahora él se rió.

—Será una niña muy hábil.—Murmuró con cariño.

—Quizás. Y muy inquieta.—Dijo Kyoko sonriente.

—Aquí estas... —Hablo la mujer rubia.—No sabía que estaban conversando.

—Juliena, ¿Ya se va?—Preguntó Kyoko.

—Si, querida. Tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro hijo.—Ella asintió con una sonrisa—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

—Si, es que quiero ver a Ushio. Me es difícil que de pronto me despierte siendo madre. Es mucho... Aunque trato de sobrellevarlo.—Ella asintió.

—Yo debo retirarme, tengo que trabajar. Con su permiso...—Él salió.

—Veo que te acuerdas de Tsuruga Ren...

—¿Quién?

—¡Él no se presentó!—Ella parecía algo fuera de lugar.—Nada, querida. Nada.

—Juliena, debemos irnos. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Kyoko...—Ellos quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon las voces de la niña y del padre de esta.

—¿Mami estuvo malita?—Preguntó con preocupación.

—Si, pequeña. Y nosotros debemos cuidarla. A ella y a Setsu.—Le aseguró su padre.

—Pero me dijo el abuelo que no recordaba mucho y que por eso estaba malita.

—Entonces, tu y yo, con mucho amor, cuidaremos de ambas, ¿Si?

—¿Dónde está mami?—Él se rió.

—Creo que aún esta en la cocina. Mami y Setsu estaban con hambre.—La niña rió.

Al llegar a la cocina Kyoko se detuvo a ver a la niña en brazos de Zero. La joven no pudo hablar, su garganta se cerraba poco a poco. No podía reaccionar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Mami!—Chilló fuertemente, removiéndose inquieta en los brazos del hombre, consiguiendo que este le bajara.

—¿Ushio?—La niña asintió.

—Mami, papi dijo que tu y mi hermanita tenían hambre. ¿Tenían bichitos furiosos gruñendo? Papi me dice así siempre, que tengo bichitos furiosos en mi pancita cuando tengo hambre.—Kyoko y los presente se rieron mientras la niña se sentaba en las piernas de su madre.

Kyoko le abrazó fuerte, grabando el perfume de su niña en su mente.

—¡Auch! Mami, me apriétas...—Decía riéndose para luego poner cara de enfadada y molesta —¡Setsu me pateó, mami!

—Es que a Setsu no le gusta que la aprieten. Y mi niña, tu y yo acabamos de hacerlo—Le dijo cómplice, nadie vio al matrimonio Hizuri que se retiraba en silencio, mientras madre e hija reían por su travesura.

—¡Se movió, mami! ¡Setsu se movió!

—Claro que si, cariño. Setsu esta inquieta.—La niña no salía de su asombro.

Y así, una tarde entera, madre e hija se conocieron otra vez.

* * *

Entre ser Kuon y Ren, ahora mismo no le encontraba diferencia. Estaba molesto con sigo mismo. Furioso era poco decir. Sus padres intentaban tratar con él, quedando solamente con sus intentos fallidos.

Además estaba celoso de Mouri Zero, aquel hombre lo tenía todo, o al menos, todo lo que él quería. Tenía a Kyoko. La tenía a ella y a su futura hija.

Se contenía ante la tentación de agarrarle entre sus brazos y besar sus labios. Quería que le recordara, que recordara que era a él a quien amaba.

—Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?—Él se rió un poco ante la pregunta de su madre.

— Ella no me recuerda, madre. No sabe ni quien soy.—Dijo de forma amarga—Además, solo me dejó tocar su vientre porque no sabe quien soy.

—Ella se encuentra confundida, hijo. Son demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo.

—Claro que lo sé. Me siento estúpido, solo pensé en mi. Me aterró la posibilidad de que ella pudiese ser mi... Hermana.—Dijo cansado ya de todo lo que llevaba dentro de si—No creí que por no pensar, por no medir mis palabras y por no investigar sobre el tema... No pensé, mamá. La pedí...

La voz de Kuon se quebró, se recriminaba por no haberle dicho desde un principio toda su verdad, se arrepentía de todas las cosas que hizo mal.

Pero jamás se arrepentiría de haberla amado y tenido en su vida, aunque ahora mismo ella estuviera casada, teniendo una niña de tres años y esperando a su bebé, pero le dolía el hecho de que ahora él, un desconocido en su mente y corazón, un desconocido y mentiroso que solo había sido un error en su corazón...

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Corto pero con un poco de Kuon, como se siente y demás. Espero vuestros comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció Kuon acariciando su vientre? XD


	23. Chapter 23

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Kyoko se sentía frustrada, no podía disfrutar tanto de Ushio como ella quisiera ya que según Zero, debía cuidarse y tomárselo con calma, lo peor era que la pequeña niña estaba de acuerdo con su padre y que por más que lo intentara, Ushio de modo autoritaria y de enfermera era divertido pero ya sentía que se cansaba de que le cuiden tanto.

Sus suegros, cuando pasaban de visita, sonreían al ver a su nieta jugando con el estetoscopio e intentando escuchar a Ushio, en parte, le regañaba diciendo a el vientre de su madre un divertido: "Deja dormir a mami, Setsu", lo que causaba risa en los adultos, más cuando ella hacía muecas y gestos demasiados teatrales y expresivos cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

Ya Kyoko estaba dormida, con Ushio de igual modo junto a su madre, Zero les observó detenidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, por suerte, Kyoko ya había llegado al octavo mes de su embarazo sin complicaciones y tomándose-lo con calma no había tenido otro suceso que había tenido otra situación difícil.

Apagando la luz, bajo las escaleras poco a poco, de inmediato fue a su estudio en donde le habían avisado que le estaba esperando Hizuri Kuon.

—Hizuri, ¿Quieres tomar algo?—Dijo sirviéndose un trago.

—No, gracias. Necesito hablar contigo.—Dijo serio.

—Bueno, dime...—Zero enfrentó sus ojos esmeraldas con unos ojos parecidos a los de él.

Aunque parecía un poco atormentado e indeciso en cuando quiso hablar.

—Debo decirte algo... Pero, ¿Cómo ha estado tu esposa?—Zero lo miró comprendiendo las cosas y el rumbo que pronto tomaría esa conversación.

Trato de ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una mascara fría de indiferencia pero había ciertas cosas que le eran imposible decir o no demostrar, como su incomodidad con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ella esta bien. En estos momentos duerme, Ushio la ha cansado. Mi hija se ha encargado de que su madre no piense en nada y la ha acaparado. Todo el tiempo sale con una de sus ideas qué no entiendo de dónde salen.—Admitió con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu matrimonio? Según dicen, la vida de casado es... complicada—Zero rió divertido y sarcástico.

—Bueno Kuon, no veo a Kyoko solo como un cuerpo desnudo en mi cama. Le conozco desde hace tiempo, estuve presente en momentos de su vida difíciles que sin querer nos han unido, como ella misma estuvo presente en situaciones complicadas, siendo mi amiga, mi compañera y apenas era una niña... Me comprendía y acompañaba más que mi pareja del momento.—Dijo algo avergonzado—Se que he cometido errores, ella los conoce. Pero jamás me ha juzgado, es más, por ella quise ser mejor...

—¿La amas?—Le preguntó con temor.

—Con todo mi ser, Kuon. Ella y las niñas son mi todo.—Admitió.

—Creo que debo retirarme, ya es tarde...

Zero sonrió de lado, haciendo que Kuon se detuviese.

—Se quien eres, Kuon...—Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

—No comprendo...

—Se que Hizuri Kuon y Tsuruga Ren son las mismas personas, como también se tus motivos y razones por lo que decidiste terminar con Kyoko...—Dijo más tranquilo.—Debe ser horrible pensar que puedes estar enamorado de tu propia hermana.

—¿Cómo...?

—Lo descubrí después de haberme casado con ella, me pareció raro la actitud de tus padres y la actitud de tu parte. Mas cuando después de haber pasado tantos años de lo de Rick, recién hace unos meses volvieron a nuestras vidas. Puedo parecer-lo, pueden pensar que mi modo ser ser es demasiado confiado, puedo parecer un verdadero tonto calificado para que le vivan engañando, pero no lo soy... Los mandé a investigar...—Dijo seriamente.

—Pero...

—Que pidieras un permiso para usar un seudónimo no me extraño y poco a poco sume dos mas dos... No fue tan complicado.

—No me alejaré de ellas.—Dijo a la defensiva.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo ni exigiendo que te alejes de ella, sé que no puedo impedir que seas parte de la vida de Kyoko y de la pequeña, pero espero que respetes que Kyoko es mi esposa y que...

—¡Pero no es tu mujer!—Dijo indignado.

—Solo es cuestión de semántica, Kuon. Ella esta vulnerable en este momento,yo no voy a intentar imponerme ante ella pero si la defenderé de ti y de todo aquel que intente dañarle...—Dijo tranquilo.

—Kyoko me ama a mi.

—También lo sé, pero ella no te recuerda y aunque trate de pintar un recuerdo mejor de ti, ella sacó sus propias conclusiones, además, yo solamente conocía su versión... Y ante sus ojos no estabas nada bien ni eras el mejor hombre del mundo.—Le dijo serio.

—Se que cometí errores, quiero recuperar su cariño...

—También lo sé, amigo. Pero si ella recupera la memoria, si llega a hacerlo, sé que por lealtad no me dejara.

—¡ENTONCES TENDRÁS QUE DEJARLA LIBRE!—Gritó molesto.

—Ella conmigo es libre, lo es. Aunque ame a mi esposa, ella conmigo es libre. Pero también tienes que pensar que por Ushio ella no querrá separarse... ¿Es tan grande tu egoísmo cómo para querer que se destruya el hogar que construí para mi hija que después de tanto tiempo al fin encontró a su madre? Piensa, Kuon. Solo te pido que pienses en lo que causará en ella todo esto, porque Ushio jamás se ha alejado de mi, no desde su nacimiento. Kyoko creció en un hogar dis-funcional en donde su supuesta madre se aprovechaba de ella, en donde pasó desamor, soledad y cosas que una niña no debe ver ni presenciar.—Meditó sus palabras, suspirando lentamente para tranquilizarse—Kyoko no querrá dejarme ni a mi ni a Ushio, tampoco el estigma que en nuestra sociedad trae consigo para una mujer divorciada, ¿No has pensado en ello? Se que Setsuka es tu hija, lo se bien. Pero sabes que si se llega a saber la relación que tuvieron ella quedará como una mala mujer que es igual a Saena. Yo no quiero eso para ella, no quiero ver su nombre de boca en boca, mientras crean chismes y un sin fin de mierda barata que los periódicos crean solo para vender.

—Se que será difícil pero...

—No se si el que habla eres tu o tu egoísmo...—Dijo molesto Zero— Pero yo ya la deje ir un día, la dejé ir amándola y estando equivocado. La dejé ir porque Saena me amenazó y chantajeo. Debiste saber que nada de esa mujer es bueno o cierto. ¿Sabes siquiera que el hijo que tuvo con tu padre murió en una situación extraña?

—Nunca conocí a Saena...

—Pues yo viví tres años con ella. Es una mujer que no descansa hasta conseguir su objetivo. No quiero que se acerque a Kyoko y la lastime, no quiero que el día de mañana llegue a Ushio o a Setsu. Que pueda lastimar-las es mi más grande temor. Yo solamente las estoy protegiendo...

—No, parece que la estas comprando a un buen precio...—Zero negó.—Entiendo lo de tu hija pero...

—Kuon, Ushio no es mi hija...—A Zero le costó horrores decirle eso, porque él se consideraba padre de la pequeña, ella lo era todo para él, como Kyoko y la pequeña Setsu.

—¿Cómo?—Kuon lo miró extrañado.

—Lo que has escuchado. Ushio es hija de mi hermano, es hija de Rick...—Dijo confiándole uno de los secretos mejor guardados que poseía, confiando ciegamente en aquel hombre que era su más grande rival.

—De Rick...—Musito Kuon desconcertado.—Pero hace mucho que él falleció y...

Zero le explico en poco tiempo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había guardado. Kuon aún asombrado, no dejaba de pensar en todo aquello.

—No quiero que pienses que estoy usando la memoria de mi hermano para cohesionar-te, Ushio no es la excusa que necesito, ella es mi hija... Kyoko sabe todo, lo sabe y quiere a la pequeña, le quiere y no se alejará de ella, como tampoco querrá divorciarse de mi.—Dijo pensativo y cansado—No puedo hacer nada por ti, Kuon. Si hago algo a tu favor, estaré dañando a mi hija.

—Kyoko me ama a mi...

—Si, te ama.—Sonrió de lado—Pero aunque te ame, no eres en este momento lo que ella necesita.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?

—Ella luchó toda su vida para salir del mundo de la actuación, llegó un momento en donde ya no sabía quien era Mogami Kyoko... Comenzó a creer todo lo que su madre le decía, todo y más. Se perdió a si misma en el camino y yo quiero a la chica que verdaderamente es de nuevo. Quiero verla regresar y no ser la mujer fría que conociste. Quiero que ella sea lo que siempre debió ser y a tu lado no lo será, eres el recuerdo en su memoria que la une a la actuación, que le recordará por siempre lo que fue... Y lo que perdió.—Dijo duramente.— Cuando ella recupere por si sola la memoria, entonces, recién allí podrás esperar una decisión por su parte.

—No pienso alejarme de ella.

—No te lo pedí. Pero mientras ella te crea mi amigo, tanto a Tsuruga Ren como a Hizuri Kuon, te verá como un amigo, pero cuando recupere su memoria sacará sus propias conclusiones, ella misma verá lo que ha sucedido.—Zero le observó dudar—Quizás solo quedaras como un falso y aprovechado, tampoco quiero más dolor para ella.

—No comprendo...

—Que puedes estar cerca de ella y de tu hija, pero no la lastimes, no quiero que sufra por ti. —Le explico con una aura oscura—Tendrás que mantener tu lugar y seguir en el papel que tu mismo has creado para ti mismo.

Zero comenzó a salir de su propio despacho.

—Cuando ella sepa quien soy en realidad, lucharé por ella—Le advirtió Kuon.

—Ella es libre, ya lo dije. Podrá hacer lo que desee. Solo espero que no juegues sucio, Kuon.—Admitió sonriendo arrogante.—No quiero saber que te acercas a mi hija solo para ganártela y así llegar a Kyoko. Eso seria bajo. Aunque ella sea mi esposa, no tenemos un verdadero matrimonio. Ya conoces la puerta, Kuon. En estos momentos no me apetece acompañarte, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas o quédate hasta mañana, haz lo que desees, amigo.

Dijo y subió hacía el cuarto en donde dormiría solo, ya que no quería incomodar a su hija ni a Kyoko.

Zero no pudo dormir, sabía que Kuon lucharía por Kyoko pero lo que este descocía es que Mouri Zero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, no sin antes luchar.

Sin apenas haber podido dormir, se levantó temprano y con el sol ya apareciendo, sonrió con tu taza de café en mano mientras veía a las mujeres más especiales de su vida dormir. Ushio estaba boca abajo, despeinada y sin taparse, con su ropa de dormir con ositos y flores. Mientras Kyoko estaba boca arriba, con su vientre que le molestaba un poco, sin poder acomodarse bien, sonriendo, dejo la taza de café para tapar a la niña y acercarse a Kyoko para acariciar su rostro, mientras ella abría sus ojos miel y le regalaban una sonrisa.

—Buen día—Murmuro aún dormida.

—Buen día...—Le sonrió mientras dejaba un beso en su frente—Hoy será un muy buen día...

Kyoko sonrió sintiendo las pata-ditas de su bebe en su vientre y en sus costilla, que le hicieron reír.

—Creo que como siempre, Setsu despertó hiperactiva.—Dijo riendo—Mis costillas ahora son sus victimas...

Zero sonrió acercándose a ella mientras Kyoko chocaba sus labios con los de él, en un beso casto pero Zero no pudo evitar sentir que estaba jugando sucio, aunque se tratara de su mujer y de sus hijas...

Sintió que al besar a su mujer estaba jugando sucio contra Hizuri Kuon, alguien que fue su amigo...

* * *

Continuará.

¿Qué les pareció? Oh, Zero sintiendo que juega sucio al besar a su propia mujer y que por más que lo intente, Kuon es parte de la vida de ambos. Gracias por sus reviews. Díganme qué opinan sobre este enfrentamiento...


	24. Chapter 24

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, no podemos decidir que sentir o que no, pero muchas veces ignoramos nuestros propios sentimiento. Algunos dependen de que el otro lo note, pero nadie quiere ser amado solo por compasión, nadie quiere sentirse amado si es que la pena que siente el otro hacia ti es motivo de su amor. Y algunas veces es mejor decir adiós.

Kyoko se despertaba, su hija estaba dormida boca abajo y con el cabello revuelto, respirando a compasadamente, sin cubrirse con las sábanas. La joven sonrió, Ushio a sus tres años de edad en muchos sentidos era auto-suficiente, era el tipo de niña que no esperaba que algo llegara fácil a su vida, aún siendo pequeña, ella luchaba por lo que quería y lo demostraba día a día.

—Buen día...—Fue el saludo de su marido al abrir despacio la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno.

—Buen día...—Dijo con una sonrisita haciendo que su esposo se quedara hipnotizado por sus gestos, Kyoko le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera tanto ruido.

—Debemos despertarla, si no lo hacemos, despertara de mal humor...—Dijo sonriendo para dejar la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa, se acercó a la niña y con una suave caricia le quito el cabello que le cubría el rostro de la pequeña.—Ushio, princesa, es hora de despertar...

—No, papi...—Le dijo en un murmullo.—Ushio tiene sueño.

—Pero, princesa, traje el desayuno para ti y tu madre... ¿No quieres desayunar con mami?—La pequeña se estiró en la cama, despertándose al fin para frotar sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manitos cuando los ruidos de su estómago le hicieron reír a ella y a sus padres—¡Princesa, los monstruos están rugiendo!

—¡Papi malo!—Le dijo riéndose mientras que él le hacia cosquillas.—No, papi... No me hagas cosquillas...

Entre gritos y risas, kyoko les miraba encantada por el ambiente tan familiar que había entre ellos.

—Entonces, princesa, tienes que ir a lavarte la cara... Después a comer... Ve...—Ushio se levantó y se dirigió hacía el baño, mientras que Zero observaba a Kyoko mirarle.—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabías que eres un tramposo?—Él se rió.

—Bueno, señora Mouri...—Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.—Su marido aquí presente, algunas veces juega sucio...

Su labios estaban a punto de rosarse cuando escucharon que la niña volvía...

—Mami, papi... Ushio quiere ver caricaturas...—Sus padres se alejaron lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Primero el desayuno, Ushio.—Le dijo su madre sonriendo.

Sin querer, entre ellos dos se había creado cierta incomodidad, su casi beso, la interrupción oportuna de la pequeña Ushio, habían dejado en ella ciertas dudas, que no quiso que le molestaran pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Las inseguridades y dudas, sobre todo, por las razones que aquel hombre estuviera a su lado le hicieron dudar, quizás él sentía pena. Esos pensamientos le entristecieron mucho, ella no le quería a su lado por razones equivocadas, eso seria egoísta y ella quería cambiar, no quería ser la niña egoísta de siempre, esa niña egocéntrica que Saena había moldeado a su semejanza, no quería ser la obra de arte de aquella mujer. Nunca más.

Tampoco era del tipo de mujer que creía que un hijo o dos podían arreglar todo, eso solo eran pensamientos estúpidos de gente mentalmente débil y ella no quería serlo. No quería vivir en un hogar en donde solo eran apariencias y nada era verdad, aunque ellos quedaron en que las pequeñas sabrían su origen y nunca les esconderían nada.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Le había preguntado él después del desayuno y cuando Ushio ya estaba viendo caricaturas.

—Si, solo es que me siento un poco cansada... Siento que me veo horrible.—Dijo medio la verdad omitiendo lo que aún necesitaba valor para decirle.

—Estas hermosa, Kyoko. Nunca lo dudes...—Le dijo sonriendo, Kyoko solamente hizo una mueca o algo así.—Si te sigues sintiendo mal no dudes en decírmelo, por favor.

Se acercó a ella dejando un casto beso en su frente.

—Voy a acompañar a Ushio para ver caricaturas...—Zero asintió.

—No te preocupes, te acompaño, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas.—Ambos se encaminaron hasta donde estaba la niña y Zero siguió a su estudio en donde tenía algunos pendientes.

Las cosas siguieron así por días, Zero estaba bastante estrezado por algunos problemas en uno de los hoteles o más bien con uno de los socios, cosa que lo tenía irritable y malhumorado aunque tratara de demostrar lo contrario.

Una de las empleadas que Kyoko desconocía el nombre, ya que siempre se turnaban el personal para atenderles porque todos tenían otras obligaciones... La mujer le avisó que un hombre preguntaba por su marido, Kyoko le mandó a buscarlo y que ella le atendería hasta que Zero se hiciera presente.

—Buen día...—Le saludó amablemente.

—Mogami, vaya si que has obtenido lo que has querido...—Le dijo mirándole con desprecio.—Apenas si salió lo de la boda, lo de Ushio y ya estas de nuevo embarazada... Si que no pierdes el tiempo.

—¡Usted no es nadie para hablarme así!—Dijo molesta.

—Mi mujer tiene toda la razón, ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de ese modo?—la voz fría de Zero había sobresaltado al hombre.

—Mouri, no sabía que tu...

—Se más claro, Ishiba...

—Perdona.

—No es a mi a quien le debes una disculpa...—Le dijo mirándole duramente.—Discúlpate con mi esposa.

—Perdone, señora...—Dijo de mala gana aquel hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Ve al estudio y espérame allí—Aquel desagradable sujeto siguió su camino, Zero se acercó a ella apenado.— Siento mucho su comportamiento, no le caes especialmente bien... no cuando tu haces mucho mejor su trabajo que él...

Kyoko se quedó impresionada, aquel sujeto era desagradable con ella por ese motivo y ella ni siquiera lo sabía y tampoco lo recordaba. Zero estuvo un momento más con ella para después ir a ver a aquel despreciable hombre.

Momentos después, aquel hombre salió del despacho molesto y se fue sin ni siquiera voltear a despedirse.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Zero sonriendo se acercó a ella.

—No se tomó bien que debe venderme sus acciones del hotel, más cuando ha estado estafando-nos, creo que no le gustó... Pero fue justo, me vende sus acciones, yo no le denuncio y todos felices...—Le dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Oh, comprendo...—Musitó apenas.

—Ven...—Le dijo tomándole de la mano para acercarla a él despacio.—¿Qué sucede, Kyoko? Te he notado rara y no se qué te sucede.

—Nada, Zero.

—No me digas que no te sucede nada porque se que algo va mal, dime lo que sucedes—Le pidió.

Kyoko trataba de luchar contra unas lágrimas involuntarias que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar, era una mezcla de angustia, temor...

—¿Por qué razón te has casado conmigo, Zero? Quiero la verdad...—Él no comprendía nada, o quizás ella comenzaba a sospechar sus verdaderas intenciones, la idea le aterró, no quería que si ella sabiendo de sus sentimientos decidiera alejarse de él.

—Tu ya sabes el porque...—Murmuró.

—Por lastima. Lo sé.—Zero se quedó impresionado, sin saber qué hacer.

—No, no fue por eso.—Dijo sintiéndose miserable.—Yo me casé contigo no por Ushio y ni por la bebé que estas esperando...

—¿Entonces?—Le preguntó desconcertada permitiendo que él le secara las lágrimas.

—Yo me case contigo porque te amo—Admitió observando como estaba asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Si, Kyoko... Te amo...—Dijo sonriendo-le y acariciando sus húmedas mejillas.—Pero no puedo imponerte mis sentimientos cuando no tienes recuerdos de aquel hombre que estabas enamorada y yo...

—Shit...—Le dijo haciéndole callar.

Kyoko le estaba mirando con una brillante sonrisa, abrazándose a él. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz y no sabía bien el porque.

—Zero, quisiera que nos fuéramos a vivir a otro lado...

—¿No te gusta la casa? Si lo deseas puedes cambiar la decoración.—Ella negó.

—Quiero que tu, las niñas y yo buscáramos un lugar fuera del país para vivir. Creo que ambos debemos comenzar de nuevo, juntos y siendo una familia. Eso es lo que pienso.—Él asintió.

—No podemos hacer eso de un día para otro, Kyoko.

—Después del nacimiento de Setsu podríamos irnos...

—Será como tu lo desees...—Le dijo sonriendo.—¿Ya has pensado en dónde quieres vivir?

—No, siempre y cuando estemos los cuatro juntos, no importa.—Admitió sin querer, sonriendo.

Ella se acercó a él acariciándole la mejilla, viendo como involuntariamente su esposo cerraba sus ojos dejándose hacer, sus labios se acercaron despacio desatando un beso cálido, sutil pero apasionado...

—Kyoko—Le dijo con una voz ronca.—Cariño, puedo hacerte daño.

Ella asintió, alejándose de él con una sonrisa aunque un poco ruborizada ya que había entendido esa advertencia. Debían ir despacio, poco a poco, debían ver si su relación podría o no funcionar.

Y fue en aquel momento en el que Mouri Zero comprendió que jamás podría jugar limpio contra Hizuri Kuon, ya que él amaba a su esposa tanto que haría todo para que ella se enamorara de él y lo quisiera, todo lo necesario para tenerle junto a él y ser una familia feliz, pero siempre de frente y como todo un hombre.

* * *

Continuara.

Hola. Como podrán ver, Zero decidió luchar por el amor de su esposa sin importar qué... Y Kyoko estando confundida, sin recordar a Ren pero sintiendo cosa por Zero, ¿Qué opinan? Además, ella le pidió que se fueran a vivir a otra parte, no en cualquier parte del país, quiere irse de Japón...

Cambiando un poco de tema, les quiero decir que ya tengo otro fic en mente para escribir y subirlo en cuanto termine alguno, pienso que tanto "descubriendo el deseo", "hada madrina" y "Sorpresa" se podrían estar acercando a su recta final, terminando estos fics, seguiré con Guilty que lo tongo muy abandonado, con este fic y con la nueva historia, todo va a depender del tiempo que posea y que este bien.

Bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, por estar presentes y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

#TEAMZERO

#TEAMKUON


	25. Chapter 25

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Dos días han pasado y Kyoko se sentía más tranquila, Ushio estaba feliz porque se acercaba el momento de conocer a su hermanita, no hablaba de otra cosas que no sea de Setsu, lo que provocaba risas en los adultos.

Esa media mañana, Giada llegó junto a Mamoru con algunas bolsas con regalos para Ushio y para la futura bebé. Se encontraban tomando el té cuando de pronto Giada saco un tema a colación.

—Julie y kuu nos han invitado a almorzar en su hotel, en donde se están hospedando...—Dijo sonriente para mirar a Zero.—Se están quedando en tu hotel, querido. Y nos pidieron que extendiéramos la invitación a ustedes.

Kyoko miró a Zero arrugando la cara, haciendo una mueca, como para declinar la invitación.

—No creo que sea posible, madre. Kyoko está en el último periodo de su embarazo, debe cuidarse.—Le dijo el joven hombre a una desilusionada mujer.

—¿Te has sentido mal, querida?—Le preguntó la mujer.

—Es solo que me he sentido un poco incómoda, unos pequeños dolores e incomodidad... Pero aún no es tiempo y no quiero hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.—Explicó rápidamente.

—Deberías hacer reposo, entonces.

—Lo mismo les dije, madre. Pero Kyoko no quiere.

—Es que estar en cama todo el tiempo me esteza.—Dijo sonriendo.—Podrían llevar a Ushio, creo que seria bueno que ella se distraiga.

—Si, madre. Ushio ha entado un poco sensible y no quisiera que se estece. Le haría bien salir y creo que Kuon querrá verla.—Giada asintió.

—¿Él lo sabe?—Hablo por primera vez el padre de este.

—Si, se lo dije. Creo que necesitaran tiempo para tener una buena relación.

—Si Kyoko está de acuerdo le llevaremos.

—Por mi no hay problemas. Iría pero no me encuentro muy bien, dicen que en el último tiempo es cuando más crece el vientre de una mujer embarazada y me siente como un inmenso Dango...—Dijo riéndose.

—Entonces, iré a preparar a mi adrada nieta, que por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?—La joven pareja comenzó a reír.

—Está mirando caricaturas...—Giada sonrió comprendiendo, Ushio se quedaba más tranquila solamente cuando veía caricaturas o de lo contrario podía ser muy inquieta y en especial a esa edad.

—Bien, iré a verle. Creo que tendremos una pequeña batalla.—Zero, Mamoru y Kyoko se miraron entre si, riendo.

—Creo que Giada tendrá que cambiarse...—Opinó Kyoko riendo...

—Y trajo dos mudas de ropa, solo por las dudas—Admitió Mamoru mostrando un pequeño bolso.

—Oh, que perspicaz que resultó ser mi madre...—Murmuró Zero haciendo reír a todos.

Después de casi dos horas, Giada volvió a aparecer empapada por completo, de mal humor haciendo que todos rieran.

—Necesito mi ropa. La deje en bata, quería peinarse ella misma.—Después que la joven abuela se fue a cambiar para seguir preparando a su nieta, todos volvieron a reír.

Decidieron esperarle en la sala, aunque no sabrían bien que tanto demorarían.

Después aparecieron ya listas para salir.

—Seré la envidia de todo el lugar—Admitió Mamoru sonriendo.

—Debemos irnos...—Dijo sonrojada Giada.

Después de que Ushio se despidiera de todos, corrió para subir al coche en que asistirían.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo tu madre aún se sonroje cuando tu padre dice ago así...—Zero sonrió.

—Creo que es algo que siempre le sucedió...—Se rieron cómplices, ya que la pareja siempre había sido la misma desde siempre, algo que sorprendía y maravillaba por igual.

Llegando al hotel, fueron directo al restaurante, algo que sorprendió un poco al personal ya que no le esperaban...

—Señores Mouri, es un gusto tenerlos aquí nuevamente.

—Gracias, Ikari... Nos están esperando, los Hizuri.—Respondía Giada amablemente.

—Por aquí, por favor.—La mujer le dirigió hacía uno de los privados del restaurante.

Al llegar les dejó pasar, diciendo que ya mandaría al camarero por su orden.

—Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?—Preguntó sonriente Giada para iniciar sus saludos.

Después de un rato, ya cómodos, comenzaron a platicar de todo un poco, trabajo, carrera artística.

—Mi mami era actriz—Dijo de pronto Ushio ganándose las miradas de todos.

—Por cierto, pensé que Kyoko y Zero vendrían—Dijo Julie viendo como su hijo se tensaba.

—En realidad, si. Pero ella no quiso salir, sin importar que sea el restaurante de su esposo, dijo que se estaba sintiendo un poco mal, se veía cansada. También nos dijo que estaba teniendo pequeños dolores e incomodidad, por suerte, Zero nos dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse.—Todos asentían.

—Kyoko siempre fue una chica fuerte, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de llevar todo aquello sobre sus hombros.—Dijo Mamoru.

—Le quieren mucho, ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Kuu.

—Si, para nosotros siempre fue una hija. Cuando nos dijeron que se casarían, nosotros los apoyamos, sin preguntas incómodas porque sabemos que tarde o temprano ellos nos dirían lo que sucedía—Dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

—Mamoru casi asesina a su hijo cuando supo que ya no era pareja de Kyoko-chan...—Riendo comentó Giada.

—Si, es una excelente actriz, vi sus trabajos y me sorprendió.—Admitió Kuu.

—Es una lastima que haya dejado la actuación—Dijo Kuon de pronto.

—Lo es, pero ella no podía amar una carrera impuesta por aquella horrible mujer.—Giada dijo con rencor.—Es más, creo que es más feliz haciendo un menú para el restaurante del hotel que actuando. Llegó un tiempo en donde aquello ya no le llenaba, carecía de pasión, esa pasión que tenemos al hacer algo que nos gusta. Saena tomó algo que a ella le gustaba para volverlo un tormento para la niña.

—Recuerdo a Sanae, aún no puedo creer que en realidad sea hija de ella...—Admitió Kuu con admiración.

—Yo le recuerdo embarazada,amaba tanto al bebé que estaba esperando.—Admitió Julie. —Pero después al estar en distintos continentes perdimos todo contacto.

—Mami quiere irse a vivir lejos—Dijo Ushio con confusión.

—¿En serio?—Julie miró a Kuu alarmada.

—Si, mami quiere irse.

—Mi hijo no quiere irse, pero no quiso llevarle la contraría a Kyoko.—Dijo Mamoru sin notar la tensión entre los Hizuri.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con el almuerzo, uno tras otro, Kuon para disimular su mal humor tomo un poco de vino, viendo atentamente a todos los presentes. La niña miraba su plato sonriendo, Kuon pudo ver en la niña a Kyoko, o así fue en el principio. Después noto el carácter de los Mouri en ella. Aunque algo si debía admitir, sus modales y etiqueta eran sorprendentes para alguien de su edad.

—Querida, ¿Quieres que corte el pollo para que puedas comerlo?—La niña negó.

—No, abuela. Pero gracias.

Y allí se encontraba la pequeña de tres años y medio, que había querido comer algo que no estaba en el menú porque eso era lo que su madre comería ese mismo día, quizás la pequeña estaba siendo un poco caprichosa pero todo el personal corrió a complacer a la pequeña jefa, como le habían llamado ante la admiración hasta de sus abuelos mismos.

Todos estaban pendientes de la niña, para ver si podía o no cortar el pollo. Pero sorprendió a todos cuando lo tomó entre sus manitos, los adultos sonrieron.

—¿No prefieres que lo corte, Ushio?—Ella negó esperando a tragar lo que tenía en la boca para hablar.

—Mami le dijo a Ushio que...—Dijo pensando haciendo sonreír a los adultos—la etiqueta permite comer pollo con la mano.

Kuon sonrió, era cierto, pero no podía creer que una niña dejara mudas a cuatro adultos que dejaron sus cubiertos de lado para mirarle.

—¿Así que tu mami quiere mudarse?—Le preguntó Julie a la niña.

—Primero nace Setsu—Le dijo asintiendo.

—¿A dónde se irán?—Le preguntó Kuu a los adultos.

—Creo que quiere retomar sus planes de hace cuatro años, supongo que será Italia.—Giada sonreía—Pero que se radiquen en Italia no quiere decir que no van a volver, creo que es más porque ella quiere no cruzarse con Saena, tiene temor. Al principio pensé que sería por...

Giada dejó de hablar al ver a la niña, no quería hablar de más, Ushio estaba en la edad en la que contaba todo lo que escuchaba.

—¿Por quién, querida?—Preguntó Julie ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Giada y de todos en particular, que habían comprendido lo que quería decir.

—Por el padre de Ushio—Dijo tapando momentáneamente los oídos de la niña.

Kuon se tensó. Sus padres le miaban preocupados.

—¿Y no es por él?—Mamoru negó al escuchar la pregunta de Kuu.

—No, no lo es. Hay ocasiones en las que parece que Kyoko recuerda todo, pero creo que son solo figuraciones mías. Mi hijo y mi nuera quieren que Setsu ínteractuen con él.—Dijo Mamoru.

—¿No sería mejor para ellos llevarse a la niña sin decir nada?—Giada sonrió negando con la cabeza, a su parecer, Julie estaba siendo demasiado venenosa para su buen gusto.

—No querida. Kyoko no haría lo que le hicieron a ella, planea decirle la verdad a las dos niñas, no quiere que al crecer le reprochen no hacerlo o que las niñas lamenten no haberlo sabido. Ella lo sabe por experiencia propia, creció con una horrible madre. No quiere que sus hijas pasen por lo mismo. Le admiro.—Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, a pesar de ser una mujer estricta, Giada apreciaba a su nuera y sabiendo lo orígenes de Setsu, le veía igual que Ushio, eran sus nietas.—Lo más fácil seria callar, no decir nada, vivir con ese secreto... Pero lo enfrentan de buen modo. Y para mi, Setsu y Ushio siempre serán mis nietas. Ellos no piensan en lo mejor para ellos, solo piensan en lo mejor para las pequeñas.

—Creo que mi hijo no pudo escoger mejor mujer que ella.—Mamoru sonrió—Aunque Zero nunca quiso realmente estudiar medicina, lo hizo por nosotros, pero siguió con lo que le gusta y no pudimos oponernos. Nosotros haremos cualquier cosa por nuestro hijo.

—Uno cambia cuando es padre, supongo.—Dijo Kuon volviendo a ver a la niña.

Ushio estaba más pendiente de su comida que de la conversación aburrida de los adultos. La niña sonrió terminando de comer. Se quedó en su lugar, observando la decoración. Jugando con sus dedos, mirando a los adultos.

Después llegó el camarero sorpresa de la niña, venía a retirar los platos y a preguntar si deseaban postres...

—Tarta de durazno...—Dijo de repente la niña.—Ushio quiere tarta.

Su abuela asintió viendo como la niña tomaba su Milkshake de frutilla, Ushio sonreía, escuchando los pedidos de los adultos.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar el colegio, Ushio?—La pequeña asintió.

—Sip.

—¿En dónde irás?

—No se.—Admitió pensativa.

—Tienes que decidir pronto.—Ushio asintió.

Después de comer el postre, se sorprendieron al saber que no tendrían que pagar nada.

—La señora Mouri habló y no dijo que iba por cuenta de la casa ya que ella no pudo estar presente.—Le explico.

Ninguno dijo nada, Giada sonrió. El momento de despedirse llegó, quedando para verse otro día. Giada tomó la mano de su esposo que llevaba a la niña en brazos mientras seguían caminando.

—Kuon, espera.—Le llamó Julie al ver a su hijo que quería irse.

—Necesitamos hablar, hijo.—Le dijo Kuu.—Debemos ir a algún lugar más privado.

Los tres se fueron al cuarto en donde se estaban hospedando los Hizuri.

—No puedo creer que ella quiera irse... No lo entiendo, padre. ¿Por qué tiene que irse?—Julie miraba a su marido.

—No lo se, hijo. Pero creo que le hará bien. Piensa en su salud. Tu mismo nos dijiste que le viste algo apagada, quizás le hace falta volver a hacer lo que creía que haría y que no pudo, puede recuperar su memoria y...

—No quiero perderle. Si ella se va, la perderé.—Admitió derrotado.—Siento que cada día que pasa pierdo más contra Mouri.

—Él es su esposo, hijo.—Dijo Julie mientras se ganaba miradas de reproches de su esposo e hijo.—No les digo nada que ya no sepan. Y tu no querrás separar a una madre de su hija, ¿O si?

Kuon negó, jamás lo permitiría... Pero es que le costaba comprender que no podría luchar para obtener el amor de Kyoko cuando ya lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Kuon/Ren no saben que hacer para recuperar a Kyoko. ¿Se dará por vencido? ¿Se resignara? ¿Qué opinan? Ya sabe que ella quiere irse, aunque también sabe que su hija crecerá sabiendo que su padre es él, o más bien, Tsuruga Ren. Otro punto en contra para Kuon, ella no sabe nada...

Y kyoko, bueno, esta en el ultimo tiempo de su embarazo. Ya falta poco para que Setsu nazca. Aunque ya se siente un poco mal... En cuanto a Setsuka, ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Cual creen que será su reacción al crecer?

A aquellos que aún no lo sepan, he comenzado una nueva historia, se llama "Secret of mu heart", le invito a leer.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **El precio de la fama.**_

* * *

Después de días de pensarlo, Kyoko lo había decidido, había decidido decirle aquello a su esposo, aunque quizás podría enfadarse, pero era algo que debía hacerlo.

Hizo lo que sentía que debía hacer. Tomó su móvil buscando entre sus contactos, que inesperadamente, o más bien, ya sabía que lo encontraría allí, escogió la opción llamar y esperó a que la otra persona respondiera. Uno, dos, tres segundos después él respondió.

—Hola.—Pregunto una vos soñolienta.

—Soy Kyoko, debemos hablar. Te veo esta tarde, a las siete en el restaurante del hotel de mi esposo... Hay cosas que me gustarían hablar contigo. No faltes, por favor.—Y de inmediato cortó sin esperar respuestas.

Suspiró más tranquila. Sentía que había cosas que debía hablar con él, aunque no le recordara, algo le decía que ese chico tenía algunas respuestas que le servirían.

En ese momento se dirigió camino al despacho de su esposo, mirándole detenidamente mientras que este revisaba algunos papeles del trabajo.

—Zero, ya lo hice.—Le dijo sentándose en la silla en frente de él, quien solo le sonrió.

—Si esto te sirve, hazlo. Aunque me hubiese gustado que no sea en este momento cuando tu embarazo esta muy avanzado.—Ella sonrió.

—Lo se... Pero tu estarás allí conmigo.—Dijo tocando su vientre.

—¿Y Ushio?

—Esta jugando en su cuarto, no quiso bajar. Dijo que esperaría a Giada...—El hombre sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, cariño. Tu ve a descansar un poco. Así en la tarde estarás bien. ¿No te sientes incómoda? En cuatro días tienes fecha para el parto y no quiero que se adelante...

—¿Es por eso que no quieres salir a atender tus negocios?—Le dijo riendo.

—En parte.—Murmuro serio.—Debo ayudarte con Ushio, empiezo a creer que está celosa de Setsu.

—Es lógico, apenas si es una niña...

—Tu también, Kyoko... A penas si tienes 21 años...

—Pero la edad no importa, iré a descansar. Creo que Setsu sigue de inquieta...—Él le sonrió de lado.

—Ve cariño. En un momento voy para quedar de acuerdo en todo.

Kyoko se fue, dejándolo solo, solo en ese instante, Zero mostró su preocupación. Sabía que aquel sujeto podía ser realmente indiscreto y un completo imbécil... Pero Kyoko deseaba verlo y él no podía hacer nada más que complacerla y el restaurante del hotel era un lugar neutral en donde podría atender rápidamente a su esposa si es que algo sucedía.

Sabía que Kyoko había pactado esa cita para obtener respuestas que él desconocía y le parecía bien, pero no quería que ella se molestara o preocupara.

Cuando el momento llegó, Ushio se fue con su abuela, Kyoko y Zero ya listos salieron rumbo al restaurante. Kyoko se acercó a una mesa en donde pudo verlo ya esperándole.

—¿Kyoko?—Le pregunto él con una sonrisa arrogante, levantándose para que ella se sentara y ayudarle con la silla.—Estas enorme.

—Gracias.—le dijo sonriendo de forma cínica como lo hacía él. Escucharon a alguien acercarse y carraspear llamando su atención.—Te presento a mi esposo, Mouri Zero... Zero, este es Fuwa Sho.

—Es un placer...—Dijo Zero de forma amable aunque un poco reacio.

—Si, seguro que si...—Fue la única respuesta por parte del cantante.—Aquí me tienes, Kyoko. Dudo que sea para hacernos grandes amigos, pero...

—Te equivocas, hay lagunas que solo tu puedes llenar...—Dijo mirando al hombre en frente de ella que la miraba levantando una ceja en forma de muda pregunta.—No me mires así, es que olvidé todo lo que pasó en este tiempo y quiero respuestas.

—Yo los dejo, si me necesitas Kyoko, solo tienes que llamarme.

—Gracias...—Le dijo sonriendo y su esposo se alejó.

—No sabía que vendrías con tu perro guardián...

—No estoy aquí para hablar de él...

—Por las dudas, nunca hubo un nosotros—Murmuró él—Y no es porque no lo intenté o no quise, tu no querías... Y para mi era mejor fijarme en alguien más.

—Lo comprendo...

—Hasta que conociste a Tsuruga...—Kyoko le miró detenidamente.—Aunque nunca tuvimos una relación de verdad, después de conocerlo, tu cambiaste... Y quien creías tu madre fue perdiendo el control de ti y de tu vida...

—Supongo que debo agradecerle al menos eso...

—Creo que Tsuruga fue algo importante para ti, aunque...—Dijo mirando hacía lo lejos—Ese hombre que esta allí es el causante de que lo nuestro nunca funcionó...

—No comprendo...—Sho sonrió.

—Tsuruga y él parecen cortados por la misma tijera. Mira Kyoko, quiero decirte que se que tuviste una relación con Tsuruga, no se la razón por la que la terminaron y no preguntaré... Pero se que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo por ti.—Dijo tomándole la mano—Y ese de allí también...

—No recuerdo a Tsuruga...—Sho sonrió.

—Si quieres recordar-le, lo harás. Tiempo al tiempo... Aunque he de admitir que es divertido que alguien olvide a ese actorsucho de cuarta—Dijo riéndose.

—Bueno, no se que decir...

—Y en especial cuando eres la persona que más ama.

—Él no me ama...

—Intentaré repetirme eso miles de veces para ver si me lo creo...—Le dijo con ironía.—No puedo decirte lo que sucede en a mente de ese hombre, es más complicado que las mujeres...

Kyoko se rió de su intento de chiste...

—Sho, me gustaría...

—Lo siento preciosa pero ya tengo muchas amantes...—Kyoko se ruborizó retirando la mano...

—No quise decir eso.

—Lo sé.—Sonrió.

—Quiero al menos poder ser una amiga para ti y que sea lo mismo para mi...

—Bueno, creo que podemos serlo—Dijo sonriendo.

—Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a tu manager...—Dijo ella de pronto—Esta muy cerca de mi esposo.

—Shoko esta celosa.—Dijo restando-le importancia.

—Lo se, nos mira desde hace tiempo.—Él asintió.—¿Salen?

—Es complicado. Ella se merece algo mejor y merece algo que yo no estoy dispuesto a darle... No puedo darle lo que ella necesita.—Dijo de modo melancólico.—Ella es mi persona correcta en el momento equivocado.

—Es duro, supongo...—Kyoko hizo de pronto una mueca de color.—¡Ah!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que...—Dijo mirando hacía en donde había estado Zero, pero solo encontró a Shoko tomando un refresco.—La bebé...

—¡Joder!—Dijo escandalizado.—¿Dónde carajo se fue tu esposo?

—N-No lo sé...

—Ven, levántate... Toma mi mano—Dijo acercándose a ella.

—N-no, busca a... Zero.—Murmuró.

—¡Shoko, ven!—Gritó alterado.

La mujer corrió hasta ellos, viendo con horror lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Dónde esta Mouri?—Ella negó sin poder decir nada.

—Mi móvil... Su número... Esta... ¡Ah!—Dijo Kyoko dándole el teléfono al cantante.—Marcación rápida.

Sho más nervioso que cuerdo, tomo el teléfono pero en vamos intentó desbloquearlo...

—Me pide una contraseña...

—UshioSetsu...—Le dijo tomándose el vientre, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Sho desbloqueó el teléfono e ingreso al móvil, haciendo cualquier cosa menos llamar a Zero.

—Dame el móvil...—Shoko tomó el teléfono y logró llamar...

—¿Kyoko?

—No, ella entro en labor de parto. Ven rápido para el restaurante.

—Ya estoy llegando...—Dijo para cortar la llamada.

Minutos después ya había llegado una ambulancia, Zero les había llamado y el esposo le miró preocupado...

—¿Estas bien cariño?—Ella negó... Sin poder hablar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mueca de dolor le impidió hacerlo. Zero miró a los para-médicos que estaban llegando, pero él ya estaba revisando a su esposa.—Las contracciones son cada dos minutos...

—Vamos a trasladarle al hospital...

—¡No! Iremos a la clínica de mis padres, es allí en dónde ella se realiza los controles y con los médicos del lugar, están todos los que le atienden y tienen su historia clínica.—Dijo viendo como cargaban a su esposa.

—Muy bien señor. Vendrá con nosotros.

—Claro. Vamos.—Dijo alterado aunque trataba de disimularlo.

—Nosotros les seguimos—Sho salió con su mánager para subirse al coche y seguir a la ambulancia.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que en el lugar había un periodista que de inmediato dio la noticia, una primicia de último momento, y ante los estragos producidos en el restaurante, al menos había conseguido una primicia la cual encantaría a muchos...

* * *

Kuon se encontraba en casa de Lory con sus padres, tomando el té, como el mismo y no como el actor que todo Japón ama e idolatra.

—Abuelo, abuelo...—Gritaba una niña de diez años...

—¿Qué sucede, María-chan?—Le preguntó sorprendido al ver la reacción de la niña...—E noticiero...

Corrió a prender el televisor y ningún adulto comprendía lo que le sucedía a la niña...

—Kyoko-san va a tener a su bebé... Estaba en el restaurante con Fuwa y...

Pero se quedó en silencio al ver que todos dejaban de prestar atención a la niña para ver la televisión en donde pasaban imágenes de Kyoko hablando con Sho, en donde estaba la manager de él y Zero, esposo de la joven futura madre.

—Mi móvil esta sin pila...—Dijo Kuon levantándose como resorte de su asiento.

—Nosotros vamos contigo—Lory se levantó corriendo llamando a Sebastian a los gritos.

—Vamos todos...—Dijo Julie tomando su cartera y sacando a su marida que llevaba un plato con dulces, atorado aún sin poder hablar.

En otro lado, Mamoru, Giada y la pequeña Ushio recibían la llamada de Zero que les hizo salir corriendo de inmediato a la clínica, en el lugar se encontraron con los Hizuri y Lory acompañado por su nieta.

—¿Alguien sabe algo?—Preguntó Lory...

—No. Giada, cariño... Quédate con Ushio, yo iré a ver que sucede.—Dijo besando a la mujer y acariciando a la niña.

Mamoru se fue y después entraba Fuwa Sho a la sala de espera junto a su mánager, se dirigió hacía la suegra de Kyoko al ver que tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

—Buenas tardes.—Saludó a todos en general, sin importarle las miradas que le pudieran dar los otros.

—Buenas tarde—Le dijo Giada educada-mente.—¿Qué fue o que sucedió?

—Ella me llamó para hablar, llegó con su esposo y luego su hijo fue a arreglar algo relacionado al hotel y conversando con ella se sintió mal... Shoko llamó a su hijo y él volvió después de llamar a una ambulancia.—Dijo inexpresivo, observando a Ushio que estaba recostada en el hombro de Giada—Mouri le revisó y sus contracciones eran cada dos minutos. ¿Es la hija de Kyoko?

Giada asintió, Sho había averiguado todo por una empleada que trabajaba para Kyoko y Saena cuando estas vivían juntas.

—Ushio, mira... él es un amigo de mamá...—La niña le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

—¿Dónde esta mamá?—Le preguntó al cantante.

—Fue a buscar a tu hermanito o hermanito...

—Ushio tendrá una hermanita...—Le corrigió un poco molesta.

—¿Y cómo se llamará la hermanita de Ushio?—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Setsu.

—Wow, que bonito...—Dijo riéndose—¿Quieres que te cargue?

La interacción entre el cantante y la niña sorprendía a muchos... Más cuando a niña asintió.

—Si.

—Así tu abuela ira a ayuda a tu mami y volverá pronto...—La mujer le agradeció en silencio y le entregó a la niña digiriéndose hacía un pasillo.

—Pero mami esta con papá... —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Te pareces mucho a ella, ¿Lo sabías?—La niña asintió—¿También le tiras zapatos en la cabeza a otros?

La niña se sonrojo, mirándole curiosa.

—Sip...—Dijo sonriendo.

—Es algo que hacía tu madre—Dijo para ir hasta un sillón y se sentó para levantar un poco su cabello y hacerle ver una cicatriz.—Ves esa cicatriz.

—Sip.

—Bueno, tu madre se molestó hace mucho conmigo y me tiró su zapato—La niña rompió a reír.

—¿Mami te hizo eso?—El cantante asintió.

—Tu madre lo hizo...—La manager le miraba sonriendo...—Shoko me tuvo que curar.

La niña hizo un "o" con su boca como si fuese un pequeño bebé, haciendo reír al cantante y su manager.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—Le preguntó Shoko.—Pastel o algo...

—Pero mami...

—Mira, aremos una cosa, Shoko-san va en busca de tu pastel y nosotros no quedamos esperando a que nos digan que ya nació tu hermanita, ¿Quieres?—La niña asintió recargándose en el hombro del cantante que miró a su manager que le observaba con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Ya regreso.—Sho asintió. Observándole irse.

* * *

Continuara.

Wow, ¿Alguno pensó que Kyoko en realidad quería llamar a Ren? Ya nace Setsu... Y Kyoko queriendo a Sho como su amigo... No se si lo piensan pero Kuon/Ren están cada vez más lejos de ella, hasta Sho se acaba de ganar a Ushio sin siquiera hacer mucho.

Por cierto, tengo problemas con el teclado, es por eso que algunas letras faltan en el capítulo anterior, ya quemé más de unas dos docenas de otros teclados por querer usar otro, bueno, no se olviden de dejarme un reviews, que siempre se agradece, sus opiniones son valoradas por mi.

Por cierto, se que Zero parece un aprovechado, pero aunque amemos a Ren, aún falta mucho para que quizás pueda estar de nuevo con Kyoko.

Gracias por sus reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Hay ocasiones en las que nuestras vidas cambian para siempre, muchas veces caemos y nos rendimos por problemas que tienen solución, pero, hay otras ocasiones en las que la vida nos regala lo mejor que jamás ni en sueños imaginamos tener la oportunidad de conocer.

Giada apareció de nuevo apenas cinco minutos de haber desaparecido por ese pasillo, estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, cubriéndose la boca, acallando el llanto que amenazaban a sus emociones.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Julie se acercó a ella captando la atención de todos los presentes que de igual modo se acercaron a ella.

-Ya nació. Es niña.-Musitó-Mamoru me dijo que cuando llegó ya había nacido.

-¡Que maravillosa noticia!-Julie no pudo ocultar su emoción, después de todo, su primera nieta había nacido.

-Abuela.-Ushio se acercó a Giada de la mano de cantante-¿Setsu ya nació?

-Si, cariño. Ya nació.

Los ojitos de la niña se iluminaron. Pero de inmediato cambió sus emociones para ponerse sería y exigir por su madre y hermana.

-¡Quiero verlas! ¡Ahora!

Giada sonrió de lado y supo que estaba en problemas, ¿Cómo hacía ahora que su nieta comprendiera que aún no podría verlas?

-Cariño...

-Aún no puedes verlas, tu mami y hermana están siendo atendidas por tu padre-Explicó Sho sonriendo-Solo es para ver que ambas estén bien, ¿Verdad?

-Si-Murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza de igual modo.

-Entonces, señorita... Usted y yo, si su abuela nos permite, claro esta... Podríamos ir a comprar algunos regalos para tu mami y hermanita, ¿Quieres?-Ushio miró a su abuela notando que esta asentía.

-¿Puedo?-La niña miró suplicante a su abuela.

-Claro, cariño. Ve, cuando regreses podrás verles...

Vio como la niña tiraba apresurada-mente de la mano del cantante y este les pedía que si veían a Shoko le dijeran que salió a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿No fue un parto muy apresurado?-Giada asintió.

-Creo que ella pudo sentirse mal de horas antes, eso explicaría su parto tan... Bueno, no muchas podemos decir que nuestro parto fue rápido con nuestro primer hijo, con Zero estuve casi veinte horas...

Julie asintió absteniéndose de comentar sobre el asunto.

Kuon por su parte no escuchaba nada, se había perdido el nacimiento de su hija, aunque no sabía si ella querría que él participara en el nacimiento.

-Kyoko se quedó dormida, se veía agotada... Pobre mi niña, creo que ya es hora que sea feliz-Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo ver el malestar que provocaba aquel comentario en el resto de las personas presentes ya que captaban ese mensaje, Kyoko sería feliz con su esposo e hijas.

-¿Vieron a Sho?-Pregunto la mánager del cantante preocupada.

-Fue secuestrado por mi nieta, fueron de compras-La mánager abrió sus ojos de modo desmesurado.-No tienes que preocuparte, la niña es...

-No es la niña la que me preocupa-Dijo la mujer sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer-le su espina dorsal.

Nadie dijo nada, pero vieron a la mánager y pudieron hacerse a la idea de a qué se refería.

Mamoru apareció momentos después, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sin lugar a dudas, es una de las niñas más hermosas que he visto... Es igual que Ushio cuando nació.-Giada asintió.

-¿Están bien?

-Lo estarán, le tomamos muestras a la niña para hacer sus exámenes, parte del control salió muy bien.

Giada y todos mostraron su alivio, al menos sabían que la niña estaba bien...

-¿Podríamos ver a la niña?-Julie se tubo que morder la lengua al decirlo, ya que sabía que no podía decir de pronto que la pequeña era su nieta.

-Cuando este todo bien y la madre pueda ver a la bebé, podrán. Kyoko esta muy ansiosa.

Kuon se quedó lejos de la conversación, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, solo su padre y Lory notaron que se sentía atormentado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Kuon negó ante la absurda pregunta de Lory y no quiso responder con palabras, sabía bien que terminaría mandando-les a la mierda literalmente. No se sentía como para recibir palma-ditas en su espalda, y como un buen actor que era, hizo lo mejor que sabía, pintó en sus labios la sonrisa más grande y falsa del mundo diciéndoles a esos dos un "Todo esta bien"...

Dos horas después, aparecieron la niña con el cantante, traían con ellos flores, globos, diferentes animalitos de peluche de distinto tamaños y motivos, sorprendiendo a los presentes...

-Señor Mouri, ya pueden ver a la niña y a la señora...

Pero antes de que alguien que pudiera decir algo, de inmediato Ushio corrió diciendo que ella era la hermana mayor y que ella entraría primero para conocer a su hermana, sacando sonrisas de todos y haciendo que muchos otros olvidaran el tenso momento por el que estaban pasando.

La enfermera se llevó a la niña para ver a su madre y hermana, la pequeña te tomó la mano dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Giada preguntó mirando la mueca extraña que hacia el cantante.

-Creí ver a alguien, pero no estoy seguro...

-¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?-Mamoru miró al cantante extrañado.

-Creo que vi a Saena fuera del hospital cuando venía de regreso, no estoy seguro...

Giada mostró preocupación, su esposo también y un gran revuelo se armó, llamando de inmediato a los de seguridad, dando descripciones de la mujer y prohibiéndole el acceso al lugar, no querían que pudiese hacerle algo a la bebe o a la madre de esta.

Los Hizuri se sintieron preocupados, la mujer era una amenaza en si, una verdadera y peligrosa que al parecer se estaba acercando nuevamente a la vida de Kyoko y su familia.

* * *

Ushio llegó al cuarto en donde se encontraban su madre, hermanita y su padre...

-Ushio, ven... Mira, alguien quiere conocerte-Le dijo sonriendo con ternura su madre y Zero se encargó de tomar-le en sus brazos y acercar a Ushio para ver a su hermana que dormía en los brazos de su madre...

La niña se quedó sin habla, sorprendida de que esa pequeña cosita estaba en el vientre de su mamá y haciendo que algunas dudas aparecieran en su cabeza, pero las descartó de inmediato para asombrarse al ver a la pequeña removerse inquieta en sus brazos para después bostezar.

-Mami, ¿Por qué Setsu huele tan mal?-Preguntó arrugando la nariz de manera muy chistosa haciendo reír a ambos adultos.

-Tu olías igual, Ushio...

-No...-Dijo de modo ofendida.-Papi, no puedes decirle a una señorita que huele mal...

Zero se sonrojo de pronto, su hija era demasiado inteligente para su edad...

-Sin Zero... ¿Cómo te atreves?-Kyoko le regañaba intentando disimular su risa.

Después ya todos calmados, comenzaron las visitas, primero de todos los Hizuri que se mostraron encantados con la niña y que al parecer no querían irse de allí...

Cuando Kuon Tomó en brazos a su hija, algo que no supo descifrar le llenó el alma, era una mezcla de emociones y supo que jamás se sintió tan vivo como en ese momento, para su asombro, Zero le miraba con una sonrisa y que en ella no había nada malo.

Después entraron Sho y su mánager, cargados con los presentes que Ushio había comprado para sorpresa de ambos padres...

Momentos después, se llevaron a la niña para hacerle otros estudios para que Kyoko pudiese descansar.

Giada se acercó al cuarto en donde se encontraba su nuera e hijo...

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Zero asintió, saliendo del cuarto.

-Ushio se fue a ver a Setsu-Comenzó a decir él con una sonrisa...

-Hijo, Fuwa Sho cree que vio a Saena en el hospital...-La cara de Zero cambió radicalmente, ahora se veía horrorizado-Tu padre se esta encargando, el personal de seguridad esta al tanto del asunto y el resto del personal solo sabe que hay una situación... Nada concreto en realidad.

-Me quedaré con Kyoko, por las dudas, dile a Kuon que venga un momento...-Giada asintió...-Esto no me gusta, madre. No se que querrá esa mujer.

Preocupado y esperando a que su madre le diera el mensaje a Kuon, Zero se paseaba como un león enjaulado, procurando mantenerse en calma, minutos después apareció el rubio frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, no debes moverte de esta habitación.-Le ordeno-Creemos que en el lugar se encuentra Saena, cuida de Kyoko e impide que algo le suceda.

-Claro. ¿Qué hará mientras tanto?

-Debo ir a ver a las niñas, no quiero que esa demente se acerque a ellas bajo ningún concepto-Zero se acercó a Kyoko besando suavemente su frente para luego mirar a Kuon-Si despierta, no le digas que tenemos una situación, quiero que este tranquila yo me encargaré de la niña...

Zero salió del cuarto sin mirar a tras, dejando a Kuon sin saber que hacer, ver a la mujer que tanto amaba tan frágil como en ese momento le preocupaba y hacia que todo en él se volviese caótico, no supo qué más podría hacer, se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y mirándole dormir, vigilando su sueño y queriendo ser parte de su mundo.

Mientras tanto, Ushio miraba parada desde una silla por el gran ventanal que daba a la sala de los recién nacidos, sus ojos estaban fijos en su pequeña hermanita.

-Ya no le van a picar más a Setsu, ¿Verdad?-Le preguntó a la enfermera que salía con las muestras que le acababa de tomar a la bebé-A Setsu le duele...

-No te preocupes, mi niña. Estos son los últimos análisis que le haremos a tu hermanita.-Le aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Ushio la miraba seriamente.

-Bien, Ushio cuida de su hermanita-Le aseguró, ganándose la simpatía de la enfermera.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Mami se durmió, papá le está cuidando y yo quiero cuidar de Setsu...

La enfermera le sonrió y siguió su camino llevando las muestras se sangre para analizar.

La pequeña Ushio se encargaba de vigilar a todos los que se acercaban al lugar, estando al pendiente de cada movimiento o ruido que hacían.

Entonces una mujer con el uniforme de enfermera entró en la habitación, observando a los pequeños, Ushio se extrañó de que la mujer después de mirar a los cuatros bebes allí presente y mirar os nombre y apellidos que cada uno tenían, se acercó a Setsu y luego la cargó entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ushio se bajó de la silla y espero a la mujer.

-¿Dónde lleva a Setsu?-Entonces la mujer le miró, Ushio se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer se parecía mucho a su mami.

-Debo llevarla con su mami-Le dijo.

-Mamá ya la vio, ahora está dormida.

-Es que debemos hacerle los estudios y...

-Mentira, ella dijo que ya no le harían nada... Miente...

La mujer le miró con desagrado.

-Debo hacer lo que me pidieron, niña...-Le dijo con desagrado.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! La mujer mala se lleva a Setsu...-Comenzaba a gritar la niña.

La mujer se molestó, aquella mocosa le estaba arruinando sus planes, fe entonces que escuchó voces acercándose, más cuando la chiquilla seguía gritando, llamando la atención.

Saena intentó escaparse con la bebé pero pronto se dio cuenta que sería solo una carga, en ese momento, dejó a la bebé en el piso y corrió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, la salida de emergencia.

Ushio se acercó llorando y tratando de limpiar sin mucho éxito sus lágrimas. Setsu aún seguía dormida, Ushio se acercó a su hermanita y muy despacio se sentó en el suelo, tomado muy despacio a la bebe, haciendo que esta quedara en sus brazos, intentando protegerla lo mejor que podía, así fue como los guardias de seguridad le encontraron.

-Señorita...

-Quiero a papa...-Decía llorando.

En ese momento llegaba Zero asustado por lo que pudo ocurrir.

-Señor...

Zero no escucho, solo se acercó a las niñas y solo entonce Ushio permitió que alguien cargara a Setsu, antes no lo había permitido.

-¿Qué sucedió, cariño?-Dijo él cargando a Ushio también.

-Una mujer mala...

Zero lo comprendió en ese momento, Saena había intentado llevarse a Setsu y Ushio lo había impedido.

-Cariño, tranquila. Eres muy valiente, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-Ushio asintió aun llorando y aferrándose a su padre.

-Quería llevarse a Setsu...

Así fue como Giada y Mamoru los encontraron... Con una escena que les partía el corazón.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Saena vuelve a aparecer... Y bueno, Kuon no pudo estar en el parto, Setsu se adelanto...

Gracias por los reviews...


	28. Chapter 28

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Se despertó con una suave caricia, aquellos dedos le acariciaban de forma tierna y muy lenta, como si quisiera grabarse en su mente todo lo que era ella, o aquellas caricias de despedidas, eran igual... Un suave roce lleno de anhelos mudos que solo pocos podrían dar un significado, dar un nombre a todo aquello, algo verdadero.

Lucho para acostumbrarse a la luz, cerró muy fuerte los ojos, todavía sentía su cuerpo pesado, sentía que todo le costaba más, después de todo, había traído un nuevo ser al mundo, el milagro que jamás creyó ser capaz de realizar; dar vida y amor a un pequeño ser que solo dependería de ella, de su amor y cuidados.

En realidad estaba aterrorizada.

No quería hacerles creer a todos que era capaz de todo, sentirse así no era garantía, pero si una motivación más grande eran sus hijas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Al escuchar esa voz su piel se erizó, sabía que era él. Lo sabía.

—Si, gracias.—Dijo ella enfrentándose a sus ojos verdes—Kuon, creo que debo decirte que...

La puerta se abrió de pronto, ella vio a su esposo con sus dos niñas en brazos y esto le alarmó, más cuando vio a Ushio sorbiendo su nariz.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo sentándose en la cama para estirar los brazos y así recibir a Ushio que se aferro a ella y volvió a llorar.

—Una mujer mala... Q-quiso llevarse a Setsu—Kyoko de inmediato miró hacia su esposo que se veía preocupada.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo, Zero?—Demandó saber.

—Saena. Ella intento llevarse a la niña.—Kyoko de pronto se sintió débil, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Ya me encargaré de poner seguridad, mucha seguridad.—Le prometió, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y besar su pelo.

—¿Se escapó?—Kuon preguntó.

—Lamentablemente.

Kyoko dejó de escucharle, de repente todo era confuso, todo se hizo caos en su mente, fue poniendo todo en su lugar, las ideas poco a poco encajaban, iba armando aquel rompecabezas que eran sus memorias y así lo comprendió mejor.

Ella observó a los dos hombres y supo bien lo que debía hacer. Tomó aire, necesitaba hacerlo y repetir esa acción las veces necesarias para no caer en un ataque de pánico.

—Quiero irme a casa—Demandó de forma firme, volviendo a ser la que siempre fue, ella exigía y todos a su alrededor se desvivían por complacerle.—Zero, se que di a luz hace apenas unas horas, pero quiero ir a casa, allí me sentiré más segura, todos los estaremos. Además, quiero en una semana irnos de Japón. No quiero que la maldad de Saena alcance a las niñas. Nadie pudo ni hizo nada a tiempo por mi, yo haré lo que sea por mis hijas.

—Bien, ¿Te encuentras mejor?—Ella asintió reconfortando a la pequeña Ushio.—Iré a hacer eso.

—Quiero ir con papá—Le susurró Ushio a su madre.

—Lleva a Ushio contigo, así se va a distraer. Yo cuidaré a Setsu.—Zero asintió, notando el cambio.

—Veo que ya volviste.—Le dijo algo triste, sabiendo que con ella volvía la posibilidad de que le perdiera para siempre.

—Volví para quedarme, Zero.—Le dijo con una sonrisa, Ushio dejo los brazos de su madre y esta cargó a Setsu.

—Volveremos luego, Kyoko—Se despidió, dándole tiempo suficiente para que ella hablara todo lo que tenía que halar con él, porque eso también ya tendría que saberlo. Ella era demasiado inteligente y aún sin memoria un día le había dicho lo parecidos que encontraba a aquellos dos.

Salió con Ushio en brazos y dejando-le a ella hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Kyoko observó a la pequeña en sus brazos, apenas si se notaba unas pequeñas pelusas doradas que eran el cabello de la bebé.

—Nunca creí que estarías tan cerca. No lo imaginé. Zero simplemente restó importancia a aquella parte de mi vida que había olvidado...

—¿Lo recuerdas?—Preguntó él sintiéndose morir.

—Él simplemente puso la idea de lo que pasó, no pudo poner lo que en el momento sentí.—Dijo asintiendo—Ahora he de suponer que quisiste alejarte de mi porque creíste que compartíamos un padre...

—En ese momento sentí que...

—No es que importe mucho lo que hayas o no sentido en ese momento, Ren o Kuon, sea cual sea tu maldito nombre...

—Yo lo lamento.—Dijo sin saber qué más decir.

—Aun pensando que podría ser de tu misma sangre me llevaste a la cama una vez más—Dijo riendo de pronto—No se si el que lo lamente más eres tu o soy yo. ¿Querías intentar esa mierda de amor filial y subirlo de nivel?

—Kyoko, no sabes lo que estas diciendo. Para mi fue difícil que...

—Claro, yo vivi en un cuento de hadas y con unicornios a mi alrededor, siendo amiga de criaturas invisibles... Podrías madurar, ¿Sabes?—Le dijo de forma ácida—No se cómo pude amarte un día.

Aquello fue como un golpe que le dejó sin aliento a él. Ella estaba siendo cruda, ruda y todo aquello que decían que ella era y se negó un día a creer.

—Yo nunca he dejado de amarte.

—Lastima por ti. Pero se que tenemos una hija en común. Yo no quiero para ella lo mismo que yo tuve.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que a pesar de ser el hijo de puta más repugnante que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, quiero que seas parte de la vida de Setsu pero no quiero que seas parte de la mía, no ahora, no así.

Kuon se sintió morir, ella era todo y más de lo que había escuchado, parecía ser una chica sencilla, refinada, cariñosa y amable pero todos sabían que su mordida era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

—Yo te quiero en mi vida—Le dijo en un susurro y la puerta se abrió dejando a los padres de Kuon frente de ella.

A Julie y Kuu rápidamente se les borró la gran sonrisa que tenía en sus labios al ver a su hijo abatido y a ella altiva y arrogante cargando a la bebé en brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Kuon miró a sus padres negando lentamente.

—Sucede que estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa con el padre de mi hija. Quiero que sea parte de la vida de Ushio pero no de la mía. Kuu y Julie también pueden serlo, pero bajo mis condiciones.

—Será como tu quieras, Kyoko.—Dijo derrotado.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con más calma—Kyoko miró a Kuu molesta.

—Saena vino e intento llevarse a mi hija. Hizo esto solo porque yo soy su madre. ¿Se imaginan que haría ella si sabe que Setsu es nieta del hombre que arruinó su vida?—Dijo con hastío.

—Los pecados de los padres no tienen porque afectar a los hijos...—Intento argumentar Julie.

—Lo sé. Pero Saena es mala y yo soy su mejor creación...—Miró a Kuon para verlo destruido, no sentía placer al verlo así—Mi hija podrá estar cerca de ustedes, yo me encargaré de hacer que sepa la verdad, no lo que nos separó, solo le diré una historia que sea aceptable para una niña acorde a su edad. Pero planeo salir del país y solo volver en un tiempo. No quiero que Saena les haga daño...

Ella recordó su infancia, no quería que las niñas pasaran algo así. No, sus pequeñas podrían elegir, siempre podrían hacerlo.

—Creo que tu y Kuon podrían intentar ser una pareja...—Julie abrió la boca para arruinarlo de nuevo...

—Yo soy una mujer casada y se cual es mi lugar, señora.—Le dijo molesta—O acaso quiere que este con mi esposo y tenga a su hijo de amante o que me divorcie de Zero sabiendo que eso le haría mucho daño a Ushio... Usted piensa en su hijo y yo también pienso en mis hijas...

Mientras tanto, Zero llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hija, quien se acercaban al estacionamiento y Ushio jugaba con las llaves del coche.

—Auto...—Gritó la niña desde los bazos de su padre a unos cincuenta metros del coche y quitó la alarma pero para sorpresa y horror de Zero, el coche estalló.

Zero corrió a cubrirse a él y a Ushio detrás de otro coche mientras que cubría con su cuerpo a su hija.

Después se levanto para revisar a su hija y volver corriendo a la clínica para así poder estar seguro de que estaba bien.

Cuando entro al cuarto de Kyoko la vio un poco molesta pero su rostro al verlos de nuevo y en ese estado hizo que ella se preocupara.

—¿Q-Qué sucedió?—Preguntó histérica y todos lo Hizuri le miraron.

—Alguien puso una bomba en el coche.—Dijo molesto—Alguien puso una bomba de nuevo...

—¿De nuevo?—Kuon le miró extrañado.

—Hace años ocurrió algo parecido—Respondió Kyoko por su marido—¿Están bien?

—Lo estamos, Ushio solo tiene un raspón en su rodilla izquierda.

—¿Cómo estás tu, Zero?

—Bien, Kyoko. No te preocupes. La policía ya trabaja en ello. Según parece es una bomba de tipo plástica.

—¿Fue Saena?—Dijo preocupada.

—Creo que esta vez contó con la ayuda de un viejo amigo...—Dijo asintiendo.—Desde este momento todo el personal a donde quiera que vaya dentro del lugar irá custodiado con una persona de seguridad y su identificación, nadie da un paso sin que yo lo sepa.

—Zero, creo que es hora de volver a casa, aquí no me siento cómoda, segura tampoco. Debemos pensar en las niñas. Creo que es prudente hacerlo.

Él asintió. Además que la loca de Saena andaba suelta y al parecer había conseguido un amigo...

Ese mismo día, Kyoko volvió a su casa, teniendo a sus hijas y familia al lado.

Kuon miró a su niña entre sus brazos, sabía que su madre había chillado, armado un berrinche de esos que solo Kuu aguantaba y que quería quedarse con Setsu pero eso él no se lo permitiría. Sabía que se lo debía a Kyoko por todo lo que hizo.

En momentos como ese, supo que ella debió sentirse mucho peor cuando él simplemente le despreció aquel día y cuando se acostó con ella aún pensando o en ese momento queriendo olvidar que ella podía ser su hermana.

Nada volvería el tiempo atrás.

Y era momento ya de ver a Kyoko partir, llevándose con ella a su hija, su corazón y toda posibilidad de ser feliz.

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, vio como el avión recorría la pista para elevarse y perderse en ese azul cielo.

Supo recién entonces que había perdido a la mujer de su vida y a su lado solamente tenía a sus padres y Lory como ayuda pero de nada le servía, sola sabía que en cinco meses vería nuevamente a su hija.

* * *

Continuara.

Oh, Kyoko fue dura con él... Verdad? Y al fin se fueron, Kyoko, Zero y las niñas... Pero la historia no termina aquí. Quién quiere volver a ver a Kuon con Kyoko? Quién quiere que se quede con Zero?

Saena volvió y no sola. Un peligro real amenazándoles a todos...

Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a marleny, paulagato, Gaby. cu y a kotoko-98.


	29. Chapter 29

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Kyoko se encontraba mirando a sus dos hijas, Ushio de cuatro años de edad y Setsu de cinco meses, jugando con Zero. Sonriendo, negó lentamente con su cabeza, su esposo tenía esa cualidad y habilidad de que los más pequeños confiaran en él.

Sabía que justo ese mismo día vería a Hizuri Kuon, aunque sea de lejos, pero le vería. Decir que estaba nerviosa no era necesario, para ella Hizuri Kuon nunca había formado parte de su vida, aunque estuviesen unidos de por vida por una hija en común. Ella aún tenía en mente que al que quiso tanto en el pasado no era Kuon, era ese ser ficticio que algunos seguían conociendo como Tsuruga Ren y que jamás hizo intento alguno por rebelar su verdadera identidad.

Setsuka por fin vería a su padre luego de meses de distanciamiento, aunque sabía que Zero se mantenía en contacto con él más por la niña que por otro motivo. Kyoko prefirió quedare lejos de la vista de todos, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida en las afuera de Londres, en un campo que había adquirido Zero para su comodidad y privacidad.

Vivían en una mansión que su marido podía permitirse, los negocios de la familia Mouri eran fructíferos y muy prósperos.

Kyoko dio expresa orden de que nadie la molestase durante la visita de aquel hombre, sabía que él no se quedaría en la casa, pero no quería que la viera.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, pudo ver como un coche ingresaba y que de el bajaba un hombre rubio vestido de negro... No quiso ver más, cerró las cortinas y se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose de pronto débil y cansada.

Kuon sonrió al ver a Setsu en brazos de Zero, tenía un enterito color rosa pálido, con una pequeña gorrita en su cabeza y zapatos blanco.

—Mouri—Saludo por mera cortesía. Zero asintió de forma civilizada.

—Hizuri, pensé que te habías perdido...

—De hecho lo hice...—Dijo tomando en brazos a su hija.—¿Y Ushio?

—Esta en la cocina, "ayudando" a cocinar y de paso comiendo todo le que pueda... — Kuon sonrió, no quería preguntar de Kyoko ya que aún le resultaba muy doloroso.

—Puedo imaginarlo...—Dijo para reír.

Fueron a caminar por los jardines y Zero suspiró de pronto cansado y poniéndose serio. Cuando se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban en un improvisado comedor fuera de la casa, se decidió a hablar.

—Se que quedamos en que trataríamos de ganar cada uno el amor de Kyoko pero eso no se pudo ya que sucedió lo de Saena... Pero, quiero decirte algo...—Zero tomó aire para hablar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Kuon estaba acariciando a su hija, haciéndole caricias y mimos, lo que no pudo hacer durante el embarazo y sus primeros días de vida.—Con Kyoko, decidimos renovar nuestros botos matrimoniales. Y lo haremos siguiendo la fe de mi madre.

Kuon se tenso notoriamente, pero los gorgoteos e intentos de emitir sonidos algunos por parte de Setsu le estaban, a su modo, reconfortando-le.

—No se que decirte, solo espero que puedas lograr hacerla feliz. Se lo merece.—Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos, estaba allí en sus labios solo como una mueca vacía y sin sentido.

Luego de ese momento tenso, decidió pasar el resto del día en compañía de la bebe, hablándole y susurrándole palabras de cariño, asombrándose porque la pequeña tenía sus ojos y al parecer, su color de cabello también, aunque mirándole bien, era una copia más pequeña de Ushio y estas dos eran copias de su madres, aunque su entorno más allegados sabían que las niñas se parecían más a Takarada Sanae.

Tenía muchos compromisos laborares y se dedicaba todo el tiempo libre en enfocarse exclusivamente en su trabajo, al llegar casi la noche, se despidió de su hija, no quiso quedarse, al siguiente día debía tomar un avión muy temprano.

Se despidió de Zero y las niñas, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto, aunque dejó a su pequeña ya dormida, un beso en la frente y con la promesa de regresar a verle pronto.

* * *

Las visitas siempre fueron así, Kyoko jamás estaba cuando él tenía que ver a la niña y cinco años después, seguía con la misma manera de hacer las cosas.

Setsu había crecido esos cinco años de su vida, sabiendo que tenía dos padres, aunque no sabía porque uno vivía tan lejos, o por qué la que vivía lejos de él eran ellos.

Un mes después de que la visitara por última vez, los padres de Zero fallecieron en un accidente en Gales. Un accidente extraño que pronto descubrieron que de accidente no había tenido nada.

Giada y Mamoru fallecieron al igual que el chófer y uno de los guardias de seguridad de apellido Heel. Las pericias al coche dieron como resultado que el coche tenía los tornillos de las ruedas flojas, lo que produjo que estas se soltaran y que el coche de ambos médicos chocara contra una pared que se les cayó encima, teniendo un desenlace lamentable.

Fue en ese momento en Italia, donde se despedían los restos de los dos médicos cuando Kyoko y Kuon se vieron frente a frente por primera vez después de cinco años.

—Lamento la muerte de tus suegros.—Admitió mirándole sin saber qué más poder decirle.

—Gracias.—Sonrió apagada.—¿Y tus padres?

—No pudieron conseguir vuelo desde Los Ángeles. Mi padre trabaja en una nueva película...—Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaban frente a frente y el silencio se volvió tenso.—¿Y las niñas?

—Ushio cuando supo de la muerte de Giada y Mamoru se puso nerviosa. Esta durmiendo. Setsu esta jugando. No sabe bien lo que sucede pero creo que es mejor, aunque preguntó por qué no podía ver a sus abuelos.— Suspiró.—Zero esta haciendo los tramites pertinentes para...

No quiso decirlo, de verdad, sentía que había perdido a una madre y un padre. Siguió caminando, con el siguiéndole.

—Kyoko, se que...—Ella se detuvo para mirarle. Kuon negó débilmente.—No. No es nada.

Fue la primera vez luego de cinco años que podía hablarle, pero él debía guardarse sus palabras, quedando con la impotencia de decirle que jamás le había dejado de amar. Una mañana muy gris.

* * *

Las visitas de Kuon y sus padres siempre fueron constante, para Kyoko era un terrible recordatorio de todo lo que había vivido, eran como las sombras de su pasado y de lo único que no se arrepentía era de su hija. Y así llegaba a la conclusión de que quizás, no fue tan malo, después de todo, conocer a Tsuruga Ren y haberse enamorado en el pasado de él.

Setsuka era un caso aparte, la pequeña siempre guardaba sus opiniones para si misma y aunque su hermana Ushio era mucho más social con las personas, con ese talento que poseía para hacer amistad con el resto de las personas, Setsu prefería estar sola.

A sus ocho años de edad, sabía que su hermana al tener ya doce, esta comenzaba a tener otros intereses. Quizás era más bien el cambio a la adolescencia, ese cambio que la pequeña de tan solo ocho año no comprendía.

Setsuka miraba a su segundo padre siempre analizando-le. Con ojo critico. Siempre esperando algún error. Sabía también que su hermana había tenido otro padre, pero que esta había muerto hace mucho tiempo en un accidente, como el de sus abuelitos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Setsu?—La mujer rubia delante de ella le miraba esperanzada, cosa que Setsu odiaba.

—Bien.

—Tu padre...

—Kuon...—La corrigió la niña cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, Kuon. Ha conocido a alguien, pero quiere que tu le conozcas...

—La mujer que anda con él...—Julie asintió.—¿La trajo hoy?

—Si, bueno.—Julie asintió. Kyoko y Zero estaban allí, esperando la reacción de la niña.

—Hija, ella quiere conocerte. Es una mujer muy agradable y especial para Kuon...—Le dijo Kyoko. Su hija asintió poco convencida.

—Que la traiga.—Dijo sonriendo de lado. Cosa que dio mala espina a su madre.

Después entro Kuon y una mujer de cabello oscuro, seguidos por Kuu. Todos nerviosos. Setsu entrecerró sus ojos, observándole.

—Setsu, ella es Nataly...—Setsu puso los ojos en blanco.

La mujer parecía nerviosa, incluso temblaba, Ushio sonreía de lado, disfrutando en silencio del espectáculo.

—No me gusta.—Decretó Setsu.

A Nataly le temblaban las piernas con esas palabras, Kuon se tensó de pronto...

—Setsu, no es a ti a quien debe gustarte...—Le dijo su madre.

Ushio se acercó mirando a la mujer morena de forma critica, la cual no se había percatado de la otra niña, ante la mujer había dos niñas como copias de agua.

—Repito, no me gusta.—Dijo poniéndose de mal humor. Y si, Setsu era caprichosa.

—Te traje colores... Son de...—Nataly intento decirle, la niña tomó el regalo sin querer abrirlo. Seguía observando a la mujer.

Pero comenzó a dibujar, los adultos seguían tensos. En pocos segundos terminó de dibujar y Ushio se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, Setsu?—La niñas hablaban como si los adultos no estuviesen escuchando el intercambio de palabras.

—A la abuela no le habría gustado...—La niña hablaba claramente de Giada, madre de Zero—Siempre decía que no se podía confiar en una chica que usaba una falda que podía tener función de cinturón.

—Oh, y sus zapatos no combinan—Dijo Ushio siguiéndole el juego a su hermana.

Setsu miró a Nataly y de modo teatral se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, la niña parecía horrorizada. La pobre mujer se miró, miró a los otros dos adultos que estaban congelados, sin saber que hacer.

—Tiene la puntas del cabello quemada, la piel reseca... Y ese labial—Dijo como si fuera algo horrible.—Este dibujo de describe bien.

Ushio se rió, claro que era divertido hacer pasar a las mujeres que querían ocupar un lugar que no les correspondía. Cosa que hacían cuando los padres de sus amigas presentaban a sus parejas.

—Toma Nataly. Esto pienso de ti y la relación con Kuon...—La niña salió molesta de la sala, tirando en el papelero los colores que esa mujer le había regalado.

Nataly miró la hoja, en ella había una secuencia de dos imágenes... En la primera era un dibujo de un príncipe y una mujer que le besaba. La segunda era del príncipe convertido en zapo y le mujer se volvía una bruja, con nariz grande y verrugas... Dejando escrito que esos dos eran Nataly y Kuon.

Kuon no podía creer lo que hacía su hija, miró a Nataly que estaba peor que él, encima la frutilla del postre fue los comentarios de Ushio.

—No se puede conocer a la hija de tu posible pareja vistiendo la ropa que usarías en una alcoba. No quiero ni pensar que harías entonces.—Dijo Ushio sacando una pelusa invisible de su blusa.—Si Rick trajera a una mujer vestida así, pobre de él. No le dirijo la palabra nunca más. Pero yo no tengo a papá Rick.

Ushio salió pareciendo una modelo, con la sensualidad y gracia de su madre.

—¡Ushio, Setsuka!—Les llamó Kyoko molesta.

Nataly tembló de rabia.

—Me cansé.—Murmuró molesta, ultrajada. Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo tiró a Kuon por la cabeza.—Quédate con tu anillo y con el demonio que es tu hija...

Nataly salió del lugar echando humo, todos sabían bien que nunca más querría ver a Kuon ni saber nada de él.

—Yo me disculpo por lo que hicieron las niñas... No sabía que harían algo así.—Kyoko se disculpo.

Los hombre rieron abiertamente. Kuon suspiró aliviado. Aunque Setsu no sabía el gran favor que le estaba haciendo a Hizuri Kuon, ya que la que quería casarse era Nataly y no él.

Más tarde volvieron a bajar para comer algo. Las niñas miraban la cara de pocos amigos de su madre y sonrieron nerviosas.

—Ustedes dos...—Los otros seguían en el lugar.

—¿Nataly ya se fue?—Setsuka demostró una pena que no sentía.—¿Nataly? Si quieres podemos ser grandes amigas... Tengo tips de moda...

—Y de belleza...—Aportó Ushio.—Seremos buenas y te los pasaremos.

—Nataly se fue.—Dijo Kuu intentando parecer molesto.

—¿Se fue?—Setsuka se rió.

—De verdad, no aguantó nada. Las otras aguantaban más—Admitió Ushio un poco decepcionada.

—¿Las otras?—Kuon parecía no comprender.

—Nuestras amigas, bueno, algunas de ellas son hijas de padres divorciados y las mujeres que quieren salir con los padres de ellas siempre tienen que pasar ciertas pruebas para ser aceptadas.—Explicó Ushio como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

—Así que este es otro experimento de ustedes...—Kyoko le miraba con desaprobación.

—Mummy, es necesario. Así supimos muchas cosas...—Setsu asintió—Y eso que ni llegamos al juego de la peluquería.

Zero comenzó a reír. Negó lentamente.

—¿Estamos castigadas?—Setsu vio a su madre asentir.

Le entregaron el móvil... Las chicas parecieron aburridas.

—Abuela Julie, ¿Quieres jugar a la peluquería?—Setsu preguntó, Ushio le sonreía angelicalmente y Julie sintió temor ante aquellas dos.—Prometemos comportarnos.

—No van a jugar a nada.—Kyoko estaba molesta y con los brazos cruzados.—No puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Nataly. Deben disculparse.

—No, además era horrible. No quiero verle la cara de nuevo, no podría soportar que me visitara y tener que ver una cara tan fea.

Kyoko se sentó en su silla y comenzó a contar en voz baja para tranquilizarse. Sus hijas de verdad eran un par de adorables demonios.

* * *

Setsuka con diez años de edad, estaba recibiendo la visita de su otro padre y abuelos. Ella les toleraba pero lo hacía solo por complacer a su madre, solo por eso y porque Zero lo pedía.

A Setsu jamás le había agradado Julie, la historia de su madre y Kuon le parecía a medias y eso le inquietaba, no le permitía crear un vínculo fuerte con él. Kuu era otra historia, pero después de todo eran parte de su familia.

—¿No puedes estar diciéndome esto?—Escuchó hablar a Zero molestó por teléfono.—Se que es importante, pero salimos de Japón porque una loca quiso robarse a mi hija menor. Hablaré con mi familia.

Zero termino la llamada y se volvió al lugar en donde se encontraban todos.

—¿Sucede algo?—Kyoko le preguntó.

—Problemas con la clínica, la junta directiva quiere que yo me haga cargo, después de cinco años de la muerte de mis padres.—Kyoko se puso pálida.

—Tendremos que volver a Japón.

—Me temo que si.—Zero asintió.

—Puedes despedir a la junta directiva y manejar los negocios desde aquí como siempre—Decía Setsuka mirándose las uñas.—Pero, no tengo problemas en ir a Japón. Así podre practicar el idioma.

—Tampoco tengo problemas. Solo que extrañaré a mis amigas.—Decía Ushio.

Y entonces lo decidieron, con los Hizuri allí presente, la familia Mouri volvía a Japón después de diez años en Europa.

* * *

Continuará.

Hola. Ya pasaron diez años. Diez años en un solo capítulo. Giada y Mamoru ya no están y por eso, Kyoko y familia deben volver... En cuanto a Nataly, no volverá a aparecer, creo que Ushio y Setsuka le espantaron de verdad. JAJAJA. Gracias por sus reviews.

Cada vez más cerca del final...


	30. Chapter 30

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

Al dejar la casa de campo que tenían la familia Mouri, Kyoko agarró fuertemente la mano de su esposo, su mano estaba sudando y él le miró preocupado, ella siguió así hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

Cuando dejaron su equipaje para revisión, Zero se encargó de tener a sus hijas a la vista, tomó la mano de su mujer y se apartó momentáneamente.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?—Ella negó lentamente, ese comportamiento infantil de antaño volvía a resurgir al exterior.—Si no quieres volver, no lo hacemos. Solamente dilo y regresamos a casa.

—No es eso. O si...—Kyoko miró a sus hijas.—Ellas se ven tan felices. No quiero que por mis miedos ellas no puedan regresar al país.

Zero asintió, le acercó más a él y le abrazó fuertemente.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que la seguridad sea más que adecuada para todos nosotros.—Le prometió.—A ti, ni a las niñas le pasara nada malo, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

—Bien. ¿Pero es necesario que siempre portes un arma? Se que tienes permiso, lo sé. Pero.—Él le sonrió.

—Amor, no te preocupes. Los hombres de seguridad que contraté para que nos esperen, también portan arnas. Es necesario, no quiero que nada les suceda.—Kyoko le miró asintiendo y decidió que ya era hora de que abordaran el avión.

En el avión solo hizo una cosa, acercarse a su esposo e intentar dormir, Zero le hacía sentirse increíblemente reconfortada y querida. Algo que con el tiempo había aprendido a valorar, quería ser buena para él, pero aún después de más de diez años de matrimonio se sentía poca cosa, una niña a su lado. Zero la consentía, quizás mucho más de lo necesario, cuando ella se quejaba de esto él solamente se reía y le seguía consintiendo, aún cuando sentía que lo único que necesitaba era a él y a sus tres hijas.

Después del nacimiento de Setsu había llegado a la conclusión, después de que su memoria regreso completamente, que amaba a su esposo.

Y era por eso que quizás evitaba estar cerca del padre de su hija. Sentía miedo de un día despertar y darse cuenta que no le amaba, porque él no se merecía eso de precisamente ella.

Zero despertaba en ella el cariño, la confianza que jamás sintió con nadie más. Todo él la había deslumbrado incluso cuando estaba fingiendo ser su pareja. Y la química entre ellos era verdadera, quizás ahora mismo este pensamiento sea hipócrita pero empezaba a creer que quizás que aquello que vivió con Kuon había sido solo una aventura.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas, ya tenía que bajar del avión porque ya se encontraban en Tokyo. Los trámites de ingreso al país fueron sencillos, nada del otro mundo. Quizás habían demorado más de lo necesario pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo acompañada por unos diez hombres que vestían traje negro y tenían colocado un micrófono con el cual se comunicaban entre ellos.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Zero a uno de los hombres.

—Al parecer, señor Mouri, alguien del aeropuerto avisó a la prensa de vuestro regreso y los están esperando la prensa y algunos fans de su esposa.—Zero asintió.

—Quiero que nos marchemos de inmediato del lugar.—Le dijo Zero.—Te encargo de que esto sea lo más rápido posible, mis hijas no están acostumbradas a toda esta exposición mediática.

Y el hombre asintió, desapareciendo de momento. Cuando estaban saliendo del lugar, Kyoko agarró la mano de su esposo, con sus hijas caminando delante de ellos, quienes estaban acompañadas por sus respectivos guardaespaldas asignados.

Una gran ovación les sobresaltó a las niñas, Setsuka se recompuso rápidamente, decidiendo ignorarlos. Ushio parecía más afectada, quizás la vida como la conocían cambiaría radicalmente.

Setsuka y Ushio se dieron cuenta de su gran error, en Italia tenían libertad y todo lo que pudieran desear pero en Japón... Bueno, Tokyo les daba la bienvenida a sus nuevas prisioneras y ellas aún no lo sabían pero lo presentían.

—Señorita Mogami...—Le gritaban a Kyoko los reporteros, bueno, ellos sabían de su matrimonio y cuando volvieron a casarse en Italia, ellos tuvieron una exclusiva y quizás en el país se habló por mucho tiempo del gran suceso.

—¿Qué siente al volver a su tierra natal?

—¿Qué siente al volver con una familia bien constituida?

—¿Piensa volver a trabajar?

—¿Tiene propuestas de trabajo?

—¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto de su cercanía con la familia Hizuri?

—¿Con muy cercanos a ellos?

—¿Piensan reunirse aquí?

—¿Son cierto los rumores de que...?

—Sin comentario.—Dijo Kyoko con su mejor sonrisa, tratando de evitar aquel acoso del que siempre había sido victima pero que no sufría desde que a sus 21 años se había marchado del país.

Kyoko regresaba con 32 años ya y pensaba que quizás no todo iba a ser tan bueno como lo habían pensado en un principio.

Se acercó al coche que les llevaría a su casa y estando a salvo de todo aquel alboroto innecesario a su modo de ver. Ella solo era una persona.

—Omg... ¿Qué en este país son todos así de locos?—Kyoko se rió del comentario de una de sus hijas.

—Al fin llegamos...—Murmuró cansada.

En la puerta de la casa que ambos habían compartido, también fue algo así, pero en el lugar estaban siendo respetuosos y no querían invadir su privacidad, lo único que hacían eran tomar fotos. De por si, el regreso era una gran historia para la venta de muchas revistas y estaría en boca de todo noticiero al menos un mes. Después podrían indagar sobre motivos.

Kyoko entró a su casa y se llevó una gran sorpresa... Bueno allí se encontraban los Hizuri, los tres y nada más ni nada menos que:

—¿Miki? ¿Eres tu?—Preguntó sorprendida al verla.

La mujer se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Claro que soy yo...—Le dijo riendo.—No me esperabas, ¿Verdad?

—La verdad, no.—Dijo Riéndose.

—Veo que sigues siendo la chica odiosa de siempre.—Kyoko se acercó corriendo para darle un abrazo.

—Algunas cosas, jamas cambiaran, Miki—Dijo riéndose y dándose cuenta de algo—Oh, ¿No me digas que es lo que creo que es?

—Si, si y si...—Miki se río.—¡Estoy embarazada!

Kyoko chilló comportándose como una adolescente.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ellos ya fallecieron. Fue un accidente hace un año y medio.—Le dijo sonriendo.—Pero gracias a ti, mis padres tuvieron más tiempo para estar juntos. Hola señor Mouri.

—Miki.—Dijo sonriendo Zero.

—Déjame que te presente a mis hijas.—Chillo Kyoko.—Ella es Ushio y ella es Setsu.

—Es un gusto.—Dijo Ushio haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola.—Dijo Setsu.

—Oh, que monas son.—Las niñas miraron a Miki blanqueando los ojos.—Sin lugar a dudas la menor salió a ti... Y la mayor es igualita de carácter de tu esposo.

Kyoko se rió. Mientras Zero se acercaba a saludar a los Hizuri.

—Buen día.

—Mouri, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?—Kuon le miró sonriendo.

—Entretenido.—Dijo para luego reír.—Cuando esas dos se juntan, es mejor estar un poco lejos.—Le avisó Zero a los Hizuri.—Y si las niñas se les unen... Buena suerte.

—Creo que Setsu se vería genial con unas mechas de color rosa—Decía Miki...

Aunque a los Hizuri le pareció algo imposible, aquella mujer embarazada y algo chillona se ganó a las niñas más rápido, logrando en segundo lo que ellos o pudieron en años.

Desde ese momento, Zero tomó el control de la dirección del hospital, su esposa se encargaba de los hoteles que tenían y las niñas se inscribieron en el colegio.

Así el tiempo fue pasando hasta que después de un año y medio de estar en Japón, los guardaespaldas de ambas niñas, hombres de suma confianza de Zero, decidieron retirarse. Pero antes de irse, le recomendaron dos jóvenes, que buscaban trabajo. Zero les acepto, ya que es conocía. Eran los dos hijo del guardaespaldas que trabajaba para sus padres, el cual lamentablemente falleció en el accidente de sus padres.

—Bueno, Draco y Cain, bienvenidos.—Le dijo Zero en su despacho de la casa con una gran sonrisa.—Ya conocerán a mis hijas. Pero no se dejen intimidar por ellas.

Draco tenía 22 años y Can contaba con 20.

Ushio y Setsu se acercaron y les vieron.

—Me pido al dragón.—Dijo en voz alta Setsu.—Es para evitar que mi hermana le viole.—Aseguró, ya que tenía los ojos puesto en el mayor, pero Cain parecía lindo, Era mejor huir de la tentación...¿Verdad?

Continuará.


	31. Chapter 31

Gracias por los reviews...

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?

* * *

El precio de la fama.

* * *

Setsuka miraba a su guardaespaldas, de los dos hermanos, Draco parecía el más simpático y amigable. Sonriendo se acercó a él.

—Soy Setsuka. A partir de ahora tu tendrás que cuidar de mi. Aunque puede que yo haga tu vida miserable, si al pasar el tiempo me comienzas a caer bien, terminaré comportándome... Pero no prometo nada.—Dijo la jovencita de doce años, viendo como él se sorprendía.—Pero si ya mi padre te tiene confianza como para confiarte mi seguridad, ya tienes algo a tu favor.

Setsuka vio a su lado en donde estaba su hermana en silencio.

—Ushio, debemos ir al colegio. No quiero ver la cara de perdedora de mi profesora pero nada se puede hacer.—Ushio asintió. Ella también tenía clases.

—Voy por mis apuntes.

—También iré contigo.—Setsuka corrió a abrazar a su padre, besando su mejilla.—Te adoro, papi.

—Pórtate bien con Draco, ¿Quieres, hija?—Ella asintió solemne.

—Eso no es divertido. Pero al menos todas mis compañeras le miraran más de lo adecuado y creo que con eso, la diversión será suficiente.—Zero negó lentamente riendo.

Aunque su hija no dijera con palabras textualmente, sabía que los jóvenes eran apuestos, pero eran bueno y eso era muy importante, quería confiar en ellos. Pero sabía también que Setsuka solamente tenía doce y su interés por los chicos radicaba más en la silenciosa admiración que pudiese o no sentir hacía una persona del género masculino.

Ushio a sus dieseis años ya era otra historia, sabía que ella era la más tímida e introvertida de las dos, pero era la mayor y que a su edad ya podía sentir más que cierta admiración por los chicos, aunque nunca había aprobado a los amigos de sus hijas, más cuando eran niños esnobs y groseros, muchos más que lo que podían ser sus hijas.

—Ushio, quiero hablar contigo por un momento.—La joven asintió y se acercó a él.—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi apariencia, papá?—Le preguntó.

—Nada,cariño. Eres una pequeña preciosa que sin lugar a dudas, serás más hermosa... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Esta mal ser distintos al resto? Quiero decir, se que tengo por tu parte sangre italiana, Setsuka por parte de Kuon tiene sangre rusa y eso... En ocasiones, grupos de chicas nos llaman extranjeras...— Zero se mostró molesto.—Setsuka puede ser la que reaccione de forma violenta.

—Lo solucionaré, cariño. Lo prometo.—Ella asintió. Zero siempre resolvía todos sus problemas.

Ushio salió encontrándose con su madre y dándole un abrazo para despedirse de ella, corrió a subirse al coche que ocuparían con su hermana, aunque muchas veces solían ir por separado.

Al subirse al coche, Draco cerró la puerta y se subió en el lugar del co-piloto mientras Cain manejaba.

—Dime, Dragoncito...—Decía Setsuka mirando su móvil—Tienes que darme tu número de móvil, prometo no molestarte en tus días libres y tampoco soy la que se escapa de casa, esa es Ushio...

Su hermana le dedicó una mirada de reproche y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes callarte, Setsuka?—Ushio sonrió al ver la cara de puchero que hacía su hermana.—Recuerda que hablamos con madre sobre la invitación de Kuon y sus padres.

—¿Tenías que nombrarlos?—Setsu se cruzó de brazos, molesta porque le había recordado al que era su padre.

—Kuon demostró ser un buen hombre, Setsu...

—Si, es tan buen hombre que dejó embarazada a mamá... No quiero hablar de él. Nuestro padre es Zero. Zero y nada más que Zero.—Decía la chica.

—Madre le perdonó. No eres nadie para juzgarlo cuando ellos se llevan bien.

—Tampoco soy nadie para perdonar a alguien, Ushio. ¿Qué arias en mi lugar?

—Estaría muy feliz de tener dos padres.

—Oh, yo lo estoy. Soy muy feliz haciendo cosas como cuando trajo a Italia a esa furcia de Nataly. ¿RECUERDAS?—Setsu decidió ignorar a su hermana.—Bueno, Draco. Quiero tu número. Mi hermanita me agradecerá luego el gesto.

—¡Setsu!—Chilló molesta Ushio y sonrojada.

Ya estaban estacionando en la escuela y Ushio se bajó sin esperar a que Cain estacionara el coche. Se dirigió a clases.

—Ve con ella.—Le dijo Cain a su hermano mayor.—Yo me encargo de la niñata.

—Bien.

Setsuka que les había escuchado, les miró mal, quizás si era caprichosa, pedante, odiosa y miles de calificativos muchos más desagradables, pero Ushio les había nombrado algo que para ella era un tipo de Tabú.

—Podrías comportarte, o es que no sabes lo que significa eso.—Le decía el joven hablando en voz baja, eran tipo una voz suave pero autoritaria, aunque ella jamás se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

—Que sea rubia no quiere decir que sea tonta.—Le dijo mordaz.

—¿Eres rubia natural? Pensé que tenías tintura y que era eso lo que causaban tu comportamiento, la tintura comiendo las pocas neurona que tienes...

—Eres odioso.—Le dijo molesta.—Vi que a Dragoncito le gusta mi hermana.

—Si, creo que tu padre lo sabe.

—¡Que divertido! Podré jugar a ser Cupido.—Cain negó lentamente.

—Creo que lamentaré esto.—Dijo Siguiendo a la chica.

Draco seguía a Ushio de cerca. Mirando como la chica tierna que había conocido momentos antes perdía esa cálida sonrisa para tener una expresión fría y calculadora en sus ojos.

—¿Le molesta lo que dijo su hermana?—Le preguntó él, sintiéndose de pronto algo tímido e indeciso.

—Para nada, Setsu siempre ha sido así. Odia a su padre biológico, siempre lo dice. Creo que de tanto decirlo y escucharlo de su propia boca, terminó por creérselo.—Ushio camino por los pasillos mientras sus compañeros le miraban.

—Su hermana es siempre así...

—Lo es... Pero en su interior es solo una cosita dulce. Cuando llegues a conocerle y tenga confianza en ti, se mostrara más accesible, hasta podría decirte que amigable... Pero no con los estúpidos niñatos del lugar, los cuales solo miran tus piernas y otros atributos...—Ushio caminó a su salón y se dirigió a uno de los lugares del frente.

Draco se mantuvo o trató de mantenerse en un lugar en donde no pudiese llamar la atención, estando siempre al pendiente de la joven. Aunque el joven de ojos azules no pasaba desapercibido por muchas de las chicas que le miraban con algo más que simple curiosidad. Le miraban con deseo.

Al terminar las clases, las hermanas volvieron a encontrarse ya en el coche.

—Vamos a casa, Dragoncito. ¿Quieres?—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Debemos ir a la casa de Takarada Lory.—Dijó Ushio acomodándose en el asiento.—Quedamos en ir allí, estarán los Hizuri y nuestros padres tienen compromisos. No podrán venir.

—El señor Mouri ya nos comunicó el cambio de planes.—Dijo Cain.

—Bueno, tendremos que ir a la casa de Takarada-San.—Draco manejaba por la carretera y Setsuka parecía molesta.

Después de media hora en coche, las puertas de la casa de Lory se abrían dejando paso para las hermanas.

Ushio bajó cuando Draco abrió la puerta para ella, lo mismo hizo Cain con Setsu. Fueron recibidas por un mayordomo que les guió hasta una sala en donde les informó, ya se encontraban el resto de invitados.

—Niñas, al fin llegan...—Decía Kuu acercándose a ellas.

—Hizuri-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?—Le preguntó Ushio sonriendo tímidamente.

—Bien, querida. Feliz de veros...—Fue entonces que Kuu se dio cuenta de los jóvenes que acompañaban a las chicas.—¿Y los jóvenes que les acompañan son?

—Son los hermanos Heel.—Ushio les sonrió.

—Dragoncito y Cain. Cuidan de nosotras—Decía Setsu.—Quiero que ellos se sienten con nosotras en la mesa.

—Claro, hija. Jelly y María no vendrán hasta la noche, los lugares ya están dispuestos.—A Setsu le brillaron los ojos.

Setsu estaba muy feliz y agarró a Cain del brazo arrastrándole para saludar al resto de las personas.

—Kuon, Julie, Lory—Dijo sin honoríficos, ella nunca los usaba, no por falta de respeto, era que no se acostumbraba a ellos.

—Setsuka, ¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña?—Preguntó Julie.

— ¿No es mono?—Le preguntó emocionada.—Abuela Julie, Kuon... Les presento a mi futuro esposo.

Kuon entrecerró los ojos, sabía que su hija hacía muchas cosas para molestarle pero esto ya era mucho, aunque el joven tampoco decía nada, es más, se mantenía serio y callado, aunque les presento sus respetos con una reverencia, sin decir más.

—Señorita Mouri, creo que debería...

—Oh, es tan formal y respetuoso.—Dijo agarrándose de su brazo y pareciendo una colegiala enamorada.—Aunque cuando llegue el momento le quitaré todo lo formal y...

—Setsuka, ¿Podrías comportarte?—Le dijo Ushio un poco molesta—Deja las escenas para otro momento.

—Ushio se va a casar con Dragoncito...— Le contaba Setsu de forma "inocente" a Julie, Kuu, Kuon y Lory. Los cuatro parecían algo asombrados y perturbados.

Kuon miraba con un poco de odio al joven que no hacia nada porque su hija le soltara el brazo. Cuando fue el momento del almuerzo, Setsu se sentó entre Cain y Draco.

—¿Y qué hacen los afortunados jóvenes?—Setsu puso sus ojos en blanco cuando escuchó hablar a Lory.

—Somos desde hoy la seguridad de las señoritas Mouri.—Aclaró Cain, devolviendo-le la mirada de odio a Kuon.

—Pero son muy jóvenes...

—Draco tiene 22 años y Cain tiene 20 años...—Aclaró Setsu.

—¿Qué piensan hacer en el futuro?—Setsu puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de la odiosa mujer que era su abuela.

—¿En el futuro? Creo que hacer muchos bebes...—Kuon que estaba tomando un poco de vino se atoró con la bebida mirando sorprendido a su hija.

Esa arrogancia, esa forma de no importarle nada, ni el lugar, las personas presente, el momento ni nada le importaba, esa era una sensación conocida y muy familiar. Kuon trato de controlarse, no sabiendo bien cómo sus padres pudieron con él. Aquello podía ser el karma que volvía a él.

Lory sonreía ante la cara de horror de Kuon y el desconcierto de los padres del él. Mientras Ushio negaba lentamente, Draco sonreía de lado y Cain estaba mortalmente incómodo, Setsu estaba pegada a él.

—Bueno, yo quería decir en el futuro más próximo...—Explicaba a los más jóvenes.

—Estudio para contador, tengo que hacer mi último semestre pero lo hago por Internet ya que estudiaba en Landres.—Dijo Draco un poco avergonzado.—Mi hermano estudia medicina general, tenía pensado hacer una especialización en pediatría o ser neurocirujano.

—Que interesante.—Decía Julie.—Al fin, las niñas tienes excelente gusto.—Kuon le dirigió una mirada fría.—¿Qué?

Kuon negó, sintiendo de repente dolor de cabeza. Mientras trataba de mantenerse cordial ya que si hacia algo, sabía que Setsu haría algo para llevarle la contraria.

* * *

Kyoko estaba tomando un baño en el yacuzzi acompañada de su esposo. Después de un momento de pasión, ella descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sonriendo le beso el mentón.

—Estuve pensando y...— Le miró dudosa—Quisiera tener otro bebé.

Zero mostró su incomodidad. Le miró sin saber que decirle.

—No puedo tener hijos, Kyoko. Ya lo sabes...—Kyoko negó.

—No es lo que piensas.—Se apresuró a decirle, abrazándose a él impidiendo que salga del Yacuzzi.—Quería ver qué opinas sobre la adopción.

Zero le miró sorprendido. No sabiendo que decirle. Un bebé a esta alturas, no sabía que podrían hacer.

—Es un tramite muy largo—Le dijo él.—Tendríamos que dejar nuestras vidas que llevamos y la libertad que tenemos para cuidar del niño.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero tenemos un par de niñeras que sin lugar a dudas nos ayudaran...—Zero se rió de lado.

—Ellas harán un revuelo en especial Setsu cuando sepa que tiene que cambiar pañales.—Ambos rieron cómplices.

—El agua se quedó fría.—Kyoko salió del agua envolviéndose en un toallón.

Zero hizo lo mismo pero se sorprendió cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar el timbre de llamada.

—¿Kuon? ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó preocupado, permitiendo que Kyoko pudiera escuchar la conversación.

—Setsuka esta diciendo que el tal Cain, su guardaespaldas, se va a casar con ella. Cuando mi madre le preguntó que era lo que planeaba para el futuro próximo le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que planeaba hacer bebés...—Zero se quedó blanco pero la risa de Kyoko le sacó a ambos de su enojo.

—Kuon, no podrás hacer nada. Creo que Setsuka ya esta decidida.—Le dijo Kyoko para volver a reír y los dos hombres gruñeron.—Yo hablaré con ella. Cain es un buen chico.

—Parece un matón.

—Cuida de mis hijas.—Dijo Kyoko ya sería defendiendo-les—Además son hermosos.

Zero y Kuon pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Kyoko se marchaba a buscar su ropa.

Setsu miraba las fotos de su abuela embarazada de su madre...

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntó señalando al hombre en la fotografía.

—Él es tu abuelo. Padre de tu madre y mi hermano.—Contaba Lory a las chicas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? Nuestra madre jamás habla de él.—Ushio miraba la fotografía.

—Tsukasa. Bueno, vuestra madre se crió con su hermana Saena.—Setsu hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Con la bruja.—Dijo a Ushio.—La misma que intentó raptarme. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ushio asintió.

—¿Quienes son?—Preguntó Ushio tomando una fotografía.—Se que uno es mi abuelo y pero las otras dos mujeres, no se...

—Son Saena y Jelly, mi esposa.—Setsu miró a la foto, los tres sonreían.

—¿Puedo quedarme con las fotos?—Preguntó Setsu y Lory asintió encantado.

Después de ese momento, ellas se fueron, prometiendo volver. Aunque la conversación de Kyoko con su hija se dio, pero más tarde la madre de las chicas salió con una perturbadora sonrisa y algo asombrada después de hablar con ellas.

Tres meses después, era él día libre de los hermanos Heel, las chicas regresaban con la seguridad del colegio cuando una furgoneta intercepto el coche... El chófer resultó herido y el guardaespaldas quedó inconsciente después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Ya las tengo, mocosas—Dijo la vos de un desquiciada mujer mientras mostraba su cara apuntándoles a ambas hermanas.

—¿Saena?—Setsu le miró sin siquiera inmutarse. Ushio volvió a sentir aquel temor, aquel sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado volvía a ella.

—Tu, inútil, ven a llevarlas al coche.—Le dijo al hombre que la acompañaba.—Me vengaré de la zorra de su madre.

Ushio le tomó el brazo de su hermana para que se quedara quieta y sin que la mujer o aquel hombre pudieran verles, llamaron al primer número que apareció.

No muy lejos de allí, dos chicos escuchaban el intercambio de palabras y se miraron horrorizados.

—¡Mierda!—Maldijo Cain—Las acaban de raptar.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Draco le pregunto nervioso.

—Debemos hablar con los señores Mouri...

Ambos tomaron su chaqueta y salieron corriendo... Tenían problemas, muchos problemas.

Continuará.


	32. Chapter 32

_Skip Beat no me petenece._

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

 ** _El pecio de la fama._**

* * *

 _Zero se encontraba en la oficina que ocupaba en la clínica que le habían dejado sus padres, ahora, él era el director del lugar y todos los casos debían pasar por sus manos._

 _Se encontraba revisando un caso de una pequeña niña de cuatro años que al realizar los estudios pertinentes, se descubrió una dilatación en un riñón, el riñón derecho._

 _Los estudios restantes estaban perfectos, el nefrólogo encargado del caso y de la detección de la enfermedad de la niña acudió a él para pedir una segunda opinión._

— _La dilatación es muy leve. Ya que sus estudios salieron bien, debemos hacer que la madre y la pequeña regresen en seis meses para practicar los mismos estudios, dependiendo de los resultados decidimos que hacer. No podemos medicar-le.—El nefrólogo asintió._

— _Lo mismo pensé._

— _Pero si cuando regrese, el órgano presenta aunque sea un pequeño crecimiento, deberás medicar-la y seguir los procedimientos que sean necesarios._

— _Muy bien, señor.—El especialista salió de la dirección y Zero suspiro aliviado, aunque no duró mucho._

— _¿Interrumpo?—Preguntó una voz de mujer._

— _Para nada, pasa.—Dijo acomodando los papeles.—¿Qué necesitabas?_

— _Sr. Mouri, quería avisarle que hoy en la noche se realizara la operación que quedó pendiente del día de ayer. El paciente dijo que le parecía bien.—Zero asintió.—Con su permiso._

 _Zero suspiro, llenando las fichas, aprobando papeles, firmando y poniendo su sello y el del establecimiento, volvió a dejar los papeles en su escritorio y cerró sus ojos. Tenía una terrible migraña._

 _El timbre de su móvil le alerto._

— _Mouri..._

— _Señor, se que es nuestro día libre, pero creemos que acaban de raptar a las niñas...—Zero se agarro de la cabeza maldiciendo.—Ellas nos llamaron mientras su secuestradora parecía estar distraída. Perdimos contacto con ellas._

— _¿Secuestradora?—Sus ojos se abrieron grande.—¿Escucharon algún nombre?_

— _Saena._

— _Hija de perra.—Musitó entre sus dientes.—Iré a mi casa, les espero._

— _Si, señor._

 _La llamada se cortó, Zero tomó su saco, guardó sus papeles, todo lo que tenía, recogió su maletín y caminó hacía la puerta de su oficina._

— _Señor Mouri, acaban de avisarnos que llegaran dos pacientes en un momento. Uno presenta una herida de bala y el otro un traumatismo de cráneo. Al parecer, secuestraron a las chicas que escoltaban._

— _¡Maldición! Son los escoltas de mis hija.—Dijo molesto.—Asegúrate de que reciban el mejor tratamiento que ellos puedan necesitar, descarten todo posible problema o consecuencia. Debo ir a casa._

 _A Zero se le acercaron tres hombres cuando salía al estacionamiento, serán su seguridad privada._

 _Manejó a su casa, molesto, conduciendo como un completo loco. Buscó la marcación rápida de su móvil, intentó llamar a Kuon, pero lamentablemente le dio apagado, busco el número del manager de este y marcó._

— _Hola, ¿Quién es?—Preguntó un hombre en voz baja, al parecer se encontraban en un estudio de grabación._

— _Mouri... Llamé a Kuon pero su móvil da apagado. Entonces recordé que tenía su número. Quiero que le diga a Kuon que se dirija de inmediato a mi casa..._

— _No podrá ser posible, tiene trabajo y..._

— _¡Haga lo que le digo! Mis hijas fueron secuestradas y la seguridad que le acompañaba están hospitalizados. Me importa una mierda en lo que este Hizuri Kuon, las niñas son más importantes en estos momentos. Asegúrese de hablar también con los Hizuri. Yo estoy llegando a casa para hablar con mi esposa.—Dijo más molesto que nunca y termino cortando. Ya había llegado a su casa._

 _Yashiro quedó impactado desde el otro lado del móvil, miró a Kuon que terminaba una escena. Se acercó a él temeroso._

— _Mouri-san ha llamado._

— _¿Kyoko?—Le preguntó Kuon ya que Yashiro les llamaba a los dos de esa forma._

— _No, su esposo.—Dijo más nervioso.—Dijo que quieres que vayas a su casa en este momento, al parecer hubo un problema, secuestraron a las niñas._

 _Kuon se quedó impactado ante esa noticia. Aun sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando tomó sus cosas y salió del set cuando estaban llamando a todos para la siguiente escena. Yashiro se quedó allí, esperando a dar explicaciones, aunque llamó rápidamente a las personas implicadas en el asunto y les aviso lo sucedido, no solo a Julie y Kuu, llamó también a Lory avisándole de lo ocurrido._

 _Zero entraba a su casa con los hermanos Hiel que ya habían estado esperándole fuera de la casa._

— _¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—Le preguntó Kyoko sonriendo..._

— _Kyoko, debemos hablar...—Miró a los chicos y estos solamente asintieron alejándose rumbo a la cocina._

— _¿Que sucede, Zero?_

— _Ven, vamos a sentarnos.—Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta un sillón en donde hizo que ella se sentara y él se agachó un poco en frente de ella.—Las niñas..._

— _¿Qué sucede con ellas? Ya deberían haber llegado pero...—Sintió un fuerte agarre por parte de él._

— _De eso quería hablarte.—Kyoko le miró temerosa._

— _Dime que ellas están bien, Zero. Por favor...—Dijo con la voz rota._

— _Las secuestraron. Fue Saena.—Le dijo suavemente y esperó su reacción._

 _Kyoko dejó escapar una lágrima negando lentamente._

— _¿Qué?—Le preguntó._

— _Tranquila, cariño. No te alteres.—Kyoko cerró los ojos negando despacio.—La encontraremos, lo prometo._

— _¡Están con Saena!—Gritó parándose de golpe, furiosa.—Esa mujer nos detesta a ambos._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Lory, Kuon y sus padres. Kyoko les miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

— _¿Es verdad?—Preguntó Julie llorando, Zero asintió—No puede ser._

 _Draco y Cain entraron nuevamente. Kuu le miró._

— _¿Ustedes no estaban con ellas?—Demandó saber._

— _Nuestro día libre, era...—Dijo Cain aparentemente aburrido._

— _Debemos llamar a la policía...—Decía Lory._

— _¡No! Nada de eso.—Le gritaron Kyoko y Zero._

 _Lory miró a los Hizuri pidiendo ayuda en silencio._

— _Creo que es lo adecuado ya que una de las niñas es mi nieta...—Decía Julie._

— _¡Basta!—Le gritó Kyoko molesta.—Se llena la boca hablando de Setsu y que es su nieta, **"mi nieta esto, mi nieta lo otro"**... Por una jodida vez, cierre el pico. _

— _¡Kyoko!—Le dijo Kuon._

— _Tu también, Kuon. Basta.—Dijo secándose las lágrimas—Saena no sabe que Setsu es nieta de los Hizuri, si ella lo supiera la primera sería Setsu... Así que, ahora mismo ese jodido lazo que tan orgullosos dicen que les une a la menor de mis hijas podría matarla. Nadie va a llamar a la policía._

 _Kyoko comenzó a camina de un lado a otro._

— _Setsu es temerario, me preocupa que pueda hacer algo estúpido.—Decía Zero molesto.—Ushio le tiene terror a Saena... Esto no puede estar pasándonos._

— _¿Qué fue lo que escucharon exactamente?—Le preguntó Kyoko a los hermanos Hell._

— _Como se las llevaban, Saena fue como una de las chicas la nombraron a la mujer. Tenía ayudante, al menos uno.—Dijo Draco preocupado._

— _¡Voy a matar a esa perra!—Kyoko estaba furiosa._

 _Los Mouri estaban molestos, muy molestos. Saena volvía a joder la vida perfecta que tanto tiempo les costó construir._

 _El teléfono móvil de Zero les alertó._

— _¿Ushio?—Preguntó después de poner el teléfono en altavoz._

— _No, no, no... Querido Zero. Las mocosas están durmiendo. Muy dormidas... No se cuanto más podrán resistir...—Decía una mujer desde el otro lado.—¿Quieres a tus hijas?_

— _Si, Saena._

— _¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar por ellas?—La mujer se rió como loca desde el otro lado.—Te dejaré que lo pienses, no llamen a la policía porque de lo contrario les enviare a las dos mocosas en pedazos... Tienes dos horas para pensarlo... Tic toc, el tiempo corre, amor..._

 _La llamada se cortó, Zero miró a Kyoko y ella le miró a él asintiendo._

— _No debemos llamar a la policía._

— _Hablaré con el banco, retiraremos todos el dinero posible y más el que tenemos en casa.—Decía Zero mientras Kyoko asentía._

— _¿Nosotros que podemos hacer, Señor?—Pregunto Draco y Cain asintió._

— _Mantenerse al margen de esto...—Draco negó lentamente._

— _No lo creo posible, señor._

— _¿Perdón?—Le preguntó Zero sin entender._

— _Mi hermano quiere decirle que le gustaría hacer esto de otro modo, pero que su hija mayor le importa lo suficiente como para no hacerle caso, además de que no es el mejor momento para pedirle permiso para salir con ella como lo tenían pensado.—Decía Cain con una sonrisa. Zero negó lentamente._

— _¿Y tu no quieres decirnos nada a Kuon y a mi?—Le preguntó a Cain._

— _Las niñatas de casi trece años no son lo mio, señor Mouri.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos...—Y si fuera lo mio, yo no pido permiso cuando considero que algo es mio._

 _Con una sonrisa arrogante siguió a su jefe mientras este negaba y Kyoko mostraba una pequeña sonrisa divertida._

— _Vamos a contar el dinero._

— _Nosotros también conseguiremos por nuestra parte.—Decía Julie y Zero solamente asintió._

 _Sabía bien que los Hizuri debían mantenerse en la sombra... Saena podría hacer daño a Setsu si las cosas eran diferentes._

— _Creo que debemos llamar a la policía._

— _No, madre. Esto lo arreglaremos nosotros...—Dijo Kuon para salir de la casa a hacer algunas llamadas._

 _Si, las cosas se habían complicado bastante. Mucho más de lo esperado, con un final desconocido pero que de seguro traería muchas lágrimas._

* * *

 _Continuara._

 _¿Qué piensan que sucederá? Saena ya se comunico... Espero sus reviews..._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior._

 _Lamento los posibles faltas de ortografía... No tuve tiempo de mirar lo escrito dos veces..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Skip Beat no me petenece._

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

 ** _El pecio de la fama._**

* * *

 _Hizuri Julie se encontraba molesta. ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer? Prohibirle a ella que llame a la policía cuando su adorada nieta estaba secuestrada. No, Julie jamás se quedaría así._

 _Estaba en la casa de Lory, sin hacer nada. Muriendo de preocupación y si noticias, hasta que Jelly llegó._

— _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

— _Saena secuestro a mi nieta...—Chillo desesperada Julie.—Y esa madre irresponsable que tiene mi nieta no quiere avisarle a la policía._

— _Saena es una mujer peligrosa. Deberías llamar a la policía, no le puede ocurrir nada bueno a la niña en manos de esa mujer... — Decía Jelly._

— _Pensé que era tu amiga..._

— _Claro que no. Nunca lo fuimos...—Julie no quiso seguir preguntando.—Averigua en donde se va a paga el rescate y envía a la policía. Tendrán una deuda contigo de por vida. Quizás, hasta podrías tener la custodia completa de tu nieta._

 _Julie sonrió, ella llamaría a la policía cuando llegase el momento. Se despidió de Jelly, la cual estaba muy sonriente, se fue a encontrar con su esposo e hijo. Ella sabía que pronto tendría a su adorable nieta con ella._

 _Mientras que en casa de la familia Mouri, estaba Kyoko y Zero ya con el dinero preparado, era una fuerte suma, los hermanos Heel se miraban el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer._

 _Momentos después, Kuon, sus padres y Lory aparecieron con su aportación. Kyoko miraba a la nada. Sin expresión._

— _¿A quién crees que quiera que le entregue el dinero?—Pregunto Kyoko en un murmullo._

— _No lo sé. No quiero que tu te expongas a esa loca._

— _Si ella quiere que yo le lleve el dinero, lo haré. Mis hijas están en sus manos. No voy a permitir que nada les suceda.—Le dijo Kyoko en voz baja.—Si es necesario, la mataré con tal de tener a las niñas de regreso. Nada es más importante que las niñas, Zero. Ni siquiera mi libertad._

 _Zero asintió preocupado, esperando ser él quien entregara el dinero, Kyoko estaba bastante inestable y no quería que ella hiciera nada estúpido._

— _Te prometo, amor, que ellas volverán...—Besó su frente y se dirigió hacía su estudio._

 _Kuon le siguió junto a su padre... Mouri era una persona bastante determinada y tenía agallas. Los Hizuri se sorprendieron al ver como Zero tenía una arma en sus manos. La abría y la recargaba, tenía balas de repuesto y la cerró como si supiera todo de armas, apunto a un punto determinado de la pared, quitando el seguro y luego le puso seguro nuevamente._

— _¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó sin verles._

— _¿Sabes manejar eso?—Zero asintió._

— _Kyoko también. Las niñas saben su manejo básico, pero lo único que dispararon alguna vez fue un rifle de aire comprimido.—Decía guardando el arma entre sus ropas.—Nunca les permití tocar una de estas._

 _Zero salió de su despacho, ya habían pasado casi dos horas de aquella llamada._

— _¿Querían algo?—Pregunto acomodándose la perfecta ropa que llevaba._

— _¿Piensas ir tu?—Zero asintió._

— _Nunca dejaría que mi esposa pase por algo así.—Dijo suspirando, entonces el timbre de su móvil le alerto que recibía una llamada de un número desconocido._

— _Hola..._

— _¿Mouri?_

— _Él habla...—Dijo poniendo el altavoz.—¿Quién es?_

— _Hotta, la perra de tu esposa sabe quien soy...—Dijo riendo desde el otro lado. Kyoko se estremeció ante esa voz.—Saena dijo que te espera en el deposito de los hoteles que te pertenecen. Ya sabes donde es. tienes que ir solo, llevar el dinero y sin la policía. Por cierto, tienes unas hijas preciosas... He pensado en tirármelas, torturarlas, matarlas y arrojarlas en frente de un tren... Pero aún no decido en que orden podría hacerlo... Una hora._

 _La llamada se cortó. Zero miró a Kyoko. Ella estaba temblando. Su esposa le miró comenzando a llorar._

— _Este hijo de puta...—Masculló. Entonces le abrazó.—Tranquila cariño. Nada les sucederá._

— _¿Quién era ese hombre?—Todos sentían curiosidad. Lory era el único que se atrevía a preguntar._

— _Hotta es el hermano de Takumi, Takumi era mi amigo del colegio, amigo que Saena mató.—Kyoko negó lentamente.—Después intentó venderme a ese hombre que pensaba que Takumi se suicidó por mi culpa. Pero yo vi a Saena arrojarlo desde..._

 _Kyoko no termino de hablar, el nudo en la garganta le impedía cualquier posible sonido que quisiera emitir._

— _Kyoko, ven un momento.—Zero le tomó de la mano y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entraron al cuarto, Kyoko se abrazó a su cuerpo.—Tenemos que hablar._

— _No quiero que vayas... Pero quiero que traigas a las chicas a salvo, regresa tu también... Moriré si no regresas...—Zero beso su frente._

— _De eso es lo que quería hablarte, cariño.—Kyoko le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.—Estos trece años contigo fueron los más felices de mi vida..._

— _No me hagas esto...—Kyoko le rogó.—No te despidas de mi. No ahora. No así._

 _Zero le sonrió, limpiándole las lágrimas y besándola... El choque de sus labios era lento, lleno de un ya conocido hambre... Se separaron y él le miró._

— _Promete que si algo me pasa, saldrás a delante.—Ella negó llorando.—Tienes que ser la fortaleza de nuestras hijas. Eres su mejor ejemplo de lucha._

— _Solo quiero que regresen, los tres. A salvo...—Zero le sonrió abrazándola más fuerte._

— _Promete que si no puedo volver, tu vas a volver a querer a alguien más, que no crearas tu corazó que Prometerlo...—Kyoko le golpeó con el puño cerrado el pecho de él.—Kyoko..._

— _Lo prometo.—Susurró abrazándolo y tratando de contener sus lágrimas._

 _Él se alejó de ella, limpiando las lágrimas una vez más._

— _Te amo, Kyoko. Te amo._

— _Te amo...—Le dijo ella.—Tienen que volver... Tienes que volver._

 _Zero le sonrió, besando su frente._

— _Ve a lavarte la cara.—Le susurró y cuando ella se dirigió al baño su rostro cambió a uno serio, estaba preocupado. Puso su mejor máscara cuando ella volvió.—He pensado en la adopción. Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cuando regrese, lo haremos._

 _Kyoko sonrió feliz._

— _Regresa pronto.—Le pidió._

 _Zero salió del cuarto que compartía con su esposa, dejándola allí, sentada en la cama, Kyoko se asomó a la ventana esperando verle partir._

 _Zero bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y tomó todos los bolsos y se dirigió a su coche, cargandolos en el maletero. Volvió para llevar el último bolso cuando se encontró la mirada de las cuatro personas que se encontraban allí._

— _Ya debo irme, Kyoko quedó arriba. Necesita pensar. No le molesten.—Pidió y entones se encontró con los hermanos Heel.—Ustedes dos cuiden de mi esposa... Y de mis hijas como lo hicieron hasta hoy._

 _Zero salió caminando, cerca del coche volteó para mirar arriba, en donde estaba su esposa mirandole desde la ventana, le sonrió débilmente, ella seguía limpiándose las lágrimas. Se dio vuelta y entro al coche, saliendo de su casa, saliendo con un destino incierto, pero bien sabía que quizás no podría volver._

 _Kyoko sintió las rodillas como una gelatina, su esposo manejando el coche se perdió y solo cuando no podía verle, se deslizo contra la pared, solo a esperar..._

 _Mientras que en la planta de abajo, Julie se excusaba para ir al baño, tomo su cartera y fue en busca del baño. Al llegar hasta uno, se enceró en el, dispuesta a llamar a la policía._

— _Secuestraron a mi nieta y se encuentra en las bodegas de los hoteles Mouri. Su padrastro va a pagar el dinero.—Después colgó suspirando aliviada. Ya faltaba poco para poder tener a su nieta con ellos, con su verdadera familia._

 _Salió del baño luego de lavarse las manos. Regresó en donde le esperaba su familia, su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa._

 _Zero ya había llegado al deposito que tenía, encontró la cerradura forzada, entro con sigilo, tomando su arma y avanzando de forma lenta._

— _¡Pequeña perra! Quédate quieta. Joder.—Decía un hombre molesto._

 _En el cuarto del fondo, las luces parecían encendidas._

— _Te enseñare lo que es bueno, perra._

 _Zero se apresuró, entrando al lugar y vio que aquel hombre estaba frente a él._

— _¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Le preguntó antes de ver el arma, era un hombre corpulento, se emprendieron en una lucha por el control del arma._

 _La pistola cayó lejos, delante de una de las chicas, que estaba dormida al parecer._

 _Hotta tiró a Zero contra la pared, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Zero quedó momentáneamente inconsciente._

 _Hotta les miraba con repulsión. Tomó a Ushio y la llevó hasta la mesa que estaba al fondo del cuarto._

 _Ushio lloraba mientras aquel repugnante ser tocaba sus piernas, y rasgaba su ropa. La tiró de rodillas en el suelo y le quito la mordaza, mientras se escuchaba como bajaba el cierre de su pantalón..._

— _Ahora, te portaras bien...—Decía riendo._

 _En esos momentos, el arma se disparo... Uno, dos, tres tiros... Hotta cayó sangrando ya sin vida en el suelo._

 _Zero se despertaba por el ruido y observo como la menor de sus hijas, tenía el arma y sus manos temblaban._

— _Setsu...—corrió hasta ella, le quito el arma y con ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ushio. Ella estaba inconsciente._

 _Pero Zero se alertó cuando escuchó cuando unos pasos se acercaron._

— _¡Llamaste a la policía! Te dije que no lo hicieras...—Le gritó una furiosa mujer apuntando con su arma al pecho de Zero._

— _No la llamé...—Dijo pero se adelantó a cubrir a Setsu con su cuerpo. Mientras que la desquiciada mujer disparaba hacia Zero, seis veces, acertando cada una de las veces._

 _Y luego, Saena corrió, necesitaba escapar. Debía escapar._

— _¡Papáaaa!—Chilló Setsu comenzando a llorar, intentando detener el cuerpo de su padre de caer en el suelo.—Papi, no, no... No me dejes... Por favor._

 _Tomó el teléfono de su padre y macó a emergencias._

— _Alguien ya llamó, una mujer dijo que tenían secuestrada a su nieta...—Setsu se apresuró para pedir una ambulancia..._

 _Escuchó todo, las sirenas acercándose, ella llorando más y más. Pero su padre ya estaba muerto, y ella lo sabía. Él no se movía, no decía nada, tenía sus ojos cerrados... Él ya no respiraba._

 _Y Ushio aún seguía sin despertar._

 _Gritó cuando le intentaron apartar del cuerpo de su padre, luchó cuando la quisieron tocar... Peleó y se mantuvo constante... Porque ni bien lo habían revisado, ellos le miraron con pena y le dijeron que él ya estaba muerto._

 _¿Qué había ahora sin su padre?_

* * *

 _Continuara..._

 _Oh, sorry... Era el destino de Zero... Pero Fueron una familia feliz trece años..._

 _Gracias por sus reviews..._


	34. Chapter 34

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

 _ **PREGUNTA:**_ _¿Quién creen que es ese "él" del que habla el summary? ¿Zero o Kuon?_

 _Son libres de brindar sus opiniones._

 _El precio de la fama._

* * *

 _Muchas veces crees que eres feliz, que a tu lado se encuentra el amor de tu vida y que todo eso que tienes nada ni nadie puede ni podrá quitártelo. Pero llega el momento en que se rompe tu corazón._

 _Kyoko miraba por la ventana, ya era casi de noche, sus piernas estaban débiles... No quería pensar en esa angustia que carcomía su pecho, ese nudo en su garganta que le hacía difícil el poder respirar._

 _El dolor fue más fuerte esta vez, era una agonía que amenazaba con sumergirle en la inconsciencia, estaba perdiendo poco a poco su cordura._

 _Su marido y sus hijas a merced de aquellos dos locos. No, no podía ser. Debía despertar de aquel sueño horrible. Debía abrir sus ojos y ver que solo era un día más de su divertida rutina a la que se había acostumbrado._

 _Ella quería saber lo que sucedía, quería saberlo. Necesitaba estar con ellos._

 _Escuchó un coche detenerse, corrió bajando las escaleras, esperando ver las sonrisas de sus hijas y la mirada de su marido puesta en ella, con esa adoración que siempre había estado allí, pero nada de eso fue lo que encontró._

 _Sus dos hijas entraron en la casa con la mirada completamente perdida, parecían dos simples marionetas._

— _¡Hijas!—Corrió a abrazarles a ambas, las dos estaban con una chaqueta de la policía, pero no reaccionaban ante sus contacto.—¿Y Zero? ¿Dónde esta Zero?_

— _Niñas, contesten...—Decía Kuu mirándoles preocupadas y se sorprendió cuando quiso acercase y Ushio retrocedió con temor._

— _¿Qué sucedió? Setsuka, dinos.—Preguntó Kuon mirándoles un poco asustado, pero abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada cuando vio que la ropa y manos de su hija estaban cubiertas de sangre.—¿Te hicieron daño?_

 _Cuando Kuon intento toma su mano ella le dio un golpe, deteniendo su intento. Ella le miró llena de odio, no quería que nadie más le tocara._

— _Esta muerto... Ella lo mató.—Dijo inexpresiva._

— _¿Q-Qué?—Kyoko negó lentamente.—No es posible._

— _Señora Mogami, debemos hablar.—Decía la oficial que les acompañaba.—La niña esta en lo cierto. Lamentablemente no pudimos llegar a tiempo. Su esposo ya había fallecido cuando llegamos._

 _A partir de ese momento todo fue caos, su mente y pensamientos se alejaron de ella, quedando en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar._

— _¡Kyoko!—Escuchó la voz de Kuon pero nada importó. Nada, salvo sus hijas._

 _Setsu y Ushio miraron con preocupación a su madre, ella se había desvanecido de repente, la mayor de las hermanas seguía temblando. Recordaba lo que aquel horrible hombre quería hacerle, peo Setsu era la que estaba afectada a otro nivel._

 _Ushio sintió unos brazos abrazándole pero no sintió temor, le reconoció de inmediato, era Draco que le mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, se aferró a él y se permitió llorar todo lo que llevaba dentro de ella._

 _Setsu siempre había sido diferente, no permitió a nadie que le tocara, no quería la lastima de nadie... Solo quería estar cerca de su madre y hermana. Nada le importaba lo suficiente como para aceptar que ellos quisieran consolarla._

— _Hija, ven aquí...—Le decía Julie con cariño._

— _¡Usted no es mi madre, jodida bruja!—Le gritó llena de furia._

 _El impacto de la mujer fue tal que todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Ushio se permitió mirar a su hermana dejando de llorar, Kuon que había recostado a Kyoko en el sillón miró a su hija sorprendido, ella jamás había actuado tan brusca, quizás era una niña que solía se sarcástica pero siempre había guardado las apariencias y la calma, pero lo atribuyo al shock vivido. Kuu y Lory no supieron que pensar._

— _Yo... yo... Soy tu abuela.—Decía Julie sin saber que decir exactamente._

— _¡Mis abuelas están muertas! Usted y toda su familia son simples aparecidos, no significan nada... Nada... Porque no se mueren también y dejan de joder mi existencia—Corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto._

 _Sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta._

— _Setsu, soy Cain.—Le dijo desde el oto lado._

— _Quiero estar sola.—Le dijo tajante.—Vete._

— _Vine a hablar contigo, déjame pasar.—Le pidió._

 _Ella se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta. Él pasó y ella cerró la puerta con llave.—_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estaba por ir a tomar una ducha.—Le dijo mirando a otro lado y sacando el reloj con el tiempo detenido, el reloj de oro que le había regalado a su padre por su último cumpleaños._

— _Creí que necesitabas hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Se lo que es perder a un padre, perdí al mio siendo un adolescente emocional._

— _¿Qué le sucedió?—Preguntó de pronto interesada._

— _Era el guardaespaldas de tus abuelos, uno de ellos... Murió en el mismo accidente que pediste a tus abuelos.—Le dijo sin parecer afectado._

— _Parece ser que no te afecta..._

— _Lo hacía. Pero me di cuenta que tenía que encontrar quien causo ese accidente, porque es fue planeado. Zero, tu padre, también lo sabía y lo descubrió. Es la misma mujer que te secuestro.—Setsuka le miró intentando descubrir si mentía._

— _Ella también mató a mi padre.—Dijo caminando hacía su baño.—Voy a matarle._

 _Él le miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Solo escuchó el sonido d la regadera y suspiró saliendo a mirar desde la ventana de la joven._

 _Setsuka abrió la regadera y observó el agua caer, poco a poco, el vapor llenaba el cuarto de baño y se quitó la opa, doblándola y dejándola en un lugar seguro dentro de una bolsa, la tela estaba completamente manchada, ese era su uniforme de colegio pero no quería volver a usarlo..._

 _El agua chocó contra su cuerpo y vio como el agua se tenía de rojo, aun tenía mucha sangre, tomo la esponja que tenía jabón e intentó quitarse toda la sangre, se sorprendió de saber que la tenía hasta en su cabello rubio._

 _Se quedó quieta, aún con el aroma de la sangre, poco a poco comenzó a ver las cosas con más calma, su padre no volvería, aquella mujer lo había matado y Julie era quien había llamado a la policía._

 _Julie tendía que pagar, si ella no hubiera llamado a la policía, quizás su padre aún estuviera con vida, nunca se lo perdonaría... Si ella ya le odiaba antes, ahora solo había incrementado aquel sentimiento. Se encargaría de hacer su vida imposible._

 _Pero no era el momento de pensar en aquella estúpida, termino de ducharse, cerró la llave y se envolvió en una toalla, para luego secar su cabello y ponerse una bata._

— _¿Aún estas aquí?—Le dijo miando a su guardaespaldas.—Pensé que ya te habías marchado._

 _Él seguía mirando por la ventana._

— _Si, saldré para que te cambies de ropa. Tenemos que hablar luego.—Ella asintió._

Había muchas cosas que debían cambiar, quizás tenía que aparentar ser alguien distinta y golpear a quienes le dañaban cuando menos se los esperaban, quizás sería lo mejor.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, la ropa negra que tenía en su armario y que casi nunca usaba, agarró los pantalones y su remera.

Pensó en todo lo que sucedía y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de su padre, de su cuerpo sin vida volvía una y otra vez a su mente.

Quería matar a Saena. Matarla como lo hizo con aquel cerdo...

No, no quería ser la niña modelo. No quería serlo. Nunca más lo sería, solamente su padre era la persona que apreciaba y respetaba. Nadie ocuparía su lugar, nunca mas.

Ahora debía bajar, debía recuperarse de esta perdida ser fuerte por su madre y hermana, ella debía serlo.

Bajó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que su madre seguía sin despertar, al preguntar por su hermana le dijeron que estaba en su cuarto.

Se acercó a Kyoko, su madre estaba dormida, tenía rastros de lágrimas. Suspiro y decidió que era hora de despertarle.

* * *

Continuará.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. Qué piensan de Setsu?


	35. Chapter 35

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

 _PREGUNTA: ¿Quién creen que es ese "él" del que habla el summary? ¿Zero o Kuon? _

_Zero... A pesar de su "PSEUDO-RELACIÓN" del pasado, él volvió a ella de la manera menos esperada. Kyoko siempre tubo falsas relaciones y para ella hasta Kuon fue una gran decepción en su vida, ya que él le falló aunque por causas lejanas a ellos, pero con solo saber lo sucedido ella piensa que Kuon no luchó por ella y al no decirle, Hizuri Kuon se volvió su desilusión más grande._

 _Con Zero, siempre supo como eran las cosas desde el principio, a pesar de que él tuvo una relación con Saena (que resulta ser en realidad hermana de kyoko y no su madre). Cuando Zero regresa a su vida, Kyoko ya se libró del control de Saena y todo su pasado pasa a ser una mentira, hasta su romance con Kuon. Ella acepta que este se acerque a su hija, sabe lo que es crecer desconociendo su origen y no quiere eso para ella._

 _Otro factor para confirmar que hablo de Zero es que, Giada es más o fue más su madre en unos pocos años de convivencia que la propia Saena en 21 años de desprecios y ambiciones desmedidas._

 _Si alguien pensó en Zero, ¡Felicitaciones! XD_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kyoko se despertó poco a poco, sentía sus ojos pesados, un terrible dolo de cabeza, se sentía mareada y levantándose, corrió hasta el baño más cercano para devolver todo el contenido que había en su estómago._

 _Sentía su cuerpo contraerse por ese horrible espasmo, sentía sus lágrimas derramarse poco a poco, tiró la cadena del baño y se acercó a lavarse los dientes, lo hizo de forma rápida, echando agua en su rostro, se secó y se detuvo a mirar su rostro en el espejo, estaba pálida. Sus piernas temblaban._

— _Zero...—Murmuró, llorando de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas, no sin él. No tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de seguir, sentía que le habían arrancado la vida._

 _Pensó en su esposo y en sus hijas, Setsu y Ushio le necesitaban pero ella no podía vivir sin su amor. Golpeó el espejo con la piedra del anillo que él le había regalado, rompiéndolo. Los trozos del espejo cayeron y sus ojos con lágrimas distorsionaban su reflejo._

 _Tomó un pedazo de espejo, apretándolo y haciéndose daño en su mano, mirando unas cicatrices en una de sus muñecas quiso cortarse pero una voz en su cabeza le detuvo, "No, no lo hagas"... Sonrió entre lágrimas, seguía escuchando su voz aun después de que Saena le había matado. Escuchaba casi lo mismo que él le dijo cuando le conoció, cuando despertó en la cama de un hospital, él recién estaba estudiando su carrera y ella quedó deslumbrada con él. Había sido su ángel en medio de la tempestad, le admiraba por ser como era. Le admiraba por ser tan fuerte y estúpidamente se sintió tan feliz al saber que iniciaría una relación con su "madre", pensando que por fin tendría una buena madre dedicada, no fue así._

 _Soltó el trozo de espejo y al caer al suelo volvió a romperse... La sangre de la herida de su mano caía pero no le importaba, ni siquiera ese dolor en su mano... Lo único que le importaba eran sus hijas y ese horrible dolor que tenía tan arraigado en el pecho. Sentía que perdía el aliento y que se volvía peor._

 _Tomó una toalla y se envolvió la mano, saliendo del cuarto de baño volvió a sentarse en su posición._

— _¡Mamá!—Chilló Setsuka—¡Qué te hiciste!_

 _Corrió a ver su mano y volvió a salir en busca de uno de los tantos botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían en la casa. Sin decir nada, se sentó a la par de su madre y comenzó a limpiarle la herida._

 _Kyoko miraba a su hija, Setsuka desinfectaba su herida en silencio._

— _Es poco pondré una venda... No fuerces mucho la mano.—Kyoko asintió._

— _¿Y Ushio?—Setsu le dedicó una triste mirada._

— _Esta con Draco.—Le dijo despacio.—Madre, yo hice algo malo... No se cómo decírtelo._

— _Puedes decirme lo que sea, hija...—Le prometió._

— _Maté a ese hombre que nos secuestro a Setsu y a mi... Le disparé con el arma de papá...—Decía sin emoción alguna. Kyoko gimió de impresión, sus ojos se abrieron más mirando a su hija... Vio esos ojos sin brillos, un profundo verde pero sin emoción alguna...—Y sabes qué... No me arrepiento._

 _Kyoko miró a su hija, era apenas una niña y ya se mostraba tan fría, vacía, carente de emociones y al parecer, con un gran desprecio por todo aquello que despreciaba. Escuchó pasos y encontraron a los Hizuri preocupados bajando del cuarto de arriba._

— _¿Qué sucede?—Kyoko se levantó sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la mano._

— _Ushio, ella esta nerviosa... Se durmió y al poco tiempo despertó alterada...—Le informó Draco._

 _Setsu se levantó rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba, su hermana se encontraba tirando todo lo que tenía en su habitación, el espejo roto, los cristales de los enormes ventanales en el piso. Su ropa tirada en el piso, la ropa de cama de igual modo..._

— _¿Qué sucede?—Setsu y su madre se acercaron a Ushio quien apretaba sus uñas contra su piel, negándose a responder._

— _No nos ha querido responder.—Setsu les miró molesta._

— _No los quiero aquí, a fuera... Mi madre y yo necesitamos hablar con Ushio...—Le dijo más molesta.—Draco, tu quédate por favor._

 _Esperando a que les dejaran solos, Setsu cerró la puerta mirando a su hermana que lloraba desconsolada._

— _Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntaba cariñosamente Kyoko._

 _Por más que intentaron hablar con ella, no dijo nada, ni siquiera a Setsu... Tampoco a Draco y a nadie más... No habló y se quedó allí, llorando y abrazándose a la única familia que le quedaba, su madre y hermana._

 _Los preparativos para el funeral los quisieron hacer ellas mismas, las tres se encargaron de ello, escoltadas por los hermanos Heel y otros custodios que permanecían de civil por algún posible problema._

 _Era la última voluntad de Zero ser sepultado siguiendo la religión de su madre y así lo hicieron... No queriendo que los hechos se cuelen a la prensa pero les fue imposible. Alguien había pasado toda la información y los reporteros no se hicieron esperar._

 _A pesar que tener miles de amigos, tanto de negocios como amigos que había hecho durante años, ellas se sentían solas, por más que no estaban ni dos minutos sin nueva compañía quienes lamentaban su perdida, también estaban empleados del hospital, de los hoteles y todo el personal que tenían bajo sus ordenes._

 _Dos días después a la mañana la tres mujeres de la familia Mouri se despedían para siempre del hombre al que más habían amada, de aquel que más las amó..._

 _Setsu odió la luz del sol, odió que brillaba tanto, le parecía una burla._

 _Odió la luz de los flash de las cámara de fotos de los periodista, odió a la prensa tratando de hablar con ellos._

 _Pero lo que más había odiado era a su Pseudo-patético-intento-de-abuela, la muy zorra sonreía a la cámara saludándoles sin ningún dolor aparente... Y su sola presencia le generaba hastío. Le odiaba demasiado, tanto o más que a sus patéticos intentos de metiches._

 _El cementerio se fue quedando vacío, solo ellas y sus custodios, pero a la distancia seguían las cámaras y todo el entrometido mundo metiendo su nariz en lo que no les incumbe y así echando más sal a sus abiertas heridas._

 _El silencio reinaba entre ellas, Setsu había mantenido sus lágrimas para ella misma, no lloraría en público, no les daría el gusto a nadie de verle destruida, se dedico a abrazar a su madre y hermana, ellas lo necesitaban más._

 _Los días pasaban y así podían decir algunos crédulos que el dolor de los ricos duraba menos, ya que poseían el dinero que ellos no._

 _Setsu miró con odio la revistas, odiaba que hablaran sin saber... Le odiabas a todos._

 _Una semana después se dieron cuenta de algo, Ushio no hablaba, no les decía nada, las tres apenas comían pero Ushio parecía estar más "dañada", Setsu conocía a su hermana y se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que de entre las dos, ella era la que más ayuda necesitaba._

 _Setsu mantuvo un ojo en su hermana, pendiente de sus hábitos y de lo que ya no solía hacer, ambas dejaron de ir al colegio para educarse en casa o ese era el plan._

 _Ushio parecía más distante, de ella, de su madre, incluso de Draco..._

— _S-Set...—Le llamó. Lo cual le parecía extraño, Ushio siempre le decía Setsu..._

— _Ya voy...—Le siguió y le notó nerviosa e indecisa..._

 _Ushio tomó un cuaderno y una fibra negra para escribir._

 _"Setsu, promete que no te vas a reír. Tengo algo que decirte."_

 _Eso le resultó curioso, su hermana no hablaba..._

— _Lo prometo, Ushio. Pero tú promete que si algo va mal le contaremos a mamá.—Decía la menor de las dos._

 _"Lo prometo"..._

— _Ahora si, dime lo que sea que quieras decirme, Ushio..._

— _Y-Y-Yo...—Tartamudeo y ante la chica mayo solo le pareció un horrible sonido que no pudo controlar y que le desesperaba._

— _¿Quieres decirme que no puedes hablar bien?—Le preguntó incrédula y preocupada,mientras que Ushio asentía.—¿Desde cuando?_

 _"Desde lo que hizo ese hombre"..._

 _Setsuka lo vio todo rojo, se sintió furiosa... Unas ansias asesinas le consumían poco a poco, caminaba de un lado a otro._

— _Ushio, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.—Demandó furiosa.—Lo volvería a matar si pudiera y..._

 _Se quedó callada ante la incredulidad que pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana..._

 _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

— _Te quiso forzar. Golpeó a papá.—Dijo justificándose.—Vamos a hablar con madre, ahora mismo._

 _Le tomó de la mano arrastrándola y notando que Ushio llevaba con ella el cuaderno para escribir._

 _Setsu encontró a su madre sentada con la mirada perdida._

— _Madre, tenemos que hablar contigo._

— _¿Sucede algo malo?_

 _"Si"_

 _Ushio le mostró el cuaderno, lo que había escrito._

— _Madre, Ushio no puede hablar bien.—Kyoko le miró preocupada.—Tiene un tartamudeo al intentar decir cualquier palabra..._

— _No se preocupen, niñas... Ushio pronto volver_ _á a hablar bien...—Prometió y pensaba ayudar a su hija, cueste lo que le cueste._

 _Ushio parecía avergonzada, miraba a cualquier lado menos a su madre._

— _Señora, los Hizuri están de visita.—Le decía una de las empleadas de la casa._

— _Diles que pasen, por favor.—La mujer se retiró y Kyoko mió a sus hijas.—No deben preocuparse por nada, veré la mejor opción para que superes esto._

 _De repente, entraba a la casa Julie, Kuu y otra mujer que les acompañaba._

— _¿Cómo están queridas?—Les peguntaba con una brillante sonrisa—Quiero presentarles a mi amiga, Lic. el Psicología para adolescentes..._

 _Ushio se sintió pequeña y con temor, mientras la mujer le miraba... Setsu sintió furia._

— _¿Qué significa esto, Julie?—Le preguntó Kyoko molesta._

— _Solo quiero que la doctora Tsufiko hable con mi nieta...—Afirmaba sonriente._

— _Con permiso, ya regreso.—Se disculpo Kyoko. Saliendo furiosa del lugar._

— _Setsu, ven te presento a..._

— _No quiero saber quien es esa maldita zorra...—Le dijo entre diente lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar._

— _Setsu, se que estas mal, pasando un mal momento. Puedes hablar conmigo, es mi trabajo escuchar a mis pacientes.—Le decía pretendiendo ser amable._

— _Es tu trabajo, pues no mi obligación hablar contigo de lo que me sucede.—Le dijo molesta._

— _Soy amiga de tu padre y..._

— _Mi padre esta muerto..._

— _Hablaba de Kuon. Somos muy cercanos y...—Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y su furia estallo._

— _Me importa una reverenda mierda a quien ese maldito cabrón de Hizuri Kuon se este tirando... Tampoco me interesa los títulos que posees y por lo que crees tener el derecho de venir como si fueses alguien importante para acercarte a mi... Entiende algo, mierdecilla... ¡No eres nadie! Hizuri Kuon solamente podría esta contigo porque no esta con mi madre, ama demasiado a mi madre pero debo admitir que sus gustos empeoran... Al menos Nataly parecía interesante, tu eres un intento de prostituta de lujo y espero que te cuides porque me encargaré de hacer añicos tu carrera solo por pretender que debías venir acompañando a la patética escusa de escoria que es Hizuri Juliena...—Le dijo furiosa.—Tengo una pistola en la caja fuerte, si quieres te la presto para que termines con tu patética vida._

 _Pero en la puerta estaba Kuon mirando la reacción de su hija algo incrédulo._

— _Kuon y yo tenemos una..._

— _Un desastroso polvo que no complacería ni a un maldito niño puberto que se corre con solo tocarle la polla...—Le apesto maliciosa.—Dime licenciada, ¿A cuantas más necesita en su cama Hizuri Kuon aparte de ti? Eres nada, quieres comparte con mi madre, pues no._

— _No te permito que..._

— _La que no te permite que intentes llenarle la cabeza de porquería soy yo...—Le dijo molesta.—Acabo de perder al hombre que más me amó durante toda mi vida, la persona que me quiso cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo... No quiero tu ayuda, no quiero que Juliena venga con su pose de Hippie y esa mierda de paz y amor intentando acercarse a mi, no lo van a lograr porque se que ella llamó a la policía y por eso Saena mató a mi padre... Y les odio, les odio... ¡Ojala la muerta fuera ella y no mi padre!_

 _Cuando comenzó a gritar aparecieron los hermanos Heel preocupados._

— _Kuon, tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo.—Dijo Kyoko mirando al hombre junto a la puerta que estaba impresionado. Kyoko miró a las otras personas.—Será mejor que se retiren._

— _¿Cual es tu nombre?—Le preguntó Setsu a la licenciada._

— _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

— _Solo una estúpida responde una pregunta con otra. Contesta. ¡Ya!—Le demandó con autoridad haciendo que más de uno se sobresaltara._

— _Tsufiko Kaho...—Kyoko cerró los ojos lamentando aquello al ver que su hija tomaba su móvil y marcaba un número determinado._

— _Tío, estoy furiosa. No solo la prensa se metió en nuestras vidas usando nuestro dolor para vender más revistas... Una maldita psicóloga de pacotilla traída por los Hizuri intentó acercarse a mi sin tener ninguna clase de respeto y todo por favores sexuales a quien es mi padre biológico, Hizuri Kuon...—Dijo mirando como la psicóloga se ponía mortalmente pálida.—Su nombre es Tsufiko Kaho... ¿Harás que le retiren la licencia? Bien. Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, tío._

— _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—Decía la mujer._

— _Deshacerme de otro estorbo.—Le dijo de modo frío.—Sal de mi casa, no se si quieres que lleve tu caso a los tribunales y veremos lo que sucede. Si tienes una relación con Kuon, si se lega a confirmas, te quedarás sin nada, y vas a ser lo que ya se que eres: ¡NADA! Ahora, fuera de mi casa, esto no es un jodido prostíbulo y no se que sigues haciendo aquí._

 _La mujer salió pálida de la casa, Julie le miró incrédula y Kuu no sabía que hacer, Setsu demostraba la furia de Kuon a cierta edad, pero ella tenía los contactos y recursos para hacer su voluntad._

— _Creo que eso no fue necesario...—Julie le dijo._

— _¡Sal de una jodida vez de mi casa!—Acercándose a Juliena la agarro fuerte del brazo y la arrastro dejándola afuera.—Vete, no quiero volver a verte. No eres bienvenida en esta casa, ya no._

 _Volvió molesta y se encontró con las miradas de todos puestas en ella._

— _Setsu, creo que no debiste tratar así a la licenciada ni a tu abuela, ellas solo querían ayudarte —Decía Kuu preocupado._

— _No pedí su ayuda. No la quiero y espero que les quede claro a todos... Odia a esa maldita mujer desde que la vi por primera vez..._

 _Setsu pasó corriendo por el lado de Kuu para subir corriendo las escaleras, seguida de cerca por su hermana. Si, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. La muerte de Zero había vuelto a Setsu mucho más volátil, no escuchaba a nadie como escuchaba a su padre, solo quizás a su madre. Setsu permanecía bajo su máscara de odio a todo ser que intentase ayudarle, no quería ayuda de esas personas, no las quería cerca de ella._

— _Kuon, creo que tu y yo debemos hablar de Setsu y de tu madre.—Decía Kyoko preocupada.—Acompáñame a mi despacho, por favor._

 _Kuon le siguió de cerca._

— _Setsu esta muy reacia a mi presencia y a la de mi familia...—Decía Kuon preocupada._

— _Setsu detesta a tu madre, Kuon.—Le dijo acomodansose en la silla.—Siempre lo ha hecho. Cada vez que está cerca ella reacciona mal._

— _¿Qué podemos hacer?_

— _Nuestra hija esta pasando un mal momento, Kuon. Perdió un padre hace poco, tu madre siempre se supera, cuando creo que no puede ser tan... Estúpida...—Kuon le miró mal para después terminar dándole la razón—Se supera y hace algo que fastidie a Setsu._

— _Hablé muchas veces con mi madre sobre eso. Pero no entiende..._

— _Trata de hacer que se mantenga lejos de ella, Kuon; de lo contrario, pienso imponer una demanda para alejarla de mi hija—Dijo sería._

— _Pero ella es también su abuela..._

— _Pero no tiene derecho al venir e intentar ser una segunda Mogami Saena y arruinar la tranquilidad de mi hija, Kuon.—Le decía molesta para luego tranquilizarse.—Siento lo de la licenciada. Setsu se toma a mal todo lo que ella intenta hacer, ahora temo que no querrá hacerse tratar..._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen las niñas?—Kyoko negó._

— _Saena les destruyo, Kuon... Eso es todo lo que sucede y no solo a una, destruyo a mis dos hijas —Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y se permitió un momento de silencio._

— _¿Qué les sucede?—Kyoko lo medito y llegó a la conclusión de que él tenía derecho a saber lo sucedido._

— _Lo que sucedió es grave, Kuon... El cómplice de Saena intentó aprovecharse de Ushio y ahora tiene un problema del habla... Y Setsu mató a ese hombre..._

 _Le dijo mirando a Kuon, como se ponía pálido._

 _Si, había muchas cosas de las que hablar... Muchas cosas que decir._

— _¿Qué? Pero...—Le dijo para volver a quedarse en silencio._

— _Setsu hasta el momento lo lleva muy bien pero temo que en cualquier momento se quiebre. Ella puede parecer muchas cosas pero no es lo que aparenta, quizás te sorprendas saber que detrás de toda esa personalidad que ha creada para si, solo se encuentra una niña temerosa de su alrededor.—Dijo suspirando—Teme perder lo que tiene y perder a Zero justo a esta edad tan complicada para ella es un golpe duro. No justifico lo reticente que es hacía ti y tu familia, jamás le enseñé a ser así. Se que no puedo hacer de ella una niña modelo. Esto con Zero era mucho más fácil, al menos con él Setsu podía contarle todo, a mi no me tiene tanta confianza como le tenía a él._

— _Pero te respeta._

— _Respeto y confianza son cosas muy distintas, puede que en ocasiones estén unidas, no en el caso de Setsuka.—Dijo Kyoko lamentándose.—Y Ushio es otro caso, mis hijas son tan parecidas y tan distintas que es asombroso. No quiero decir que Ushio sea más débil, ella es fuerte pero aún tiene muy arraigado en ella muchos valores que se formaron en su mente de una forma muy diferente al de su hermana. Setsu si se molesta te lo dice en tu cara y quizás sea capaz de tirarte por las escaleras para probar su punto de vista... Ushio por más que le tires por las escaleras, ella buscara una escusa para justificarte y te perdonaría._

— _En ambos casos llevan el sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto al extremo...—Kyoko asintió.—Mi madre seguirá insistiendo en acercarse a Setsu._

— _Tendrás que cuidar a tu madre de Setsuka, Kuon... Deberás hacerlo...—Le sonrió débilmente.—Debo cuidar de ambas, su futuro es incierto en muchos sentidos... Ushio tiene el apoyo de Draco pero Setsu, ella esta sola. También se que Saena destruyó a mis hijas tanto o más de lo que me destruyó a mi._

 _Él silencio les envolvió y decidieron quedarse así, Kuon sabía en ella tenía la razón en muchos puntos de aquella conversación. Setsu era un muro que él jamás podría acercarse sin salir dañado, la vida se complicaba cada vez más... Y el primer error de Hizuri Kuon fue creer ese rumor que dijo Saena, desde ese momento, toda su existencia se volvió un infierno y así perdió al único amor que tuvo, un amor verdadero pero no podía pedirle a Kyoko que le quisiera, que le de todo lo que en el pasado en un momento de estupidez había despreciado. Nada y nadie borraría el dolor de ambos durante su separación, ni siquiera recuperar aquel amor que por parte de ella ya parecía extinto... Nada le devolvería la pasión de sus brazos, no... Y tampoco podía comprar el cariño de su hija, no de una niña que había crecido con todo y que ciertas muestras de afecto a la pequeña le parecían despreciables._

 _Kuon volvió tarde a su casa, hace un par de años se había mudado y ya no tenía un pequeño apartamento, al llegar encontró a su madre llorando abrazada a su padre._

— _¡Esa niña me desprecia!—Chillaba—Yo... Yo solo quería acercarme a ella y simplemente... ¡Esto es culpa de Kyoko!_

— _No lo es...—Le defendió, nunca le permitiría a nadie cuestionar los modos y forma de educar que tenía Kyoko para sus hijas, cuando bien sabía que la mujer siempre buscaba lo mejor...—No podemos hacer que Setsuka nos quiera, hace poco perdió a su padre y..._

— _¡El padre de esa niña eres tú, Kuon!—Le gritó._

— _Madre, detente...—Le dijo molesto._

— _Julie, por favor... Creo que..._

— _¡Nada de eso! Esa mujer siempre le llena la cabeza a la niña de cosas indebidas, no la educa correctamente como una madre debería hacer y...—Seguía parloteando nin percatarse de la fría mirada que le dirigía su hijo._

— _¿De verdad crees eso, madre? Por lo menos Kyoko a pesar de estar muy ocupada en distintos trabajos y compromisos aún mantiene a sus hijas protegidas, a pesar de los peligros por lo que pasan y Zero murió por protegerles... Así que Zero tiene tanto o más derecho de ser el padre de Setsuka que yo... Kyoko es su madre y puede decidir por la niña...—Kuon estaba furioso, no le dijo nada más y se dirigió a su cuarto._

— _¡Pienso pelear la custodia de MI nieta, Kuon!—Le informó Julie._

 _No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solamente silencio, Hizuri Julie no se daba cuenta que estaba quedando sola, su marido negó lentamente con la cabeza y salió del lugar, algunas veces aquella mujer era tan difícil..._

 _Dos semanas después, Kyoko recibía una citación por la custodia de la menor de sus hijas... Sin poder creerlo, sintió la furia correr por ella._

— _¿S-Sucede a-algo m-malo?—Miró a Ushio y asintió._

— _Julie pide la custodia de Setsu..._

— _¡Oh! E-eso es..._

— _Puedes decirle que lo aceptas, madre...—Para asombro de ambas, Setsuka parecía muy tranquila ante una noticia que le alteraría.—Pero con la condición de que la custodia sea compartida y que no pueden sacarme sin tu permiso del país._

— _¿Quieres arreglar tu relación con ellos?—Kyoko pareció sorprendida y un poco bastante complacida por el cambio de su hija, sin sospechar de las intenciones de Setsu.—Eso seria maravilloso, pero la custodia compartida seria con Julie y no con Kuon._

— _Esta bien para mi, madre.—Le sonrió. Al menos su madre parecía feliz con tal noticia, no podía decirle sus maquiavelicos planes a ella...—Creo que mi comportamiento se ha vuelto muy difícil pero no me gusta que intente controlarme._

— _Claro hija... Haré todo lo posible para resolver esto sin llega a un juicio.—Kyoko sonriendo se fue a llamar a Julie por teléfono._

 _Ushio miraba de forma sospechosa a su hermana, se conocían bien, a ella no podía engañarle... Fue entonces que reconoció ese brillo malicioso en los ojos de Setsuka._

— _¿Q-qué es lo que e-estas p-planeando, Setsu?—Ushio esperó su respuesta pero su hermana tomó su manos llevándola a su cuarto._

— _Pienso destruir a Julie...—Afirmó de forma sencilla.—Primeo una demanda por maltrato infantil, después quizás huir de ella por sus adicciones, sus malos ejemplos... Quizás internarle en una clínica para enfermos mentales... Una infinidad de posibilidades esta en frente de mi, hermana._

— _¡P-Pero e-es tu abuela!—Setsu se rió de la ingenua que podía ser su hermana mayor._

— _Pienso hacerle pagar por la muerte de papá, Julie fue quien llamó a la policía... Para realizar mi plan debo volver al colegio, así podría escaparme de él mientras estoy bajo el cuidado de Julie...—Ushio negó._

— _¿T-Te o-olvidas de Cain?—Setsu negó._

— _Puedo hacer que él no sea mi custodio en esos días y tampoco Draco, eso solucionaría muchas cosas, pero ellos pronto dejaran de ser nuestros escoltas y pasaran a trabajar para nosotras, piensa en que uno de ellos estaría mejor haciendo su residencia en la clínica y él otro trabajando en las cadenas de hoteles. Lo he pensado bien, Ushio. Pienso que de todos modos, pronto Cain nos dejará.—Sonrió de lado pero sin mostrar tristeza alguna.—¿Sabías que tiene novia? Miss plana es su novia y sé que él no estará con nosotros siempre._

— _¿P-Piensas d-dejarle ir?—Setsu sonrió divertida._

— _Cain no es mio, Ushio. No puedo decirle que me ame, nadie puede obligar a otro a amarle... Pero no me costaría nada tenerle a mis pies.—Sonrió y se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla.—Pero quiero al Dragoncito en la familia, no dejes que escape Ushio..._

 _La mayor sonrió un poco temerosa ante la amenaza en el tono de su hermana._

 _Y así fue que cinco meses después de aquel lamentable suceso, en donde habían perdido a un padre, Setsuka se enteraba de que tendría que vivir una semana con su madre y otra en casa de los Hizuri. Y poco a poco su plan estaba saliendo como lo había pensado y eso que solo tenía catorce años cumplido, pero bien sabía ella que la edad no le impedía odiar y tampoco amar._

* * *

 _Continuará._

 _Hola... Gracias por les reviews._

 _La situación entre Cain y Setsu está estancada como podemos ver, él tiene una relación y ella sigue siendo muy joven para él... Ella tiene planes y no le interesa tener que alejarle para poder conseguirlo, al parecer, Setsu se volvió más cruel con la muerte de Zero, pero aún esta suelta Saena y esto podría ser problemático..._

 _Aún es pronto para saber si Kuon y Kyoko podrían volver, quizás si, quizás no... ¿Qué piensan?_

 _Ushio poco a poco volverá a ser la de antes pero alguien que ya conocemos le ayudará..._

 _Bueno, espero sus reviews, quise hacer un capítulo más largo de lo normal._

 _Saludos._


	36. Chapter 36

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Setsuka bajaba lentamente las escaleras, era la primera semana en donde tenía que compartir con los Hizuri. Ellos les estaban esperando en el comedor, saludando de forma monótona se sentó a la par de Kuon..._

— _Setsu, ¿Qué deseas desayunar?—Julie le miraba esperanzada, lo que para la joven fue una desagradable muestra por parte de aquella mujer._

— _¿Quién va a preparar el desayuno?—Dijo de forma inocente._

— _Yo..._

— _Kuon dice que no sabes cocinar...—Dijo con indiferencia. Disfrutando de la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Julie a Kuon._

— _Bueno, ¿Qué deseas, querida?—Kuu le sonreía de forma amable._

— _¿Tienen queso crema, chocolate en barra semi-amargo, huevos, pan?—Kuu asintió.—Voy a prepararme unas tostadas francesas. Y un jugo de naranja esta bien..._

 _Kuu le acompañó a la cocina, mientras dejaban a madre e hijo en un duelo de miradas._

— _Se supone que esto debe ser algo en familia, Kuon... No podemos ganárnosla si le dices esas cosas de mi.—Decía indignada la mujer._

— _Madre, no podremos ganarnos ni un poquito del cariño de mi hija si tu piensas prepararle las comidas...—Dijo Kuon para levantarse e ir en dirección de la cocina._

 _Kuon sonrió al ver a su padre con un delantal de cocina intentando prender el horno y a su hija batiendo huevos y agregándole una pequeña taza de leche, ya con el pan cortado sin los bordes. Setsu puso la sarten a calentar , ocupándose del queso crema para después cortar el chocolate, le puso el queso con el chocolate encima para untar un poco más de queso en la otra y hacer un pequeño sándwich, para hacer varios para ver que finalmente Hizuri Kuu pudo encender el horno._

 _Setsuka sumergió los pequeños sándwich en el huevo batido y los puso a tostar en la sarten de ambos lados._

— _¿Qué tiene esa mezcla, querida?—Setsu sonrió, una sonrisa genuina de verdad._

— _Huevo, leche, azúcar y canela..._

— _Hummm...—Parecía pensativo._

— _Me gustan más comer las tostadas francesas de rollos de canela... y un caramelo, es delicioso...—Explicaba Setsu—Pero no tengo tiempo de hacer el caramelo..._

— _¿Y cuando se doren qué debemos hacer?_

— _Llevarlas al horno para que el chocolate se derrita.—Setsu llevó la sarten al horno para después preparar jugo de naranja, y Kuu intentaba hacer un poco más de café.—¿Qué estas haciendo?_

— _Café.—Setsu hizo un divertido gesto levantando la ceja ante algo entre divertido, escandaloso e inconcebible._

— _Claro.—Dijo para seguir preparando el jugo.—¿Tienes salsa de caramelo?_

— _Si, creo que en la heladera hay diferentes salsas, chocolate, caramelo y frutilla—Setsu asintió._

— _Voy a sacarlas.—Después de volver y mirar que Kuu ya tenía hecho el café se dirigió al horno.—Las tostadas ya se encuentran listas._

 _Setsu se encargaba de servir las tostadas después de cortarlas a la mitad con una generosa salsa de caramelo en el plato._

— _¿Qué te parece?—Le preguntó a Kuu._

— _Wow... Se ve delicioso. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?—Kuon les miraba interactuar._

— _Mi papá...—Dijo con una sonrisita triste, Kuon al verla decidió que debía entrar.—A Ushio no le gusta cocinar, mamá cocina delicioso pero nadie cocina como papá..._

— _Zero hizo un gran trabajo con ustedes dos...—Murmuró Kuu._

— _Algunas veces creo que no hizo el suficiente...—Kuu le miró sorprendido.—No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que le pedí cuando más le necesitaba... Aunque se que adquirí muchas de sus cualidades y sus actitudes pero también los caprichos de mamá..._

 _Setsu se rió junto a su abuelo, sintiéndose cómoda al menos con uno de los Hizuri. Puso el jugo en una jarra, puso los platos en dos bandejas y al ver su trabajo terminado sonrió._

— _Ya esta listo._

— _Vamos a llevarlas... Podrías enseñarle a Julie algo sobre cocinar, querida. De verdad, lo necesita...—Le dijo con complicidad, para luego reír encontrándose con Kuon que les esperaba en la puerta—Hijo..._

— _Les ayudo...—Kuon tomó la bandeja de las manos de su hija que se quedó en silencio, para ella estar ceca de Kuon era complicado._

 _Después de sentarse y desayunar en silencio, uno que otro comentario de Julie que admitía maravillada los talentos de su nieta, Kuon observándole y Kuu comiendo... Setsu al terminar de desayunar se levantó excusando que tenía que llamar a uno de los hermanos Heel._

 _La semana pasó rápido, Setsu volvió a la casa de su madre..._

 _Esa tarde, Ushio se fue al cuarto de Setsu a hablar..._

— _¿H-hermana?_

— _¿Qué sucede, Ushio?—Setsu estaba acostada en su cama._

— _¿P-podemos... h-hablar?_

— _Claro. Pasa.—Setsu le sonreía.—Te extrañé._

— _H-Hablamos al me-menos dos veces a-al día—Ushio se retorcía las manos._

— _Si no te sientes bien hablando puedes escribir en papel, Ushio... Sabes que no me molesta—La chica asintió sacando una libreta para poder escribir._

 ** _"Quiero contarte algo. No puedo tener cierta cercanías que solía tener con Draco antes de lo que pasó"._**

— _Va a ser difícil, Ushio. Lo sabemos pero Draco te quiere y te quiere bien._

 ** _"Lo sé. Es solo que me siento inútil. No puedo soportar que me abrace por mucho tiempo, ¡Me desespero!"_**

— _¿Lo sabe?_

 ** _"No, pero creo que lo sospecha o en el peor de los casos, piensa que ya no me atrae como antes. No quiero que piense mal."_**

— _Deberías decirle o podría hablar con él. Es mejor que se lo digas tu, Ushio. Podría malinterpretar que yo se lo diga._

 ** _"Eso no es todo. Ya me dieron un diagnostico"_**

— _¿Si? ¿Qué te dijeron?_

 ** _"Fobia social"_**

— _Conmigo no tienes ese problema._

 ** _"Estamos solas y no estoy hablando... Escribo en esta libreta"._**

— _¿Qué dijo mamá?_

 ** _"Que me ayudaría"_**

 _Setsu sonrió._

— _Entonces no te preocupes, vas a mejorar._

 ** _"Los síntomas son horribles, Setsu. Es horrible. El miedo es persistente,todo a la que me enfrento, temo que termine en una embarazosa situación. Hasta me molesta que me miren"._**

— _No estoy en tu lugar Ushio... No se lo que estas pasando pero prometo ayudarte.—La chica mayor asintió con una tímida sonrisa._

 ** _"¿Cómo estuvo tu semana con los Hizuri?"_**

— _Estuve planeando como escaparme unos días de esos..._

 ** _"¡SETSU!"_**

 _La dos se rieron, pero Ushio desconocía que tanta vedad había en sus palabras._

 _En los días siguientes Setsu tomo más atención a los gestos de su hermana, dándose cuenta de múltiples situaciones, estar con Draco la ponía muy nerviosa y torpe, lo que antes no era así... No eran solamente ese hablar acelerado y el tartamudeo o forzarse por decir una palabra y no poder decirla, Ushio sufría por su situación, era muy evidente que lo hacía._

 _Se ruborizaba ate cualquier cosa, temblaba, en algunas situaciones se presentaban algunas náuseas, sudoración excesiva._

 _De un momento a otro, Ushio apenas si dejaba su cuarto, el tratamiento tanto con la Psicólogo como la fonoudiologa los recibía en su casa, todo le resultaba tenso y atemorizante..._

 _Así fue como poco a poco se fue alejando de Draco._

 _Era más que evidente que Ushio apartaba la miada cuando pensaba que alguien le quería hacer alguna pregunta, o sus brazos cruzados, manos en sus bolsillos, darle la razón a los otros para no discutir, su repentina seriedad y de repente ya no sonreía. Pasando a no saludar y a ignorar su entorno, ignorarlos a todos. Y pronto todos llegaban a la conclusión de que aquello eran los que algunos denominaban conductas de seguridad._

 _Cuando se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Zero, las cosas con Ushio parecían no cambiar, estaba sumergida en su mundo evitando situaciones incómodas después de varios ataques de pánico._

 _Los meses seguían pasando y todo parecía igual, con un año y medio después del incidente, Setsu decidí intervenir, no le gustaba ver como su hermana se consumía día a día, sin hacer nada, sin aceptar ayuda y resignándose._

 _¡Eso no podía continuar así!_

— _Mamá, ¿Podría invitar a Ushio a dormir conmigo hoy?—Setsu se encontraba en casa de los Hizuri._

— _Debes preguntarle eso a ella, Setsu. Ushio no se siente cómoda cuando esta entre muchas personas._

— _Madre, esta noche Julie y Kuu salen a cenar a fuera con algunos de sus "amigos" y Kuon tiene algunos compromisos... Creo que le podré convencer, ¿Podrías enviarme a Draco para que me busque y de paso se quede con nosotras? Ya esta todo arreglado, solo falta que tu des el visto bueno... ¡Por favor!—Decía entusiasmada._

— _Claro, ya lo envió a que pase a buscarte. Quizás la puedas convencer de salir._

 _Setsu se despidió de su madre y esperó a que pasaran a por ella._

 _Cuando ve el coche llegar, sale corriendo tomando su bolso de mano y su móvil, casi olvidándose de las llaves._

 _Corre y llega hasta en coche donde al entrar se da cuenta de que no es Draco quien pasó a buscarle._

— _Hola, Cain...—Saluda por mera cortesía, sin esperar saludos de vuelta ni nada.—Llévame a casa, necesito ir a convencer a mi hermana de algo..._

 _Él solamente asiente. Cerca de la casa, ella le ve algo preocupado e intenta no preguntar._

— _¿Sucede algo, Cain?—Este le sonrió._

— _Ya debo comenzar a hacer la residencia y tu madre me permitió hacerla en la clínicas Mouri...—Ella le sonrió con cariño._

— _Eso es genial._

— _Debo dejar este trabajo.—Le dijo como si esperara algo más de ella._

— _Sabíamos que tendría que pasar, no esta en tu destino ser por siempre un perro guardián, Cain. Estas estudiando y podrás vivir de aquello que te gusta... Solamente, no hagas desastres con ningún bisturí.—Bromeó para bajarse ya en su casa.—¿Y Draco?_

— _En una cita de estudio. Dijo que volvería pronto._

— _Gracias, Cain.—Corrió dejandole allí mismo._

 _Hace tiempo que había dejado aquellos sentimientos de colegiala a un lado, Cain era mucho más grande que ella y buscaba en una relación cosas que una niña de su edad no podía darle._

 _Y no, no se detuvo... Quizás si lo hubiese hecho habría podido ver la adoración con la que él le veía cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Solo lo hacía cuando creía que nadie más les veía._

 _Setsu llegó al cuarto de su hermana pidiendo permiso para entrar, Ushio estaba escribiendo y se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando su hermana se acercó a ella._

— _Ushio, ven a dormir a casa de los Hizuri esta noche... Estaré solita._

 _Ushio le observó y negó._

— _¡Por favor! Solo seremos las dos en nuestro cuarto y listo. Nadie más. Una noche solo de hermanas y se que mamá tiene un compromiso..._

 ** _"Curioso, ¿Verdad?"_**

— _¿Qué?_

 ** _"Que el misma día que Kuon tenga algo que hacer, mamá también"._**

 _Setsu frunció el ceño, comprendiendo la insinuación._

— _No me molestaría. Mamá es adulta y si se equivoca yo no seré la que le diga un "te lo dije". Seria hipócrita. Aunque, podremos espiar con quien sale mamá.—Sugirió divertida._

 ** _"¡OLVÍDALO!"_**

— _Solo si aceptas ir conmigo.—Sonrió triunfal a ver la respuesta de su hermana._

 ** _"Bien"..._**

— _Prepara un pequeño bolso...—Le sonrió.—Iré a ve a mamá. Se que puedo descubrir con quien saldrá._

 _Setsu corrió antes de que Ushio intentase detenerle. Corriendo, chocó con los Hermanos Heel._

— _Setsu, ¿Qué sucede?—Draco se veía preocupado._

— _Shhhh... Quiero ver con quien sale mamá. Quizás pueda hacer que el afortunado pase un muy mal rato..._

— _Setsu...—Les advirtieron los dos._

— _¡Que monos! Si no supiera que uno tiene novia y el otro anda todo martil detrás de mi hermana y que soy tan" joven", les secuestro para hacer un trío. Lastima, no puedo hacer un haren inverso...—Sonrió al ver el Shock de los dos hermanos.—Le diré a Kuon que quiero un haren inverso, ¿Cómo creen que se lo tome?_

 _Después de reírse, siguió su camino dejandoles a los dos con cara de espanto._

 _Su madre estaba hermosa, ella era hermosa pero ahora estaba un poco más._

— _Se que esta semana veré a Kuon todos los días hasta en la sopa, dile que se comporte o pondré polvo pica-pica en su cajón de ropa interior, algún producto de depilación en su Shampoo o incluso agregare algo desagradable en su desayuno que le mantendrá en el baño al menos durante un año...—Kyoko boqueo como pez fuera del agua. Preguntándose cómo es que ella sabía.—No puede se casualidad que él tenga una cita esta noche y tu también, soy joven, no estúpida. Y si hacen cosas de adultos, ya saben que deben usar protección... No deseo tener más hermanos. Patear cachorros es divertido, aunque podría pensar sobre patear hermanos llorones y menores que yo, sería muy relajante..._

 _Dijo para volver a ir a donde estaba Ushio, lo que atormentaba a su madre era que esta nunca sabía cuando Setsu hablaba en verdad._

 _¿Patear cachorros?_

 _¿Patear hermanos menores?_

— _Solo somos amigos...—Murmuró._

— _Aha... Y a mi me hicieron solo por tomarse de las manos—Dijo con sarcasmo para reírse y seguir caminando._

 _Setsu amaba hacer este tipo de bromas. Tomaba clases particulares y presentaba exámenes en un instituto privado._

 _Camino al cuarto de su querida hermana, que por suerte, ya tenía todo preparado..._

— _Creo que tendré que patear cachorros para evitar patear futuros hermanos menores..._

— _¡Qué!—Chilló escandalizada Ushio._

— _Si, mamá sale con Kuon. Dicen que en plan de amigos. Mamá es joven, se que quiso mucho a papá Zero y ella merece ser feliz, aunque sienta muy en mi interior que ningún Hizuri tenga derecho a estar en su vida, si él es su felicidad..._

 _"¿Y Julie?"_

— _Julie sigue siendo la número uno en mi lista negra. No la soporto... Dos semanas al mes conviviendo con ella... Aun no comprendo como es que sigo cuerda...—Dijo exagerada.—El otro día me pidió que le enseñe a cocinar algo y puede que yo le pusiera un poco de laxante a la cena, solo para demostrar que ni siquiera yo puedo con ese monstruo asesino de comidas..._

 _Setsuka parecía tan horrorizada que Ushio no pudo evitar reír..._

 _Setsu sonrió... Poco a poco su hermana volvía a ser la de antes._

 _Lo estaba consiguiendo. Le estaba recuperando._

* * *

 _Continuará._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. SALUDOS._


	37. Chapter 37

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

 _"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?_

* * *

 ** _El precio de la fama._**

* * *

 _Setsuka no pudo saber esa noche si sus sospechas eran reales o no, tampoco era que las necesitara, su madre se lo había confirmado._

 _Kyoko por su parte, había decidido que era mejor que los hermanos Heel acompañaran a sus hijas ambos, aunque no se lo había dicho a Kuon y si, tenía una cita con él pero solo como amigos._

 _En el auto, Setsuka observaba su móvil con detenimiento, un poco molesta y a su lado se encontraba una silenciosa Ushio que se retorcía las manos._

— _¿Qué planeas estudiar cuando seas mayor, Setsuka?—Preguntaba Draco solo para entablar una conversación._

— _Periodista y fotógrafa.—Le dijo pensativa._

— _¿Por qué?—Setsu sonrió de lado._

— _Para escr_ _achar a actores y actrices en todo tipo de cosas.—Su sonrisa lobuna no desaparecía. —Ya saben, la fama tiene su precio._

 ** _"Hablando así, le tendrías que advertir a los Hizuri que cambien de profesión"_**

— _Ushio, ni lo pienses. Solo imagina la comidilla que será que la gran Hizuri Julie quema hasta el agua cerca de una cocina...—Ushio rió divertida para luego negar.—También he pensado que podría dejar un poco a los actores y dedicarme a las cadenas de restaurantes y hoteles que dejó papá. Se que mamá se ocupa de ellos pero no puede ella sola con todo. También esta la clínica de los abuelos y todo se junta. Es mucho, aún para mamá._

— _Kyoko-san hace un gran trabajo.—Admitió Cain._

 _Después hicieron el recorrido faltante en un agradable silencio. Al llegar a la casa de los Hizuri que estaba realmente vacía y en silencio, Setsu entro arrastrando a su hermana y llevando el bolso de esta._

— _Bienvenidos a mi prisión.—Dijo soltando a su hermana, utilizando un dramático tono ente el hastió y el aburrimiento.—Hay dos cuartos listos para ustedes. —Les dijo señalando a los Heel.—Tengo las_ _aña para la cena, solo debo ponerla en el horno y en unos minutos estará lista._

 _Setsu se fue a la cocina, dejando a los otros en una sala... Draco miró a su hermano, intrigado... Cain no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Setsu, pero a la chica parecía poco importarle._

— _¿Cuando vas a decirle?—Le preguntó Draco a su hermano._

— _Ella lo sabe y aún así no cambia su actitud conmigo.—Admitió Cain.—Comienzo a trabajar en el hospital en una semana y ella, a ella no le interesa._

 _Setsu volvió a aparecer tiempo después, para encontrar a una Ushio con la mirada perdida, sentada lo más lejos posible de todos. Los Heel cuchicheando entre ellos._

— _Es de mal educación estar contándose secretitos en frente de otros. ¿Tendré que educarlos a ustedes? Avisen, la próxima tendré a mano los látigos.—Con una perversa mirada dedicadas solamente a ellos, se volteó para ir junto a su hermana.—La cena va a estar lista en quince minutos._

 ** _"Setsu, ¿Es verdad que quieres regresar al colegio?"_**

— _Si. Eso ayudará con mis planes. Y no tendré que ver la cara de Julie constantemente.—Una verdad y constante era ese odio tan arraigado que sentía por Julie pero se dio cuenta que por Kuon no sentía nada, de esa familia la única persona que tenía su admiración y respeto era Kuu, aunque carecía de ese aprecio entre nieta y abuelo, siendo sinceros, no le nacía, aquello era jodidamente difícil de llevar y más teniendo a los tres juntos._

 ** _"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sigues con la idea de escaparte?"_**

 _Setsu sonrió para luego asentir, eso fue suficiente para despertar el terror en Ushio, que comenzó a escribir furiosa en su libreta para después entregarle a su hermana._

 ** _"¡No puedes hacer eso! Saena esta por algún lugar esperando a tener una oportunidad para dar con alguna de nosotras y tu piensas hacer solo cosas imprudentes."_**

— _Entonces tendré que vivir con miedo constantes de ella. Eso no se puede. ¿Cómo es que me reclamas por lo de Saena y no por lo de más?—El tono burlón de Setsu llamó la atención de los chicos._

 _"Lo otro es claro que va a suceder. Mamá va a estar de los nervios."_

— _Claro. Lo sé.—Admitió.—Pero ten en cuenta lo excitante que esa experiencia va a ser. Solo por dejar mal a Julie._

— _¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo?—Draco se acercó._

— _Estamos hablando de la cara de Julie cuando parece tener algún cólico producido por el laxante que accidentalmente cae en su plato.—La mandíbula desencajada de Draco y la mirada incrédula de Cain, mientras escuchaban esas palabras y como bonus la risa de Ushio ante sus expresiones...—Pero silencio, Dragoncito... O eso mismo podía pasarle a tu comida esta noche._

 _Setsu se levanto con una sonrisa para ir a ver la cena. Mientras los hermanos Heel sentían un escalofrío por sus cuerpos._

— _Menos mal que solo me queda una semana de trabajo...—Admitió Cain._

— _Al menos ella no me gusta en "ese" sentido.—No perdió la oportunidad de mofarse Draco—Imagina si el día de mañana se te olvida un aniversario o su cumpleaños..._

 _Cain se puso pálido, a decir verdad, las fechas no eran cosas que solía recordar y por eso se peleaba tanto con la que ahora era su tan odiosa novia._

— _Callado te ves más bonito, hermano._

 _Draco sonrió y siguió a Setsu, porque era mejor prevenir que lamentar._

— _¿Te ayudo en algo?—Preguntó a Setsu al verle preparando la mesa._

— _Puedes buscar los cubiertos. Están en el segundo cajón a su derecha.—Sonrió al verle buscando los dichosos cubierto._

 _Setsu preparó cuatro individuales, cuatro platos, cuatro vasos medianos, otros cuatros vasos más grandes y cuatros copas... Dispuso uno de cada cosa para cada uno, mientras Draco le pasaba los cubiertos y pasaba a hacer lo mismo._

— _¿Ustedes toman vino?—Dijo pícara._

— _Si, ¿Por qué?—Setsu le mostró una botella.—Oh, no... Estamos trabajando._

— _No saldremos a ningún lugar, Dragoncito. ¡Que aburrido eres!—Chillo escandalizada.—Será solo una copa para ustedes._

— _Bien. Solo una copa.—Setsu sonrió triunfante. Sirviendo dos copas de vino._

 _También puso una jarra con agua y dos más con refresco de durazno y el otro de ananá. Un minuto antes de sacar la lasaña del horno, termino de preparar la ensalada y agregándole la guarnición._

— _¿Tu hiciste todo eso?—Draco le miraba sorprendido._

— _Que tenga menos de catorce y cientos de empleada en casa no quiere decir que sea una inútil—Le respondió mordaz._

— _Bien, bien... Guarda el veneno para cuando lo necesites de verdad.—Setsu rió._

— _Dile a Cosa uno y a Cosa dos que ya esta la cena.—Draco se rió.—Apresúrate, gato ensombrerado._

 _Mudo, Draco se fue de allí para hablar a su hermano y a Ushio._

 _Setsu riendo, saco la lasaña y puso en cada plato con la ensalada y lo otro lo dejo en la mesa por si alguien quería comer más._

 _Cuando Draco regreso, se encontró con la mesa preparada ante la cara de sorpresa de él mismo y de los otros dos._

— _No se olviden de lavarse las manos... —Setsu sonrió, tratarles como si de niños se tratase era jodidamente divertido.—Si que lo es.—Murmuro muy despacio, solo para ella._

* * *

 _Kyoko no sabía como hace un mes había comenzado todo aquello, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto que era sospechoso. Lo peor era que si salían a algún lugar tenían que hacerlo disfrazados o encontrar un lugar privado y eso era lo que habían reservado, lejos de la mirada de los empleados de los restaurantes Mouri, aunque no lo suficiente buenos en comparación._

 _Kuon se comportaba nervioso, era todo tan como diría Setsu "estúpidamente encantador"... Sonrió al recordar a su hija decir algo así de forma despectiva cuando alguien había volcado una bebida sin querer en su vestido de corte cintura alta._

 _La supuesta relación que estaban comenzando le parecía muy precipitada y así se lo hizo saber, para quedar solo en una amistad, de momento._

 _Era verdad que ya ninguno de los dos eran los jóvenes inmaduros de antes, pero tampoco eran viejos. Estaban para tener una relación madura y no estaban para andarse con juegos de niños. Suspiró, mientras que él le alcanzaba una copa de vino blanco._

 _Era un silencio incómodo, pero lo cierto era que se había acotado con él. No sabía como sentirse después de eso. No sentía que estuviera traicionando a Zero, pero era desconcertante para si misma. Y más con su relación secreta._

 _Era un alivio saber que al menos Setsu aceptaría la relación y que Ushio no tenía problemas en el hipotético caso de que decidieran llevar aquello a una no tan secreta relación._

— _¿En qué piensas?—Le pregunto Kuon._

 _Kyoko suspiró para luego recargar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo._

— _En Setsu. Dijo algo así que aceptaría nuestra relación pero que no quiere hermanos, aunque...—Dudó un momento._

— _¿Aunque?—Kyoko negó._

— _Que podría dejar de patear cachorros para patear hermanos menores. Al parecer, la idea de un cambio de hobbie le interesa.—Kuon no pudo evitar reír.—¡No es gracioso!_

— _Ella es muy tu, ¿Lo sabes?—Kyoko le miró divertida._

— _Es hija mía, después de todo. No podría salir al cabeza hueca de su padre.—contra atacó Kyoko para reír._

— _Claro, claro...—Dijo aparentando molestia.—Se que lo d cabezota lo sacó de ti._

— _No olvides la belleza y determinación...—Dijo ella para luego poner cara soñadora.—¿Imagina los nietos que podría darnos?_

— _Por encima de mi cadáver algún fulano le pondrá una mano encima a mi hija...—La mujer rió._

— _Sabes que eso no seria tan difícil, ¿Verdad?—Sonrió al escucharle gruñir._

 _Setsu estaba en su cuarto, ya por dormir... Su hermana se acostó a su lado._

 ** _"¿Cuando piensas escaparte?"_**

— _Creo que será cuando este bajo la custodia de Julie._

 ** _"Esa seria una forma de desacreditarle."_**

— _Por eso mismo, pronto comenzare a decirle que en el colegio no necesito custodia... Que confíe en mi.—Ushio negó, sabía que no debía participar en aquello pero también le debía lealtad a su hermana, ella había matado a aquel sujeto mientras intentaba forzarla, negó alejando esos recuerdos._

 ** _"Eso molestara a mamá. ¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas irte?"_**

— _Unos meses..._

 ** _"¡Meses!"_**

— _Todo para que le quiten mi custodia a Julie. Puede que se la den a Kuu o en el peor de los casos a Kuon, pero siempre compartida la custodia con nuestra madre.—Ushio asintió._

 ** _"Suena a un plan aunque no me convence. Es osado y muy arriesgado"_**

— _Sip, lo es.—Setsu observó su pijama, se habían peinado y sorprendentemente maquillado. Ya estaban listas para dormir._

 ** _"Buenas noches, Setsu."_**

— _Que descanses, Ushio.—Dijo apagando la luz para acostarse con su hermana y pronto, ambas quedaron dormidas._

* * *

 _Un año y medio después._

 _Ya eran tres años de la suerte de Zero y nada se sabía de Saena._

 _El tratamiento de Ushio había mejorado mucho su forma de hablar y aunque ella no quería hablar por vergüenza, seguía escribiendo para comunicarse con otros, en la soledad de su cuarto se dedicaba a hablar en frente del espejo, a la lectura en voz alta, y a múltiples ejercicios tanto de respiración, labios y lengua que le había dado la fonoudiologa._

 _En cuanto a Cain, él estaba trabajando medio tiempo en la clínica. Draco Ya había terminado sus estudios._

 _Los planes de huir de Setsu habían tenido que ser detenidos por un tiempo, ya con quince años, y al confirmar públicamente la relación que tenían su madre y Kuon pero sin decir que Setsu era hija de ambos, era como un mudo acuerdo, ellos lo sabían y nadie más tenía porque saberlo, con ellos bastaba._

 _La relación de Kyoko y Kuon tuvo que ser confirmada ya que para sorpresa de todos, Kyoko termino embarazada. Y como ya se podrán imaginar, la alegría de Setsu no se hizo esperar y no... No era por tener hermano menor, todo lo contrario. El comentario textual de la joven en frente de la alegría de los Hizuri y de Ushio fue algo así como: **"Genial, un mocoso para poder patear. Los cachorros ya me estaban aburriendo."**_

 _El embarazo fue tranquilo y el parto aún más, aunque los antojos si que fueron más que una pesadilla esta vez..._

 _Setsu miraba desde detrás de un vidrio transparente a su recién nacida hermana. Era una cosita preciosa, que tenía el cabello o mejor dicho unas pelucitas negras y ojos esmeraldas. Su nombre era Sanae, en honor a quien era la madre verdadera que Kyoko._

 ** _"Es hermosa."_**

 _Ushio le sonrió a su lado._

— _Si que lo es... Esta tan roja...—Setsu miró a su hermanita menor.—Creo que lo primero que le enseñare será a que debe sabotear los productos de belleza de Julie._

 _Ushio se rió. Setsu en ese tiempo le había hecho de todo a Julie aunque esta nunca parecía estar consciente de que la culpable de todo esto era su adorada nieta._

 _"Podría ser algo mejor y conseguirle un novio para hacer rabiar a Kuon."_

 _Setsu asintió. Entrando a un cuarto contiguo para ponerse una bata azul de hospital, gorro, guantes y barbijo para entrar en la sala re recién nacidos y acercarse a la enfermera para llevar a su hermana para su madre, la pequeña ya había sido controlada, hecho los estudios pertinentes y que estos salieran perfectos._

 _Con la niña en brazos y acompañada por la enfermera, Ushio y el nuevo personal de seguridad, Setsu se dirigió para el cuarto en donde se encontraba su madre._

— _Mami, te trajimos la bebé...—Canturreó Setsu, dentro del cuarto solo estaba Kuon y Kyoko.—Sanae es muy tranquila._

 _Kyoko tomo a su bebe en brazos sonriendo con alegría. Mirando su pequeña carita y su boca formando una adorable o..._

— _Sanae...—Kyoko sonrió feliz._

— _Hola, hola...—Entraba Julie en el cuarto.—¿Como esta MI nieta?_

 _La pequeña comenzó a llorar, lo que causo que más de uno le mirara mal._

— _Julie, puedes bajar tu tono... Es una bebé, no la audiencia de un circo mediático—Le dijo de forma ácida Setsu._

— _Perdón...—Murmuro la mujer mayor acercándose a ver a su nieta recién nacida.—Wow, que bonita es..._

 _Setsu puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba a esa mujer y la seguiría odiando aunque volviese a nacer mil veces._

 ** _"Tranquila. Cruela viene solo de paso. Escuche algo sobre una tarde de compras."_**

 _Setsu sonrió. Deseando que su abuela se perdiera o que la raptaran para no volver a verle jamás._

— _Bien.—Murmuró._

— _Oh, disculpen.—Decía Julie mientras se escuchaba el tono de llamada de su móvil.—Es Jelly._

 _Julie salía del cuarto y Setsu sonrió. Odiaba hasta el perfume que siempre usaba aquella mujer._

— _Yo iré a por algo de comer, si no encuentro algo aquí iré al frente y no se preocupen, me llevaré a Draco.—Aviso.—¿Quieren algo? Ushio..._

 ** _"Ya comí."_**

 _El resto solo negó._

— _Les veo luego.—Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cafetería._

 _Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio algo que le pareció repugnante. Julie y Jelly estaban hablando._

— _Ya nació mi nieta. No sabes lo hermosa que es. Igual a Setsu.—Admitía Julie._

— _Ya la conoceré después.—Jelly sonrió.—Al final yo tenía razón... Hiciste bien en llamar a la policía aquella noche._

 _Setsu se quedó de piedra. Las dos mujeres rieron._

— _Si, tengo a mi nieta. Ahora tengo dos. Aunque tengo que aguantar a la mocosa mayor.—Admitió Julie y con eso, Setsu lo vio todo rojo.—Mi hijo al fin esta con la mujer que ama y yo seré feliz. Las cosas están tomando su lugar._

 _Volvieron a reír._

— _¡Hizuri Juliena eres la peor persona que nunca jamas pensé conocer!—Le grito Setsu acercándose a las dos mujeres que se sorprendieron al verle. Setsu furiosa como estaba, le cruzó la cara a su propia abuela de una cachetada para voltear y hacer lo mismo con Jelly._

— _Setsu...—Dijo sorprendida._

— _¡Setsu un carajo!—Le volvió a gritar.—Son un par de arpías. Ojala se muerdan y terminen matándose con su propio veneno._

— _Puedo explicártelo..._

— _¡Mi madre era feliz con MI papá!—Volvió a gritarle.—¿Qué derecho tenían? ¿Cual?—Le agarró del brazo y las sacudió a las dos con furia.—Juro por la memoria de mi padre que esto me las pagan..._

 _Vio que estaban llamando mucho la atención..._

— _No se lo digas a Kuon..._

 _Le miró incrédula, ¿Aún se atrevía a pedirle algo?_

— _¡Seguridad!—Gritó mientras veía a dos hombres con uniforme acercarse._

— _¿Necesita algo, señorita Mouri? ¿Estas mujeres le están molestando?—Pregunto uno de ellos._

— _Su sola presencia me molesta.—Le dijo.—Quiero que prohíba la entrada de estas dos mujeres, Takarada Jelly y Hizuri Julie. Por nada del mundo le permita el paso._

— _¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu abuela!—Chilló Julie._

— _Tu no eres nadie aquí. NADIE. Y me encargaré que Sanae te odie tanto como lo hago yo. ¡Afuera!—Las mujeres fueron sacadas a la fuerza, dando un deplorable ex_ _petaculo._

 _Cuando Setsu se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba llorando. Ahogó el llanto y corrió por los pasillos. Abrió uno en el que sabía que estarían ellos hablando._

— _¿Setsu?—Preguntaron ambos hermanos._

 _Ella cerró la puerta y se deslizo por ella hasta caer en el piso._

— _¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó Draco._

— _Si es por tu hermana...—Setsu negó._

— _No... No es por la bebé.—Le dijo mirando a ellos.—Les escuche a esas dos arpías, hablaban de lo felices que estaban, ya que Kuon tuvo el camino libre para con mi madre estando mi papá muerto. Felices por el concejo de llamar a la policía. Mi papá esta muerto por culpa de ellas. No dispararon aquella arma, pero son igual o más culpables que la propia Saena._

 _Dijo mientras ellos se acercaban, Draco intentó levantarla del piso y se negó. Cain también lo hizo pero recibió la misma negativa._

— _Setsu, levanta.—Volvió a negar._

— _Voy a hacer que se arrepientan—Murmuró.—Tanto que deseen ser ellas las muertas._

— _No digas eso, ven.—Cain intento acercarse solo para encontrar la furia de la joven._

— _¡No me toques!—Le gritó.—Nunca más intentes tocarme, Cain. Me tocas y te mato._

 _Se levanto aun más furiosa, limpiándose las lágrimas para abrir la puerta y cerrarla de golpe, dejando a los dos Heel en estado de Shock._

 _Setsu camino por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un baño y borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. Decidió que era momento de volver para el cuarto._

— _¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Kuon._

 _Setsu sonrió, dándole mala espina a todos._

— _Corrí a tu madre y a Jelly de aquí, prohibiéndoles a ambas la entrada.—Avisó._

— _Hija, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

— _¿Por qué quise?—Dijo arrogante y sonrió.—No quiero que ella tenga la mitad de mi custodia._

— _No podemos hacer nada, por ahora.—Le decía su madre.—¿Por qué corriste a Julie y a Jelly?_

 _Setsu levantó los hombros con indiferencia. Se acercó a la bebé en brazos a su madre._

— _Porque le odio.—Admitió. Mientras que su mano acariciaba a la niña.—Saena también tienes que odiar a esa mujer o de lo contrario no podre quererte..._

 _Kyoko le miró horrorizada, algo parecido les pasaba a Kuon y a Ushio._

— _No digas eso, hija—Dijo Kuon y mientras Setsu solo pudo sonreír._

— _¿Qué hizo Julie para que digas algo así?—Setsu tomo a su hermana pequeña en braz_ _os y se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación._

 _Estaba acariciando a la bebé, Ushio a su lado mientras escribía en su libreta._

 _"¿Qué fue lo que sabes?"_

 _Setsu sonrió._

— _Literalmente estaban festejando el haber llamado a la policía tres años atrás, con papá fuera del camino, Kuon podría acercarse a mamá. Jelly feliz de que su amiga haya seguido su consejo, Julie feliz con sus dos nietas y aunque solo le molestaba la "mocosa mayor"... Pero al final, ella era feliz y eso era lo más importante.—Dijo con odio.—Fue eso, si quieren pensar que no fue nada... Pueden hacerlo. ¡Esas dos son tan culpables de la muerte de papá como lo es Saena!_

 _Setsu se levantó y com_ _enzó a caminar, paseando a su hermana pequeña que había comenzado a llorar. Los otros estaban en silencio._

— _Por eso las corrí y prohibí su entrada. No quiero verles a ella aquí.—Dijo acercándose a su madre y dejarle a la bebé ya dormida.—¿Alguna duda más?_

 _Al no recibir replica, fue a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos, mientras todos le miraban atentos esperando que hiciera algo más._

 _Media hora después aparecía Kuu con muchos globos y regalos para su nieta._

— _Hola.—Saludo despacio para luego acercarse a su nueva nieta.—¡Que hermosa que es!—Sonrió—Julie me llamó llorando, diciendo que le había corrido de la clínica y..._

 _Setsu bufó molesta._

— _Fui yo.—Admitió.—Ella jamás volverá a pisar algo que fue de de mi padre, le quiero lejos de todo. Y no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Le odio._

— _Querida, se que tu abuela..._

— _¡NO es mi abuela!_

— _Bueno, se que Julie comete errores y..._

— _¿Es un error estar feliz porque mi padre está muerto?—Le dijo furiosa. Levantándose para ir a la puerta.—La próxima vez que le vea le pondré veneno en su jodido desayuno._

 _Salió del cuarto y se fue, sin avisar a nadie, sin seguridad. Solo se fue a su casa._

 _Ahora más que nunca, Setsu quería escapar, escaparse del control de Julie. No quería a la mujer cerca. No quería verle._

— _¿Es verdad?—Kuu pregunto._

— _Eso parece.—Admitió Kuon._

 _Mientras que Kyoko solo se quedaba en silencio. Solo había una verdad universal acerca de su segunda hija, Setsu siempre amaría el recuerdo que tenía de Mouri Zero, el único padre que hasta sus quince años era capaz de reconocer como tal y odiaba que hablaran mal de él._

 _Esos día que siguieron, Julie no pudo entrar al lugar aunque trató de hablar con su hijo y con Kyoko, ambos se negaron, así que la mujer no pudo ver a su pequeña nieta._

 _Tanto Kuon como Kyoko sabían que era lo mejor, Setsu se ponía enferma de solo escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer._

 _Los días que estaba en la casa de los Hizuri, ella se levantaba a desayunar sola muy temprano, evitando a Julie y después se dirigía al colegio, para volver a la casa muy tarde en la noche, así se dedicaba a hacer deportes y estar con uno que otro conocido, quería evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Pero sabía bien que no podría evitarlos por siempre y en ese momento, más que nunca quería escapar de Julie._

 _Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento inesperado de Sanae y Setsu estaba esa semana en casa con su madre, Kuon estaba con ellas ayudando con la bebé y aún no habían decidido mudarse juntos._

 _Setsu en su cuarto, tomó una foto de su padre y la guardó entre sus cosas, en una pequeña mochila que solía usar para llevar ropa a la casa de los Hizuri. Kuon trato de hacer que Setsu se quedara con ellos la próxima semana pero Julie se había negado, alegando que ella también tenía derechos._

 _Setsu sonrió de forma amarga._

 _Solo un poco más y podría irse de casa de Julie. Sabía que preocuparía a todos pero les mandaría una carta o algo. Haría que Julie pasara un infierno, solo tenía que esperar._

* * *

 _Continuara._

 _Volví... Sanae nació, algo inesperado pero bueno... Setsu ya con quince años y odiando a Julie, ¿Piensan que le odia con razón o solo por capricho? Ya se va a escapar, esperemos que no se encuentre con Saena... Upsss... XD_

 _Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan un capítulo largo, al menos creo que supera las cuatro mil palabras. XD_

 _Bueno, no olviden comentar... Gracias por vuestros reviews._

 _Por cierto..._

 _Jojojo... ¡Feliz navidad!_

 _Y que tengáis un bonito año nuevo._

 _Aunque para mi sean este años una mierda, ya sabéis mis razones, pero no tiene que serlo para todo el mundo._

 _Saludos._


	38. Chapter 38

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

 _Summary: "What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo._

 _El precio de la fama._

 _Hoy era un día como cualquiera. Setsuka había salido muy temprano de la casa de los Hizuri, supuestamente, al colegio. Pero como otras tantas veces, a mitad del camino, ella se dirigía hacia otra parte. Era un día particularmente extraño, ya que no escapaba del colegio para ir a ver a sus "amigos", que tenía por desafiar a Julie, cosa que le parecía hilarante... Nunca había tenido ese deseo de portarse tan mal, no hasta que Julie obtuvo su parte de la custodia y Setsuka sonriendo interiormente se prometió a si misma que iba a hacérselo pagar de una u otra forma._

 _Como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba en frente suyo, miró detenidamente, se lo habían recomendado. Cruzó la calle y se detuvo, tomando el picaporte aún pensativa. Armándose de valor, entro en aquel lugar. Estaba muy decidida, un chico se acercó a preguntarle que necesitaba, muy a su modo._

— _Hola, preciosa...—Era como un susurro que le llegaba haciéndole estremecer. Él parecía oscuro, peligroso y lo mejor, era excitante... Mucho.—¿Sabes lo que quieres que te haga?_

 _Setsu se sonrojo, esa última frase la dijo con doble sentido... Y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba él, como sabiendo lo que podía o no provocar en el sexo opuesto._

— _Creo que podrías hacerme muchas cosas pero para tu desgracia no vine para eso—Le respondió mordaz, altiva y orgullosa como solo ella podía ser.—Y ahora, Precioso... Quisiera, si ya has terminado de comerme con tu libidinosa mirada, cambiarme de color de mi rubio y hermoso cabello..._

— _¡Auch!—Se burló una chica que estaba en el lugar para después reír.—Soy Ruka._

— _Setsu.—Sonrió.—¿Qué le sucede al Precioso? ¿Es que nunca le dijeron que no?_

— _Adivinaste.—Riendo, Ruka le hizo pasar para que se sentara en una silla—Y Setsuka... ¿Qué color quieres tu hermoso cabello?_

— _Azul.—Murmuró, mientra la mirada de Ruka, la de Setsu y la del chico se encontraban en el espejo._

— _Si que esta preciosura es rebelde...—Él se rió._

— _He pensado en ponerme aretes en los pezones...—Dijo de pronto, viendo que él se atoraba con Kami-sama sabe qué._

— _Eso fue mucho para solo una mañana de un lunes. Eres la primera en dejarle mudo—Ambas rieron.—De ese trabajo se encarga él._

— _Vaya, así que se cumplieron sus deseos.—Dijo con una sonrisita sádica._

— _Puedo escucharles.—Gritó desde su lugar._

 _Mientras Ruka trabajaba, Setsu no se percató de que tenía la mirada del chico en ella. Sintió un suave masaje en su cuero cabelludo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro._

— _Si no me gustaran tanto los hombres te haría mi amante... Tienes unos dedos mágicos, Ruka.—Setsu abrió los ojos, riéndose de las reacciones de los dos._

— _Parece que esa reacción no es solo mía, ¿Verdad, Ruka?—La chica le sacó la lengua para luego mostrarle el dedo del medio._

— _¿Y Setsu, por qué este ataque de rebeldía?_

— _Oh, es por muchas cosas..._

— _Tenemos tiempo._

— _A temprana edad me enteré que mi padre no era realmente mi padre, el donante de esperma era y es un gran actor, su familia es una muy importante, sus padres son una ex-modelo de fama internacional y su padre un gran actor. Hasta allí creo que estaba perfecta, tenía a mi padre al cual adoraba, una hermana mayor y a mi madre... Y la vida en Italia o en Londres era perfecta, hasta que regresamos a Tokyo. Y desde entonces no puedo ir a ningún lugar sin tener niñeras, menos desde que nos secuestraron a mi hermana y a mi... Nuestro padre fue asesinado mientras nos estaba rescatando. Ushio, mi hermana, quedó traumada de por vida. Intentaron abusar de ella. Tuve que hacer cosas de las que no me arrepiento. Mi madre quedó destrozada, a pesar de que su historia había empezado de forma rara, ella quería a su esposo. Y él le adoraba. Bueno, del pasado no podemos escapar tan fácilmente como me gustaría.—Dijo perdida en sus pensamientos—Tiempo después mi madre retomó su relación con el donador de esperma, tuvieron una pequeña niña, la cual es adorablemente pateable. Todos felices, olvidándonos que afuera se encuentra una loca de mierda que quiere en una bandeja de plata nuestras cabezas. Si, es adorable._

— _Bueno, eso es interesante.—Dijo el chico._

— _Y por cierto, maté a un hombre.—Aportó después de un momento, no sabiendo si reír o burlarse por las caras de aquellos dos.—Y me gusta mi guardaespaldas, que ahora es médico y tiene una Zorrinovia..._

— _¿Zorrinovia?_

— _Si, mezcla de Zorra y novia. Algunas veces me la imagino como una especie de Banshee, arpía, furia o una gorgona... No le conozco, pero él trabaja para mi, sigue haciéndolo.—Sonrió de lado._

— _¿Vas a seducirle?—Setsu se rió._

— _No. No lo creo.—Meditándolo volvió a reír.—Se que le gusto, pero soy demasiado "niña" para él. Es decir, estoy en busca de muchos amantes... Me divertiré todo lo que quiera y como quiera, ya que compromisos no tengo... Y uno de estos días he pensado escaparme mientras esté en custodia de mi odiosa abuela, volveré para teñirme de nuevo. Quizás me deje entonces un rubio platino con mechichas violetas o rosas._

— _Ese chico si gusta de ti, ¿Por qué esta con alguien más?_

— _Costumbre, o es porque él trabaja para mi... Primero como un custodia, mío y de mi hermana. Por cierto, su hermano aún tiene trabajo de custodia pero esta en una relación con mi hermana. A él no le importa el que dirán. Cain es muy distinto.—Se encontraba pensativa. No sabía que otra causa podría haber.—Y yo no lo hago fácil comportándome como una niña. Si yo fuera él tampoco quisiera estar conmigo._

* * *

 _Setsu se miró en el espejo, una gran sonrisa tipo del gato de Alicia apareció en sus labios._

— _Esta muy bueno.—Admitió admirada que le quedara bien._

— _Ya sabes como cuidar tu cabello. Te esperaremos cuando quieras para cambiarte el color...—Setsu sonrió, sacó su móvil._

— _Quiero foto... —Los otros dos posaron con ella.—Ahora debo pasárselo a mi hermana. Gracias chicos. Ahora tengo el resto de la mañana para hacer un poco de deporte._

 _Su móvil recibía una llamada, era Ushio._

— _¡Me va a querer matar!_

— _¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza?—Escuchó un grito histérico desde el otro lado._

— _Hola, Ushio. Buen día. ¿Cómo estas?—Dijo Setsu haciéndose la distraída._

— _Dile buen día a la loca de tu abuela..._

— _Auch...—Setsu se rió.—Lo más probable es que le de algo. Como mínimo tiene que ser un ataque de pánico. Más si Kuon querrá asesinarla... ¿No es mono el chico de la foto?_

— _Setsu...—Ese era el tono de Ushio cuando quería regañarle._

— _¡No uses ese tono!_

— _No estoy usando ningún tono, Setsu._

— _Claro que si, siempre lo usas para cuando quieres regañarme o advertirme.—Le dijo. Setsu sonrió maquiavelicamente.—Por cierto, pienso perfomarme los pezones... Mi amigo, el precioso, lo hará. Aunque creo que quiere meterme mano. ¡Pero quién no!_

— _¡Setsu!—Ruka y el chico se rieron._

— _Precioso, ¿Tienes una perforación ya sabes dónde o tendré que descubrirlo por mi misma?—Setsu escuchó del otro lado como su hermana comenzaba a toser.—¿Dónde estás, Ushio?_

— _Estaba desayunando. Con Cain y Draco.— Auch. Eso si no se lo esperaba.—Sabes que madre se enfadará contigo por esto. ¿Dónde estas? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?_

— _Nunca llegue al colegio. Me reporte enferma.—Dijo como si nada.—Ahora pienso ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Hace un día hermoso. No es un día de colegio. Los chicos me dijeron que encontraron un lugar cool para hacer..._

— _Setsu, vete a casa.—Le cortó Ushio._

— _No seas aburrida, hermana. Mis amigos podrían pensar que Dragoncito no te trata bien..._

— _¡Setsu!_

— _Esta bien. Ya no hablaré. Pero yo le diré a mamá. Quiero ver la cara de Kuon._

— _Tu nunca cambiarás... Madura, Setsu._

— _Ni que fuera fruta.—Antes de que su hermana le replicara algo, ella decidió que tenía que ir de compras.—Setsu se va de compras._

— _Bien. Después, a casa.—Setsu se rió._

— _Bien, pasaré por casa para llevarle algunas cosas muy monas a nuestra hermanita. Quizás hasta prospecto de futuros novios...—Se volvió a reír ya que Ushio no le dijo nada.—¿Viste que Fuwa Sho al fin le propuso matrimonio a su manager? Eso me sorprendió. Y yo que pensaba que ya estaban listos para ser abuelos antes que casarse._

— _Setsu, no seas superficial._

— _No lo soy. Por cierto, decidí que quizás desee pasar una temporada en Italia. Quiero salir un poco de Japón. Pero eso no importa ahora. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte. Un MUAKC para todas...—Cortó la llamada y se volvió completamente sería. Ella siempre usaba máscaras. Podía hablar y socializar con personas no solo de su edad, algunas opinaban que ella era encantadora, otros que le desagradaban no tenían opinión alguna de ella.—Bueno, creo que iré a dar una vuelta._

 _Sonriendo se despidió de sus nuevos amigos._

 _Después de una mañana agotadora, de compras, de hacer un poco de deporte extremos, ya era media tarde cuando llegaba a casa en donde vivía con su madre, Kuon y hermanas._

— _¿Setsuka?_

— _¡Ushio!—Dijo emocionada. Su hermana tenía en brazos a su otra hermanita de quince meses.—Sanae, hola Sanae..._

 _La niña rió ante los gestos extraños que esta le hacía y estiro los bracitos para que la cargara._

— _Bien, Sanae. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo por las dudas y tus papis quieran retorcerme el pescuezo.—Sintió un escalofrío ante la idea.—Pero te traje mucha ropa que de seguro te va a encantar, enteritos, vestidos y vi un disfraz de león que tuve que comprártelo. Sabes que como hermana mayor me encargaré de cumplirte ciertos caprichos y..._

— _Setsuka, Sanae apenas si puede comprender lo que parloteas. ¡Eres una parlanchina!—Setsu se rió, al menos era bueno saber que Ushio ya no tenía ese tartamudeo y había superado sus miedos. Setsu tomó sus bolsas y cargando a la bebé subió las escaleras, podrías ser una parlanchina de primera pero nadie le negaría que cuando ella hablaba, su hermanita en brazos le prestaba total atención._

 _Al llegar a su cuarto dejo a la bebé en su cama para revisar la ropa y poder probarle los distintos conjuntos que había adquirido. Mientras a continuación tomaba foto indiscriminadamente. La mejor era aquella que Sanae estaba con su conjuntito de león._

 _Ushio estaba esperando a sus madre y a Kuon, ellos llegarían en diez minutos y estaba imaginando las posibles reacciones de ellos. Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando entraron por la puerta._

— _¿Se durmió Sanae?—Ushio negó._

— _Setsuka vino y se fue a su cuarto, dijo algo como que fue de compras.—Kyoko sonrió. Después subió a ver a sus dos hijas menores._

— _Yo que tu iría con ella, Kuon.—Ushio le advirtió._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué hizo Setsuka esta vez?—Ushio rió._

— _Es mejor verlo que contarlo._

 _Kuon asintió cansada, algún día las locuras de su hija le harían querer arrancarse los cabellos. Una vez lo había insinuado y Setsu tan campante le dijo que mejor no, que si se volvía calvo Kyoko le dejaría y unas cosas más. Por suerte para él, Kyoko salía del cuarto de ambos para dirigirse al cuarto de Setsu. Kyoko abrió la puerta y se quedó en su lugar petrificada. Kuon un poco asustado se acercó para ver que le pasaba a su mujer, qué es lo que había hecho Setsu esta vez. Debía ser algo terrible porque de lo contrario, Kyoko no estaría así. Se acercó a la puerta y allí estaban sus dos hijas, Setsu acostada con el cabello azul y Sanae a su lado gateando con un disfraz de león._

 _Y querido Kami-sama... ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que la "niña" decidiera cambiarse el color de su cabello._

— _Ah, hola.—Saludó ella despreocupadamente.—Fui a la peluquería... Decidí que quería un cambio._

 _Sonrió ante la miraba de ambos._

— _¿Por qué?—Preguntó Kuon._

— _Ayer "hable" con tu madre y me dio la idea de ir a la peluquería prometiendo que podría hacerme lo que quisiera y... Como ella estaba ocupada, decidí ir sola.—Era verdad, la madre de Kuon había intentado acercarse de nuevo a ella para ver si quería salir y cosas así._

 _Kyoko miró a ambos con una dura mirada._

— _Tendrás que volver a hablar con tu madre.—Si, porque después de todo, Mouri Setsuka solamente era una criatura influenciable por su entorno y los adultos, carente de malicia propia. Si que el amor de una madre era total y ciego._

— _Mira mami, Sanae es la reina de la selva...—Dijo tomando a su hermanita en brazos que volvía a reír. Ushio miraba desde la entrada sonriendo divertida, pero sabía que esto derivaría en un enfrentamiento entre su madre y la suegra de esta.—Ushio, tienes que venir..._

 _Las tres se quedaron en el cuarto mientras Kuon y Kyoko bajaban a la sala._

— _Tendremos que hablar con Julie, no puede seguir cumpliendo cada capricho que tiene Setsuka solo para intentar ganarsela. Lo sabemos bien, esto no terminará bien, Kuon. Setsu odia a tu madre. Creo que es un error que ella comparta la custodia._

 _Más tarde, ese mismo día, Kuon y Kyoko habían hablado con Julie. Esta se había enfadado. Quería seguir teniendo la custodia compartida. Seguía pensando que con el tiempo podría ganarse el cariño de su nieta, lo cual era imposible. Setsu tuvo que volver después de la cena a casa de sus abuelos._

 _Mientras subía de a poco las escaleras, estaba pensativa, no escuchó que la llamaban ni nada._

— _¡Setsuka!_

— _Déjala, Julie.—Kuu intentaba aplacar la furia de su mujer._

 _Julie subió rápidamente diez escalones para alcanzarle. Le tomó del brazo de forma brusca._

— _¿Qué te sucede?—Le dijo fulminando-le con la mirada, pero Julie no quiso soltarle._

— _¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerte eso en la cabeza?—Setsuka puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Es solo tintura, Julie.—Dijo de forma cansada.—Creo que armarías menos jaleo si te dijera que ya no soy virgen._

 _Julie más furiosa que nunca, ya que Setsuka siempre le provocaba, le pegó una sonora cachetada._

— _¡Niña insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves...?_

— _No. ¿Cómo te atreves tu a ponerme una mano encima?—Sacudió su brazo intentando safarse, las uñas y el agarre le hacían daño.—Suéltame. ¡Que me sueltes te digo!_

 _Setsu tiró de su brazo ocasionando que tanto Julie como ella rodaran por las escaleras ya que su "abuela" no le había soltado._

— _¡Julie! ¡Setsu!—Kuu corrió y vio que Julie estaba inconsciente pero sin daño aparente, aunque Setsu tenía sangre en la cabeza e inconsciente también._

 _Llamo a la ambulancia y también. Después recordó a Kuon._

— _Ven rápido. Tu hija y Julie discutieron y rodaron por las escaleras.—Kuon al escuchar esas palabras que quedó tieso. ¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

 _Después de medianoche, todos estaban esperando noticias en el sanatorio de la familia Mouri, donde habían llevado a ambas desde el primer momento. Ushio era la única que no estaba ya que tuvo qu quedarse en casa con Cain a cuidar a Sanae._

— _¿Cómo está mi hija?—Preguntó al ver a un medico que había sido muy amigo de ella y Zero._

— _Setsuka tiene un golpe en la cabeza, por suerte no es nada grave...—Dijo para luego suspirar.—Su brazo esta fracturado, pero no es de ahora. ¿Ya había vivido una situación semejante?_

— _No que yo sepa...—Kyoko miró al doctor. Este se veía preocupado.—Ella suele hacer mucho ejercicio._

— _Bien. Tendrá que quedarse en observación 72 horas. Ahora esta sedada. Haremos más estudios pertinentes para descartar cualquier posible problema. Y la señora Hizuri esta estable, tampoco tiene nada. Solo unos golpes por la caía. Ambas van a recuperarse.—Dijo para luego seguir su camino._

— _Gracias.—Murmuró._

— _Tranquila, cariño. Ella está bien.—Kyoko asintió. Estaba demasiado nerviosa._

— _Voy a quitarle la custodia compartida. ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearla?—Kyoko no estaba molesta. Estaba furiosa._

— _Setsu fue quien le provocó.—Dijo muy despacio Kuu._

— _Pero eso no le da derecho de tirar a mi hija por las escaleras, Kuu. Se cómo es mi hija. No le hace ningún bien estar cerca de tu esposa. No quiero que ella vuelva a acercarse nunca más.—Sentencio para tomar su móvil y llamar a Ushio._

 _Kuon se cento junto a su padre. Estaba cansando. Setsuka cada día hacía más evidente el odio y desprecio que sentía por Julie._

— _¿Crees que madre aceptara no tener la custodia compartida de Setsu?—Kuu negó.—Kyoko mandó a buscar una copia de las cámara de seguridad, ahora ella va a llevar a mamá a los tribunales si esta no acepta._

— _Julie no va a rendirse así de fácil._

 _Y si, los problemas recién empezaban._

 _Continuara._

 _Gracias por los reviews._

 _Lamento las posibles y probables fallas en cuanto a la ortografía._


	39. Chapter 39

VOLVÍIIIIIIII... Después de años... Volviiii... Xd

Capítulo corto, pero desde aquí contaré algo más intenso... o eso espero.

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

"What if..." La fama la ha sumergido en un mundo de soledad en la que esta completamente sola, vive de las apariencias, con un novio de mentiras y lo único que quiso en la vida fue una mamá pero nunca la tuvo. Hasta que él entra en su vida. (Ren & Kyoko & OC) ¿Cuanto podrá resistir su amor?

.

.

.

El precio de la fama.

.

.

.

Setsu caminaba por su cuarto, era uno de esos momentos en el que desearía desaparecer. Ella sabía que ese momento llegaría, ingenuamente había soñado con el momento en que Caín le dijera que era a ella a quien amaba. Pero eso ya no podía ser...

La noticia le destrozó su ya magullado corazón. Caín se iba a casar. La fecha era para dentro de dos meses.

Sesenta días para conquistar al chico de sus sueños no era suficiente, no con alguien como Caín. No pudo conquistarla antes. Tampoco lo haría ahora.

Su suerte en el amor era muy mala.

Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que ella no podía amar. Que nunca se le permitiría ser feliz.

Y Caín parecía creer que una joven de dieciséis años no tenía era capaz de amar.

Y fue entonces que Será una Mouri decidió por fin escapar.

No volvió su vista hacia atrás.

Tenía todo lo necesario.

Ella ya había tenido suficiente.

Dejó algunas cartas de despedidas.

Y un vídeo para sis hermanas.

Ella ya no podía seguir así.

No podía seguir viviendo allí.

Le costaba tanto respirar.

Se llevó sólo recuerdos y un sin fin de penas con ella.

El último lugar que visitó de su antigua vida fue la tumba de su padre.

A él le dijo adiós.

No sabía si alguna vez volvería a ser Mouri Setsuka .


End file.
